Field Full of Daisies
by Restlessloner
Summary: Author note alert! Himeno and sister Kagura were finally adopted and moved to a cityliketown called Kogo. Though the pasts just won't seem to stay in the past. And new relationships aren't making it any better. Read to find out what happens.
1. New home, new people, new life

**(Lidia-Alright! This is my second one! So far…I kinda miss the old one though. Lol But hey, I had to end it sooner or later. This one…has NOTHING to do with powers and pretting or stuff like that. Lol…well maybe a little. But veeeery little. Kay? Original character present in this one of course and I hope you like it! It's a bit different. I don't know if I'll change the rating later but for now, it's like thatater but for now, it's like that You have been warned. Major knights used in story: Hayate, Sasame. The other ones will show up once or twice. O, and here I use a nickname for Himeno. It's Hime. Hime means princess. Just want to let you know ahead of time. Reads back over what I've written under Lidia Maybe I should be a bit more professional when informing people about stuff huh? …Eh, that wouldn't be any fun. O, and in this story, pink hair id normal. Green hair is normal. Hell, even light purple hair is normal. But dark blue hair and flaming red hair is not. Got all that? ADOC ADOptive Care. They wait there to be adopted…or don't get adopted at all.)**

**(Disclaimer-I do not own Pretear. Nor will I ever. Read this closely because I won't tell you again.)**

(Summary-Himeno and her twin sister Kagura have been shifted from foster home to foster home after their father's accident. That is, before now. A nice woman has been kind enough to adopt them and finally they have some stability. Even the most kind, and in a way, most annoying neighbors, who want nothing better to greet you and make you feel at home. Himeno, being the more humble of the two may be up for welcoming her fortunate position but Kagura doesn't know how to take it. When you've cut people off for so long because of your temporary situations, how do you learn how to be the same warm child you were before? Do you want to be? Each girl sad in her own way, it's hard being a rose and a tulip stuck in a field full of daisies. HxH KxS)

**Field Full of Daisies-** New home, New people, New life

"_How am I supposed to be (to be)? Be me the way I want to be (want to be). Can you? (Can you?) See **me. (See…me)**. A rose(tulip) in a field full of daisies…"_

_Kagura (Himeno)_

"I'm so happy for you girls," the woman smiled at them in the rear view mirror. "You've been through so much and finally."

"We couldn't be happier," the two replied a little bored.

"O, I know why you girls are so down. You're worried about who this person is right? Don't worry. We checked her out ahead of time. ADOC just rushed it before the person changed her mind is all."

"That's supposed to make us feel better?" one of the girls asked.

"She's a woman. Lives alone. No pets, just her."

"Is she crazy?"

"Just a bit timid. Don't ruin the good thing you two have going here Kagura. You know it's rare that older children get adopted. Especially seventeen year olds. You'll be coming into the new school system a month and a half late but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yipee," Kagura replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure Himeno's excited," the woman smiled.

"I sure am Miss D," Himeno smiled. The tone was a bit fake but Himeno always had a positive outlook on things. Unlike her twin sister who just took it in with no emotion what so ever. The two didn't look alike though. Similar, yes, identical, no. They both looked like their mother in that respect but one had reddish pink hair and the same color eyes while the other underwent a genetic mutation at birth where her hair became completely red and eyes more red than pink. Not only did they not look the same, they dressed completely different. One was into a lot of black, like a rocker but she didn't bother with labels. The other was a very cheery person and it reflected on her outfit.

"Alright! We're here! I'll come by tomorrow to drop off the fund for the two of you to get some new clothes okay?"

"Sure," Himeno answered a little distracted.

"Whatever. Let's go Hime." Himeno got out of the car with her sister and grabbed her bag out of the trunk. After Kagura grabbed her bag out of the trunk, she closed it. "Later."

"Now you be the nice polite girls that I know you can be," Miss D shouted from the car. "Especially you Kagura! Watch after your sister Himeno!"

The two froze in place. If she was going to embarrass them could she have not shouted their names? They both turned and waved as the woman drove off. "We seriously need a new counselor," Kagura muttered.

"She's not all bad," Himeno smiled. _But she isn't exactly the best either._

Just as they walked up the stairs to their new home, a guy from next door walked out of his. Himeno looked at him. Long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, built great, and he was all sweaty. "I think I'm going to like it here," Himeno smirked and raised a brow at her sister.

Kagura glanced over at the boy, then back at her sister with a smile on her face. "Don't even think about it prom queen."

"Well it can't hurt to look." Himeno giggled a while before Kagura knocked on the door. The boy next door looked over, a bit surprised to see that his neighbor had visitors. He saw the bags they were carrying and thought they were selling something, so dismissed the thought. "He looked."

"Just instinct. Who wouldn't? A look isn't a stare and he didn't look again did he?"

Himeno pouted. "You're no fun."

Kagura knocked on the door again. "C-coming," a woman responded from the other side. The door opened and behind it appeared a short, frizzy-haired woman. "Y-yes?"

Kagura stared at her. _You can't be serious…_

When Himeno saw that Kagura wasn't saying anything, she spoke up. "Sara Sanma-sama?" Himeno asked. When the woman nodded, Himeno continued. "I'm Himeno Awayuki and this is my sister Kagura Awayuki. We're the children you adopted from the ADOC."

"O-o yes," the woman opened the door further. "I was w-waiting for you. I-I must have b-been senile not to r-recognize you."

"It's not a problem," Himeno replied to the stuttering woman.

"P-please come in." The two walked in with their belongings, Kagura before Himeno, then the door closed behind them.

When the guy next door noticed this, he became curious again. _They really are visitors? What's the ADOC?…Eh, never mind. It's none of my business and to hell if I care. _He walked back inside. "Hey Sasame."

"Hello Hayate…you know how mom feels about you walking around dripping sweat on the floor. Use the back door and go take a shower."

"…mama's boy," Hayate muttered to himself.

"What do you mean MAMA'S BOY! I'm the one who has to hear it when you do track sweat all over the damn house because you never happen to be around when she gets angry about it!" Sasame complained. His brother had a way with hearing the most subtle things you'd probably plan on saying to yourself. It was, on some occasions, annoying.

"Relax, I'm going." Hayate grinned at Sasame before walking toward the staircase. But then he paused. "You know anything about Sanma next door having visitors today?"

"You mean you didn't pay attention after mom blabbered off at the mouth about it yesterday? Sanma's decided months ago to adopt. Two girls, about our age, I guess it's a nice thing to adopt older kids so they don't have to live their _entire_ lives at a center or switching homes right?"

_So that's what the ADOC is._ "Oh. Whatever."

"Why? You get a good look at 'em. They there already?"

"Go ahead and ask. Ask if either of them look any good."

"Hayate, my brother, I wouldn't dare ask such a thing, but as long as you're sharing."

Hayate looked at the grin on his brother's face and couldn't help but grin as well. "One's a punk, the other's a tulip head." Hayate left his confused and slightly disappointed brother downstairs while he went to take a shower.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I-I have a f-few rules you'll n-need to follow while here," the woman began as they sat down at the table.

"Curfew o-on school nights i-is n-no later than eleven. T-tell me before y-you spend the n-night at someone's h-home."

"…That's it?" Kagura asked surprised.

"Yes. I-is there anything e-else I should s-say?"

The two exchanged mischievous glances and faked large smiles to the woman. "Not that we know of." _I am so taking advantage._

"A-alright. Your r-rooms are upstairs. Tonight y-you can go out and eat with t-the money I left on the f-fridge. I-I'll be going g-grocery shopping with M-Ms. Ayanami n-next door t-tomorrow so you w-will have to go shopping on your o-own tomorrow. I-is that alright?"

"That's fine," they both replied.

Just then a woman and two boys walked in. One they recognized as the boy next door. "O-o hello Ami-san. T-this is Ms. Ayanami," their adoptive mother introduced, "A-and her two b-boys Hayate and Sasame. T-This is Kagura and Himeno."

"Hello," the two smiled. Kagura's greeting was more directed to the boy's mother, almost completely ignoring their presence there. Himeno smiled to them all and turned around so they wouldn't see the giddy look on her face. She glanced over at her sister who gave her this look as if she were hopeless.

"Hello," Sasame greeted with a smile as well. "Hey," Hayate muttered with the same look he walked in with. It was obvious his mother dragged him along.

"Where's the nearest McDonalds," Kagura asked Sanma.

"O-o, gee I don't know."

"It's on Kogo deary," Ms. Ayanami answered for her stuttering friend. "I'll have the boys take you. It's a pretty long walk and I don't want you girls walking out there by yourselves."

Hayate looked a bit irritated by the request but tried his best to hide it. Sasame kept a perfectly humble smile. "I wouldn't mind. I'm a bit hungry anyway."

"I'm not," Hayate muttered.

"You just spent the entire day practicing. I know when my boy's hungry. You need to eat something. And I'm not cooking tonight. So go."

Hayate sighed. Himeno smiled again but it was more shallow because she knew what her sister was about to say. "No thanks," Kagura replied. "We'll walk. It's not a problem."

"Nonsense, I insist!" the woman said with a cheerful look on her face.

"Well if you insist," Himeno rushed before Kagura could say something else.

Instead, she sighed in submission. _What a persistent sister I have._ "Fine, whatever."

Kagura grabbed the money off the fridge and followed Sasame and the stubborn Hayate out to the car. As routine, Kagura sat behind the driver and Himeno, behind the passenger seat. If you must know why they do this everytime the two get into a stranger's car, it's because Kagura trusts close to no one. So if the driver decided to make any wrong turns like a kidnapping or something, she could choke the life out of the driver while Himeno got out of the car. Strange enough, they've been doing this since they were ten. And it's actually had to be done before. Strange guy claiming to be their guardian picked them up. Kagura memorized the address they were supposed to go to and the man was heading in a completely different direction. He locked them inside the car, Kagura attacked him from behind, he crashed into a tree, and the two bolted. Once they arrived, Kagura waited for Himeno to get out of the car before she even thought of getting out of her seat. Sasame thought it was weird, Hayate just didn't care. "Can I have two number twos, one lemonade one sprite, and six sugar cookies." The cashier stared at her a bit oddly for a while. "What?" Kagura asked annoyed.

"Are those contacts," she asked. Her almost completely red eyes made her look a little scary when she wasn't smiling.

"…how does that have anything to do with my food?"

"O, I'm sorry. Right away. N-next in line...please."

Kagura stepped aside and let Sasame and Hayate go ahead. A few minutes later, the girl's food was brought out. "I don't remember saying I wanted it to go," Kagura said while staring at the bag.

"O, dear, I'm sorry." The woman hastened the things out of it's bag and set them on two trays. "Here you go."

Himeno already knew what was coming next. Kagura does it all the time. "…I don't remember saying I _didn't_ want it to go."

"O, dear, um…Do you want it here or to go?"

"So you're asking me now?"

"Here's fine," Himeno said, grabbing her tray. "C'mon Kagura-Nee." Kagura followed her sister to a table.

"Someone's on _that time of the month_," Hayate joked.

"Don't be rude. You're lucky they didn't hear you."

"O, I'm so frightened."

While back at the table Himeno was unwrapping her burger. "Must you always do that? It's mean and people stare at you."

"…Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes Kagura, yes, and for the millionth time yes."

"I'll remember that."

"That's just it. Right there. You always say that and you never do."

"This time I mean it."

"You said that last time."

"Well I mean that I mean it this time. Besides we're not going anywhere anymore so I doubt she'll forget to ask for now on. I'm not completely in the wrong. What the hell kind of question is _are those contacts?_ I should have hit her." Kagura growled a little on that last sentence.

"I know, I know," Himeno laughed. "I'm just glad you didn't…this time."

"O, don't bring that up again."

"Bring what up?" Sasame and Hayate sat across from them, though Hayate paid them no mind.

Kagura stared at him a while. "Thanks for the ride," she muttered before eating again.

"Uh…no problem."

"So, what grade are you in?"

"We're seniors," Sasame replied.

"So are we," Himeno smiled. "Are you two twins like us?"

"You're twins?" Sasame asked surprised. Even Hayate looked up a moment. _Well…that would explain a lot I guess._

"Uh, yeah," Kagura answered rather rudely before she started eating again.

"We're not twins, it's really, a complicated situation."

"O, nevermind."

"Stop asking so many questions and eat, Hime," Kagura rushed. She didn't want to be done eating and have to wait here for them. "We've got to wake up early tomorrow, remember?"

"Huh? Why?"

Kagura wasn't planning on answering so Himeno did for her. "We're taking the entrance exams tomorrow. If we pass-"

"When."

"Right, Kagura. When _you_ pass and _if_ I pass, we'll be starting next week."

"You'll do fine," Sasame spoke before finishing off his burger.

Hayate was already finished eating and Kagura was getting there. Hayate sighed and rested his head in his palm with his elbow on the table. _This conversation is boring me. That tulip head keeps glancing over here…I really wish I didn't come………_

Kagura finished her food and did the same. _I swear this girl can talk for…ever…God just hurry up and finish eating! I don't like this guy with all of these questions. Sometimes Himeno says things she shouldn't. (sigh) I really wish we would have went alone………_

Sasame finished eating while Himeno kept talking. _She's nice. Not that I can say the same for her sister. She doesn't talk much…and when she does…I think it sounds bit rude. Or maybe I'm just taking it the wrong way. Nope, she glaring at me, I think I want to go now………_

Himeno finished gulping down the rest of her drink. _The people here are so nice. O, I forgot to go see my room. We left our things downstairs. I'll get it as soon as I get back. Lalalalalalalalalalllaaaa. And Kagura was going to show me how to get that drop kick right. I can't believe she said I was getting rusty because I'm too nice to people! …maybe she has a point. O well………lalalalalalalala_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What's going on?" Kagura and Himeno rushed out of the car and into the house. There was an ambulance parked in front. They walked in to see a man bandaging Sanma's ankle.

"What happened?" Himeno asked.

"W-well…"

llllllllllllllllllllllll(while they were gone)llllllllllllllllllllllllll

"O-o dear, they left t-their things here. I'll t-take them up for them. They'd like that." Sanma began by carrying Himeno's bag up the stairs. Then she came back down for one of Kagura's bags. The last one was another one of Kagura's. As soon as she tried picking it up, she immediately regretted it. "O my, t-this is heavy." Sanma thought about it for a while and decided to drag it up the stairs. She couldn't possibly have Kagura carry such a heavy bag. _Though I don't think she got help bringing it in here._ Sanma proceeded with dragging the bag to the base of the staircase. Then, the hard part, dragging it up the stairs, which she did get about seven stairs high. But even faster then she got it up there, she came crashing back down the stairs. "H-help…"

lllllllllllllllllllllll(end)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"And you sprained your ankle," Kagura asked in disbelief. "You could have waited until we got back. I would have brought it up."

"N-no, you shouldn't c-carry such heavy things."

"That was very nice of you Sanma-sama. You're lucky you got to a phone."

While Himeno thanked Sanma, Kagura took this opportunity to talk to one of the hospital workers. "Exactly _how_ often do you guys come out here?" she whispered.

"Too often. Nothing big though," he shrugged. "Now Sara, you need to stay off you're feet for a while. I'll check up on you in about a week."

Sasame and Hayate walked in as the hospital workers walked out. "Hello Suzuki-san, Takao-san."

"Hey boys," they waved before walking out.

"What happened now Sanma-san?" Hayate asked as he helped the woman walk to the living room sofa.

"Sasame, would you m-mind helping Kagura with that b-bag. I don't want her c-carrying that thing. It's h-heavy."

"No problem." Sasame reached for it but Kagura picked it up before he could grab it.

"You don't have to. I got it."

Sasame held his hand out. "Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't help you with that."

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud. He's cute," Himeno giggled before walking up stairs.

Sasame's face turned red a bit. "Fine," Kagura said removing the bag from her shoulder. She handed it to him and almost immediately he dropped it. "What's wrong? Too heavy?"

"No, I'm fine," Sasame waved. He faked to effortlessly swing the bag over his back. _God! What the hell is in this thing!_ He followed Kagura up the stairs and to her new room. It was all white and empty. Empty of character that is. There was a bed, a closet, a dresser with a mirror, and a work desk. On top of that desk was a laptop with an internet hook up and a phone. But Sasame didn't really look around. His first instinct was to drop the bag on the floor in her room and cover up his red pulsating hands. "May I ask what's in that thing?"

"Hmm?" Kagura looked at him as if she had forgotten he was even there. "Oh." She unzipped the bag and pulled out one of many swords that lied inside. It almost scared Sasame. "Just these, and some other junk."

"W-where did you get that stuff!"

"A gift from one of my old foster parents. Nice old man. He went bungee jumping one summer and died though," Kagura answered in monotone.

Himeno peeked in and smiled. "You shouldn't scare him with that stuff Kagura-Nee. It's rude. He is your guest after all."

Kagura saw the mischievous little smirk on her face and frowned. "My guest was just leaving weren't you?"

Sasame took that as more of an order than a question. "Right. Maybe I'll see you later. If we're in the same class or something."

Kagura stared at him a while like she does to most people before replying, "You live next door, whether it be school or not I'm going to end up bumping into eventually." The last word she muttered before he left was, "…unfortunately…"

Sasame heard but didn't return her rude comment with something equally as rude. He just turned around and smiled. "See you two around."

Kagura imitated the smile rather mockingly. Once he left, she proceeded with unpacking her stuff. Himeno slid in and sat on her bed. "Do you have to be so mean to _everyone_ you meet?"

"I was being…friendly…wasn't I?"

"Well…compared to you're usual _just walk away and don't turn back and look at me_ attitude or you're occasional _fear me_, I guess you could say that was friendly." The sarcasm in her tone was evident.

"…So what's the problem?"

"Nothing Kagura, nothing at all." _We'll be here a lot longer now, you'll come around eventually…maybe…god I hope so. What am I going to do when we graduate. You sure can't go on living by yourself, being mean to people forever._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So all my classes will just _happen_ to be the same as Himeno's?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you want, just give us your test." The principal took her bar sheet. This was Kagura's fifth time taking the entrance exam. Each test being a different version. The first time she scored so high, they became suspicious and made her re-take the test in a separate room from everyone else. This just kept going on until finally, now the principle got involved. _If this were another one of those high scores of hers, this would jump our percentage of kids passing the exam. Scoring on final exams…graduation and acceptance to the top college. I can hear it now. Genius graduates from Kogo High!_

"Hey gramps, you gonna go get my results now or what?"

"O right away." _So she isn't a model student, and I'll have to look past a few things like those clothes,…that dyed hair…those scary looking contacts…that rude mouth of hers…(sigh) this is going to be a long year._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You girls look absolutely adorable," Ms. Ayanami almost squealed. She had come over today to see them in their school uniforms.

_Haven't heard that one in a long time._ Kagura couldn't see how someone would use the word adorable when referring to her. Her tattoos below her wrist was completely visible. Her hair, messily put together, black brass knuckles, and a _I'm not a morning person_ look on her face. Himeno, though, was again, in a very different state. _Maybe she meant her and mentioned me out of respect._ Kagura shifted back and forth in discomfort. She hated skirts, dresses, and these perverted school uniforms. More people would stop and honk at you in the red light district in this thing than if in nothing at all. She put on a crooked smile for the woman anyway.

"H-hurry, or you'll be l-late."

"I could have the boys take you-,"

"O I don't want to bother them," Kagura answered. Before Ayanami could object Kagura grabbed Himeno by the wrist and ran them out the door.

"O gee. They must be so excited to hurry and get to their new school," Ayanami smiled. Sanma, being completely aware of how pushy her friend is, just agreed with her. Even if she did know how lucky they were for leaving when they did.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The two had taken a public bus to get there and were dropped off a little ways away. They picked up their schedules from the office once inside. Immediately upon entrance, they got stares. Or rather, Kagura got stares. But who could blame them. They don't usually let students with dyed hair admit to the school. Her eyes were a bit scary and more than sent them scurrying away when she glared at them. "Don't pay attention to them, Kagura."

"I'm not. All I did was look at them and they left."

Once they walked into the classroom, the teacher immediately looked up. "Ah, you must be Sanma Himeno." Then she turned to look at Kagura. "And you are?"

"Sanma Kagura."

The woman stared at her for a while. "You can't be serious."

"If I weren't then I'd have no reason to be wearing this now would I? So what's not to believe?"

"I just expected-"

"Short, dorky, glasses about as big as my head, stumbling into your classroom with an arm's full of books?"

"Well…yeah. They don't usually let students with dyed hair admit to this school."

Kagura handed the woman a medical sheet. "uh huh…uh huh…Genetic mutation! I didn't think something like that could make hair get this red. Oh, sweety, your eyes too? So sad."

Kagura became irritated and snatched the paper away. She knew everyone was listening. _Thanks for informing the entire class…dumb ass._

"Hey, Kagura, Himeno," a familiar voice greeted from a seat mid-classroom. It was Sasame, seated in the center of what seemed to be every girl in the class.

Himeno waved but Kagura just stared at him. _Pervert._ She also noticed two seats available in the back and they were somewhat near the boy's brother. _Hayatawhatever…don't really care._

"Who is she Same-kun?" One girl eyed the two and the others followed.

_Uh oh…_ Himeno froze. Each of them seemed to stare at the two with their own aura of anger.

Kagura took one look at them and frowned. "None of your damn business."

"Nice to meet you," Himeno said in a much more polite tone. "I'm Himeno Awa-…um Sanma? …Well that just doesn't sound right. Awayuki or Sanma?"

"Aw how cute. The girl's too dumb to remember her last name."

"That's not nice Kyoko-san," a timid girl from the back of the room spoke up.

"Shut it dork!" she said, turning in her seat to flip her the finger. Kyoko immediately jumped back around at the sound of Kagura slamming her hand down on her desk. Though it didn't show on her face, the sight of the blood-haired, blazing-eyed, almost demon looking human hovering over her with a scowl frightened the hell out of her. All too soon a crooked smile spread across her face.

"I think I'm starting to like you already." Kagura slowly slid Kyoko's binder full of loose papers onto the floor. "You don't want that."

Kagura and Himeno made their way to seats in the back of the classroom. Hayate had seen the scene. _Someone actually put Kyoko in her place…then again…who's going to put Kagura in **her** place…this is going to be a long damn year…_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura began eating at a table under a tree with Himeno. "You shouldn't let people talk about you like that. And you may be legally a Sanma, but you're never going to stop being an Awayuki. Even I wanted to call you a dumb ass then."

"I know, I know. It's different when thinking about what you are, and how to introduce yourself." Himeno pouted before eating as well. "You never have these kinds of problems. You don't understand."

"Of course I don't. I don't want to. It's a waste of time, effort and brainpower. Which you need to save up for school, not socializing."

"O what do you know? You're worse than me. The pot calling the kettle black."

"That's a stupid metaphor. The pot calls the kettle black because the kettle _is_ black. That doesn't mean the pot doesn't know it's black to. It's basically a compliment."

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds better," Sasame said, surprising her from behind. "I just wanted to know if you girls needed a ride home after school."

"We're taking the bus," Kagura answered for the two.

"Alright, see you later," Sasame said, smiling as he left.

When he was out of earshot, or at least when Himeno thought he was, she spoke again. "Stop being so mean."

"I'll stop being so mean when he leaves me alone. He's either freakishly nice, too dumb to take a hint, or after something. Maybe all of the above. I don't care, just leave me the hell alone. He keeps coming back because you're so damn nice."

"You're too suspicious of people."

"If you're going to be too trusting of people I have to balance out that naive personality of yours."

"I'm not naive!"

"Whatever you say Hime," Kagura smirked in that '_you so are'_ way.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"The fridge is completely empty!" Kagura said, her stomach growling.

"There's ketchup," Himeno pointed out a little jokingly.

Sanma hopped into the kitchen. "I couldn't go grocery shopping b-because my ankle isn't h-healed. Ami was going to wait for me to heal up before we w-went together but she's decided t-to go today."

"We can go with Ayanami-sama for you. Miss D came a little…a lot late so we haven't been able to go out and pick up a few things yet anyway."

"R-really, you don't h-have to."

"You heard the woman," Kagura muttered.

"We insist. Besides, we'll all starve to death if we don't."

"…You have a point, let's go get that woman before she leaves."

The two rushed over as she and Hayate got into the car. They soon explained themselves, and hopped in with the two. After a boring day of grocery shopping with a chatty woman, they finally returned home, placed the food in it's correct place, then left again. "Where are they going again?" Himeno asked as she saw the neighbor's mother and grumpy son pull off again.

"Maybe some mother son bonding. Don't know. Don't care. Let's go before it gets late."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I need those gloves to grip that wooden sword of yours you gave me. Let's go here."

"Alright, but make it quick." They walked into a sports department store and looked around until, much to Kagura's dismay, they bumped into Hayate and Ayanami again. _Why me?_

"What are you guys doing here?" Ayanami asked surprised.

"Looking around," Kagura replied. "And you?"

"We're-"

"Mom." Hayate tried to stop her before she said too much.

"Relax Hayate," Ayanami assured. Then she turned back to the girls. "We're just here looking for a cup for Hayate's kendo practice."

The two girls stood there…faces slightly puffy…eyes almost watering from holding in their laughter. Hayate's face turned a bit red and he looked away. Then Kagura found a way to get some fun out of the situation. "We can help you look."

"No!-…We're just fine," Hayate objected. His face turning even more red at the request.

Himeno saw what Kagura was doing and couldn't help but join in. "Eight eyes are better than four. Right Ayanami-sama?"

"…fucking embarrassing…" Hayate muttered.

"Of course. You're welcome to join us!"

"Mom! No!"

"But look," Kagura pointed. "I think I see one already. Up on the shelf. Unless…you think that's to big for you because they do make them smaller."

Ayanami picked up the smallest one. "Is this too big hun? We can always ask the woman at the front desk if they have any smaller in inventory."

"GOD DA-…J-…I-" Hayate stammered. "Don't ask!" He was sure all the blood had rushed to his face by now.

"If it's too much trouble I'll go ask for you Hayate-san," Himeno said with the most innocent smile to hide her wicked intent.

To the untrained eye, you wouldn't have been able to notice his blush deepen when she smiled at him. But Kagura did. She didn't know whether to be intrigued, or protective. What she did know was they couldn't stay here for long. "Well we have to get going."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night Kagura lay awake…again…for the unteenth time she's been at Sanma's. Sanma's, not hers. Himeno was so willing to except what she got as home even if it were only temporary. Kagura was a little more difficult. She couldn't help but think. _We'll be staying here now. No more moving. So…does that mean…I have to be nicer now?_ Kagura rolled over and tried suffocating herself for worrying about something so stupid. _What the fuck am I thinking? I may not have started out like this but I would have ended up like this anyway. I'm…just not normal…a rose with the thorns still intact and no one will get near me. Or maybe I keep them in to ward people off. I'm…not the same as everyone else. And this is just the way I am. Aside form my sister and everyone else I need to respect…the world can rot in hell for all I care._ There was a slight knock on the door and she knew who it was. "It's open."

Himeno slipped in and closed the door. "Scoot over," she muttered. Kagura rolled over to one side of the bed. Himeno climbed in under the covers and hugged the extra pillow on the bed. "Thank you Onee-chan."

Kagura smiled at her sister. _Everyone else can rot in hell…_

"_How am I supposed to be (to be). Be me the way I want to be (want to be). Can you? (Can you?) See **me. (See…me)**. A rose(tulip) in a field full of daisies…"_

_Kagura(Himeno)_

**(Lidia-Okay. Himeno calls Kagura Onee-chan sometimes, meaning older sister. Kagura in actuality is only three minutes older. I'll explain later alright? For those of you who thought it was weird. :Posted 2 chapters at the same time.)**


	2. A Very Peculiar Sunflower

**(Lidia- Most of the stuff I have to explain and set up and all that good stuff in the first, maybe first and second chapters. To sorta get it out of the way so you get it.)**

(Summary-Yayoi enters story. Kagura tries acting a bit nicer. Kyoko becomes…an even bigger bully than before.)

**Field Full of Daisies**- A very peculiar sunflower

"_I thought I was different in everyway. A sunflower in a field full of daisies. But then I met two girls one day. They're different but they're happy. I befriended a tulip and a rose that day. And now I know I'm happy to say, it's easier when you're not alone, in a field full of daisies."_

_Yayoi_

"_NO! I don't want her to be gone. NO!"_

"_Stop being a baby Himeno…she's dead. You crying isn't going to change anything."_

Himeno jolted up from her position on her bed. The post fear from her dream left tears in her eyes but she didn't think she was crying. _Kagura…she did care. I won't believe she didn't. She's just strong. Kagura's strong…_Himeno climbed out of her bed and tapped on Kagura's door.

"It's open," Kagura answered from inside.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"G'morning," Kagura said as she dragged her clothed form down the stairs. The uniform got on her nerves but what could she do? She wore black bands that began at her wrist and ended at her elbow to hide the tattoos as asked of her. She didn't mind, she was growing to like them anyways.

"Good morning," Himeno said, a bit drowsy but obviously up for the new day. Sanma had just made them breakfast and they all sat down to eat. The two grew used to Sanma's constant stuttering to the point when they knew what she was about to say before she finished saying it. This saved time on a lot of conversation.

"G-good morning, Kagura. Y-you're finally up."

"Not much of the early riser."

"E-early bird-"

"I hate that metaphor. I'm not a damned bird. If I want something to eat, I'll get a burger, not a worm."

"It's not p-proper for y-young-"

"Alright, I'll lighten up on the cursing." Kagura turned in her seat and muttered to herself before sticking a slice on buttered toast in her mouth. "Around you…"

They sped through breakfast, then took the metro bus to school. Kagura had pretty much tried being as rude as she could to make Sasame stop offering them a ride without actually saying it. "I hate this bus. Why can't we go to school with the Ayanami's?" Himeno complained.

"Firstly, because every girl at that school would attack you as soon as you get out of the car. And secondly, all guys are perverts. They're never nice for no reason."

"But Hayate's not much of a nice guy at all."

"He's in the closet of you know what I mean."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that," Himeno said before the two laughed.

"Just think about it. The guy rejects women daily. And that hair, god. He'd look like a woman form behind, if you dressed him right. Then again it's always the pretty ones."

Himeno laughed again. "I doubt it!" In the middle of their laughing, Himeno noticed someone sitting in the back of the bus. "Hey, Kagura, isn't she in our class."

"Hmm?" Kagura looked over at the girl sitting at the end of the bus. She had blonde hair, glasses, and green eyes. Kagura recognized her alright. At least now, after she had been pointed out. She usually only saw her when people picked on her. And even then she didn't care. Why should she notice her now? "Yeah. That's the dork Kyoko picks on."

"If you're going to say mean things, be a little more quiet about it," Himeno whispered.

"Why should I? I'm just stating the facts. She's a dork. So what?"

Himeno saw the girl suddenly look down at her feet. "Now you've done it. She heard you."

"Again, so what?"

"You need to learn how to start being nicer to people Kagura. We'll be staying here now. It's not like you can make people hate you and not care because you're leaving anyway."

"We'll be graduating soon. So technically, I can."

"That's not the point!"

"…Don't tell me you're mad."

"…" _Jerk…_

Kagura sighed. _Moody…_The rest of the bus ride was silent. When they got off the bus and went to class, it was silent. _Great, how long is she going to be like that? ……………O hell, forget it. I don't care anymore._ Kagura walked out of the classroom. Trailing a good few feet behind Himeno. Even though Himeno wouldn't talk to her, doesn't mean she still didn't feel the need to watch after her sister. That is, until she noticed a commotion in the hall as she passed. Himeno had disappeared in the crowd. If something this big was going to make her loose sight of Himeno, she might as well see what's going on. For amusement really. She pushed passed a couple of people, some others moving willingly. Then she saw it. It was that dork again. She was kneeling on the floor, her glasses cracked, and the contents of her bag scattered across the floor. Kyoko, backed up by a few laughing friends of hers, hovered over the girl with a smirk on her face.

"That's what you get for not watching where you're going," she said in more of a laugh.

"I didn't bump into you on purpose! You just have nothing better to do than pick on people!" Kagura wanted to laugh as well. Not at her state but at what she had just said. But something deep down told her not to. After all, you had to give her credit for saying something at all, instead of just sitting there, gathering her things.

"Now is that any way to talk to me? After I've been so nice to you," Kyoko said a bit angrily. She kicked the girl pretty hard.

Kagura, couldn't think about stopping. What she was thinking was. _That kick was completely avoidable. It was messy. Could've dodged it easily. Maybe she's…physically challenged. _

The girl doubled over on the ground. "I could always hit you harder, bitch!" Kyoko reached down to hit her again.

Now normally, Kagura would just, walk away. Not do anything. After all this wasn't her problem right? _"You need to learn how to start being nicer to people Kagura. We'll be staying here now. It's not like you can make people hate you and not care because you're leaving anyway." …damn…well it won't hurt to try right…just this once…besides it looks like she's hurt enough as it is._ Kagura walked up and grabbed Kyoko's fist before she could hit her again. "That's enough of that," she said a little irritated. A bit from Kyoko's superior attitude and a bit from feeling the need to get involved. After all this will only end up causing her problems in the end right?

"Get the fuck off me," Kyoko said before snatching her wrist out of Kagura's hand. "What, you're friends with geeks now?"

Kagura didn't pay attention to her. She kneeled down beside the girl. "You alright?" She looked a little surprised but nodded. The corner of her mouth was bleeding and she was gripping her stomach where she had been kicked but it didn't look like anything that bad. "Here," Kagura said, handing her a pair of cracked glasses. "Can you stand up-"

"Who the fuck asked you to step in. I wasn't done with her yet." Kyoko said a bit agitated that she was ignoring her.

Kagura still didn't care. She grabbed all of the girl's things and jammed it into her bag. "What's you're name?" she asked. The girl, one again, looked at her oddly. Who asks that type of question when in this situation. Even people from the crowd gave her weird looks. Though a lot of them were egging Kyoko on, encouraging her to hit Kagura too. "I asked you a question," she said snapping the dork out of her look.

"Yayoi. Yayoi Takato," she said in a bit of a raspy voice.

"Can you stand up?"

"Y-yes," she said, using the wall as support to stand.

"What's wrong Mokoto. You afraid or somethin'? She's completely ignoring you. Hit her already!" one guy shouted from the crowd.

"He's right you know," one of he friends whispered.

"I'm not afraid of no one! Especially not a freak like her who goes around trying to make herself look tough," Kyoko defended.

By this time, Sasame and Hayate had been standing there for a while and now noticed that Kagura was the one Kyoko was becoming infuriated with. "Wow. She's actually _helping_ someone. That's different." Sasame nodded in agreement.

"I guess…deep down…she really is kind of nice." (Lidia-They don't know she's only doing it because Himeno made a big deal about it earlier.)

Kagura grabbed Yayoi's bag and tried helping her through the crowd so she could get cleaned up in the nurse's office. Kyoko took a swing at her, but Kagura just ducked it and kept walking. "Don't you walk away from me!" Kyoko shouted. She grabbed Kagura by the shoulder and turned her around so she could try hitting her again.

Instead, Kagura grabbed her by the throat. "Don't touch me," she said in a calm but obviously angry voice. Kyoko tried hitting her arm so she'd let go, but it didn't work. "You're going to leave Yayoi alone for now on right? Yes or no?"

"Fuck…you," Kyoko answered annoyed.

"Wrong answer," she said tightening her grip around the girl's neck. "Yes or no?"

"Let go!"

She tightened her grip again. "Now I now you can't breathe right now so unless you want to pass out just nod. Yes or no?" Kyoko could see her vision start to cloud, and no matter how embarrassing it was, she nodded yes. "Good," Kagura smiled before letting her fall on her but. "Alright! Show's over! Out of the way!" Kagura shouted as she led Yayoi down the hall to the nurse's office. _As long as I get to keep embarrassing that smart mouthed Kyoko, I'll be as nice as this blondie wants._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_  
_

"Hello Kagura-san," Yayoi said, approaching her and Himeno while they were eating.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"Good. Himeno, Yayoi, Yaoi, Himeno, Sit," Kagura said before eating again.

Himeno looked confused. "Um, Yayoi, Kagura invited you,…to eat with us?"

"Yes," Yayoi said, taking out her bagged lunch.

"This Kagura?" Himeno asked again, not believing her.

"…yeah."

"The one that had just called you a dork earlier. That Kagura?"

"Yes. But she apologized."

"O now I really don't believe you! The Kagura I know doesn't apologize."

"Shut it Himeno! Besides, I apologized for the way I said it. Not the fact that I said it. There's nothing wrong with being a dork. It just means you're smart."

"So…that makes you a dork right?"

"If you must be a smart ass then yes. I'm a dork on the inside."

"So, Yayoi, where do you live?"

"In the housing complex on the street off Kogo."

"Ah, So do we!" Himeno smiled. "Maybe you can stop by after school."

"I'd love too!" Yayoi smiled in return.

Kagura smirked a little but nothing much. _Just takes some getting used to. I can be nice…right? …I'll pretend I don't know the answer to that. But I guess blondie's not that bad._

"Look at that," came an annoying voice from behind. The three turned to see Kyoko and a few of her ever annoying friends standing not too far away. "You know what they say. Freaks of a feather."

"Is that why you stick to Kyoko like that?" Kagura said, not bothering to look at them.

"Whatever looser."

They didn't stick around for long. "I hate her. She has nothing better to do then make herself feel big by picking on others," Yayoi complained.

"Kyoko's just all bark no bite. She probably only bothers you because you won't hit her back," Himeno replied.

"If you're going to start hanging with us now, I guess I'm going to have to watch after the two of you now," Kagura said as if she could already feel the oncoming headaches. "Besides, I can't have a friend who's constantly being beat up by a chiwawa that thinks she's a pitbull. Female dogs are all barking bitches anyway. She won't bother you if you're with us. Or if you learn to start hitting her. You're choice, eh?"

Yayoi didn't really know what to say. She wasn't much of a fighter and didn't really have any friends. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Whatever," Kagura shrugged.

"Kagura says you're welcome. She just doesn't show much emotion when it comes to some things."

"That's quite alright!" Yayoi smiled. _I'm so…lucky…to know people so kind._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_  
_

"That's too sloppy. Swing to your left without pausing for so long." Kagura said, blocking Himeno's sword off.

"I know what I'm doing!" Himeno shouted. She charged at her again.

"Whatever you say." Kagura side stepped, and when Himeno stumbled past, she knocked her over onto the floor.

"You don't have to be so _know it all_ when you're knocking me over. It's embarrassing." Kagura helped Himeno up.

"That was good you guys," Yayoi cheered.

"Yeah. Himeno's going out for the kendo club team whatever and I'm helping her get better so she won't humiliate herself in front of school members instead of just two people in her backyard."

"Hey!" Himeno whined.

"What? You're getting better Hime. Don't complain."

There was a loud 'HAH' from the yard next door. Hayate had just come from the house in time to here that last sentence. He usually comes out at about this time to practice kendo in his backyard. Yayoi was in awe. "I didn't know you two lived next to the Ayanamis!" she said surprised.

"It's not as great as you think it is," Kagura huffed.

"Like living next to you and your smart mouthed attitude is heaven for me," Hayate muttered.

"I heard that wind sprite!"

"What did you call me!"

"Just stating the facts after all. Maybe you'd rather a nice looking guy live next door."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Wow, queer and stupid. Best of both worlds I guess."

"Take it back punk!"

"Kagura be nice," Himeno warned.

Kagura looked at her sister annoyed and sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll take it back…when pigs start flying out of your ass!"

"You're one to call me gay! You and your all men are perverts mentality. Maybe you're just a little fruity yourself."

"All men are perverts. Sasame surrounds himself with women daily and you. Well I guess you just can't wait to get into the men's locker room after a match in kendo practice. Or those special days where you get to go in twice during kendo and gym. Lucky you."

"How are you supposed to teach Himeno how to be better when you suck!"

"Is that a challenge girlyman!"

"Only if you want it to be!"

Himeno shivered. Her sister was a crazed maniac when it came to a challenge. Especially if she thought it'd be fun. Though she'd never say it. The only person she ever lost to was her old foster parent. The one that gave her all those swords and martial arts equipment. When he died, she almost lost it. She couldn't challenge his dead body that was for sure. Not like she didn't think about it though. Himeno tackled Kagura onto the floor before she could hop over the fence. She and Yayoi dragged Kagura into the house. Only seconds later did Himeno pop back out. "You shouldn't act like such a child! I swear you two can't see each other without fighting!"

Hayate blushed and looked away. Embarrassed that he was being told off by a tulip headed valley girl. "Just keep that sister of your on a leash."

"You-…ASSHOLE!" Himeno slammed the back door closed.

"Pff…whatever."

"What did you do now?" Sasame said, coming out as Himeno slammed the door closed.

"I didn't do anything! That crazy woman next door started it."

"You sure have a way with the ladies."

"Shut up Sasame."

"I have to go over there anyway. Mom's making me take them this left over pound cake for the girls."

"And somehow you'll find a way to stay over." Hayate smirked at his brother's persistence to crack Kagura.

"She's being nice today and I don't know how long that's going to last so I might as well take advantage while it's here." He winked at his brother before walking off.

_He just won't accept the fact that maybe she's just not a nice person. Maybe when she said guys are perverts, she had a point. _Hayate ignored his previous thought and proceeded with practice.

lllllllllllllllll(Sanma's house)llllllllllllllllllll

"I'm starving over here," Himeno complained.

"The fridge is full," Kagura whined. "But I can't cook. Besides, I don't want dinner yet. Just a snack."

Yayoi had a similar look on her face. "It's not that bad. But then again all I did was watch you guys so I can't complain." _I wish I were good at martial arts stuff like that._

Someone knocked at the door. "That can't be Sanma. She doesn't get home from work yet."

"I'll get it," Kagura said standing up. She walked lazily to the door and looked out the window beside it to see who it was. Once she saw who it was, she snapped her head back behind the door. "Dammit, what the hell does he want," she whispered to herself. _I think he saw me._

"I can hear you, Kagura. Open up," Sasame called from the other side of the door.

"No Kagura aki!"

"I brought cake," Sasame said in an almost teasing voice.

As soon as he had finished his sentence, the door swung open. There stood Kagura with a rather twitchy smile. "Why didn't you say so. Come on in."

"O so now you want to answer the door?"

"I can always beat you up and **take it**," Kagura threatened, still smiling.

"Relax, you don't have to resort to violence," Sasame waved as he stepped inside. Kagura closed the door again and they joined the other two in the kitchen.

"S-Sasame Ayanami-san!" Yayoi jumped.

"Hello Takato-san," Sasame smiled.

_H-he smiled at me! How romantic! Soon, he'll figure out how much in love he is with me and we will run away together. And get married! With three children! O how romantic!_

"Yayoi?" Sasame asked a bit worriedly when she zoned out.

"O-o sorry."

"Sasame! You brought us cake! How wonderful when we're all so hungry," Himeno cheered.

"It's not like that makes him the pope or anything," Kagura muttered.

"Kagura," Himeno scowled.

The red head sighed and stared at the boy. "N-…not that I'm n-not grrrate…ful…or anything," she said with another twitchy smile. _If I keep this up I'll combust for sure._

The smile quite scared Sasame. "It was nothing, really." _I'm not going to say my mother suggested I bring it._

Kagura reached in a cabinet and grabbed four plates, forks, and a knife. "That baka doesn't plan on coming does he?" Kagura asked, hoping he'd say no.

"You mean Hayate. No. He's busy."

"Whatever," she said, almost slamming his plate down in front of him. "So what is it with you. You gay and have a thing with hanging out with girls or you just a perv?"

"Kagura!"

"O my," Yayoi paused. _She really does out a few of her thoughts before thinking about others. In a way…honesty's good…no matter how brutal._

Sasame looked a bit surprised, and for the first time since she's been there, she's actually said something that's made Sasame laugh. And he couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny? I'm serious?"

"You mean school right?" He stopped laughing long enough to respond. "I don't mean to say this the wrong way but, I don't go to them. They come to me."

"I don't remember knocking on your door," Kagura muttered before stuffing her face with cake.

"Since we started at this school. Hayate and I. Girls have just been…obsessed. I guess that's a good way to put it. I'm naturally a nice, polite guy, so they won't leave, me alone. I can't just be mean and say _go away. Leave me alone._ But that's what Hayate does. He never spares their feelings and won't hesitate to tell them to leave him alone. They like him and fear him at the same time."

"But he still gets so much attention," Yayoi spat out. "W-with being the best at kendo on the team and winning our school so many matches."

"You have a point there," Sasame said. He smiled at her again and she could almost feel herself melt.

"Careful there, Yayoi. If you faint in our house I'll have to drag you home." Kagura held a playful little smirk on her face. That's when Sasame noticed there was no in between with this girl. She was either really scary or really hot.

"Onee-chan!" Himeno responded, embarrassed enough for the girl.

"Why do you call her Onee-chan? Aren't you two twins?" Sasame asked. Mostly trying to get the subject off of Yayoi before she turned so red she stopped traffic.

"I'm three minutes older," Kagura answered as fast as Sasame asked.

"So…that makes you older," Sasame asked again, now confused.

"Technically yes—"

"I call her Onee-chan because Kagura acts like a big sister," Himeno smiled. Kagura blushed slightly and she looked down. Kagura was indeed as said but talking about it to her, was a bit embarrassing. Himeno only ever brings it up to get those rare looks of discomfort and embarrassment out of her that she nearly never gets to see. It amused her to no extent. The two guests noticed as well. "Kagura really is a great big sister but she'd make and even better mommy!"

That was the last straw. "I'm NOT having BABIES!"

"Aw, c'mon Kagura. You know you want one or two little blazing red head children to take after their soon to be a house wife mom," Himeno continued.

"No I don't!"

"Why not?" Yayoi asked. Her more calm and curious tone disrupted their argument. But the truth was Yayoi and Sasame both were surprised. Even if she didn't _seem_ like the motherly type, everyone they'd met either wanted one or secretly wanted one. But she seemed to serious to be lying.

This last question had obviously brought down Kagura's previous carefree mood. "What do you mean why not? I have to have a reason?"

"Well…what else would you do?" Kagura stared at Yayoi a moment as if she were crazy. Then burst into laughter. "Did I say something funny?"

"You make it sound like having children is all there is to do in life. So Yayoi, do you plan on have your husband knock you up every nine months until you don't have anymore room in your house?"

Yayoi turned completely red. "N-n-no-o," she stuttered.

"I didn't think so. But then again you never know how the quiet ones are behind closed doors."

"I-it's n-n-not l-like that!"

"Suuure. We're still only seventeen anyway. Enough talking about kids."

"Yes mommy!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I never want to se that movie again!" Yayoi shivered.

"It was really scary." Himeno laughed nervously.

"That's pretty much as scary as it's going to get." Sasame slouched in his seat on the sofa. _Movies are getting too realistic these days. And must the word BLOOD be in every title? I'm never going to get any sleep if this keeps up._

"Now time for Blood Bath!" Himeno cheered.

Sasame sighed. _Great. I'll have a heart attack in this house._ Sasame looked over toward Kagura who was strangely quiet. She had fallen asleep. She had fallen…asleep. _What the hell!_

Himeno noticed him staring and laughed a little. "After a while, scary movies bore Kagura. They don't scare her. She'd rather laugh but we didn't have Be Cool here."

(Lidia- So I couldn't make up a name. Sue me. Besides that movie's funny as hell!)

"I just can't believe she slept through that thing," Sasame smiled. Then something caught Sasame's eye. Kagura was stretched over the arm of the sofa and her shirt cam up a bit. Down on her lower back was a black butterfly with the word 'Tokian Saints' written in cursive above it. Now normally the blood would rush to Sasame's face after seeing such a large butterfly stretch down far enough to be on her…but that wasn't the point. He had recognized it and it very much surprised him. _That's a Tokyo gang tattoo. They're real big down there. I knew Kagura wasn't such a goodie-two-shoes but I didn't think she'd actually join a gang. They use guns and swords a lot so that would explain why she was so good at kendo but did she really ever shoot someone…kill someone?_ He snapped out of his thoughts when Himeno pulled down Kagura's shirt and gave him a warning glare. Then she mouthed the words 'Don't talk about it' and he nodded.

Then someone opened the door. "I-I'm home," Sanma greeted. "S-Sasame I saw y-your mother and she says c-come home for dinner."

"Alright. Later you guys. Bye Sanma-san."

"Byeee," Yayoi and Himeno waved. Kagura was still asleep. Himeno sighed when he closed the door. _Kagura's going to be angry. I…shouldn't worry her by telling her he saw. She's not like that anymore anyway._

"_I thought I was different in everyway. A sunflower in a field full of daisies. But then I met two girls one day. They're different but they're happy. I befriended a tulip and a rose that day. And now I know I'm happy to say, it's easier when you're not alone, in a field full of daisies."_

_Yayoi_

**(Lidia-Hope you liked the first two chapters. I just had a lot of stuff to get out of the way, like them first moving in, the neighbors, Sanma's stuttering which takes a while to type but I'm getting used to, showing who taught Himeno how to kick ass, meeting Yayoi, and Kagura's past gang problem. Hope you like and keep reading. I'll try to make the future better!)**


	3. Leafenia Love

**(Lidia-HEY! I know I took long so I'll try and make my yammering short k? I made this a long one though. So what I neglected to mention before was Sasame's image is based on the Sasame from the manga. /So is Kei's but he's barely in it so who cares? Don't answer that/ So instead, for those who may not have seen or read it, he's got real light gold hair /flaxen/ and no glasses. If any of you are disappointed…eh…sorry?**

**Reviews:**

KeyQuis-You're talking about the kendo thing right? If that's it, then let me explain. I originally wanted to write a story without the whole leafe blah stuff in it before. Since Hayate was good with a sword in the story leafe stuff, I thought it would only be common sence to make him good at it in actuality. There was one prolem though…I didn't know what it was called. I used to call it 'that martial arts thingy with the sword'. Lol So instead, I dismissed the idea and wrote a diff FF, The Legendary Knight. But while reading FF's yours and found it's called 'kendo'…I felt so seriously slow. Like how did I not know that? Lol And a about the K names thing, I guess Kagura just stuck with me. Glad you like the story though. And please don't drool on the characters until I'm done with them. #Secretly wants them for herself# lol

Invisiblelove-Thanks for the review! It feels good to be a favorite. Lol. The manga and the anime aren't much different. Sasame looks better in the manga and so does Kei. But other than that, personalities are exactly the same. And Shin's still a little cutey! And I read your other comment you left. Don't be angry! lbegsl First off, my computer had a virus for FOREVER! I had to type on my lap top and that freezes up every ten minutes anyway. Then I got grounded for getting a C in history so I couldn't use the computer after it was fixed anyways. WAAAAAH! Forgive me and my unluckiness!

**Sailormoohannah-Thanks! I'll try and update as quickly as I can…but…my computer's still down with a virus. #sulks# But I try. I can't type so fast because the laptop I'm on requires pressing hard on the keys for it to type without missing letters. #Though I probably already have#**

**Seiyuki Narimaru-Wow, how polite. Usually people just scream at me. Lol Thanks for the review.)**

**Field Full Of Daisies-**Leafenia Love

"What's his problem?" Kagura sneered at the back of Sasame's head.

Himeno looked nervously at her suspicious sister. "W-What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He didn't say 'HI' like he does every morning…rather annoyingly."

"So…you're angry…because he didn't annoy you this morning? Are you feeling okay? Or maybe---"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not angry…just…"

"Heh heh, Kagura you worry to much. Don't be so suspicious of people." _She's going to find out. She always does. Why do I even bother?_

"…Yeah, you're probably right." Kagura leaned back in her chair and glanced at her sister. "Besides, you wouldn't keep anything from me. Would you?"

"Of course not," Himeno smiled.

Kagura leaned her head against her desk and tried going to sleep. After all, it's not like she cared about what the teacher had to say. "So that's what you'll be doing next week."

"Huh?" Kagura sprang her head up.

"You mean you weren't paying attention?" Himeno asked in disbelief.

Yayoi who sat in the seat beside Kagura smiled. "You and I have been assigned fund raising duty for the Fall Halloween Festival."

"…What festival?"

"You never change Kagura. We could be taking a test right now and you'd pass in ten minutes."

"…So what exactly am I doing again?"

"I'll show you Kagura. I get this job every year."

"…That must be so fulfilling."

llllllllllllllllll

Day 1

Kagura sat at a table with a big sign over it saying 'Donate to the school's Festival Today' sign over it. Those with their lunches passed by, practically laughing. Kagura was bored out of her mind. "There's gotta be a better way than this. We're just sitting here."

"This is the way I've been doing it since my first year. And look we made…five dollars!"

"Yayoi…that's your lunch money."

"Small price you have to pay for a beautiful festival-"

"That's it! I'm going to buy you lunch. We're going to eat. And we'll continue with this tomorrow in a way that will actually make us some money. Got it?"

Yayoi flinched and nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good girl. Now let's go eat. I'm hungry."

Day 2

"So how much money did you and Kagura make so far?" the teacher asked with much enthusiasm.

"We made five-"

"We're working on it," Kagura cut off.

"What is that? Code for we're broke?" Kyoko laughed. Kagura glanced over at the back of Kyoko's head for a moment, as if saying something in her mind to her but her expression was unreadable.

"Yeah, we are. But then again if you're so concerned you should have stopped by and dropped something in. We'd appreciate it."

Kyoko was caught off guard by the comment. "Whatever," was all she managed to say. A Sasame had still not said a word to her. Not that she cared but every time she saw him, he was either trying to hard not to look at her, or averting his eyes when she'd glance over.

…_I knew it. They're all pervs…_

Yayoi and Kagura were let out early to eat lunch so they could spend the rest of the lunch period getting money. "Now Yayoi, watch and learn."

"What are you going to do?"

Kagura approached a bunch of guys huddled around a locker in the hall. "Hey," she smiled.

They turned and looked at her. "Wow, your highness actually speaks?"

"What do you want Sanma?"

"Aw is that any way to greet a fellow classmate," Kagura said, shaking the collection jar in there faces. "I think it's pretty obvious why I'm here. So, would you mind?" She actually, and I mean this is rare, sounded sincere and kind.

One of the guys laughed. "Hah, you being nice is worth the money," he said dropping a few bucks in.

"Thank you so much."

"It's not worth it for me," one guy spoke. Kagura looked in his direction and winced momentarily. "Unless, you planning on being a little nicer."

Kagura was at the end of her 'nice phase. She squeezed the guy by the arm, turned him around and shoved him against a locker. "That nice enough?"

"K-Kagura-chan!" Yayoi said nervously. "I don't think you should be doing that."

Kagura handed Yayoi the jar and grabbed the guy's wallet before pushing him on the floor. Then she took a look at his I.D. "Well…Tetsu," She emptied his wallet into the jar. "Thanks for the kind and," Kagura began while staring at how much money was emptied, "Very generous donation." She turned to the others. "Does anyone else want to say no?"

While Kagura and Yayoi were out 'raising money' Himeno and Hayate were out looking for the two. Hayate was being just a grumpy as ever. _How did I get stuck working with this tulip-headed brat? Just because we sit next to each other doesn't mean we should have to work together. And where the hell is that sister of hers? My feet are numb._ Just as they made their way down the hall, a bunch of students were running in the opposite direction.

"What's going on," Himeno asked.

One girl stopped, panting for a while. "You don't want to go down there. That new kid is sucking everyone dry for that festival. But she's not getting my last five dollars."

"You mean Kagura-chan? That's crazy. She wouldn't hurt a fly." _O yeah, it her. Definitely her._

"Hey guys. Thanks for the donation!" Kagura waved. Each student took off faster.

_Crazy woman._ "You're harassing people!" Hayate said annoyed. "You could get in trouble! What's wrong with you!"

"Nah. The principle won't say anything."

"Please, help Kagura," Yayoi pleaded, trotting behind with a full, heavy looking jar of money.

"O, just give it Ha-chan over there. He's a big strong man, he can carry it."

"Ha-chan? Don't call me that and don't speak for me!"

"It's either Ha-chan or Baka."

"You-"

"Please Hayate. Yayoi's arms are going to snap," Himeno pleaded.

Hayate looked down at her aggravated, but soon looked away. His face turned a bit red. "Just hand it over."

"Thank you very much."

"Whatever."

"You're such a push over. What are you guys doing anyway?"

"We were looking for you. We're in charge of food and can't get started until we know the budget. How's the fund raising going?"

"Yeah, how the hell did you go from nothing to all of this?"

"We're just being a little more assertive. That's all." Then some guy passed by Hayate to say Hi. Probably someone from the kendo team. As he walked away, Kagura tried stopping him. "Hey you! Donate money NOW!"

_It doesn't get anymore assertive than that._

"Come on Baka, we need that jar."

"Then you carry it!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Alright, just focus. It's not hard."

"Easy for you to say!" Himeno complained. "Besides, it's co-ed. Guys twice my size are going to hit me."

"Cut the BS. I know you're not scared. Just nervous. Now get out there now!" Kagura pushed her into the room full of people staring at her, Hayate, captain of the team, being one of them. Himeno had to spar with some guy named Tetsu who Kagura immediately recognized. "Don't worry. It'll be easy," Kagura laughed just before the door closed.

Kagura waited outside the room for what seemed like forever. She may not have seemed like she cared but she was, on some level, worried about Himeno. What if that Tetsu guy was beating the crap out of her sister right now? _What am I thinking? She'll win. It's not rocket science. _A while later Himeno came out, face slightly red.

"What? What happened?"

"Well…it was really close and…I lost."

"O god-"

"But it depends on how good I did, not whether I won or lost. I could still make the team."

"Yeah, you could," Kagura sighed. She patted Himeno on the head. "Let's go home."

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"_Girls, having welcome dinner at the Ayanami's to welcome their family's visit during the Halloween slash Fall celebration week. Please join us after you clean up. It would be nice of you to come and meet the family before hand. –Sanma._"

"O god, that was today," Kagura complained.

"We're late because I had try outs today."

"Relax. The Baka's late too since he was there. Besides, it's not like I'm going out of my way to be early. I could care less about their family." Kagura ripped the note off the door and walked inside. "We should hurry up anyway. Out of respect for Sanma and Ayanami."

Himeno smiled. "Yes Onee-chan." The two changed into their normal clothing. Kagura took her tongue ring out and kept the bands that covered her tattoo's on so she wouldn't completely freak out Ayanami's family. Though Kagura didn't think she looked any less scary. They walked over to the house next door. There was a lot of noise and conversation going on inside. Then there were shouts saying 'Goh stop it! Don't! I'm serious stop!' 'O what's wrong Sasame? Get over here!' 'Goh, don't!' "Oy, what's going on in there?" Himeno asked. She now didn't want to knock on the door in fear that she'd walk in on something.

"I don't know. Probably some weird incest orgy or something. Just knock already-"

"Kagura, that's disgusting."

Kagura gave a sly grin. "Like you weren't thinking something worse."

"I wasn't---"

The door swung open and Sasame practically jumped out of it, knocking Kagura over in the process. The smile quickly faded from Sasame's face when he looked down at her. "I'm really, really sorry," he apologized. Kagura just stared up at him, her face neutral. "It really wasn't my fault I just…uh…heh."

"…Not that this isn't nice or anything but are you gonna get off me now or when you're done apologizing?"

Sasame's face went an even deeper red than it was before. He immediately jumped off of her. "Sorry." Himeno tried her best to stifle her laugh but small giggles escaped.

"…So are you going to help me up?"

"Uh yeah." Sasame grabbed her hand and helped her up. Then he just…stood there…like an idiot.

"…Are you going to invite us in or should we go home?"

"Uh, oh! No, come in!" Sasame smiled. Kagura and Himeno walked in behind Sasame. Himeno laughing because she couldn't hold it in any longer. This just made Sasame phase crimson from head to toe.

"What's wrong Sasame? I always thought you had a way with the ladies?"

Sasame sighed. "Goh…"

The two walked into the living room where everyone was. It was so crowded. "Everyone, these are our neighbors Himeno and Kagura. They were just adopted by Sanma not too long ago. Guys, this is Goh, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin." The two walked into the living room and found a place to sit down. A couple of them stared at Kagura funny while she sat down.

"Hey lady, do you want some cookies?" Shin asked, holding one up to Kagura's face.

Kagura was a little surprised by the offer. She was good with kids…the kids that didn't run away scared of her…which was initial reaction…most of the time. But this one was so innocent. So adorable. "Thanks kid." Kagura smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're pretty." Shin started munching on food again while the others laughed. Kagura turned red momentarily but smiled at the child again. "Aren't you polite. You Sasame's nephew?"

"Cousin."

"And how old are you?"

"Seven."

"Well if you're nothing like your grumpy or clumsy cousins then I think I like you already."

"What was that you wanabee rocker!"

"See what I mean?" Shin looked from Kagura's smiling face to Hayate's grumpy one and smiled.

"So when did you two move next door?" Kei asked.

"Uh…three weeks ago," Himeno answered. Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Goh were going outside.

Shin grabbed Kagura by the hand. "Come outside with us Kagura-sama."

"Uh, sure?" Kagura replied as she was dragged out to the backyard.

Mannen insisted on sparring with Goh but he always got knocked down. Kagura played with Shin and Hajime while laughing at Mannen's feeble attempts to get a hit on Goh. "Like you can do any better?" Mannen huffed. He got off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Mannen, don't be mean," Hajime scowled.

"It's alright," Kagura said getting up.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Goh waved.

"Non-sense. I'd love to," she said taking fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Himeno was inside chatting it up with the Ayanami family. "Yeah, I tried out for the kendo team today. I didn't do all that good though."

"You were good, even though you lost," Hayate muttered.

Himeno appreciated the comment, even if it was a bit back handed. Then she turned around to see what the others were doing in the yard and saw Kagura about to fight Goh. _O dear god._ The others turned to see what she was staring at and became amused.

"Your sister can't really be that stupid."

"Well if you insist," Goh smiled. He just stood there, not really taking the whole thing seriously. "You really are a sparky little---"

Goh hadn't noticed her run up, and before he knew it, he was lying on the floor. "Quit fooling around and fight me," Kagura smirked.

"Goh don't egg her on," Himeno said concerned. Hayate draped his hand over Himeno's mouth.

"Shhhh, I want to watch." Himeno's face went red and she froze under his hand. Kagura tried dropkicking Goh again but he just blocked it and pushed her back.

llllllllllllllllll

The night was enjoyable. Their family was odd but full of life. The food was good too. Himeno could see that since Sanma previously had no family, these people were as close as she could get. They seemed so warm toward her as if she were just apart of the family. Though Kagura wasn't so eager to indulge into too much conversation. She showed them deserved respect but that was pretty much it. Though she did over apologize to Miss Ayanami for the dirt she had on her pants. It wasn't polite to track that stuff into another's home. After it was over, Himeno and Kagura went home. Kagura took a shower and changed into some boxers and a half top. Himeno dried her hair off and sat on Kagura's bed. "You could have been a little more friendlier instead of fighting their cousin."

"The most fun I had all day. Besides, it's not like they got mad or anything."

"And you didn't have to be so mean to Sasame. It was an accident."

"Himeno, he fell on my boobs. They're still sore. Your lucky I didn't kick him in the b-"

"Yes, I know. But when he turned around I saw your face turn red."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did! OOOOOooooo, You're blushing right now, Onee-chan! How cute! I think you didn't kick him because you wanted to stay like tha—" Himeno was cut off when an enormous pillow was hurled at her face. "Hey!"

"But my little Hime shouldn't talk about what she doesn't know. Especially when she doesn't notice when something's right in front of her."

"What are you talking about, Onee-chan?"

Kagura thought about it for a while then shook her head. "It's nothing."

Himeno grabbed the other pillow on Kagura's bed and practically pounced on her. "Tell me!" There were muffled noises from under the pillow. "What?"

Kagura pushed Himeno off and smirked at her. "Now that I can breathe," she began, "the baka next door."

"Hmm?" Himeno was a little surprised. "Hayate? What about him?"

"I can't believe you have to ask. The guy turns into a tomato every time you smile at him. And when I say that I mean red and stupid. You tell him to do something and he does it…rather rudely though."

Himeno's face went red but she only hit Kagura with a pillow and shrugged it off. "I'm sleepy," Himeno yawned. She smoothed out her nightgown and lied down on Kagura's bed. "Scoot over," Kagura pushed.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Goh laid a few sheets down on Sasame's floor. "You don't still snore do you Goh?" Sasame was a light sleeper and Goh's snoring every holiday visit kept him awake. He'd rather have Kei sleep in his room, but he sleeps like the cript keeper and it scares him.

"No," Goh waved. "At least I don't think so."

"Uh huh…" Just then Shin's dog came scurrying into Sasame's room. "Hey Matty." Sasame kneeled down on the floor and picked the little sienna covered dog up. "Shin just insists on bringing you everywhere he goes now doesn't he?" The dog barked quickly before jumping out of his arms and jumping up and down near the window.

"Hey what's your problem Mat-…ty…" Goh stopped talking and stared out the window while Sasame was busy on his computer. "Hey…Sasame…did you know your window…looks out into the room of that girl in the house next door?"

"Didn't notice," Sasame lied.

"Did you know…she keeps it open?"

"Stop peeping, it's rude." _No wonder she thinks all guys are perverts…_

"Aw, c'mon. Stop being so stuck up—"

"Respectful-"

"Whatever. Point is, she just took a shower and she's coming back…in a towel…with her window open."

Sasame turned red a little, hesitating before looking. There, stood Kagura, wrapped in a purple wool towel as she closed the door behind her. Her red hair clung to the side of her ever neutral face as she walked out of sight, probably to get dressed in front of her closet. Which is probably why she doesn't care if the window's open. _I can't say I'm not surprised._ Sasame ignored the bit of disappointment, labeling it as an unhealthy thought to have toward your neighbor that you'd most likely have to face the next day.

"You are so lucky cuz. I live next to this stuck up prick of a girl and my window sees out into the backyard anyway."

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you."

"Hey, she's back." Sasame went to sit beside his cousin, partially to indulge him…and partially to indulge himself. But he didn't pay any mind to that part. Kagura walked back in sight and sat on her bed, pinning her rouge mane up before bed.

"I didn't know our family was full of such indecent men," Kei scowled. He walked into Sasame's room and nearly scared the two.

"It's not what it looks like Kei," Sasame waved but Kei's eyebrow only raised higher at him.

Kagura turned her head to look out her window because she thought she heard something, but there was nothing there. "Hmm, I didn't know there was a window there…o well. Now where'd I put that thing…"

Sasame, Goh, and Kei had ducked to the right of the window. "That was close," Sasame said nervously.

"Nah! We're too quick. Everything's alright," Goh laughed. Sasame and Kei gave him a menacing look.

"Well if you're going to continue **peeping** into the other house then I'd much rather you **not** get caught. I wouldn't want you two tarnishing the family name. Excuse me for a one moment."

The two stayed where they were and watched Kei leave the room, only to return with a large, tv looking contraption with an antenna. "What's that?"

Kei went to the position where they were hiding and sat down. He stuck the antenna partially out the window and turned the machine on. "It picks up picture from a long…or short distance away and I modified it to pick up sound too. You don't have to thank me, I feel bad enough."

An image of Kagura popped up on screen and the muffled sound of her shuffling through something. _"Where'd I put that thing…c'mon…ah!"_ Kagura pulled out a short sword no longer than her forearm, sheathed in a black case with the name Nocturne Rose engraved into the side. She fingered the small red beads dangling from it for a while, then got up and walked out of sight again. The sound of her shuffling through her closet came in loud into Sasame's room. "Where'd she get that short sword?" Goh asked.

"What are you idiots doing?" Hayate had stopped himself infront of Sasame's door on the way to his own room. The sight of the three crouched to one side of the window, staring at an image screen struck curiosity and momentary annoyance.

"C'mon Hayate, join us," Goh smiled and signaled for him to come closer. He hesitantly walked into the room, to where they hid, and looked at the screen. "We're watching TV." There was a knock on the door. _"It's open."_ Kagura walked in view again, turning her radio on and switching back and forth between radio stations. Himeno came doting in with a wide smile. Her pink hair seemed to bounce with her as she walked from the now closed door to Kagura's bed and sat down. Her hair was still slightly wet. She wore pink cotton sweats and a pink tanktop. Hayate froze where he stood. "T-TV, Goh!"

"Yeah, live TV!"

Hayate grinded his fist into the top of Goh's head. "You idiot! This is-…just…not right!"

"Then why are you still here?" Goh smirked. Hayate frowned at him and was about to leave when he noticed something.

"Is that a Tokian Saint tattoo?" Surely, lying on her chest out in the open due to her nightly attire, was a large black butterfly with the word 'Knoktern' written over it in cursive. Sasame froze for a moment.

"I can't say I am…too surprised," Kei stated bluntly.

"Whoa, you've got a Saint living next door?"

"And she looks down on **us**," Hayate huffed. Their talking was cut short when Himeno spoke again.

"_You could have been a little more friendlier instead of fighting their cousin."_

"_The most fun I had all day. Besides, it's not like they got mad or anything."_

"_And you didn't have to be so mean to Sasame. It was an accident."_

"_Himeno, he fell on my boobs. They're still sore."_

The boys, even Hayate, laughed so hard they cried. Sasame wasn't laughing due to his immense embarrassment. He was almost sure all the blood had rushed to his cheeks by now.

"S-Stop laughing!"

"Ah, you sure have a way with women don't you?" Hayate smirked. Usually, he did. But for some reason every time he's around her something uncomfortable happens to make for an even more uncomfortable moment. _"Yes, I know. But when he turned around I saw your face turn red."_

"_No it didn't!"_

"_Yes it did! OOOOOooooo, You're blushing right now, Onee-chan! How cute! I think you didn't kick him because you wanted to stay like tha—"_

Each pair of eyes widened the size of saucers. Kagura…blushing….and pigs really do fly. "That's scary, turn it off."

"_the baka next door." "Hmm? Hayate? What about him?" "I can't believe you have to ask. The guy turns into a tomato every time you smile at him. And when I say that I mean red and stupid. You tell him to do something and he does it."_ "Wow, I didn't know Hayate-cuz was such a softy---" Goh spat out blankly but was immediately cut off by Hayate's rage.

"I'll kill that wannabe bad bitch!"

"Now, now Hayate, calm down before someone hears," Sasame whispered. Hayate replied by stomping out of the room.

"They're going to bed. As should we." Kei rose to his feet and turned the machine off. "Good night."

"Night Kei." Goh laid his sleeping bag out on the floor while Sasame shut down his computer. "You need to get a more comfortable rug."

"Is that so?" Sasame replied distracted and drowsy. "Just please no snoring. I'd hate so much to drag you into the living room." There in the living room is where the younger children were sleeping in front of the television.

"Alright! Though I can't make any promises." Goh slithered himself under the cover and closed his eyes. "Night Sasame."

"Yea," Sasame mumbled. He rearranged his sweatpants, which had been jumbled out of position when they hid away from the window, then lazily scratched his bare chest before climbing into his bed. He rolled to one side of the bed facing the wall, and went to sleep with Matty curling up below his feet.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame awoke early the next day to the sound of his door being opened. He slid a heavy hand down his face to further his awakening. "Goh?" he said in a slightly scratchy groan.

"Your finally awake."

"Ah ye---" Sasame's mouth slammed shut and he looked to the person now closing the door. "K-K-Kagura! What the hell!"

Kagura looked at him funny before shaking up her rose colored red hair. The water from it dripped down the side of her neck. "Hey," she smiled.

"W-What are you doing here!" Sasame became even more nervous than before. He slightly pulled what he noticed were rumpled sheets up closer to him. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. "EH!" Sasame looked down quickly at is naked person and pulled the sheets closer.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagura asked with a smirk at his awkward behavior. She walked over to his bed and crawled toward him. This only made him even more uneasy as he backed toward the wall. "What's wrong," she asked when inches away from his face.

"You really shouldn't be in here."

Kagura leaned up and brushed her cheek against his. It was surprisingly dry even though her hair was wet. "Why not?"

Sasame stiffened. "You just shouldn't."

She repeated the same action to the other side of his face. "So you want me to leave?" she whispered into his ear. It felt warm to him and knowing that made it worse. Her towel brushed against him and it only made for a more awkward position for him. She began biting at the cover and he let it slide off his shoulders, too startled to move. Then she leaned in closer to his face and…licked it.

Sasame flew forward, literally throwing Matty off of him in the process. "Matty?" Sasame could feel the left over dog hair clinging to the sides of his face and quickly wiped the slobber from his face. "Ugh," he frowned before pulling the wet portion on his cover away from his skin. He looked down at himself, cheeks slightly red, and sighed deeply before slamming his flaxen haired head back against the mattress. He then began slapping his face with a bed pillow, literally cursing himself for peeping with Goh last night, and then for becoming aroused by an obviously unreal dream that included a dog making him uneasy instead of an actual girl. The dog continued barking. Then suddenly the already cracked door opened wide.

"Sasame dear, I called you down for breakfast. Are you…al…right…" What was supposed to be a question had trailed off.

Sasame's pink hue went red. He quickly sat up and placed the pillow over his lap. "Yes, I'm **fine** mother. **Close** the door," he said in a bit of a shaky tone. Ayanami didn't speak. She just smiled and closed the door. Sasame slapped himself again. _This couldn't get any worse…_

When Sasame came down for breakfast, Kei, Hayate, and Goh glanced at him. "Sorry Sasame. I would have waken you up, but it looked like you were having such a good dream. I didn't want to disturb you."

Sasame fiddled with the shirt he threw on before coming down. Then he turned and glared at his cousin. "Thanks…"

Hayate began laughing before stuffing his face with more food. "Don't tease him Goh," Ayanami warned.

"Yes Aunt Ami," Goh said with a smirk giving away his dishonesty. "I won't **erect** the subject anymore."

"Goh stop it," Hayate scowled. "It's **hard** enough for him as it is. He doesn't need your jokes too."

"Goh, Hayate, I said stop it. Besides, it's perfectly natural for **men** of Sasame's age to have…those kinds of dreams."

"Mom," Sasame said uneasily. He didn't want to have this discussion with his mother…in front of the entire family at the breakfast table.

"O, so my little Sasame's a man now? And when did this happen?" One of his aunts commented. Mannen's mother was a real…witty, person. Which is where Mannen got his smart mouth.

"So who was it about?" Kei's mother asked bluntly.

"That girl next door I bet," Goh teased.

Sasame just sat there, his mouth refusing to open. _If my face gets any redder, I'll explode._

"The nice young lady with the pink hair? Oh she's so innocent. Sasame shouldn't think such things of her. But they are both so kind. She is good for him, yes?" Shin's mother smiled at Sasame from across the table.

"Leave the boy alone," Shin's dad waved.

"Not Himeno, Kagura," Goh corrected. It suddenly grew silent.

"Oh," Shin's mother pipped. "She's very…unique."

"Respectful," Kei's mother mentioned.

"Ah, she's a very nice young lady. I seem her all the time and she does nothing but help me. Carry this, find that. And she's very protective of her sister. That why she's so childish. She's a kind person, she just doesn't show it to everyone."

"We should invite the Sanma's over for dinner tonight. Formal. They must be lonely, only three for dinner every night."

Ayanami passed her sister the salt while scowling her husband. "I have three for dinner every night, as do you all."

"And without these holidays we would all be lonely," he reasoned. "Sanma's family and her new his just the same. We go out to dinner tonight, on me."

"Wow, the tightwad's actually paying huh? Mannen's mother smirked. "I'm coming."

"Sasame, go next door and tell Sara," his mother shooed.

"Why me! Can't you just call her?"

"Fine, I won't make you go but don't you raise your voice at me," his mother scowled. She removed a few light gold locks from her face before picking up with her meal again.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura scratched her stomach on the way down the stairs after having over slept, or in her opinion, actually had a good night's sleep. Yet Kagura always looks tired. He breakfast was waiting for her inside the microwave. Kept there out of the open. It was obvious Sanma and Himeno had already eaten. The dishes were washed and the kitchen was clean. The window over the sink was even left open for fresh, rather a bit cold air to come through. That and to let out the smoke from Sanma's cooking. Kagura sat at the table and ate alone. It didn't really bother her. It was actually nice having some quiet time. She shifted through burned pieces of food for something actually edible. After she was finished, Kagura dumped the rest in the trash and washed her plate. "Another boring Saturday…aye," she muttered while seating herself at the empty table once more. Her head lied against the wooden tabled, spanned around her face and on the surface. She seemed to be about to fall asleep when Sanma walked in.

"Ah, T-there you are. How was b-breakfast?"

"The same," Kagura muttered.

"O-oh I'll-"

"I didn't mean it as a insult Sanma," Kagura eased. Yet her voice stuck in it's usual neutral tone.

"You'll be glad to know that the Ayanami's have invited us to a formal dinner tonight. You and Himeno as well," the woman smiled. She was speaking to Kagura and shuffling around in the fridge at the same time.

"Repeat that." Kagura raised her head from the table.

"T-that we're going to t-the Ayanami's tonight?"

"No, say it how you said it before," Kagura persisted.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about," Sanma replied a little nervously. She was so easily nerved when put on the spot with questions. Too shy.

"You didn't stutter the first time you said it."

"…stutter?"

"Yeah…you know…how you do every sentence when you speak…" Sanma still gave Kagura a look of confusion. "You can't possibly be serious…"

"I honestly d-don't know-"

"It's alright Sanma. Forget it. Besides, that's not the problem. I can't go to the Ayanami's tonight."

"Hmm? W-Why not?"

"I…don't own anything…_formal_. I just don't do things like that."

"You could borrow something of Himeno's couldn't you?"

Kagura shuddered at the thought. Powdered pink from head to toe. "Himeno's a little too short." That was the best excuse Kagura could come up with seeing as how she was the taller of the two twins.

"We could go out and buy you something!" Himeno cheered, practically freezing Kagura's blood in her veins.

"Where the fu---…When did you get in here?" Kagura corrected before she had cursed in front of Sanma.

"I was standing right here, duh! We're gonna buy you something preeeeeeetty!"

"Himeno-"

"I can see it now. Nothing too expensive though, I don't have that much money left."

"Himeno-"

"But it's worth it to see my Onee-chan in a dress!"

"Himeno!" Kagura shouted at her babbling sister. When she how her raised voice had startled her, she regretted it a little. Then sighed. "Sure…whatever…I don't want to disrespect the family by not showing up."

"Great-"

"But no pink." Himeno groaned in protest but when she saw Kagura wouldn't budge on the subject, she became happy that at least Kagura had decided to go. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down in a sec." She started up the stairs when Sanma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sanma whispered. "We won't get anything you don't want to."

Kagura gave Sanma a half smile. _There she goes not stuttering again. Now if only she could stay like that._

llllllllll**(There won't be much, close to any detail on the dinner okay? Ah, don't be disappointed. It's just a time drainer right now.)**lllllllllllllllll

Kagura kicked off Himeno's shoes at the front door and walked up to her room. Immediately after, collapsing on her bed. _God my feet hurt! _She rolled over onto her back and squeezed her feet. _I'm never doing that again, no matter ho disrespectful not showing up is. That family's fucking crazy. I mean the kids are alright but just wait until they grow up and realize it. Then again I guess loud and active is normal for them. _She picked at the cloth surrounding her neck. The dress was nothing special. Black, covered her chest from the neck down, and sleeveless. Because of this she wore those black bands around her arms again to cover the tattoos. _Relax Kagura. It's just a headache from all of their insanely loud shouting for conversation, you'll get over it._ She removed the clip from her hair and shook the crimson mess around, hoping it would help relieve the thumping in her brain. While they were eating, everyone was so involved in conversation. They even managed to suck Himeno into it and she didn't seek to ruin her fun. But somehow Kagura got the feeling that she looked more like someone who showed up for a party, looking for a funeral. Each time they directed a question toward her to try and lure her into their fun she just nodded, gave a yes or no answer, or simply gave the shortest answer possible. It was respectful to answer the questions, yes, but it wasn't like she had to take any interest in them. _Besides, they ask too many questions. And Hime goes yammering at the mouth. Telling them everything they want to hear and more._ She rolled over on her stomach again after all the pain in her feet had gone. She considered dozing off right then and there if it weren't for the subtle knock at her door. "It's open," she groaned lazily. "When are you actually going to decide to sleep in your own room. I can't baby you forever." There was no response. "Himeno? I'm talking to you." She sat up on her bed to see Himeno's figure there. And it scared her. Himeno, blood splattered and beaten. The figure behind her threw Himeno to the floor of Kagura's room. And the frightened red head's heart nearly jumped out of her body as it approached, closing the door behind it.

"Ah, if it isn't my beautiful rose. Oh and I see you knew I was coming, getting all dressed up for me. How sweet."

Kagura nearly flew from her bed. The dark room was barely lit by the moon outside. The sound of Himeno's subtle snoring brought her back to reality. _Just a dream…_Kagura wiped the sweat from her forehead and lied back down. Though the image of his face came back to sight every time she closed her eyes. Dark blue hair that hung over his almost angelic hazel eyes. Angelic if you didn't know him. Deceiving if you did. All his feature made for a handsome face, and they also made for the face of the head leader to the Tokian Saints.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Sunday had passed by rather uneventfully. It was like the replacement for the boring Saturday that didn't turn out so boring after all. Now they were on their way to class again. "You guys what!" Yayoi asked astonished. "Their family must be so cool!"

"Not for the whole world to hear blondie."

"Sorry bout that Kagura."

"It was so fun. They're such a close family. And really lively-"

"You mean loud."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not. Just stating facts."

"Oh, Yayoi. They have the cutest little cousin. So adorable. He much rather play with Kagura than me though. Didn't I tell ya? Kagura's going to be a great mommy---"

Himeno felt a sudden fist grinding into the top of her head. "Shut it Hime," Kagura glared. They head into class after five more minutes and sat through lecture after lecture, bell then lecture, bell then lecture. That entire school day dragged on like an endless warp of blah blah blah's and pay attentions. After school, Sasame and some chick with green hair were supposed to stay after and begin decorations, given their funding, for the Fall Halloween Festival. Himeno and Hayate had kendo practice that that day also. Given that her sister was still here Kagura decided to stay as well. And Yayoi, who had grown so accustomed to the company on the bus ride, didn't want to go home alone. So she phoned her mother to tell her she would be staying after with some friends. After word, the rose and sunflower wandered around aimlessly, hoping to find something to keep them busy. "You brought another one of those stupid books to school?"

"They're not stupid! They're full of romance and drama. Even mystery at times."

"What's so mysterious about a happy ending every time?"

"Nn? But this one doesn't have such a happy ending. It's still so beautiful though!"

Kagura felt it against her judgment to ask what it was about, assuming she'd babble on about love-sick characters she cared nothing about. Yet, they had nothing better to do. She might as well kill…eh…how long did Yayoi's romantic babbling last? An hour? "Eh…so…what's it about?"

"Wow, you never asked before. It's about these seven gorgeous knights and their pretears' struggle to save the world from the evil Princess of Disaster. During this grave fight each knight slowly finds themselves falling for one of the pretear princesses. But the Princess of Disaster is already in love with the Knight of Wind. Yet he won't return her feelings, causing her to spiral into a world of hatred and insanity. She finds out about the knight's love for the new pretear princess and attempts to curse her with a power heavy enough to crush her soul, or turn her to the darkness as a Princess of Disaster. But instead, when the curse is shot, the Knight of Sound's Princess jumps in the way and bares the curse onto herself. Instead of dying, she turns into a Princess of Disaster. During this time she kills the original Princess of Disaster and continues with draining the world of its leafe. The Knight of Sound can't find it in himself to fight against his lover-"

"Lover? What the hell are you reading?"

Yayoi blushed a bit and laughed it off before she continued. "So he betrays the knights and fights as a minion of darkness on the side of his love. Though secretly, he only wishes to bring back her sanity. And-…"

"And?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"I'm not ruining the ending for you," she said holding the book out to Kagura. "I want you to have it."

"Believe me when I say I don't want it."

"But you'll like it," Yayoi persisted.

Kagura sighed. She held her hand out and shoved the book in her bag. "I'll look it over, alright?"

"Yeah! Su-…re…" Yayoi stopped talking as her eyes fixed on something. Kagura noticed when she stopped walking looked from her, to where her eyes fell. Three Tokian Saints hanging around just outside the school gate. By this time the two had already wandered off school grounds. They must have been staring at the two or else Yayoi wouldn't have stopped moving. "What are they doing around here?"

Kagura shrugged it off. "Don't pay them any attention. I don't want them to have a reason to come over here," Kagura smiled. It was more like one of those _it's alright_ smiles she used with Himeno when she became nervous. After Kagura got to know Yayoi, she subconsciously felt the need to watch over her just as she would her sister. After all, the two weren't so different. Kagura waited for Yayoi to pass and she walked about a step behind her, keeping watch on the three across the street from the corner of her eye. Sure enough, they made their way in the two's direction. "Start walking back toward the school Yayoi." Yayoi looked back a bit nervously and saw them coming. "Now, Yayoi," Kagura demanded with a less friendly look. Yayoi turned around and walked faster while Kagura stopped moving and watched her walk off. When Kagura stopped, the three behind her stopped. "What do you want? All I have is five bucks. You low rates gonna rob me for that?"

"Who are you calling low rate you bitch!" the female shouted. The two guys at her side calmed her down. "Ugh, whatever, just do whatever you want with her. There's an alley over there. And hurry up."

"Aye. So your not low rate robbers. Your low rate rapists."

"Slit her fucking throat when your done."

llllllllllllllllllll

Himeno and Hayate had finished in kendo practice and headed toward the gym to see how it was turning out. "We shouldn't bother them."

"But I really want to see it."

_Damn…maybe Kagura was right._ Hayate shook the thought from his head and continued annoyed to the gym. "Hey."

"Hello Hayate, Himeno. This is Mawata. She's helping decorate for the festival," Sasame greeted. The green haired woman gave them a nod before packing her things and leaving.

"Those plans you drew out really look great, Himeno smiled.

"Yeah? Heh, Mawata did most of it. I was just here to say what couldn't be done, what could, and what the budget was."

"That's important too. We don't want anything collapsing on the guests eh." Himeno laughed briefly before the three were interrupted by Yayoi bursting into the gym. "Hey Yayoi! Where's Kagura?"

Yayoi could barely breathe. "Kagura…she….outside…gate."

"What'd she do know?" Himeno ran toward the outside gate with Sasame and Hayate following behind. There they witnessed Kagura snapping some punk's neck, causing him to collapse onto the floor. Three other bodies lying beside them. "Kagura, why'd you---"

"Don't have a heart attack." Kagura stood and made her way to the inside of the gate. "They're not dead. Just unconscious." Himeno still gave her that of an angry look. Kagura just ignored the surly girl and turned toward the two boys. "Where's Yayoi?"

"Uh-"

"I'm…over…here," Yayoi panted. Running from the gate, to the empty kendo practice area, to the gym, and back to the gate was tiring. _Maybe I should consider long distance running for the track team._

"Let's go." Yayoi followed behind Kagura but the two stopped walking when they noticed Himeno still standing there, staring holes into the back of Kagura's head.

"H-Himeno?"

"Don't pay her any attention. C'mon," Kagura said before walking off.

Hayate and Sasame just stood there. _What just happened?_ Seemed to be both their thoughts.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame took a shower and dressed for bed, stepping over Goh to get to bed. That is, before he heard shouting coming from next door. He walked over near the window and sat down. Immediately taking interest in the sound of Kagura raising her voice. "I didn't do anything wrong so what's your fucking problem!"

_Sanma must be working late._ Sasame assumed this since her car was gone and Kagura didn't curse in the presence of adults.

"You're my problem!" Himeno shouted back. "I can't keep my eyes off you for one second without you going and doing something **stupid**. If I wouldn't have showed up you would of-…" Himeno grinded her teeth together as if refusing to speak again.

Kagura, who was seated at her desk glared at her from the corner of her eye. "So you're psychic now? I would have what? Go ahead and say it." Himeno kept quiet under the intimidating glare she received. "If you have nothing else to say then go to bed."

Himeno walked over with her head down, as if she were ashamed of her actions and what she had just said. She curled up on one side of Kagura's bed with her back turned to her. "Sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have-"

"You don't have to apologize. I'm not angry," Kagura replied in a more pleasant voice. She turned out the light and climbed into bed. "But you really got to start sleeping in your own room."

"I don't wanna," Himeno complained. "Yours is better."

Sasame went back to his own bed after their bedroom light was turned off. _They had to have meant earlier. But what was Himeno trying to say that made Kagura look at her like that? Then Kagura just spoke down to her like she was just a child. Then they're joking around after just five minutes. Women…_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The days were counting down to the festival. And with it being only a day away, Himeno thought about now being a time to think up a costume. Since she had completely forgot with her and Hayate's duty of choosing food. Though it was mostly her. Hayate couldn't care less and left her with the grunt of the work. "C'mon. Please! I wanna be a princess Kagura."

"Then go ahead," Kagura shrugged.

"I want you to be one with me," Himeno whined. "There'd be no point if it were only me."

"Not gonna happen."

"Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"Not…gonna…happen."

"Don't be so sour. You should try new things."

"Don't feed me that bull."

"But Yayoi's going to be a Princess." Yayoi was a little caught off guard by the mention of her name since she had been so into the argument going on between the two. Instead, she stepped back a little from being startled and that common creak in their wooden porch gave it away.

"I'm dressing up as one of the pretear princesses from the story Leafenia Love. You know Kagura."

"I know what?"

"The book Kagura. The one I gave you. Did you read it?"

Kagura became momentarily nervous. _I totally forgot about that damn book._ "O yeah. That. Yeah, I got around to a few pages. I'm just real busy. You know."

"I never saw any book," Himeno asked clueless. Like a small child wanting to be included on something she knew nothing about.

"I believe you were talking about your costume," Kagura sighed, trying to distract the girl.

"Right!"

_Short attention span._

"I'm dressing as the pretear princess who loved the Knight of Fire."

"Why that one?" Himeno asked, full of curiosity.

"Because the Knight of Fire was always my favorite. And if you think about it, when the book describes her, it sounds a lot like me," Yayoi smiled. "Just think. What if I really am the pretear princess!"

"So you girls are familiar with the story eh?"

All three on the porch jumped where they stood to see Ayanami had snuck up behind them and had probably listened in on most of the conversation. The three sat down and smiled at the woman. "Yes, it's one of my favorites."

"I'm not."

"I'll get to it…eventually."

"Then I would like to see you three. Come, come." Ayanami made her way down the stairs and down the side walk toward her house while the girls stared, confused. Sanma just stared from the doorway with a small smile on her face, shaking her head slightly as if she knew something they did not. "Come I say," Ayanami waved from her porch. She waited there, tapping her feet while they approached hesitantly.

_What is this crazy woman going to do now?_

_OOOOo, surprise!_

_Oh my._

The three walked into the woman's home and up the stairs while at the same time getting surprised stares from the boys in the living room. Except Shin and Hajime who came trotting along behind them. They seemed dis-shelved and messy. A bit embarrassing having guests when you look such a way. "They _are_ adorable," Yayoi smiled. Shin smiled back and grabbed onto Kagura's hand once they got up the stairs while Hajime held onto her other sleeve. _Oy. Himeno wasn't lyin'._ A set of sturdy stairs were pulled down from the ceiling, leading them up to the large attic overhead. Up the stairs they walked, where they watched Ayanami dig into a box. At this same time, she spoke to them.

"Do you know that story has been in my family for generations? Eh?"

"Really? I thought some guy made it up."

"Kei's mother sold the general outline to an author and they wrote a story around it. We didn't want to be credited though. Our family isn't much for publicity."

"Aye. So why are we up here?" Kagura asked impatiently.

Ayanami signaled for her to wait a moment until out popped a beautiful dress, a little dusty and old looking but still beautiful. Kagura stared at it for a while. Himeno and Yayoi just smiled. "O my gosh! It's gorgeous!"

"It's…different." Kagura tried to act as if it were nothing special but take notice to her expression when it was first pulled out and you'd see otherwise.

"I'm glad you like it. This also was in my family for generations. Seven of them. The dresses said to have belonged to the pretear princesses themselves. It'll take some cleaning and a little ironing but it's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Himeno asked. Kagura saw what was coming next but was too late to tone down Ayanami's enthusiasm.

"You silly. And your sister. And you friend. What is your name hun?"

"Y-Yayoi Takato-"

"Right right. Such a pretty name. It's perfect for the festival. After all, you wanted to be a princess right?"

"Eh, I guess."

"You guess?" Ayanami scowled.

"I mean, yes Ayanami-sama."

"Now that's what I want to hear," She smiled. The woman handed Himeno the dress. It was white and blue. See through blue fabric wrapped loosely around the shoulders and an even lighter fabric hung off that area in four strands. Trimmed in dark blue with gold like coins at the corners. The top was white and the skirt blue. Ayanami went digging back into the box for a pair of blue boots with small wings at the ankles, white gloves, and a gold tiara. "Shin, Hajime, downstairs," the lady shooed. They looked disappointed as they climbed back down the attic stairway. She closed the stair door behind them and began pulling up Himeno's shirt. This in turn made Himeno's face go a little pink.

"W-Wha-"

"Change into that. I want to see if it fits. Hurry," she ordered, while digging into another box. The next one she pulled out was the outfit belonging to the knight of fire. White, mostly silver looking dress, red cape, and red portion around the bosom. It was long sleeved and red gloved. A yellow flap folding over her mid section designed in red. And a gold tiara not too different from the first.

"The one I was going to wear didn't look as good as this," Yayoi smiled in thanks.

Then it was Kagura's turn. "If you heard the conversation then I'm pretty sure you heard me say I wasn't dressing up. Mainly because I'm not going."

"Oh, you're going. And you and my son are going to have a good time whether you like it or not."

It became quiet after the giggles died out. "Your…son?"

"Hmm? Yes. I didn't say?"

"No," Kagura said sternly.

"Every year the children dress as the knights from the family story. It's tradition. And now that I have three perfect princesses right here with me."

"…I'll have to decline thank you."

Ayanami pinched Kagura's cheeks rather hard. "You won't say no to me sewwty. Would you." Kagura restrained herself from her natural reflex, violence, but at the same time, wanted her to stop.

"Alright. Let go," she winced.

"You girls will love it. Now put this on."

"Who do I have to go with?" Himeno asked.

"My handsome some Hayate of course. Who else?"

Himeno's face went red. "Oh," was all she managed to pipe out. Yayoi smiled at Himeno. Obviously holding back one of her romantic rants.

"And your sister will be going with my handsome son. Sasame."

The two girls looked over at Kagura, who's face had suddenly become neutral. Himeno knew. She was just hiding an emotion she didn't want seen. _How cute. She's embarrassed._

"Um," Yayoi spoke up. The shy little pip caught the ears of the old woman and she turned tward the young blonde.

"My handsome nephew Goh. Don't be shy. He's such a gentleman. You'll have fun." She smiled again to relieve the doubt seen in the girl's expression. "Now if only there were more girls that matched story description that lived nearby. You know history is destined to repeat itself."

"You expect us to believe that this actually happened. People…flying…and shooting lazers and elements out of their as---…bottoms."

"Believe what you want. You'll see," she said with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"…You're freaking me out now."

The girls were given bags to hide the clothes. Apparently the sneaky woman didn't want the boys down stairs to know what she was up to. Once they headed downstairs, they got even stranger looks. _What's in the bag?_

Kagura noticed they had quickly cleaned up by the time they got back down stairs. "Hey, Hayate," Kagura smiled. The other two girls were giggling as well. Hayate acted as if he hadn't noticed they were there and looked over.

"Yes?" he grunted.

"You got a little something stuck to the side of your face," she pointed. Apparently they rushed when cleaning up. The girls laughed as they walked out.

_Evil wench._

lllllllllllllllllllllll

The three rushed passed Sanma after they came home from school. Yayoi phoned her parents and told them she'd be changing at her friend's house. Then catching a ride with their mother. No one really noticed the odd expression on Kagura's face when she said 'catching a ride with their _mother_' but tit would have been hard to since it was so quickly covered with a small smile in Yayoi's direction. They changed, into cleaned and ironed costumes. Only what they didn't know was that they were being given a ride by the other family. They were packed into Shin's mother's van and the remaining rode while Sasame drove. Though the four hadn't seen the girls get into the car with Shin, Hajime, and Mannen, but overheard a commotion coming from the car. "Oy. I wonder what Shin was so loud about." Goh glanced back at the van as they pulled off.

"He's a kid. He'll get excited over anything. I just hope you people don't draw as big a crowd as last year-"

"And every other year we go. How annoying it is," Kei sighed. While in the van…

"I like you. You're pretty," Shin stated bluntly. Though it's highly unlikely that children feel bashful.

Kagura's eyes widened momentarily, but she smiled at the child. "You don't look to bad yourself. Hey, how about I ditch your cousin and go to the festival with you eh? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah. But Auntie Ami wouldn't like it," he replied.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Kagura persisted.

Shin's mother laughed a little. "Are you nervous? I assure you my nephew is a perfect gentleman-"

"I'm not nervous. I'm irritated. She could have at least told him so he doesn't look all surprised and stupid when I get out of the car."

"Kagura," Himeno warned.

Kagura growled lowly before fidgeting with the light purple fabric extending from her white glove. _Why does this dress have to be so damn big? I want to switch. Eugh, not with Yayoi though. What's with the cape?_

"We're here," Shin's mother sang. "Everyone out." The van slowly pulled to a stop and they got out of the car.

"When you're done being bored with Hayate, come hang with me. Kay?" Mannen smirked. Though he was quickly grabbed by his mother. She and the other parents had arrived a bit earlier than them.

"Don't be so quick to grow up Ice Knight."

"Mooom," Mannen complained, a bit embarrassed. Himeno just stood there, still a bit dazed.

"What the hell," came a rigid voice that froze all three.

Kagura turned around with a crooked grin. "Is that a nice way to say hello, baka?"

Kei stared at them a while. "Ami made you-"

"Why the hell else?"

Ayanami popped up behind the three girls as she had grown into habit of doing. She nearly scared Kagura who was cautious in thinking she heard her last statement. "Ah, lovely. Lovely. Off you go now." She nudged Himeno's flushed face toward Hayate.

Hayate looked down at her momentarily. Seeing that outfit made him frown and blush at the same time. _So that's what she's been sneaking around about._ He turned Himeno around and nudged her back toward Ayanami. "No."

"I'm telling you yes," Ayanami scowled. She turned Himeno around and nudged her back toward him. Himeno's face began turning a deeper red than before, contrasting with the blue which made her look even more red then she actually was.

"What's wrong?" Hayate almost jumped at Kagura's voice coming from behind him. Her firm hand holding onto his shoulder. "My sister isn't good enough for you? Eh?" He could feel her blazing eyes glaring at him. Possibly through him. "I asked you a question."

Hayate shrugged her hand off. "Whatever. Hurry up before I change my mind." He began walking away while Himeno struggled to catch up. Kagura watched them walk off with that natural scowl on her face until it was wiped away with surprise when Sasame wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I hear I'm escorting you tonight," Sasame smiled. "And getting all dressed up for me. How sweet."

"…_getting all dressed up for me. How sweet." Dark blue hair hung over angelic hazel eyes. Though the grin on his face was frightening._

Sasame felt her flinch under his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Get your arm off me-"

"Smile!" Ayanami shouted. There was bright flash as they turned their heads towards the woman. Kagura didn't look much surprised. More like curious as to why the woman shouted.

"Let's go before she takes another one," Sasame muttered. For once she agreed. So while the woman attacked Yayoi and Goh with photos, they scurried away. The decorations outside the school were amazing. Strings hanging lanterns everywhere. Outside was where most people were. Below were many in costumes, parading around from stand to stand getting food and playing games. Kagura noticed Sasame stop at a stand and she looked over from where she was. "You hungry?" he asked her, smiling as he did.

She stared at him a while, then walked over to see what it was. "…What's that?"

Sasame looked almost disbelieving at her for a moment. "You can't be serious. You've never had fried calamari?"

"…no. I didn't know I was supposed to." Kagura leaned over the table more and looked at it. It didn't smell disgusting. Sasame smiled at her curiosity and ordered two servings. "No, I don't want-"

"Just take it," Sasame persisted. He paid the man and handed Kagura a small bag. She looked inside.

"It's greasy. Do you really want me dead that badly?"

"Eat it already. Or do you want to argue that badly?" Kagura glared at him for a while, then ate one. "You like it?"

"It's alright." Kagura glared at him from the corner of her eyes. _Who the hell can be so happy all the time?…_

(Lidia-Sorry I gotta cut you off short but otherwise it would have took longer to update to begin with. So are already mad enough at me. lsobsl Anyway, so I'll continue in the next one and UPDATE FASTER k? lif I don't have any virusesl)


	4. The Legend Of Knoctern And The Lonely Tu

**(Lidia-It's meeeee again! But then again…who else would it be? Once again, I took a while. I got finals to study for, what do you expect? Come this summer break they'll come faster but for now, sorry. I made this one a long one though! Hope that makes up for it. This one's going to go into Himeno and Kagura's pasts. The entire story won't make any sense if you don't know about it. For example, this blue haired guy I keep having pop up in the last chapters. I tell who he is now. K? That cool with you guys? By the way, I came across this weird, kinda funny, anime called Princess TuTu. Anyone seen it? It's alright. It's a lot like pretear. Duck is a bit like Himeno. Senior Mewto is like Sasame in appearance. The guy that watches Mewto is like Hayate. And the girl that watches Mewto too, and in Duck's ballet class, is a bit like Takako. It's done by Sato too so I'm not surprised. Lol I was watching Mulan earlier too. That's my favorite Disney movie ever! Cartoon wise anyway. That and the Lion King. Classic, really. **

**Reviews:**

**Sailormoonhannah- Thankyou! I hope I don't get any viruses either. Then again it's my bother who keeps messing the computer up. Maybe shaking the hell out of him would make him stop. twitchy smile Thanks for the review! thinking she hasn't watched sailormoon in a while Maybe I should…if I find it I mean.**

**KeyQuis- I'm glad you found it funny! 2nd's the motion. Mannen's smart mouth is the best! There has to be at least one in every story right?**

**bb- I wouldn't go as far as to say the greatest. I'm modest blushes Thank You Very Much!)**

"I know a rose. So beautiful, she- She was different from the rest, and me. She was most unique and fun. She grew by the moon and slept by the sun. I was afraid of this gift ,she- She separated herself from the rest…and me. I was selfish- I asked her, you see- To give up her gift and grow by the sun with me. And so she did, she stayed with me. And grew by this horrid sun…in this field full of daisies."

_Himeno_

**Field Full of Daisies-** The Story Of The Knoctern Rose And The Lonely Tulip 

Kagura and Sasame had sat themselves down while they ate. Kagura had made it obvious in going out of her way to sit about two feet away from him. "So…heh…how do you like the decorations?" Sasame asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"It depends. Did you think it up?" Kagura asked with a hint of annoyance. It was also obvious that she was going out of her way to crush every bit of hope for a conversation he held. Though, Sasame is a persistent one.

"No Mawata did." He saw her freeze for a moment. _I guess she didn't expect me to respond._ She glanced over at him, keeping her head faced forward.

"No matter. It still isn't anything special." She looked away from him again. It was quiet for a while until Kagura finished eating. "But to someone like you…maybe it is," shrugged. _That's a compliment…right…eh, I've never been good with people so why start now?_

(Himeno and Hayate)

"Hayate…slow down, you're walking too fast." He wouldn't listen, ignoring her and her attempts to catch up. "Haya---UMPH!" Hayate looked back when he heard a loud thump. "The dress…" Himeno's eyes lowered to look at the dirt that stained her skirt. "This isn't even mine and I ruined it. You mom's going to be angry with me," Himeno spoke, in almost a whisper. Hayate looked down at her.

_O God. She isn't going to cry is she?_ He sighed and extended a hand to help her up. Himeno looked up at him, and for a moment she'd sworn she had that _de ja vous_ feeling you get when something's happened before. A strong breeze blew through and lifted his pulled back hair. Also making ripples in that knight costume of his. Himeno blushed a little and Hayate just stared at her funny. "Do you need help up or are you just going to sit there like an empty-headed valley girl?"

Himeno's blush quickly faded and she got up on her own. "I'm fine." _He's such a…baka._ "It's obvious you don't want to be here so just leave. I'll clean it my self." She stormed off to the nearest water fountain.

_Eh? What did I say?_ Hayate followed from a good three feet away, staring at the back of her head and watching her while she nervously washed the dirt off. _Why is he still here?_ Himeno glanced over her shoulder and…he wasn't there anymore. She shrugged and turned back around only to be startled by Hayate standing in front of the fountain. So startled, she fell backward. She was at least happy it wasn't in mud this time.

"You're clumsy. You okay?"

_An insult on top of concern. What's his problem?_ Himeno got back up and squeezed the water from the spot on her dress.

"Sorry…"

Himeno looked up at him, expecting him to have just stood there and not say anything. "Sorry? I can't possibly think of anything you should be sorry for," Himeno smiled with sarcasm.

"To be honest I don't think I did anything wrong. I just thought you were angry so I said sorry. But now that I know you're not I take it back. Hurry up and keep up," Hayate motioned as he walked away. Himeno then became aggravated. She ran up behind him and kicked the knight in the back of his leg. "OW! What the hell was that for!"

"BAKA!"

(Yayoi and Goh)

Goh balanced three jumbo sized stuffed bears in his arms. Smiling at the blonde as he did. "You having fun?"

"Yes, very! And thank you for winning me all that stuff. Though I do feel bad for not carrying any of it."

"Don't. You shouldn't have to," he assured.

"Well thank you anyway. You are very kind."

"Heh, don't be so polite. Loosen up! Hey you want that bear over there? I could win it for ya."

"You're already carrying so much. I don't need it really. It's no problem! I'll even show you how to do it this time!"

"I'd like that."

Yayoi and Goh walked past to another stand, not noticing the menacing looks they received from other girls there who had all, surprisingly, come up with the same idea as dressing up as the pretear princesses from the story. **(Lidia-The Ayanamis show up as characters from the book every Halloween festival. And…well…fan girls…what can I say?)** "I…can't…believe their cousin's here with _her_! She's a fricken dork!" Kyoko exclaimed as they watched the two happily try at a festival goldfish catching game.

"It was my idea first! They look like they're having so much fun," the girl whined.

Yayoi became rather nervous. She glanced over her shoulder momentarily to see the many eyes fixed on her. "Don't worry about it. This crowd comes every time we show up. It's nothing, really. Huryy before the fish gets away!"

"Ah, noooo…Haya-chan showed up with that new girl! My life is over," Kyoko's friend mumbled.

"Hm? Ah well. I don't have to worry about that evil freakishly red witch showing up with my Same-kun. She wouldn't come to something like this anyway. Especially not wearing a…dress…o god."

"What kind of man are you! Throw harder! O great, you're missing it! O wow, you actually won something with that pathetic toss? That thing's the size of my foot! Out of the way. I'll do it. Now this is how you throw you sad excuse for a male!"

"Yes, yes, I apologize," Sasame excused. _Someone sure had a mood change. Though I don't know if it was for the better…_

The woman handed Kagura a large stuffed bear. The woman actually manning that stand was her homeroom teacher. "I trust you two finished your survey homework before you came?"

"Yes," Sasame smiled.

"Look lady. We're not in class. The work will get done when it get's done. I got all week-end. Geez."

"Is that any way to speak to an adult!"

"An adult is one thing. A crabby old wench is another!"

"Just wait until I call your parents!"

"Heh, good luck tryin'," Kagura laughed before walking away.

"I apologize on her behalf. She's…not feeling well."

"No need Sasame. Such a good student shouldn't associate themselves with the wrong crowd."

Sasame began following after Kagura when the two were interrupted by an ear pounding shriek. "SAME-KUN!" Kyoko waved. When she saw he made no attempt to approach her, she approached.

_Great…_"Oh. Kyoko. I didn't see you over there," Sasame lied.

"If you weren't so short and squatty maybe he would have seen ya. Then again, maybe it's because you blend with all the other freaks who dressed the same as you."

"You're one to talk. How old is that thing?" Kyoko frowned.

"I was forced to where it! By _Same-kun_'s dear mother. It belongs to her."

"Oh…So how is your mother, Sasame."

"She fine," Kagura answered before Sasame could open his mouth. "Now if you don't mind, we're busy." Kagura grabbed Sasame and began pushing him in another direction. "C'mon Sasame. You said you'd show me the back seat of your car before we left tonight."

Sasame's face went red. "I-I what?"

"Don't be shy. Walk faster, baby!" Once they were out of earshot, Kagura stopped moving and began laughing.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Neither is she. Heartless wench."

"You're both kind of the same if you think about it," Sasame smiled.

"No we're not. She insults me out of reasonless hate. I insult her for fun. Her face…priceless." Kagura looked up and saw Himeno speaking with…Tetsu…and laughing. _What the hell?_ She grabbed Sasame by the arm and dragged him in their direction, trying to make it seem as if they happened to pass by. "Hey Hime. Who's your friend?"

"Hi Kagura, Sasame. This is Tetsu. He's on the kendo team with me and Hayate."

"I believe we've already met," Tetsu grinned. Kagura smiled at him but the look in her eyes proved an entirely different emotion.

"Right. The guy who donated so much to the festival. I remember. By the way. Where is Hayate?"

Himeno thought for a bit. "He said something about going to go drain a snake 'er something like that. Then he left."

Kagura stared at Himeno for a while. _Maybe I shouldn't hev guarded her from…everything. She's a little ignorant to some things._ "Hey, there's Yayoi and Goh. How about you and Sasame go say hi to the two."

Himeno turned around and ran toward them while Sasame glanced at Kagura for a while before leaving. As soon as they left, Kagura kicked Tetsu in the stomach. "Stay away from my sister pervert or I won't just kick you next time. Understand?"

Tetsu stood from his crouched position. "You really do hate men."

"What? Is that what people at school say about me," Kagura smirked.

"No. My brother. You knew him right. Kunimitsu."

"…No. never heard of him. But if you take after him I don't think I want to-"

"Berserk. You remember him now?"

Kagura looked momentarily surprised but now smirked at him. "You…know already? Who'd you tell?"

"No one…yet. But you're really not making keeping a secret easy. I could just…blurt it out at any moment. The pain's going to my head."

"Yeah about that. I guess I'm going to have to apologize now right?"

"Only if you feel like you have to," Tetsu smiled back. "But what I hear is, you're supposed to be dead Knoctern."

"It's Kagura and don't tell your brother."

"Don't tell me what to do. Besides, he's my brother. And you're…well I'd prefer not to use that language in public. As long as you keep up with the nice act my mouth stays shut---"

Kagura grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer. "You should have left when I apologized. You don't get it." She lowered her tone in that of a whisper because she felt she was becoming angry and didn't want others to hear. "I tell you what the fuck to do. If I tell you to keep your mouth shut, than you keep your fucking mouth shut. Or you can tell everyone. I'll find out where you live. Climb in through your bedroom window one night, and slit your fucking throat." She loosened her grip so Tetsu could yank himself away. "You don't like me, and I don't like you. Leave it at that," she smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm picking up my jumbo prize bear and going." She began walking away when she remembered something. "O yeah. Stay away from my sister."

Himeno saw Tetsu walk away and Kagura approach the group. "Aw Kagura. Your date's getting lonely without you. What were you two talking about? I hope not flirting while you're out with another man," Himeno scowled. Kagura just laughed.

"With that loser. Nah." She shoved her bear into Sasame's arms. "I'm going to go check on your brother. Knowing that baka he probably got lost on the way to the bathroom."

"You're…worried about Hayate?" Sasame and Himeno both asked confused.

"Hardly. But no one stands up my little sister," Kagura smiled. She walked away to the bathroom in the gym. The gym was decorated much like the outside. Soon a crowd of people outside would be let in for the dance and…more food.

_O god, I've been needing to piss since we got here._ Hayate sighed and leaned his hand against the wall. **(Note: he's peeing right now. I didn't really know how to word it in the story without sounding stupid. Lol)** he was almost finished when someone surprised him.

"Draining the snake are we?" Kagura smiled.

Hayate's eyes widened before hastily before he rushed to cover himself up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM!" Hayate shouted. She smoothed out her dress and walked the rest of the way in. "GET OUT!"

"Relax. I didn't see nothin'…much." He frowned at her and proceeded to the sink to wash his hands. Kagura sat on the sink counter beside him. "So, while you're in here, having a nice pee I assume. You looked relaxed-"

"You were saying?"

"Right. While you were in here taking a piss, my sister was outside by herself. All alone. Any pervert could just come and snatch her."

"What are you talking about? She was with Tetsu you crazy woman."

"That's exactly the pervert I'm talking about. If my sister's on a date with _you_ than _you're_ supposed to take care of her. What kind of man are you?"

"Your sister is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Sad to say. When I'm not around I'd rather you do it."

Hayate was a little surprised. "Why?"

"You're not nice. You repel people on contact. If you're with her, no one will come near her. And if they do you'll just drive them away. That's why."

"Are you making fun of me you freak witch!"

"No. I'm stating the facts. You should be thanking me for being so kind. I could've just come in and dragged out when you weren't…decent."

"Shut up!" Hayate stormed out of the bathroom while another guy walked in.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was just leaving."

llllllllllllllllllll

Kagura got home, showered, and placed the dress in a safe place 'til tomorrow when she was to return it to Miss Ayanami. Her pajama pants felt good against her skin after a long night. She remembered when they tried forcing her to dance and when Tetsu would glance over at her sister every once in a while. But more than she thought about how screwed she was, she thought about how his brother used to be. _I kinda miss him. He was…different._ But thinking about that only made her think about someone else. _He's in jail now. Even if he were to find out, he's in jail now. I'd be long gone by the time he gets out…_

llllllllllllllllll

_234…235…236…237…_

"Look at all those high school girls," one man smirked. They were watching the local news. Apparently, the festival was on film. They played the news on the television in prison all the time.

_238…239…240 _They man caught his ball before it bounced again and lazily glanced over at the television. _I'll see it next year…and the next…and the next if I don't make this early parole._ He did hate to admit it but watching this did make him miss the outside world a lot more. Not just the outside world…her. _I going crazy here. The sooner I die, the sooner I can see that rose again._ And when he saw the image on the television screen, he could have sworn he was seeing things. _Many won prizes at stands and have tons of fun at the annual school festival. From Kogo High, join us next year and get in on the fun._ Momentarily, it had froze on an image of Kagura smirking at some boy standing beside her. He in turn smiled back at her, with his hand on her shoulder. _K-Kagura! And who the hell is that!_

"Hey, pretty boy. You Maki Iko?"

"Yeah? What?"

"You made early parole. You're out in two weeks."

"I can hardly wait," he smirked.

lllllllllllllllllll

Kagura stared at the two bears across her room for a while. The one she one and the smaller one Sasame gave her, thrown carelessly on her dresser. Himeno slept soundly beside before she sighed and sunk deeper into her pillow. Her hand subconsciously stroked her hot pink hair as she slept beside her. "You're growing up too fast. Soon you're going to go off and marry some baka. And I'll be by myself." Kagura looked at her sleeping sister again before closing her eyes. "Good night…Hime."

Sasame slumped below the window. _You wouldn't have to be by yourself if you didn't treat others so badly. I never knew Kagura was so…depressed._

"Peeping again my good cousin?" Goh smiled. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

lllllllllllllllllll

Kagura was up pretty early that next morning. It was rather surprising since she stayed up so late last night and she usually sleeps straight through the morning. She yawned on the porch and scratched her stomach lazily before collapsing into a swing chair that stood beside the window, unused for quite some time. She sighed as swung back and forth, rocking her back to sleep since she didn't get much the night before. "You're up early." Her eyes half opened to see Sasame hovering over her with a _Good Morning Smile_. She closed her eyes again and set her foot down to give the swing another push. Her only greeting to the guest was a grunt most likely meaning _Yeah yeah, what do ya want?_ "O, still cranky? I guess I can't expect any less running into you in the morning."

"What do you want. You're annoying me," Kagura frowned. She rolled over and turned her back to him.

"My mother sent me over with food from the festival since Sanma had to work late Friday night." Sasame tapped on the door before entering. There was the sound of Sasame's delightful greeting inside, Sanma's stuttering, and Himeno's loud happy voice. All combined kept her awake and annoyed out on that swing chair.

_It was quiet two seconds before he showed up! What the hell!_

"Well I'll be going now, see you guys later. Bye Kagura." She lifted a feeble hand to wave at him, thinking he'd leave. "O, we're going into Tokyo this afternoon. You and Himeno can tag along if you like." By the time Sasame had spoke, he realized what he had said was stupid.

There was a long pause before Kagura rolled back over. "I thought you'd take my silence as a no. We're not going. Don't want to intrude on your family bonding."

_It probably has something to do with her being a Saint._ "Well I'll see you later."

"Whatever."

Sasame walked back over to his own home. That was when Kagura heard Himeno shout out her name. "What is it?"

"Come quick!"

Kagura got up thinking it was something serious and ran in. Only to see Sanma and Himeno seated in front of the television watching a re-cap of the news. "You called me for this?"

"They're doing a story on the festival last night! And look, there's you and Sasame! You two look like you're having fun." Then Himeno whimpered. "But no me." She turned around to smile at Kagura but…she wasn't there. _This…isn't a good thing?_

llllll(Kagura's Story)lllllllllllll

Kagura lay awake with her eyes closed waiting. Every night around this time, Hanai would sneak out of the ADOC center and take off somewhere. And Kagura, being 13 and bored out of her mind, decided to tag along. She watched Hanai and one of her friends climb out the window and she too got up. Glancing over at Himeno, lying soundly in the bed next to her own. _I'll be back. _She jumped out the window herself and followed the two girls from a distance. _This is the ultimate blackmail! I'll find out what she's up to and well…I guess I'll think about what I'll do with it later. At least I'll have something to hang over that wench's head so she doesn't bother me or my sister anymore._ It was as busy a night as ever in Tokyo. Kagura had dressed in clothes before going to bed so she wouldn't walk around outside in pajamas. She wore a sweater with a hood to hide her distinctive hair. It would stand out even in this night. She followed them well into the red light district, rather cautiously now. _If this walking keeps up I'm turning around and going home. It's not worth that much. _Once she saw them turn down an alley way, she followed now more quietly. The hooded child hid behind a couple of trash cans and peeked over into the large area at the end of the alleyway. Hanai and her friend who accompanied her took off their coats and Kagura's eyes widened. They were dressed like…_O this was so worth the walk._

"And who might you be kid? Spying eh?" Kagura jumped.

"Heh, it's not what it looks like," Kagura waved at the tall man standing before her. He had slick blonde hair that hung over his soft brown eyes. It was a bit like a crazed mess. Dressed in close to all black with a jacket and no shirt that displayed the dragon with the name Berserk over it, on his chest.

"Then how about you explain it to everyone else?" He picked her up by the hood of her sweater.

"Put me down!" Kagura shouted. Though she regretted it soon after when the others took notice of the scene in the alley. "…Uh oh."

"Hey. That's some mop you got on your head kid. You dye it or what?" The blonde laughed. Then he took notice of other staring. "Oh you've done it now. And to think I was gonna let ya go. Too late for that. So how do you wanna die?"

"D-D-Die! Put me down!" She began wiggling around until finally…she kicked…in a place that he really didn't want to be kicked.

"Kagura! What the hell--- Why'd you follow me brat!" Hanai boomed.

"I guess I'll see you when you get home then," she teased. Then she stuck her tongue out at Hanai and ran for it. "Move!" she shouted, pushing one after another out of her way.

"Great. She's my problem, I'll deal with her." Hanai made an attempt to chase after her but a man stopped her for a moment.

"Don't kill her while you're out…bring her here. That woman is…interesting."

Hanai growled on the inside for a moment. "What for! She's just---"

"Do as I say…Crow," he smiled. Though clearly on her chest above the butterfly it said Dove. She'd gotten the nickname from him because her hair was so light blonde it almost looked white. Though at times when he'd loose his patience with her, he'd call her a crow.

"Fine."

Kagura looked around the crowd of people and swirling bright lights and it only added to her aggravation and panic. "O great, how do I get back again? I'm so screwed."

"Yeah, you are," Hanai frowned.

_O great, where the hell did she come from?_ "Listen, Hanai. This is all just a big misunderstanding. When we get back to the center we'll just have a big laugh. Haha hehe hoho you know."

Hanai stared at her a while, waiting for her to finish speaking. "You finished talking yet?" Then someone, most likely Hanai's friend, approached from behind and knocked Kagura unconscious. She stayed that way for about 5 minutes before Berserk dumped a bucket of water on her head. She sprung up from the dirty floor and coughed madly.

"What the hell! That was cold!" Then she looked up at the blonde smiling down at her. But the corners of his mouth were twitching. _He's pissed._ "You're not still agry about the whole kicking thing. That was so…5 minutes ago."

"15. And it still hurts."

"You're a big guy. Get over it," she muttered. Then, practically out of no where, there was a girl running her hand through Kagura's wet brightly colored but at the same time blood colored hair. It was short and stopped half way down her neck. Her eyes glanced over at the girl. Her hair was dyed purple and she had many rings in one ear. She wasn't bald on either side but had a mow hawk. Kagura stared at her for a while then slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me." She flicked out a pocket knife in front of Kagura's face and the red head froze.

"Leave her alone Psy," the man laughed. He had dark blue hair and hazel eyes. He kneeled down to Kagura's level, who was now shivering from the cold water that had been dumped on her earlier. "Know what are we going to do with you?" He ran his hand down the side of her face. _I remember the time I first met him. He was five years older than me. First thing I did wasn't say, 'hello. How are you? Will you be gang raping me today' I bit his hand he was using to touch the side of my face. And he laughed. First thing I thought was does this guy get any crazier or what? That's the same day they gave me a choice. Either join the Tokian Saints or die for peeping. I think the choice was obvious don't you? Just to let you know, I got jumped in. Besides, I was 13, no one was in for…well…I'm pretty sure most of you out there know your alternative choice._ A few days later, Hanai and her friend Koko were forced to take Kagura along each night. And each night she'd leave Himeno asleep alone. Not like she had a choice. Though the people were starting to grow on her. The Tokian Saints weren't that big of a gang back then. A lot of people she didn't know and never got to but she was mostly surrounded by people she had come to know as leaders of the Saints. Ones with tattoos on their chest were how you could tell who was in control there. Normals would get tattoos of a black butterfly or a dragon on their lower backs or over the shoulder blades depending on gender. Maki, I guess being founder or something, didn't need a nickname. He had the Saint name on his chest, the dragon, and nothing more. "OW! THIS FRICKEN HURTS YOU PSYCHO!" Kagura complained.

"Stay still before I make it hurt worse," Psy frowned. Kagura bit down on Berserk's jacket while Psy took an electric needle to Kagura's back.

"Don't chew holes into it. I'm going to need that back," the blonde teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm done," Psy cheered, slapping Kagura on the back. Kagura doubled over in pain. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that." Psy extended a hand to help her up but Kagura waved for her to stop.

"Just stay away from me you crazy woman," she said in a raspy growl.

"Don't insult me yet. I still have to bandage that up," she grinned.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little pain?" Hanai grinned. Kagura looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Kagura asked in a rather irritated tone.

"What do you think I'm doing here talking to you losers? Maki wants to…see you."

"Hm? What'd I do now?"

"I'm coming!"

"Alone," Hanai blurted out before stomping off.

"What's her problem?" Kagura scowled.

"O nothing much," Berserk grinned.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Like the stupid thing I did to get here in the first place? Whatever did I do to the gods to end up with you two?" Kagura got up and walked to the backroom in the run down building. She slowly opened the door and saw Maki standing in front of the window. He turned and smiled at her.

"Kagi? Come in. Sit down," he smiled.

"HI!" she smiled. In the one and a half year period she's been here, Maki hasn't been such a bad guy. She walked in and sat down in front of his desk. Despite the building, his office looked rather nice.

"Hm? You're growing your hair out?"

"Yeah. Thought it'd be different."

"So you're done hogging that beautiful head of hair all to yourself huh?" Maki teased, shaking the girl's hair in a bigger mess than before. Kagura laughed.

"Stop! What did you want anyway?"

"What I can't just call you to see you?"

_So he had to send Hanai to get me?_

"Besides, you never told me when your birthday was now did you?"

"My what?"

"Yeah. You never told me when you turned fourteen. Just acted like it was any other day…well…night. No one ever sees you during the day. But that's not the point. You turned 15 last week didn't you?"

Kagura froze. "Who told you?"

"I found out how I found out…and Hanai blurt it out by accident when we were speaking with each other. July 9th. So why didn't you say anything."

"I didn't think it was a big deal to begin with. Even if it is, I don't like celebrations or gifts or stuff like that. So I was born 15 years ago. Big deal. If life is what they want to celebrate than give me stuff every day-"

"Calm down. If you don't want one, I won't. But I want you to have this alright?" Maki slid a box wrapped in paper with a large bow on it across the desk. Kagura looked down at it a while. "Kagi," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine." She grabbed it off the desk and tore the paper off of it, opened the box and…_wha-…_ "I can't keep this. Really."

"What's wrong? Don't you want it?"

"It's not that I don't, it's just…I mean what would _I_ do with it? I'll probably loose it or something or someone at ADOC might say something-"

"Or Psy's gonna tease you and your sister's going to ask where you got it?"

"Something like that."

Maki walked from around the desk and sat in the chair beside her. "Psy doesn't have to know you got it from me and as for your sister, just tell her you found it or something. Hide it. I don't know."

"Fine," she sighed. She looked down at the ruby beaded bracelet.

"It reminded me of you. That's why I got it. Even _if_ you kept your birthday all to yourself."

"O really? All that for me? How sweet," she replied rather blandly.

"Don't take that sarcasm with me," he laughed. "Besides. It was no problem." He ran his hand over the top of her hair and kissed her forehead. Kagura slipped the bracelet on and laid her head in the man's lap. "I love you too, Kagi," Maki whispered, as if he knew something already. Kagura just smiled and squeezed his shirt closer to her, burying her face into his stomach.

"Maki…" When she spoke her voice was muffled.

"Yes?" he responded, still stroking her hair and looking down at her.

"This tattoo really hurts…"

"You'll get over it. I'm just surprised you've been ducking it for so long. Psy's been itching for a while-"

"Maki………I………"

"It's alright. I already know. I'll take you home so you can get some sleep before your sister wakes up alright?"

"What about Hanai…and…Koriko………they-"

"I doubt they'll want to go home so early in the night," Maki whispered to her to maintain the quiet coming with her falling asleep. "Come on. You have to get up."

"Five more minutes………I'm…sleepy……"

"Alright, but it'll be morning in two hours."

"…………………"

Hanai stood outside the door, her breathing coming more difficult due to her silent whimpering. Tears streaming down her face. _She's taking him away from me. That bitch…I'll kill her._

(next night)

"I don't want your spot. I'm fine being better than you without a rank. Besides, I don't think I want another tattoo. I'm still getting over the first one---"

"This isn't a joke! Get up!" Hanai sneered.

Kagura glanced from Hanai to Psy and back. "What's wrong with you? That time of the month or something?" Psy teased.

"If you're looking for a fight I'd be happy to give it to you but I'm not going to kill you. Not for something so stupid. I know you don't like me but geez. Just act like I'm not here."

"But I can't. I see you here, I see you when I get back to the ADOC. I get sick just looking at you-"

"Hanai," Maki scowled. He had been listening from the building doorway that let out into the alley opening area.

"What?" Her voice was harsh and scratchy. Luckily Kagura didn't need her and Koriko to walk out here anymore because she now memorized her way. After a while the two girls started leaving her behind.

"I need to talk to you…now." He walked back inside. Hanai didn't move for a while, still looking at Kagura who seemed confused and amused at the same time. But when Maki's voice boomed another NOW, she walked inside.

"oOOo, I think she was serious," Berserk smiled. Those brown eyes fixed on Kagura's. "What'd you do to piss her off?"

"I was born. And now I exist."

"Yeah well if you do fight her, and kill her, it'd save me the trouble. The rest of the night after you left that girl drove me crazy. Fucking wacko. I can't do it because we're supposed to get along. But you can. And I got the perfect name for ya if you do. Nocturnal cuz you only come out to see us at night. But Nocturn for short. Then I want to spell it like Knoctern with a K and a E. It'll look better to me."

"What about me? Your bad grammar's going to be tatted on me for life---What am I saying? I'm not getting it."

"Damn right you're not," Koriko interrupted. "You're not just waltzing yourself right into what we've worked hard to get. You'd loose anyway. Besides, everyone knows you're only still here because you're Maki's new favorite."

"Think whatever the hell you want-"

"You're just a softy. Couldn't kill anyone if you wanted to. Not with that sister of yours. You'd probably be afraid of what she'd think about you, huh?"

"Don't get jealous of me because your slut of a mother gave you up and you've got no one left," Kagura muttered. Koriko overheard and Berserk had to hold her back.

"You two calm down!"

"I'm fucking calm!" they both shouted at the same time. Koriko walked off somewhere a little before Maki and Hanai had come back out.

"Do what you want," he whispered angrily. She drew her sword and Kagura immediately stood.

Hanai swung it at her. "What the hell!" Kagura dodged it barely. "Fine. If you want to die that badly."

That next night I came home with a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious, just said I ran into some people and got jumped but it was nothing. Hanai never came home. Kagura left the window open so Hanai was reported as a run away. Her body lye at the bottom of the river. Drifting slowly by boulder into the Pacific. And Kagura awoke that morning feeling empty…emotionless…that itself made her mentally sick. Not surprised to say that Koriko hasn't spoken to Kagura any more then she's had to. Not that the red head cared…………

(one year later)

"She didn't check in. Where is she?" Maki asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Psy sighed and smirked at the same time. "I think I know. C'mon, it's not to far from here."…………

When they pulled up, they saw Berserk standing outside a very large building. When he saw them pull up, he smiled. "Hey guys-"

"Where is she," Maki cut off.

Berserk sighed and pointed up. "There again. I told her to check in first but she would have gone up with or without me so…eh…here I am. Now she won't come down."

Maki backed away from the building and saw a small figure at the top of the dome, sitting there. Here red hair reflected with the moonlight and long strands blew with the wind. She looked like she was sleeping up there, leaning back on the pole that extended from the top of the building. Every night she'd climb up there, sit under the moon and look down on the town as if she were some superior being. At least that's what many thought of her. Knoctern rose being their favorite of the higher ranks to many but not to all. Some despised her because she was so young. Others because Maki paid her so much attention. But a favorite in general. In fact, she's what made them so big. Kagura just saw it as her being her and nothing more. She'd tell them that sitting up on the highest building in Tokyo, looking down on the city full of light made her feel, relaxed. The blue haired man sighed, almost laughed a little inside. "Go get her Psy."

"Whyyyy meee," Psy whined.

"Because you're the only one crazy enough to go up. And besides, she wouldn't even know how to get up there if you would stop taking her building hopping with you."

"She's the only one who'll go with me," Psy smiled before getting onto a parked car and climbing up the edge. Psy didn't feel like going all the way up since she'd only have to climb back down anyway. "KNOCTERN! BABY C'MON! WE HAVE TO GO!" Kagura looked down at Psy and smiled at her.

"I'm coming…" She dove off and landed on the edge beside the woman.

"No showing off! We all know I'm better. Besides, you could hurt yourself jumping halfway down this thing like that," Psy scowled. Well…it was more like teasing. They climbed the rest of the way down. Once down, Kagura smiled at Maki, but he didn't look happy. Probably from watching her carelessly jump down half the building.

"I'm not angry, just get in the car." Psy was about to get in too, but Maki told her to ride with Berserk.

"But he can't drive," Psy complained.

"Well excuse me for obeying the speed limit."

"You're a Saint. Not an old man!"

"I'll see you two later," Maki waved before driving off. Kagura sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window. "You hungry?"

"Yeah!" she smiled. "You have pizza at home right!"

"Calm down," he laughed. "Yeah, I do." Maki lived by himself in a condo complex. He, Psy, and Berserk lived pretty good, and now, so did Koriko once she turned 18 and left the ADOC. Being a Saint comes with privileges. Stealing, taking assassination jobs from rich people who don't want to get their hands dirty. Kagura had her own account she used under a false name to stash money. Not for her own greed really. For her and her sister when they got old enough to get out like Koriko. I mean face it, they were getting older and the chance that they'd get adopted slipped farther and farther away. They weren't even sent to many foster homes so that only made their chances worse. Kagura remembered being with her mother while Himeno had been in a hospital for a sprained ankle. Even though she had only been three minutes older then her twin sister, but her mother had told her that she'd have to take care of Himeno. Kagura didn't see the sense in it. She knew good and well that her mother had a weak heart and wouldn't last very long. Even if she had only been five years old, she wasn't as naïve as her sister. But they'd still always have their father. Or at least that's what she thought. When they were eight years old they were waiting outside school for their father to pick them up. Ever since their mother had died, he became a drunk washed up novelist. In fact, driving to pick the two up drunk is what got him into the accident to begin with. Now he's in a comma in a hospital she forgot. She could care less anyway. While she and Himeno were waiting outside school for their father to pick them up, he was driving late and drunk from the local bar and got himself into an accident. Kagura walked into Maki's home and plopped down on his sofa. "Feed me," she demanded.

"You can feed yourself," Maki laughed but he brought the box to her anyway. Set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Kagura immediately started eating. "…Try chewing. I'm sure it'll go down easier that way."

"Shut up," she frowned with a full mouth. The two watched tv, laughing and joking around until the movie was over and the pizza was gone. She kicked off her shoes and stretched them over Maki's lap while she lied down on the other half of the sofa. "Wake me up in half an hour. I'm sleepy."

"Get your feet off me." Maki pushed her feet away and pulled her over into his lap. "That better?"

"The same as the empty side of the sofa. Why?"

Maki rested his chin on her shoulder began kissing her neck. "No reason," he smirked.

"Stop it," she whined.

"Stop what?" By the time she had tried speaking again, Maki was already enclosing his mouth over hers. Biting on her lower lip and consuming his attention to her mouth, it got to the point where he had to slide from under her and set himself above her so he wouldn't hurt his neck. Maki moved from her mouth to her neck, feverishly, as if she'd vanish beneath him if he didn't keep his hands off of her.

"Maki…" she muttered. The man took that sigh as a go ahead to slide his hand up her shirt. Kagura's eyes sprang open and she wiggled half way from underneath him. "You're…um…friendly," she spoke while patting him on the head.

"Yeah," he smirked. He lifted himself back up to her neck again, whispering to her occasionally. "Why, there something wrong?"

"Not with that," she sighed. But she could feel his hand creeping up her stomach again. She flinched. "I think- I'm going to go see Psy. I mean you did say we'd see her later."

"And we will. _Later_. But right now…" Maki closed her mouth again with his. Kagura, despite the fact that she didn't want to, backed away and slid from under him.

"I-I'm just going to go. I'm tired, and I don't want to fall asleep here…not that you want to let me sleep," she joked but he didn't laugh. She walked over to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open…tried to pull it open. _What the hell…_ "What's wrong with your…door…" Kagura turned around and saw Maki approaching. "Maki………don't."

………………………………**(4:48a.m)**

Kagura feebly climbed in through the ADOC window where the older children slept. Once in, she practically collapsed to the floor, shaking and bleeding a little. She knew someone would ask where she got that bruise on her face from but she could care less. She was just about to fall asleep where she lied on the floor, if it weren't for the cold voice that surprised her. "You get up to use the bathroom every night huh? Is there another bathroom outside that works better?" Kagura looked up to see Himeno staring down at her with daggers in her eyes. "Where were you-"

"Not now alright."

"What!" Himeno spoke in a harsh whisper so she wouldn't wake anyone. "I think now is the perfect time. You lied and you're sneaking outside. You could get in trouble you idiot! And what are you wearing-…" Himeno could see the tattoo clear as day on her chest due to what she was wearing. Usually she changed in the back of Maki or Berserk's car before coming in. "You're a Saint! Are you crazy---"

While Himeno scolded Kagura, the battered red head slowly undressed and changed into a spare pair of clothes under her cot. Then she cut Himeno's rant off. "Excuse me for being so blunt…but mind your fucking business."

Himeno was surprised at Kagura's choice of words toward her but didn't stop arguing with her. In her own rage, she didn't even notice Kagura's constant shivering or bruised face. "Fine, then I want to come too."

"Don't be stupid," Kagura growled, not moving from her lazy sleeping position.

"If you can go and be stupid then why can't I-----"

"**I haven't had the best night as you haven't noticed. So I suggest for tonight…you shut…the fuck…UP!**" Kagura's burst almost woke someone but everyone remained asleep. Himeno jumped a little but removed her surprised look with that of anger. She didn't say anything at first, just lied in her cot. But before she went to sleep she spoke again.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want. Choose a bunch of people you just met over your own family."

lllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey B, you seen Knoctern the Great anywhere?"

"She didn't meet me where I usually pick her up," he sighed. "Maybe she's caught up in somethin' and can't come out tonight," he reasoned.

"Eh, I doubt it. Hey Maki, you seen her?" Maki just sat there, staring at the floor. Psy looked at him funny. "I guess that's a no." Psy plopped down onto the floor. "Then where is she? I already checked her usual spot and she's not there."

"She's not coming," Maki muttered and the two looked at him. Koriko just laughed.

"That's fine with me. That brat's been wearing on my-"

"Shut up," Maki cut off. His glare was more deadly than demanding.

"Am I missing something?" The four turned to see Kagura standing there in her normal clothing.

"There you are! Why are ya dressed like that? You loose your clothes?" Psy asked. She gave the girl a hug anyway but Kagura just stood there. "What's…wrong," Psy asked, backing away from her.

"I can't stay here anymore."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is that a promise?" Koriko smirked.

"Yes. I'm leaving. I want out."

"…Your sister found out didn't she---"

"Leave her out of it! It's my decision. Not hers-"

"You're not leaving. Sister or no, you know what happens when you leave. How are you going to take care of Himeno then?" Maki threatened. "Then again, I know where she lives. She can always join you-"

Koriko knocked Kagura over before Maki could finish. The red head just lied there on the floor. "This'll be fun."

"…Don't Kagura," Psy pleaded.

"…Sorry." Berserk held her up while Psy and Koriko beat her up. After about a thirty minute beating, they left her on the floor. Maki stared down at her for a while, then pulled out his knife.

"Stupid woman." Berserk held her up again while Maki held out his knife. But before he could do anything, Kagura grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it forward into her stomach herself. He was so close to her at that moment, that she whispered to him.

"I don't want to end up having your bastard children now do I?"

**(Later that night)**

A car pulled up to a nearby alley and dumped the body off. "Set it on fire," Maki ordered. Psy dumped a bunch of lighter fluid on a few nearby trash bags and tossed a match in. The alley immediately went up in flames and the car sped off. Though, down in the alley, were Kagura's body lye, her hand twitched.

llllllll(Himeno's story)lllllllllll_ This one's going to be REALLY short I'm running a little too long here and I want it already up._

Himeno lied awake in her cot, Kagura sleeping soundly beside her. Thinking about just that person. Lately she's been acting weird. She argues with Hanai a lot more and now Koriko who she had previously paid no notice. Now, when she smiled, it seemed happier but she did it less often. There were a lot of times when Kagura seemed to be just ignoring her and couldn't wait to get to bed. She'd always go to sleep sometimes early and would wake up tired. It wasn't like her at all. The only thing that kept Himeno from having nightmares about her parents at night was knowing that Kagura was there. Seeing Kagura sleep before her let her know she was there, but she felt so alone in her sleep. There was even a time when Himeno awoke in the middle of the night and Kagura wasn't there. That morning Kagura said she had gotten up to use the bathroom. But one night, Himeno had woken up and Kagura wasn't there. So Himeno sat awake, waiting for Kagura to come back from the bathroom. Instead all she got was an open window, and Kagura stumbling inside. _Kagura!_

lllllllllll(present time)lllllllllllll

_Maybe he didn't see it. I mean he's in jail. What are the chances of that. He could have missed it…right. I mean, it was a quick flash anyway._ Kagura sat on her bed, her hands pressing the side of her face in stress. That's when Himeno walked upstairs and opened Kagura's door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Kagura didn't answer, just signaled for Himeno to come closer. Himeno approached and kneeled in front of her. The worried looking red head wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her.

"Everything's fine alright? Don't worry. Onee-chan will take care of everything." Kagura hugged her tighter.

"Kagura…" _I just wish you'd let me take care of things sometimes instead of hiding everything…Or should I be grateful that you're willing to be so selfless so I'm sheltered from the bad things in this world. If you keep trying to baby me, what'll happen when I have to take care of myself._


	5. Maki's Out

**(Lidia- ASS! …Now that I have your attention, Thanks for reading! I took a break for a while…I think two or three days. /lying, it was almost two weeks/ Wasn't my fault…my aunt wanted me to stay at her house and she doesn't have a computer/ Heh…but at least I updated now! Lol And I promised fluff this time. /cries/ I'm sorry I didn't put it. It didn't go with what I wanted to write. But I'll put it next time/serious this time/ lol I'm laughing but still take me seriously…please…And that whole ass thing, I only did that because I saw they did that on The N once. It worked on me. Lol and no one pays attention me when I talk up here. I guess that should be a good thing that they want to get into the story and all but I'm so ignored! It's sad! Sad I tell you! DON'T LOOK AT ME! And I know the fluff is coming a little late but in the genres I _did_ put drama first. **"http/viewmorepics. "http/viewmorepics. "http/viewmorepics. I now notice I didn't take into consideration that some people don't have scanners. Lol. And if you don't know what I'm talking about…go back and read what I said before. But then again if you never read what I have to say then you're probably not reading this right now. So I'm talking to myself…yeah…anyway. So I put the three above up instead.

**Idon't think you have to be a member to view them but if you do, tell me and I'll fix it. If it's something like the image won't show up on your cp…I don't think I can fix that. I don't deal with computer problems. lol**

**Reviews:**

**Sailormoonhannah- You don't think I'm pathetic? THANKYOU! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. Lol. I made it longer this time!**

**Shawna- I'm glad you liked it! I just didn't update so fast. heh heh**

**SilverLily- LOL! Thanks! YOU'RE SO NICE! NO, REALLY! Lol I just felt like shouting for no apparent reason.**

**Kaiba-queen- Thanks for the review. It sucks that you don't have a scanner. I wanted to see it. Mine probably aren't that good. I'm still trying to get better. And I'm glad you like the story so much.)**

**Field Full Of Daisies**- Maki's Out

Kagura watched TV for a while with Himeno so she wouldn't seem suspicious before heading directly up to her room. As soon as she got up there, Kagura sat at her desk and tore the letter open.

_HEY KAGI BABY! It's Psy! How are ya?_

Kagura sighed. _She was always one to be happy when she should be serious._ Then continued reading.

_You and your sister doing good? I hope so! And I saw you on the news miss 'tryin to keep a low profile'. So who was the blonde you showed up to that school thingy with? Hot! Does he have a brother? And if you're wondering if Maki saw it, yeah. He did. First he thought he was going crazy so he made me Google it. I knew if I didn't find it or something that looked just like it, he'd fucking cut me! I'm sorry. But don't you just love Google. It's like you don't even need a dictionary anymore. Just Google it. Wanna find out when the Americans are gonna try and invade Japan too? Google it! Lord knows their business is all over the internet already. Can't keep anything a secret. By the way, you better torch this letter after you're done reading it. I don't want to go getting myself killed because I helped you. Which reminds me. He gets out at the end of this week Saturday. K? I taped you a present on the back! I'll mail you again if something happens! _

_Talk to you LATER KNOCTERN!_

Kagura smiled sadly. Her friend was quite the lively one. She missed her already. But the fact that she could be so happy when delivering such bad news made Kagura wan to laugh and cry at the same time. Crying…it'd be her first time since…that night. She turned the paper over and tore the photo on the back off. It was a picture of her, Psy, and Berserk. It only made her feel worse. Things were great then. That was the only time she was every really…happy. Kagura never smiled the same after she left. Each smile she had now was either sarcastic, for someone else, or because she was hiding something. Himeno came upstairs and opened Kagura's door.

"Hey Kagura. The Ayanami's invite…ed…" Himeno trailed off when she saw Kagura quickly try to hide something. "What's that-"

"You were saying?"

"…The Ayanami's invited us over for dinner. Their mother over cooked."

"I'll be out in a minute," she smiled.

Himeno just frowned at her. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding it. Just keeping my personal business out of your nosy vision."

"Hmph. Be that way. I'll just tell them to start eating without you then." Himeno stuck her tongue out at Kagura before smirking and closing the door. Kagura sat there for a while before her stomach growled.

"Shut up," she muttered to herself. The girl got up from her seat, stuck the picture in her mirror, then went down stairs to burn the letter over the stove.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"We'll be moving onto a new book this month," the teacher smiled. She walked around and passed them out. "I think you'll like this one…or at least the girls anyway. It's one of my favorites."

"…You've got to be kidding me."

"But I'm not. Kaoru Awayuki is the best novelist in all Japan and this is his best selling novel."

"_Was_ the best selling novelist in all Japan," Kyoko smirked. She tossed the book back down onto her desk. "He's just a washed up novelist who went and got himself in a car accident."

Himeno glanced over at Kagura. Her expression was hidden by the fact that she had her face tucked away in her arms on the desk. She knew Kagura hated their father, but she still tended to attack other people who made fun of him anyway. To her, she hated him enough for the rest of the world, so it only made her want to take her anger out on people who reminded her of how pathetic her father is. _I know I'm angry too but at least I'm staying calm._

"Then his poor children were orphaned. Poor things probably couldn't show their faces in public ever again after that."

Kagura stood up too fast for Himeno to notice. "You DIE now."

"Kagura don't!" Himeno stood up and dragged her out of the room. "Excuse us for a moment."

"Let me GO!" There were some muffled shouts heard, followed by paper tearing, the sound of slamming, a loud thud, then ending in glass breaking. The door opened again and the two walked to their seats. "I'm fine now. What were we doing again?"

Both girl's hair was messed up and their clothes, jumbled. Outside in the hall…it looked like animals stampeded through it. And the hall glass window was broken. "Sorry for interrupting," Himeno apologized. _She usually doesn't put up that much of a fight. She must be angry about something else._

"…Okay…For all of the people here who are on the kendo team, and going for that match in Yokohama, it'll be your responsibility to get the book read over the weekend when you're gone."

Himeno smiled. _I've already read all Dads books. All I have to do is flip through it to refresh my memory. Then just focus on my match._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"It's alright Sanma! Go already! Have fun."

"O-Okay. If y-you say so." Sanma got in the car with Ayanami and the two drove off. It was Friday after school already. The week had gone by so fast and Maki would be getting out tomorrow. Sanma and Ayanami were driving out to Yokohama to watch the kendo match. Usually Ayanami would go to see Hayate fight while Sasame watched the house but now Himeno was going too. Kagura didn't want to ride with Ayanami alone so she convinced Sanma that she could watch the house. Though, with no one to cook for her, she was stuck eating the food Ayanami pre-cooked in the fridge. Kagura walked inside and changed out of her uniform before going to knock on the neighbor's door.

"Kagura? Don't tell me you're hungry already?" he said with a small smirk on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a strong trace of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm just kidding. So what is it?"

"…What? You're not going to offer for me to come in? Are you usually this rude to your guests?"

Sasame looked a little surprised for a moment, then stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?" Sasame smiled.

"No I wouldn't. I was just saying, you could have asked."

Sasame looked at her oddly again. "Then what is it you want?"

"I need a favor. A ride to the bank really. I'd take the bus but it doesn't come for another hour."

"Uh…okay." Sasame went to go get his shoes and the two pulled out of the driveway. "Which bank exactly?"

"It's in Shinjuku nearest Tocho. I'll point it out when we get there."

Sasame paused for a while before mentioning anything. "So you're not going to sit behind the driver's seat this time?" he said with a smirk.

Kagura smirked back only hers seemed to be out of sheer amusement. "Like you'd try anything. I'd hurt you beyond belief." Before the boy knew it, Kagura had flicked a knife out on him. "Then again, you never can tell with the nice ones. Heh, I'd cut you up and feed you to street dogs to cover it up. Teeth and all."

"Well wouldn't that be pleasant," Sasame replied with a nervous smile.

"To be honest? It would. Not for you of course. But then again, that's not my problem."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once they arrived after a pretty silent car ride, Kagura insisted he stay in the car. Sasame sat there in the parking lot, wondering why it was that she'd want to come to a place like this. On top of that, why it was that he just agreed to go, no questions asked. It wasn't like she'd give him gas money when they got back. Or at least something as simple as a thank-you. _She even threatened me. If I weren't such a nice guy, I'd leave her here. Then again, she'd surely find her way home and I'd be killed with no one at home as a witness. _He ran a bored hand through his pale golden hair. _It could be worse. I'm still alive aren't I?_

Kagura waited in her office until an older man with raven hair entered the room. He held a pleasant smile on his face. "Ah! The girl with the beautiful hair. I do indeed remember you! Last time you were here, you were with a young man, yes?"

"Yes, that was me," Kagura smiled back a bit fake.

"You haven't been making any large deposits lately. I rather missed our meetings."

"You really were kind." Kagura spoke but she barely remembered the man's face. Last time she saw him, his hair was gray. "So how is my money doing?"

"Very well. Next to a couple other friends of yours, it's been piling up by interest. Did you come to make a deposit."

"No, I actually came for something else. The man who was here with me before. Maki. I'd like to deny him privilege from accessing my account, remove his name as trustee, and deny him the ability to deposit money into my account. I'd also like Sanma Awayuki Himeno to be able to access the account any time she wants. Got all that?"

"You are not old enough to-"

"I'm seventeen. I was legally aloud to do it last year. So you can't tell me no…"

llllllllllllll(That Friday, earlier in the morning) llllllllllllllll

"Hey Hayate!" Himeno smiled.

_Loud woman._ "Hey…"

Himeno walked over with her small flower printed duffle bag hanging from her back. She was dressed in white, pink, and pale yellow from head to toe. "You mind if I sit here?" she asked with a grand morning smile.

"It's not my bus. Sit wherever you want."

Himeno sat beside him and smiled. "Thanks." Hayate looked up at her, then quickly turned to face the window while muttering a 'no problem'. The bus started moving and not once had Hayate made an attempt at small talk. And Himeno was becoming bored. "So, the big captain of the kendo team."

"Yeah?"

Himeno was a little surprised he even heard her. For a moment, she'd thought he fell asleep with how long he stared out the window without once looking up. "You nervous about your big fight?"

"No. There's a scout coming out but nothing big."

"Congratulations! You must be really good!"

Hayate looked away from the window and stared at her for a moment. _Why's she getting so excited about it?_

"What's wrong? There something on my face?"

"Eh? Uh…no. Just that goofy smile that's always there anyway," he responded before turning back toward the window.

"Goofy? Heh, well I guess I do look that way without noticing huh," Himeno laughed. "But then again, I guess it's better then frowning all the time."

"What?"

"Yeah. You barely _ever_ smile at all."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ahah! Now you're starting to sound like Kagura."

"That's not funny! Besides, I've seen Kagura smile all the time. With you anyway."

"Heh…that's not Kagura smiling. At least not for real anyway. When Onee-chan's really happy she looks way different."

"Heh, and are you fake smiling too?"

"Nah. The way I look at it, life's to short to waste it being sad and depressed. Not when there's so much good in life too."

"Well that's a different way to look at it."

"It's the only way I choose to look at it."

"…And are you nervous?"

"Huh?"

"About your up coming fight."

"A little," she smirked. "Not really of the fight. Just that…so many people are going to be watching."

"After a couple, you'll get over it," he smiled.

"Is that a smile Haya-chan! How adorable!" One of his friends from the seat in front laughed at him.

"Shut-up!"

"Hey, Himeno. You two dating now?"

"WHA!" they both shouted at the same time.

"No I'm not dating that tulip-head!"

"Who are you calling tulip-head, BAKA!"

"Aaaah. If a lover's quarrel isn't the loveliest thing you've ever seen."

There faces went red. "SHUT UP!"

The rest of the bus ride was silent with a few moments of teasing and arguing. Hayate's friend had apparently ruined their moment of getting along. When they got off the bus, the morning was over and the afternoon had just begun. Hayate and Himeno weren't speaking to eachother but every now and again, Himeno would look up at him, thinking he was following her. _He won't talk to me but he's stalking me?_ The rest of the day was filled with last minute practice. Himeno and Tetsu were constantly in a fit of laughter and hung around together most of the day until it was time for them to retire to their rooms for the night.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I wonder how Hime's doing. The baby can't sleep without me. But, then again, she did say she'd be fine._ Kagura dug into her food Sasame had micro-waved for the two. "Thanks."

"I'm not the cook but no problem."

"Not for the food. For the car ride. I just sprung it on you, ya' know?"

"It's no problem," he smiled again. Kagura stared at him for a while. "What's wrong?"

"…You smile too much and it's creeping me out. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm going to get advice from a person who spends her spare time getting on other's nerves."

"…If you're referring to me then yes. And I don't get on other people's nerves. If they truly didn't want to hear my mouth then they'd ignore you."

"You mean like I'm trying to do now?"

"Oh, a smart-ass? That's the closest I've gotten to getting a negative emotion out of you yet."

Sasame started eating before he said anything else. "I'm just not a negative person."

"That a load of BS. You can't tell me you don't even think mean things."

"My thoughts are my business."

"Fine. So let's assume you're perfect. What is it you do? Head of the GMT, learned two different languages outside Japanese, straight A's, school representative, and on top of all that stress inducing work…you're perfectly happy about it."

"Your point?"

"Well damn, you're good at everything."

Sasame laughed, almost choking on his food. "Not good at two things really."

"And what would that be?"

"How to get fan girls to back off sometimes…"

"And…"

"…And how to deal with girls who spend their time insulting me." He looked up from his food and stared at her and for a moment…she looked surprised. Then a small smirk covered it up.

"Gee, I would have thought that last one was sex but whatever floats your boat."

Sasame almost choked again. _She really does just blurt out what she's thinking._

"You really should chew your food. I don't want you dying on me and it'd be a pain cleaning it up."

Sasame smiled at her again, noticing that this time the killing comment was a joke. Then he noticed that she almost ran out of food. "You want to watch TV?"

"Eh…I got time to waste." Sasame grabbed her plate to wash it before she could object. Then the two sat on the sofa and watched TV. They were flipping through channels and talking over the most random things. "Do you mind if I ask-"

"Is it about my being orphaned or my dead parents?" Kagura interrupted.

"Uh…Orphaned."

"I knew it. Every time someone wants to ask, they always say _do you mind if I ask blah blah blah_. So go ahead."

"How long have you been in the ADOC?"

"Since I was eight. I've been watching Himeno ever since then. She really did turn out to be a good kid," Kagura said in that proud parent manner.

"You say it like you raised her."

"I did. No one else was going to do it."

Sasame's smile faded. "You were the same age. So who raised you?"

"I didn't need anyone to. Himeno was too frail. Like a baby who cried and cried forever over trivial things. She needed it more than me."

"Well that was very noble of you."

"Yeah."

Sasame flipped through channels until he halted on the news. "That's right. They're letting that suspected Saint leader out tomorrow. I guess it wasn't him." Kagura stared at his face on the news. He looked the same. Exactly the same. Dark blue hair, large hazel eyes, like a boyish looking man. The most innocent looking man even considering the fact that it was a mug-shot. "Kagura…w-what's wrong?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts and now noticed her face was wet. She was…crying? Sasame tried reaching over to wipe her face with his sleeve but she flinched. "I'm tired so I'll go home now." Before Sasame could even open his mouth to say anything, she got up and ran out the door. _Kagura…_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kagura slammed her bedroom door shut. _I have to face it. Psy can't hide me forever. I'm screwed, and so are Himeno and Sanma, maybe the neighbors to if he's really in the mood. If it was just me, there wouldn't be a problem. But…_

(flashback)

"You're supposed to color _inside_ the lines, Himeno," Kagura laughed.

"Why should I? It looks prettier this way," she pouted.

"That's messy."

"It still looks better."

Kagura plopped her head back on their grassy backyard. "I'm bored. And hungry. Where's daddy?"

"Uh…" Himeno sat up and looked around. "I thought I saw him-"

Just then, someone came up from behind them and scooped the two up. "And how are my two favorite daughters doing?" The two just laughed in response. "You girls ready to eat?"

"YEAH!"

(end)

_Heh. I guess she's all I have left. I don't want to drag her down with my problems. After all it is my fault this happened anyway. _Kagura went toward her closet and dug deep within her bag to pull out a hand gun. "I'll deal with it myself." She stuck it under her mattress. _At least when it gets out of hand anyway…_Kagura laid out on her bed thinking about things for a while, and didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

llllllllllll(dreaming) lllllllllllllll

Kagura's eyes opened slowly to the sight of moonlight pouring in through the window beside her bed. There was a lump in the covers beside her. Her eyes went open wide. "Sasame?"

The lump rolled over and she was even more surprised. "Calling me by another man's name? Well I guess I'm going to have to make it so you don't again now won't I?"

lllllllllllll(end) lllllllllllll

"Hey Kagu…ra. You look…tired."

She dragged herself into his house and sat herself at the table while he micro-waved their food. "Yeah. Nightmares."

Sasame tried speaking as if nothing last night happened. It would probably only piss her off if he did. Though it struck him as odd that Kagura would have nightmares. She's usually the one causing them. "And what would you have to be afraid of?"

"Perverts and the energizer bunny."

"…o…k." Sasame set her plate in front of her and proceeded with heating up his own. "You busy today?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to hang out I guess. Go see a movie or somethin'."

Kagura's fork paused mid-air and she raised an eyebrow at him from over her shoulder. "You…want to hang out with me? Seriously?"

"What's wrong with that," he smirked.

She shook her head in amusement. _Well I can't laugh at him for making an effort at it. Usually people run._ "I was going to spend the day with Yayoi. I know she's bored."

"Oh. Alright." He sat at the table, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Kagura continued eating for a while before opening her mouth to speak again. _"Be nice Kagura."_ She could literally hear Himeno's voice scolding her within her own mind. "You can come along too. I'm pretty sure Yayoi would enjoy the extra company."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Yeah, listen," Hayate began. Himeno looked up at him curiously. "I'm…s-…What I'm trying to say is-"

"I forgive you," Himeno smiled before going back to fixing her gloves. They were standing on the sidelines, watching team matches and awaiting their turns. "Hey look. It's Tetsu's turn!"

_I'd tell her how much of a bastard Tetsu is but she wouldn't believe me. Or worse, she'd get the wrong idea._ "Woohoo," he answered in a sarcastic manner. After Tetsu's victory, he turned to where the rest of the team stood and winked at the girl. Her face practically turned the same shade as her hair. After Tetsu stepped down, it was Hayate's turn. A well anticipated fight to. The crowd cheered for him.

"That's my son!" Ayanami shouted. "YOU CAN DO IT HAYA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The rest of the team laughed.

_GOD! She comes every year just to embarrass me!_ He gave her and Sanma who sat in the stands a feeble wave before focusing his attention on the fight at hand.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"A-A-Ayanami-sama-"

"You can call me Sasame. You speak to me as if you've never seen me before," he smiled.

"Right." Yayoi shut the door behind her.

"Look on the bright side. We drag him around but we get a free ride in the process," Kagura joked.

_She would be one to say that._ "Well I couldn't have you ladies take the bus."

"You really are too kind," Yayoi smiled. Sasame smiled back.

Kagura was already in the passenger seat. "You two stop with all that before I throw up."

They drove out to the Kogo movie theater. "So what do you girls want to see?"

"Nothing scary," Yayoi shuddered. Kagura just stood there, not really caring. "I know! That!" Yayoi pointed.

"W…well…I guess we could watch that…if no one has any objections," Sasame replied, giving Kagura a hopeful stare.

"I really don't care. It's just another excuse for me to nap in public," she shrugged. Sasame held in his sigh and they walked in.

"Stop drinking on the job," clerk whispered harshly. "That ass of a manager might see you."

"No one's coming in today anyway. It's empty. We always have slow days during that stupid tournament. All the people are gone."

"JIN!"

The boy jumped off the counter immediately after his name was shouted. "Shit-"

"This is the FIFTH time this week I've caught you drinking. Take your beer and get out. You're fired," the theater manager ordered. Jin waited for the man to walk out of sight again, before he laughed.

"I never wanted this job anyway. My big brother said I should."

"Didn't he get arrested?"

"Yeah. And he tells me I should get a job. Heh." When his co-worker walked out of sight to rip tickets for three people that just walked in, he took his beer he barely drank, and poured it out into the lemonade tank. _Oops. Heh, not like it's my problem anyway. I'm going to go get another beer._ "Later man," he waved. The clerk walked back behind the counter and Jin walked passed the three on his way out. That is, until he bumped into someone. "Watch where the fuck you're going, woman."

"After you."

"What'd you say to me?"

"Is it really that difficult to understand or are you foreign to this country?"

Jin snatched her up by the arm and Kagura just let him, staring at him with the same placid expression she walked in with. _Have I seen her somewhere before…?_ "Listen smartass-"

"That'll be enough of that," Sasame smiled. He squeezed the space between the man's shoulder and neck, causing his arm to go numb. It dropped away from Kagura's arm to his side.

Kagura and Sasame ignored Jin and continued to follow behind Yayoi who had been too excited to notice any of it. "Acupuncture? You study it? Heh, I don't think I want you walking behind me anymore."

Sasame smiled down at her. "I don't know if you're joking or serious but by now I've stopped caring. And you're welcome for the help."

Kagura looked up at his smiling face for a while. "I think I sense a little irritation in your voice."

"Why would I be irritated?" _After all. I could have just let you get beat up. But that's not important to her. I don't really know why I expected a thanks anyway._

"Just a guess. Maybe I'm wrong. It's not like I needed your help anyway."

Jin shook his numb arm around for a while and shouted out a few profanities. After he realized he was being ignored, he stormed out. _I won't even consider trying to fight with my arm like this. It should ware-off in a while._

"What do you girls want?"

Kagura pulled a wallet out of her pocket. "I'll pay for it."

Sasame was about to object in how rude it would be if he didn't…but then he noticed the I.D inside when she opened it. "Kagura, you didn't…"

"He bumped into to me. It's not my fault his wallet just happened to fall into my hands by accident too." Yayoi looked up at Kagura but decided against saying anything. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway. "Boy, this guy's loaded. I wonder what he does for a living," she laughed. "I want two orders of nachos extra cheese and a large lemonade."

"I'll take the same," Sasame sighed. _This is illegal. I know. I just hope I don't get blamed in my afterlife. _

"I want popcorn and a bottle of water."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hayate dried his hair off for the last time and put on his black V-neck T-shirt and listened to the other guys talk about girls from school. "Kari's pretty cute."

"She's a freshman moron! Geez, you'll be off to college while she's stuck here for another three years. Plus, you'll be wanting to sleep with her way before she'll even be thinking about it. Kari's a daddy's little girl anyway. And I've seen her dad. Stay away from her."

"Heh, yeah, whatever. But you can't tell me Mimi's not a cutey."

The boy slapped his friend over the head. "What's wrong with you? You have a freshman fetish or somethin'? Now me. I want a woman. Like Kyoko for instance."

"She's shallow and easy."

"I never said I'd marry her now did I?" Then he turned his attention to the disturbed looking Hayate, seated on the locker bench with a towel over his head. "Hey Haya-chan!"

"…don't call me that."

"So you got any girls on your mind? Eh? Your dear tulip-head?" he teased.

"SHUT IT!" he shouted with a red face.

"OOOOoo, you're blushing. You really do like her don't you? I don't blame you. She's pretty cute."

"I said SHUT IT!"

"Yeah, but that sister of hers is such a bitchy little devil. How can someone as nice as Himeno stand to be with her?"

Hayate sighed out of frustration. "You shouldn't judge people on things you don't know anything about."

"Oh, well excuuuuse me. Heh. Although I'd have to admit. With a dress and a smile every now and then, she'd be pretty hot."

Hayate's breathe caught in his throat for a moment before he burst into laughter. That would be like turning Kagura inside out. You might as well date Himeno because that's as close as you'll get to lady-like Kagura in your lifetime. "Even with the smile and the dress." He paused to laugh again. "There's still that personality you'd have to get over. You wouldn't get her if you tried!" he continued laughing.

"Take it easy. We don't want our captain dying of insane laughter on us."

Tetsu interrupted with a calm tone that seemed to bring down the high in the room a bit. "I think I've taken a liking to Himeno. She's quite…amusing."

"Ah! Don't even bother. We all know what you look for in girls and that one's a little too innocent for you."

Tetsu laughed. "Maybe. But it never hurts to try."

Hayate looked up and glared at the man. The grin on his face made him want to throw up. _Kagura's right in a way. Most men are perverts…_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"That was such a beautiful ending!" Yayoi cheered as the two walked out of the theater.

"If I ever see anything so stupid ever again I'll puke." Kagura frowned before she tripped onto the floor.

"Kagura! Are you alright?" Yayaoi asked. The girl fell flat on her face. Sasame helped her up, almost tipping over himself in the process. Now this really surprised Yayoi because usually Sasame was so…graceful.

Kagura snatched her arm away from Sasame, obviously embarrassed, and rubbed her nose. "I'm fine." _What the hell's wrong with me? _They got in the car and drove off.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame came to a screeching halt in front of Yayoi's house. The blonde jumped out of the car and ran into the house at lightening speed, throwing a quick 'good-bye' to the two still in the car. "I wonder what her problem is…" Sasame scratched the back of his head. On the way here they had side-swiped a mailbox, knocked over a trashcan, and almost ran into five cars, one parked.

"I want to do that again!" Kagura laughed. She was obviously out of it.

Sasame drove them home. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Sasame fumbled with his keys at the door while Kagura stood there, staring at him. "Open the damn door already."

"I'm trying-got it." He pushed the door open and closed it behind them. Kagura stared at him while he lazily threw the food in the microwave and sat down at the table, almost missing the chair in the process. "What?"

"A-…I was going to say something…but I forgot," Kagura laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know," she replied between laughs.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"O…god my head hurts." Kagura muttered. Her face pressed against something soft. It only brought back a fond memory. _Maki?_ She smiled…then frowned. Quickly, she rolled over and hit the floor with a loud thump. Her eyes now sprung wide open as she looked around. She was in Sasame's living room. _What the hell am I still doing here? I can't really remember much…I was watching TV…I must have fallen asleep and tipped over into his lap._ **(Note: Kagura finished off all the lemonade, Sasame didn't drink as much.)** Kagura rubbed her head where she fell. Now her headache was just aggravated. And to top it off…there was someone coming into the house. _O crap…_

llllllllllll(yesterday afternoon) llllllllllllll

Jin shook his arm after a while. The feeling had returned to his arm, hand, fingers, and momentarily, it had hurt. He stood within the living room of his brother's new house. Berserk left earlier that day, he was told, to go visit his family. Jin sat down while all Psy could do was laugh. "So who did this to you?"

"Some blonde bastard at the movies."

"You would have never had it happen to you if you would have kept your damn job," Maki spoke. He was seated on the sofa, along with Koriko, while Psy poked at Jin's arm.

"I could just take that leader position you're looking to fill."

"Not going to happen." Maki's eyes never left the television screen to look at his angry brother.

"But-"

"I said no. If you can't even be responsible enough to keep a job, then what makes you think you'll do any better with me."

Jin growled in his throat before turning to get something to eat out of Maki's fridge. He ran a rigid hand through his jet-black hair and reached in for the sandwich Maki left in there for himself. "When are you going to stop dying your hair," Koriko laughed. "You don't like looking like your older brother."

"Bite me."

"But you look so much like him," Psy giggled. Then she pinched his cheek like he were five years old. "Sooooo cute!"

Jin slapped her hand away. "Stop it!"

"A hair color like that is so rare and you go and ruin it," Psy pouted.

"So what? You dyed your hair purple."

"Because it suits me," she smiled.

"You really do behave like a child. Odd woman."

"Where's the money you were supposed to bring me to get my car out of the towing lot?" Maki asked, finally looking up at his brother.

"Oh, I got that here."

"Is that my sandwich? God dammit I told you to stop eating my food. Make your own."

Jin reached into his right pocket, then his left. He even checked the back. Then it occurred to him. "That bitch…"

Maki stood up. "What? What's wrong?"

"At the Cineplex in the Kogo shopping center. On my way out I bumped into this woman. She must have lifted my wallet."

"You let my money get stolen!"

"I didn't notice she took it. I got pissed at her for bumping into me and that's when blondie messed up my arm. Must have been her boyfriend or somethin'."

"I don't care about your fucking arm---…" Maki sighed and rested a hand on Jin's shoulder. "Just tell me what they looked like."

"The blonde guy was about your height, a little shorter maybe, definitely younger than you. The woman that took my wallet had like…freaky red hair. Dyed it probably. And her eyes were…weird. Burning red. Younger than you too." After Jin was done…everyone in the room stared at him. "What?"

"Burning…red?" Koriko asked.

Psy froze. _O god O god O god O god_

Maki reached down in a kitchen drawer and pulled out a picture. "Was this her?"

Jin looked at him oddly, then looked down at the picture. That same woman again, seated in Maki's lap, smiling at the camera. She was dressed in Saint attire and the tattoo on her chest read Knoctern. "O shit. I thought she was dead. I never really hung around her too much so no wonder I didn't recognize her. Kinda hot."

Maki smacked his younger brother over the head before laughing at him. "Watch it."

"What? You killed her, or at least tried to, so you must not like her that much."

Maki restrained himself because that was his brother. "You have a point." _You're wrong…but you have a point. Besides, I should have known she wouldn't die that easily. Walking into the lion's den, knowing the punishment for leaving, without having a plan to get out of it. That was stupid on my part…but…this is good._ "Everyone out. I have something I need to do."

"Ah, alright. Later," Koriko got up and Psy followed her out.

Maki picked up the cordless phone then paused to stare at his brother who still stood in the middle of the kitchen eating his sandwich. Jin didn't notice for a while, then looked back at him. "Oh, me too?"

"Uh-huh."

Jin sighed and walked out. "Wait Psy! I need a ride!"

Maki locked the door after they left. Then he dialed the number to call someone. "Mimi…hey baby…how soon can you come over?"


	6. My Dream Is Another's Nightmare

(Lidia-Hello again! I know this one's short but I didn't really have all the time in the world like usual. And I know it took me a while but again, things with the computer. Nothing bad or anything like that. WE GOT A NEW ONE! We still have our old one though. That's going in my room. It still works so why throw it out? I was listening to the radio and I heard that song 'Grind with me'. I like the song, but then I saw the video. If you're going to have a name like Pretty ricky…don't you think you should live up to it. Not hating because I love that song but none of them are pretty. Alright maybe. It just made me laugh. So I was REALLY bored one day, and I was drawing. Note: I draw a lot. So I drew this picture of Himeno, Yayoi and made up what Kagura might look like. I was gonna put it up and give the link, but I didn't want to because you've probably got your own vision of what she might look like. So I thought, why not ask you guys to draw what she looks like to you! Note: I really am bored here. Entertain me! I don't care if you can't draw, send something anyway! …pleez? Lol I'm at kay? Yay! This'll be fun! But I'm not showing mine until I see someone else's. Oh, and in this chapter I bring up that book Leafenia Love again. So I thought, After this story is over, I might as well turn that into my next story. Wouldn't that be nice? Though I am barely into this one, I shouldn't be thinking so soon. But still. Then again, if I reveal too much of it in this one, there'd be no point in writing one out. I'll think about it for a while. Now, uh…

**Reviews:**

**Sailormoonhannah- Thanks! Glad you liked it! You're always so nice to me! lol I didn't think people would like it that much but I guess not.**

**Invisible Love- Ah! That must suck! I know what it's like to have your internet not work. And I guess it is funny. I never really put Comedy as a Genre because some may not find me funny. Lol But I'm glad you do! And sure I'll read your next update on that story. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Hope your internet works soon! Talk to you…eh…next month? NEXT MONTH!**

**rippedattheseams- Wow, you've been sitting there a long while. The best? You mean that? You really really mean that! That makes me feel better! A little nervous. I mean, now I got to keep up such high expectations. But reviews always make me feel better about what I'm writing.)**

"_My dream is another's nightmare. My love is another's hate. My tears are another's joy. My hope is another's heartache. I laugh they frown. I cry they smile. And all the while…we both feel the same way. But all I want is to be set free. Free from this emotion that takes over me. But how could I ever be, when I'm rooted to the ground you see, in this field full of daises."_

_-Himeno_

**Field Full Of Daisies-** My Dream Is Another's Nightmare

Kagura yawned on her way down the stairs. "Morning," she mumbled before seating herself at the breakfast table. Himeno and Sanma stared at her for a while. It really was morning, and Kagura was up. That…was weird. Now that you mention it, she was up early the day before too. Sanma poured her a bowl of burned oatmeal. _How the hell did she burn oatmeal?_ "Thanks."

"N-No problem."

"Sasame's family leave already?"

Himeno sighed. "Yeah. They left real early. The flight was cheaper that way. I can't wait until they come back!"

Kagura flinched at the memory of their over humble and loud exterior. "Me…neither," she said with a crooked smile.

"You're up early," Himeno mentioned. "…Why?"

"What do you mean why? I have to have a reason?"

"No, it's just…weird."

"It's because you weren't snoring for once."

"I snore!" Himeno shrieked.

"It was a joke." Kagura picked through her burned food as she did every time Sanma cooked and ate what wasn't charcoal. After breakfast was over and everyone was dressed, Sanma sprang some news on them.

"I g-got a call from the ADOC late last night. I a-almost forgot."

"What'd they want?" Kagura stopped at the door. They were about to go to Yayoi's house.

"They received a call from the hospital in Jyouh. They're going to need you two to come down tomorrow to decide whether they…pull the plug on your father or not. He's been their too long and hasn't shown any signs of waking from his coma. They want to know if they should keep him there any longer since it _is_ his insurance you declined that's paying to keep him there."

"Can't we just talk to them over the phone," Kagura asked.

Himeno almost said something in retaliation but all it came out as was a small whimper. Kagura didn't like their father. In fact, she hates him. So much she wished he'd die. When they had first been brought to the hospital when hearing he had fallen into a coma, Himeno remembered crying for hours. Kagura just stood there, barely in the room. She didn't speak, didn't show any emotion toward his death while Himeno sat beside his bed and cried. The nurse would urge her to go approach her father, but Kagura would just move farther away from him. That was, until Himeno stopped crying. They had been informed that visiting hours were over and Himeno was just about to walk out the door when Kagura ran over, jumped on top of Kaoru, and tried suffocating him with his own pillow. _I remember, she kept muttering to herself. 'If you're going to be useless then die. You're nothing but a stupid drunk. We don't need you!' They wouldn't let her back in for a long time after that, and when they would, she'd refuse to. She'd said if they let her in, she'd kill him. And that's what she's going to do now. She doesn't want to go because she's just going to tell them to pull the plug. She's going to kill her father…and when it comes to certain things, Himeno can't find herself to argue with her because Kagura's more like the parent and the sister. And everything else in between._ "I…want to see hi-"

Kagura glared down at Himeno before she could even finish. Himeno didn't bother finishing. Himeno remembered the first time Kagura ever looked at her like that and she knew she hated it when she did. It was more like a warning for Himeno to shut up. "I think that's possible…" Sanma answered a little disappointed. She didn't think they'd not want to see their own father. And on top of that, they're asking his children who probably still hold hostility toward him whether or not they should pull the plug or not. But then again, they were legally women at age sixteen so it's likely they would bother to ask at seventeen. "I'll call them back later tonight."

"Thanks." Himeno ran up to her room and slammed the door closed. "Don't mind her. She'll get over it."

"Don't you think you should consider how she feels?" Sanma asked. "I mean, she's his daughter too. She should have a say in it-"

"But she doesn't. Is that a problem or are you planning on interfering in matters that have nothing to do with you?" Sanma was a little taken back by Kagura's statement. The girl was practically shrinking her under that stare. Those eyes made her look like she was burning in flames on the inside, like they were coming up in her eyes when she'd look at you. Sanma nodded and dismissed herself before she bothered saying anymore. "But-…"

Sanma stopped before she fully walked out of the hallway. "Yes?"

"I…appreciate the concern. It's just, complicated reasoning. Though, under any other circumstances, you'd make a…pretty alright mother…you know…to someone else." _Minus the stuttering and burnt food. …Wait…is it just me…or has Sanma not stuttered the past few minutes._ Sanma smiled at the girl before she walked away. _Strange woman. But who am I to talk. Maybe I'm just hearing things. Or in this case not hearing things._ Kagura walked over to the fridge as people do absentmindedly when they think they're thirsty or hungry. That's when she noticed a large bottle of wine sitting at the bottom of the fridge. It was a gift from Mannen's mother, so Sanma would loosen up a bit more. But Sanma never drank it. And there it sat. And Kagura just stared at it for a while before hastily deciding to close the refrigerator. _Not going back to that again._ Kagura walked to her room practically laughing at herself. _Did I really stare at it that long?_ It was hard to imagine the girl's thoughts straying when that scene just occurred. She closed her door and immediately hit her foot on something. "OW! What the hell!" Her voice sounded all too loud in that silenced house. Even Himeno's soft crying could be heard through the walls but Kagura had heard it all too often to be phased by it. She picked up the book she hit her foot on and slumped back onto her bed. "Yayoi gave me this…" She flipped through once to see just how big it was. It was pretty big. A waste of time, but then again, Kagura had time to waste. She decided she wouldn't start from the beginning because that would take her forever. So she flipped to a random page a few chapters away from the start and began.

llllllllll(reading)lllllllllll**(Lidia- Okay, this part, I need to explain. I can't just go around calling them Sound Knight And Wind Princess the entire time. I have to call them by their real life counterparts alright. Don't get confused and think this actually happened. Kagura's reading it as Knights and Princesses okay? I don't know, maybe some made up name. In actuality the book is written all flowery and surreal, like Yayoi's romantic rants. I just made it a little easier to read. The stuff underlined is what Kagura's thinking. Okay, Read on.)**

"Are you alright!" Sasame asked worriedly. Kagura propped herself up on her elbows and turned to look at him with a small grin. "I could be better. Next time I'll wait for the others before rushing into things. I really shouldn't have forced you to go with me," she apologized. Soon her arms gave way and she collapsed her upper body onto the floor. Sasame rushed to her side. His pain was ignorable. It was only minor anyway. She had been hurt way before Saame had come in to help her. "It's not your fault," he excused. While at the same time he sat down and scooped her into his lap. "You couldn't have known the seed would show up here."

"I should have heard it coming. Then I went and got you hurt. I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing," he shushed. "You're more hurt then I am. I haven't the right to complain." Kagura leaned into his hold around her and turned her head to the side to smile at him. "You're too kind. It's I that shouldn't be wasting your time."

"I should take you back," he sighed. Sasame was about to move but Kagura stopped him. "I don't want to. I want to stay here." She sunk a little deeper as if she were slumping herself on a sofa. "I like it here…like this better. I'm tired of being locked up in that castle."

"It's because _she's_ lurking around here somewhere. Her and her seeds. I can't let you stay out here. We have to go back to Leafenia." They sat there for a while in that vast field of sun colored flowers. Mainly because Kagura wouldn't move. Sasame tried to hoist her up again and she sunk deeper until she was sure she was too comfortable to move, and the pain in her body couldn't be felt. "Kagura…stop being difficult."

"Stop being so worried. Nothing's going to happen as long as you're here right?" Sasame stared down at her a while, then smiled. He nuzzled his face in between her face and neck, resting his chin there as she attempted to fall asleep. "No, nothing's going to happen to you. Not while I'm here. Not ever." He decided he'd let her stay here until she fell asleep, then take her back when she'd be less trouble. But just when he thought she was falling asleep, she spoke again. "These flowers, they really are pretty. But they're all the same. They bore me. So why is it, that over in the shade by those two trees, there's a red and pink one. There's another yellow one that stands tall with them too. I can't notice it so much from here but still. Those three don't belong all the way out here."

Sasame noticed what she was talking about, and indeed, they did look awkward there. But still… "Flowers that beautiful belong where ever they want to. Compared to everything else, it's they who belong here. Besides, why would they want to grow in a place where they aren't noticed?"

Kagura laughed a little. "I should have expected you to say something like that." Then she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't move like that. You'll aggravate the wounds you already have."

"You can take me back now."

"Tired already? Alright." He picked her up off the floor.

"I'm not tired, but it's still best if I go back. I wouldn't want to worry you anymore than I already have. You won't leave me will you?" Sasame was a little surprised but laughed.

"No. I'll stay with you until you get better."

"Does that imply you'll leave me after I'm better?"

"I'll stay after that too. Just take a nap on the way there alright?"

Sasame didn't have to repeat himself. She had already fallen asleep. She had a tendency to falling asleep in his arms, with her face awkwardly pressed into the robes of his knight attire. Or at least, at times it was awkward for him anyway. It was always his lower stomach and the fact that she came so close to…it made him uncomfortable. Then there were times when he got so used to it, he didn't care. "Let's go home."

Great, Yayoi gave me mushy crap. Where's the blood and gore? Just flip to something else Kagura.

"So that's it?" Himeno asked. Her head lowered and she stared at the floor. "That's all you have to say to me? 'I'm glad you're alright'? That's it!" Small tears fell from her eyes. "Takako was right…you are different. You don't understand anything." Hayate froze in his footsteps before turning around and walking back toward her. His face looked furrowed in anger but Himeno couldn't see that because she was staring at the floor. Not that she didn't expect it, and not that she couldn't hear him coming. Before he got any closer, she shouted, "Stay away from me!" Then she ran.

"Wait!"

Himeno kept running. She didn't stop until she found Kagura. "Kagura," she cried, practically throwing herself at the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's Hayate…he's being such a jerk again."

"…"

"Kagura?"

"Are you really crying over him? What did he do? Just shout at you again? If it hurts your feelings so much that you have to cry about it then stop complaining to me and go cry to him."

"K-..but-"

"You're just making excuses to run away from him. I know you like him. So just tell him instead of waiting for him to open his mouth first." Kagura pulled Himeno away from her and smiled. Himeno had stopped crying and just stared at the woman. "What are you waiting for? Go."--------

lllllllllll(Kagura's interrupted)llllllllllll

Kagura could hear that someone had knocked on the door and she walked down to see who it was. But then she heard Himeno's crying and stopped at the stairs. "What the-? Let go of me tulip head."

Himeno kept crying madly, staining his shirt in her tears. "It's not fair! I want to see him so much and she's going to kill him!"

"I don't…know…what you're talking about." Himeno kept crying like she couldn't hear him. His face turned red and he looked away from her. "S-…Stop crying."

"I can't…I want my daddy."

"Daddy?" _Kagura's going to kill her father? And Himeno might just be serious, I mean, Kagura is in a gang._

"They've called back," Sanma interrupted. "They wish to speak with one of you."

Hayate froze. _Hey. She's not stuttering._

Kagura moved from her position on the stairs and walked toward the phone. Himeno tore away from Hayate's loose sympathetic grasp to chase after her sister. Kagura grabbed the phone from Sanma, who had walked away to leave the girls alone. Not too long after Kagura said 'Hello,' Himeno came stumbling onto Kagura. She was a little caught off guard by the speed in which Himeno showed up. The tulip sunk down to her knees, grasping Kagura's leg with a death grip. "Please don't! Kagura, I want to see him. Please! Don't kill our dad!"

Hayate was a little surprised by Himeno's outburst. He'd never really her seen her like this. Not happy. "Let go of me," Kagura muttered after she covered the phone.

Himeno cried and ran back into the living room, returning her hold on Hayate. "Just stand up to your sister."

"…You wouldn't understand…I can't. But-…I don't want her to kill our dad. That's the only family we have left."

"_So as we hear it, you'd like to make your decision over the phone? So what is it? Should we pull the plug?"_ Kagura tried listening to the woman on the phone but all she could hear were Himeno's pathetic cries to Hayate. What the hell did he ever do for her that she's still hanging onto him so much. Just the mere mention of his name made her sick. But…_ "Don't kill our dad!"_ _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_ Kagura snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was still on the phone. "Pull it…" Obviously Himeno could hear her because her crying grew louder. "But…" ……………

Kagura walked back out of the hall when she was done on the phone. "That really wasn't your decision to make Kagura. Whoever he is, he's her father too."

"Hayate don't-"

"Whatever happens between me and my sister have nothing to do with you, baka," she smiled.

"What…did you say?" Himeno asked.

"I told them to pull it." Kagura cut her off before she began weeping madly again. "But, they're not going to do it until we get there. So…get something so you won't be bored tomorrow. It's a long car ride. Tell Sanma. I'm going for a walk." The way Kagura spoke, the expression on her face…she seemed happy about it. The door closed and Himeno backed away from Hayate.

"I'm sorry…It's just-"

"You don't have to apologize. It's alright." Himeno still looked depressed and Hayate remembered, he used to look the same way. Crying like a small child. He wanted to make her…happy. He knew it wasn't nice having your family die. Then it hit him. _Why'd I come here in the first place?_ "Hey…You want to watch TV?" He'd remember later.

"Uh, yeah." Himeno wiped her face and smiled at him.

lllllllllllllllllll

It had gotten late. Hayate could see darkness had fallen outside through the window. He didn't know what time it was exactly but he could venture a guess that his mother was probably angry. He pulled the cover that he assumed Sanma had put on them when they fell asleep and tried getting off the sofa. Unfortunately, Himeno was sprawled across him and he couldn't have gotten up without waking her. Then he remembered that he had fallen asleep trying to figure out how to get her off in the first place. _So it's the tulip head's fault I'm going to get in trouble. Mom won't buy it._ He stared down at her for a while. Her hair was messy and hanging in her face, dried tears stuck to her face, but she slept with a small smile on her face. Just as he was about to try and wake her, the house door opened and closed. "Who's-"

"You're still here?"

"You're just getting home?"

"So what if I am? Heh, you fell asleep on the sofa? You should go home. Your mom's waiting for you." Kagura walked over and lifted Himeno off of him. "God, she needs to lay off the heavy food."

"My mom told you to come and get me?"

"No. But I saw a light on in the house and she seemed like the type that would be over concerned. Lock the door on your way out." Kagura walked up the stairs."

Hayate locked the door and walked home. The front door had been left unlocked. He walked in and the room was dark. _Great, she's going to pop up out of no where and s-_

"What were you doing out so late!"

_-scare me!_ "I was at Sanma's, mom"

"I sent you hours ago!" She repeatedly smacked him over the head as she shouted at him. "You should never worry me like that! I waited for you all night---"

Hayate grabbed his mother in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Ayanami was surprised at first but hugged her son back. "It's fine. But you're still grounded. Now go get some sleep."

"Grounded? You now how to ruin a moment."

"I said go! Don't you talk back to me!"

Kagura sat beside her window staring down into their living room window, watching the scene. For a moment, Hayate noticed her up there and stared at her, until his mother hit him on the head with a magazine again. Kagura smiled and collapsed onto her bed. Himeno had never awakened so Kagura laid the girl in her own room. "Tomorrow's really gonna suck…"

llllllllllllllllll

Himeno took the necklace out of her drawer and put it on. Inside the heartshaped locket was a picture of her, Kagura, their father, and mother. "Hi mom! We're going to go see dad today for the first time since forever! Can you believe Kagura actually said we can go?" Her expression became a little sad but still held a smile. "And, Hayate told me something yesterday mom…"

(flash back)

"I know what it's like not to have a mom or dad…"

"…What? I mean, I've never seen your dad but Ayanami's your mom-"

"No she isn't. I mean, true she raised me as well as any mom would which is why I refer to her as such, and Sasame's been the closest thing to a brother I'm ever going to get but really, that's just my aunt and cousin. My actually parents and Sasame's dad were driving to my old home in Jyouh when they crashed into a drunk driver and spun off the bridge. All three of them died on impact."

(end)

"He looked so sad mom. But he smiled for me anyway. Hayate really is a good person. So, why do so many bad things happen to people who don't deserve it?"

Kagura knocked on the door. "We're leaving. Let's go." Himeno came jogging out of her room and followed Kagura down to the car. The car drive to Jyouh took forever! Then the wait in the lobby took even longer. Just when Himeno thought she would die of boredom in her seat one of the nurse's came out. "You can see him now," she smiled. The two immediately recognized her. What was _she_ doing here! Dressed in the nurse uniform! _She couldn't possibly be working here!_ There stood Narusue Kogo, the head of the richest family in Japan. Mawata, who Kagura had met some time ago, was the woman's daughter. Mayune graduated already and is in her first year of college, which is why they'd never met her. They paused and stared at the woman before following her to Kaoru's room.

"I-I'll just w-wait out h-here," Sanma smiled. Hospitals always made her nervous, no matter how many times she's been to them.

The woman showed to Kaoru's room where he slept. He looked no different then when they'd first seen him there, except all of his injuries were gone. The sound of his heart rate machine beeped. Kagura and Himeno stared at the wires hooked to him. There was a doctor in the room, ready to pull the plug after the girls were done. _I can't even stand to look at him…_Kagura glared at him before looking away. "Hurry up so they can get the body out of the room and an actual patient in here."

Narusue was shocked to hear how she referred to her father as 'the body'. "I don't think you should talk about your father like that."

Kagura was already irritated. Hearing someone tell her what to do was the last thing she needed. She smirked at the woman. "Fuck you your highness. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you own me. I'll talk about him however I want to-"

"Kagura, don't be rude," Himeno spoke from Kaoru's bedside. Then she turned to her father's sleeping body. "She didn't mean it dad. Kagura really does miss you, deep down."

"To hell if I do."

"I did say 'deep down' didn't I?" Himeno smiled. "But even if she doesn't, I do. I just…wish you would wake up…so we can all go home." Himeno's eyes built up with water. "Not that Sanma isn't good to us because she is. Really. And our neighbors are great too. But…I miss how it used to be before." Himeno leaned her head over his chest and started crying again. Again as in it was just like before when they were younger. Except this time Himeno wasn't as loud about it.

But Kagura still couldn't stand it. _Why does she keep crying over that bastard drunk? He did this to himself. This is just what he gets for being a crappy father._ "You can pull it now. She's going to cry either wa---"

The beeping grew louder and Narusue shrieked. "Oh my god!"

"Go get Kaoru's doctor for this unit."

"What's going…on," Himeno sniffled.

"His heart rate's changed. He's showing positive signs of waking up," the doctor smiled. "We're no longer aloud to pull the plug or it would be considered murder on our part."

"H-He's really going to wake up!" Himeno smiled.

Kagura, on the other hand, held a blank expression. "Not at this very moment, no. But at least we can see that it's a possibility now."

The Kaoru's personal doctor entered and told the two girls they would have to leave. Once they were out of the room, Himeno was full of excitement. "Can you believe it Kagura! He's really going to wake up!"

"You heard the man. He said it was a possibility. Don't get too excited."

"…Why do you hate him so much that you'd rather see him dead? He's your father Kagura…"

"I just don't get why you don't hate him. You just don't get it, even now. _My_ father died when mom did. He wasn't the same person anymore. He became a drunk, not a father. He doesn't deserve your tears but you cry for him anyway. And that I will never understand, so I won't try to." Himeno stared at her for a while. She seemed as if she were about to say something, but Kagura cut her off. "Let's go. It's a long car ride back. And we shouldn't make Sanma wait."

llllllllllllllllll

It had been a week since the day they visited their father. It was lunch time on an exciting Monday, though, Kagura didn't exactly know what made it so exciting. "A lot of people are whispering laughing," Kagura noticed. "I wonder what's going on."

"Whispering? Who?" Himeno looked around.

"Aye. Maybe it's nothing important. It's just the problem students talking anyway. I doubt it's important." Kagura leaned back up against the tree they ate under.

"I hear it's some kind of gang recruit," Hayate muttered in between bites.

Kagura sighed. "Some people are so stupid. Gangs are over rated."

Hayate and Sasame stared at her. _Wasn't she in one?_

"Yeah, only the dumbest idiots would join a gang. I mean you can have only half a brain and know it's still a stupid idea."

"We get it Hayate," Sasame smiled nervously.

Himeno and Kagura just kept eating as if he weren't talking but Yayoi was clueless. "I guess it's not that stupid. Some people go for different reasons."

"Different stupid reasons." Hayate was just saying it to try and get a reaction of some sort from Kagura but the girl…actually nodded in agreement with him.

"It's really stupid. But I know Himeno wouldn't do anything like that."

"Nuh uh," Himeno answered. Then Hayate and Sasame were really staring.

_She acts like she's never been in one!_

Just then, Kyoko walked up. "Hello Same-chan!"

"H-Hello," he froze in place. That voice always found a way of sneaking up on him and scaring him. "Guess what I went out and did yesterday!"

"Are you really going to make him guess? I doubt he wants to tell you what he's really thinking."

Kyoko ignored Kagura and pulled the back of her shirt up. They all stared at her for a moment. "Isn't it cool!" There was a large Tokian Saint tattoo on her lower back. She pulled her shirt back down and smiled at them. They stared at her. "They liked me and said I joined."

"That's…a Saint tattoo? You're joking right?" Hayate stared at her.

"It has to be a temp. The Saint's wouldn't hold a recruit with Ma…-their leader in prison."

"That's just it. He gets out in a week. They're recruiting now so when he gets out, he can choose someone to replace Knoc…something."

"Knoctern?" they all asked. Yayoi just sat there, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Yeah. That's it. He's totally going to pick me. I've seen the guy who runs things before. He's so hot! Of course, I'll still always love you Same-chan!"

_Gets out in a week? It has to be a rumor. Someone would have told me. _"So you think…they're going to choose you of all people to replace the most infamous gang leader in all of the Saints?"

_Over exaggerating her title a bit, don't you think?_ "She couldn't have been that great," Hayate smirked.

"What hole have you been living in? She is the greatest Saint ever. But then she punked out and quit. So they killed her. I'm going to be better!"

"Killed her?"

"Yeah. You can't just leave. You're in it 'til you die. Try and leave. They'll beat you near death then stab you. But that's not the point. That doesn't mean they're going to pick _you_ to replace her."

"Sure they will. It's not like replacing a wimp who tried to leave and got herself killed is going to be that hard."

Kagura stared at her for a while. "Kagura?" Himeno asked concerned. But that concern soon disappeared to surprise when Kagura burst into insane laughter. She was practically crying. "What's so funny?" Kagura looked up from the floor and replied 'Life.'

When the two got home, there was a strange red envelope lying on the front porch. "Hey, Kagura. You got mail," Himeno said, a little surprised. She lifted it off the floor and handed it to her. "Who's Psy?"

"…How am I supposed to know." Kagura folded it up, shoved it in her back pocket, and walked inside. _So he is getting out._

**(Lidia- I'll try and update sooner with something longer. And in the next one, I'm going to add some fluff okay? Will that make up for this short chapter? If you're going to say no then go ahead! I'm pathetic! Shout at me! I'll punish myself one no two thousand times!)**


	7. Guns N' Roses

(Lidia- Hello everyone! I'm sick! It's the middle of the summer and I have a cold! I think…how'd that happen? I think I got it walking around in wet clothes during that water balloon fight. It's not fair. I came in last so they jumped me. It felt good…until the clouds blocked the sun. I should feel better by the time I'm finished typing this chapter here. I had a lot of problems with the last chapter. It took me a long time, for some reason, to switch the regular words back to normal because everything was underlined and then the links to the site where I have that stuff I drew wouldn't work so if you want them just email me. And about the title of the chapter. It came to me and I thought it was funny cuz there was a rock band with the same name. Too bad they broke up. I heard they got really drunk. But then again, a lot of rock bands do.

Reviews:

Sailormoonhannah- You think so? Really/Gives you a hug/ Thaaaaaaanks!

KeyQuis- Poor girl? Hah, hardly! Fluff and Blood, that sounds nice. For some reason, I find it funny. Lol

Kaibaqueen- Ah, yes Maki is. A cute whoring bastard. Lol He couldn't have been all bad if Kagura was with him to begin with. Lol

Rain181- Thanks for the review! I type slow…so it takes long to update. And I get distracted easily. Mostly because I daydream a lot. lol)

**Field Full Of Daisies-**Guns N' Roses

"_I met a boy in this field, he-. He picked me up and smiled at me. And even though my thorns made him bleed, he didn't care, because he was smiling at **me**."_

_Kagura_

Maki awoke to the sound of Mimi getting dressed at 3 in the morning. He sighed. _Again?_ "Where are you going so early in the morning?" He sat up against the headboard of the bed and stared at her. She ignored him and continued with pulling her pants up. "I'm talking to you," he said a little louder.

"I'm going home Maki," she stated bluntly. She sounded a bit angry too.

"What's your problem this time?"

"The same damn problem I have with you every time. My name's MI-MI. You can remember it when you call me to come over but you can't remember it when we're fucking. So I'm going home."

"Mi-"

"Next time you want to get off, call Kagura. That _is_ what you keep calling me right?"

"You weren't complaining yesterday afternoon."

"Well this is the last time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Whatever." Mimi grabbed her bag and left.

"Lock the door behind you!" Maki called out. Then he heard the door slam and sighed. _She'll be back._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura froze as the door opened up. _I gotta get out of here._

The door opened up. Ayanami and Hayate walked into the living room. "Sasame! Don't tell me you fell asleep in front of the television!"

The blonde practically jumped out of his sleep. "H-Hey mom…"

"Don't you hey mom me. Get up."

_God my head hurts. Uh…where's Kagura…?_ He looked around and all he found was an open window. _Figures._

(Sanma's house)

"Kagura!" Himeno called out. She walked up the stairs to find the girl was already in the shower. Himeno awaited anxiously for Kagura to get out. As soon as she wrapped a towel around her and stepped out, she was surprised to see that Himeno was still standing there. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Kagura walked into her room to get dressed and Himeno followed. "Did you win?"

"YES!" she cheered. Kagura walked into her closet and got dressed while Himeno sat at the foot of her bed. "AAAaand…"

Kagura's head popped out of the closet momentarily. "And what?"

"And I got a boyfriend," she squealed. The inside of the closet got quiet. Like time had frozen for a while. "Kagura?"

"I'm listening. That's great. So what's his name?" _I'll slit that neighbor kid's throat for touching my sister-_

"Tetsu. You remember him right? He's-"

"I know who he is." It was quiet for a while longer, then Kagura came out of the closet fully clothed. "Sanma taped it didn't she?"

"No, Ayanami-sama taped it. We're going over there to watch it. You coming?"

"Yeah."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tetsu awoke in the middle of the night as usual. He always became really hungry at night. He sat up…or at least tried to anyway. That's when he noticed his wrists and ankles were tied to the four posts of his bed. "What the hell?"

"Look who's awake. I was beginning to get bored."

Tetsu looked over to the dark corner in the far side of his room. Even in how dark it was, her hair and flaming eyes were still visible. They were the only things visible. "Kagura?"

"You really are a heavy sleeper you know. I had to shoot your dog because it barked too loud and you slept right through it."

"You shot my dog!"

"It's just a joke. To be honest I didn't even know you had a dog. I came in through the window there."

"Untie me."

"Why? You scared?" He could tell with the way she spoke that she was smiling at him. Kagura got up from her seat in to corner and walked over to the foot of his bed, where the moonlight revealed her appearance. She pulled her chair up with her and sat down. "So, Tetsu, I understand that you're my sister's boyfriend now."

"So."

"Just like that…over one weekend. This isn't fucking middle school. You establish a relationship before you become boyfriend and girlfriend. It's not that simple."

"Would you have let me?"

"No. That's the fucking point!" Kagura paused and calmed down. "You're going to tell her 'I apologize but I can't go out with you for personal reasons I am uncomfortable with'."

"You make it sound like I have an STD or something."

"Really? That's what I was going for."

"I'm not dumping your sister. At least…not until I---AAAAHHH!"

Kagura pulled out her short sword and shoved it half way into his left leg. **"Not until you what?"**

"You bitch! Take it out!" He began jerking around and shouting.

"Alright," Kagura shrugged. She yanked at it and Testu screamed a little louder. "That's my bad. I shoved it in too hard. It's stuck." Kagura yanked at it again and this time it came out. She wiped it off on his sheets and watched him bleed for a while. "Do you remember the night of the festival? I threatened to climb into your bedroom window, and slit your throat if you told anyone. In that same time I repeatedly told you to stay away from my sister. And did you listen?"

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a no. So do you know what I'm going to do don't you? Just know you've brought it on yourself."

Tetsu's bedroom door opened. "You haven't changed any." Berserk smiled at her from the doorway. "But I'm afraid I can't let you kill him. He's my brother…no matter how hard-headed."

"You couldn't come when she stabbed me in the leg!"

"You had to have done something to deserve it."

"What kind of brother are you? Take me to the hospital! I'm telling mom when they come home."

"Stop being such a little bitch. You're embarrassing me." Kagura jumped on Berserk's back and hugged him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She continued kissing him on the cheek. "Don't be angry with me." She stared at him with the most innocent look on her face and he just laughed.

"Oh, all of a sudden you go from devil to sweetheart."

"Shut your mouth bastard," she whispered to Tetsu before jumping off Berserk's back. "You're not going to tell are you?"

"You were never here." Kagura gave him one last hug, then climbed out the window.

"…Is anyone going to take me to the hospital yet. My leg fucking hurts."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura was a bit disturbed the next morning at school. She had another talk with Tetsu that morning just before school. He had told her that he wasn't going to break up with Himeno and that if she pulled another stunt like that, he'd tell Maki himself. He also informed her that Berserk had said he wouldn't do anything about it because it wasn't his conflict to interfere in. And that _did_ sound like something he would say. Undoubtedly, Kagura wasn't too happy about this. Before she could kick his crutch he used to support his left side out from under him, Himeno showed up with that clueless-dopey smile of hers. Now they were sitting in class and Kagura couldn't be more distracted. Tetsu kept giving Himeno strange glances from over his shoulder, Himeno was blushing like a stupid child every time she noticed, and Hayate looked a little disturbed by it all. Yes Hayate. _That good for nothing-!_ Just before they'd left, she'd asked him for a favor. Out of character and simple really. Watch her sister for a while and above all else, keep her away from perverts like Tetsu. _And what happens? She comes back with a fucking boyfriend!_ She glared at Hayate. He noticed and rolled his eyes at her, continuing to stare out the window. "Don't you look at me like that you useless bastard!" Kagura shouted. Though her outburst silenced the room.

"I won't tolerate that type of behavior in my classroom. You'll be staying after school today!" the teacher commanded. Kagura gave her an angered look before she slumped backward into her seat.

"Whatever…"

"Since you're so willing to speak, how about you tell us what happened after Eiya died."

"How should I know."

"You were supposed to read the story!"

"So I forgot. Big deal. All of his stories end the same way. Boy finds girl. Girl finds boy. They live happily ever after-"

"YOU'VE GOT ONE DAY TO READ THAT STORY!"

"…" _I've got bigger things to worry about than a stupid story. But I guess I should…if I want her to shut up._ "Yeah, sure."

Himeno stared at her sister oddly. _What's wrong with her?_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"We know she goes to Kogo High. I want you to go there and wait outside the school. If you see her, I don't want you to do anything. Just follow her and tell me where she's living now." He handed them a picture to look over. The two men nodded at Maki and got into their car to drive away, but he stopped them before they left. "The woman in the photo goes to the school so that's no excuse. Don't bother coming back if you don't have that address."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura stayed after, helping prep the pigs for their anatomy class tomorrow. After she was done, she reported to the principal's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I've received word of your behavior. Quite disappointing I must say. I would suspend you but somehow I don't think that would help."

"No. It wouldn't. I'd enjoy the vacation though."

"Which is exactly why I've got something else in mind. Since you seem to be so into spending time away from the school, I've decided to increase your amount of time here. As of tomorrow you are officially a member of the GMT,-"

"What?"

"-And the Archery team,-"

"Your kidding."

"-And the Swim team and the Traditional Female's Club."

"WHAT!"

"None of these extra curricular activities conflict with the other in schedule. Given your academic performance I'm sure you won't have a problem with your grades. And if you neglect to show up to said groups, I will add another, and have your guardian escort you to each one. Is that clear?"

"Crystal…" 

"Don't be so angry. See it as a way to better yourself. Prepare your transcripts for a good college."

"You're not my guidance counselor. I believe what I do after high school is none of your concern. Am I done here?"

"The old man stared at her from across the desk for a while. "You're dismissed." Kagura swiftly lifted from her seat and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. "Watch it!" he called out.

"**It slipped!"** she shouted before leaving the building. She was surprised a little when she found who was waiting for her outside the building. **"Wha-**…What are you still doing here?"

"Hayate and Himeno didn't have kendo practice today so I took them home. Then I came back and hung out 'til you were done here," Sasame smiled. She stared at him oddly before a hesitant smirk spread across her face.

"You're…amusing. Weird…but amusing."

_She really doesn't remember…_ "I'll take that as a compliment." They walked to the student parking lot and Kagura got in, glancing over her shoulder a few times. "Something wrong?"

"No." Then she sighed. "I just don't want to go home yet. Take me somewhere. I'm hungry," she practically demanded.

Sasame was a little surprised. _Just us? Maybe…she does remember and is just trying to play it off._ His face was colored with a faint pink.

"What's your problem? I've got money. I'll pay for my share."

_Nevermind. I guess not._ "Alright." They drove off. Kagura slumped down in her chair lazily, glancing over her shoulder again with a smile on her face. _What is she looking at?_ "What is it?"

"I'm looking at you gorgeous now keep your eyes on the road," she laughed. It sounded a bit like she was teasing him and he blushed partially at the idea of her being serious, and partially out of embarrassment. _Maki's…such an ass. If wants to stalk me he could have done it himself._

"Do you mind if I ask? Where do you get so much money from if you don't have a job?"

"I had a job. Saved up and a got a bank account. Don't you have a job?"

"I'm going to get one. At the radio station here in Kogo. I can't get that good a job during school but this summer there's a radio show opening up called Words Gate. There'll be a try out to see who gets to be that radio personality. Until then I'm just going to work as an assistant there."

"Want to go today?"

Again, Sasame was surprised. "Uh, if you don't mind."

"Nope. I've got a lot of free time. At least for today. If I go home I have to listen to Himeno blab about Tetsu all day. And as of tomorrow I've joined three teams and a club. So I'll be staying after school every day except the weekend now."

"That was your punishment? What'd he make you join?"

"Archery, swimming, Traditional females-"

"You? In the traditional females? That'll be funny," Sasame laughed.

"And GMT. So for every time you laugh I can come to practice and knock you around."

"O really? That would be amusing too."

"Are you trying to say I can't?"

"We're here," Sasame smiled.

"Don't ignore me."

Sasame got out of the car and kept walking. "I thought you were hungry. Come on!"

"I said stop ignoring me!" Kagura chased him inside

llllllllllll(last Sunday night)lllllllllllll

After they finished eating, the two sat on the couch and watched TV as they were soon growing used to. Though now they were striking up random conversation they would usually avoid. "Why is it that you've got so many girls chasing you…and no girlfriend?"

"Who says I don't," he smirked.

"If you did, you wouldn't keep asking me do I want to hang out here and watch TV with you," Kagura smirked back.

"You make it sound like I'm hitting on you."

"Are you?"

"Do you want me to?"

Kagura laughed. "Not really. For some reason I'm in no mood to take you seriously."

"That's too bad."

Kagura stared at him a while and laughed again. "You're funny."

"I like you like this. You should laugh more often."

"Yeah, well, I think I'm buzzed."

"What?" Sasame asked, confused.

"Intoxicated, but not full on drunk. Though it doesn't take much to get me there."

"You drink?"

"Not anymore. Which is why I don't know how I got like this in the first place. Doesn't matter. I won't remember it in the morning. Used to happen all the time."

"That's not safe."

Kagura rolled her eyes with sarcasm. "Thanks _mom_ but I had someone to take care of me." Kagura slumped further into the couch. "Besides, you still didn't answer my question."

"Hm? Oh. Eh, They like me and don't know me. Anyone like that isn't someone I'd want to date."

"Then who would you date? Those are pretty much the only girls you come across."

"Probably someone who isn't so quick to like me," he said, glancing in her direction. It took a while to register with her before she smiled at him. Her laugh threatening the corners of her mouth.

"Are you asking?" She scooted a little closer to him. It was meant as a teasing joke. After all, Kagura did say she was in no mood to take anyone seriously.

"Only if you're saying yes," he said, closing the gap. He leaned in, a little hesitant to see if she'd back away. She just stared at him, still looking as if she wanted to laugh. When he saw she wasn't backing down, he went in for the kill and kissed her. Nothing serious and he was almost sure he wasn't thinking clearly. He barely even felt it. Her skin was…so soft though. That, and the surprised look on Kagura's face. She tried to wipe it away quickly with that ever amusing smirk on her face. But right now, it didn't look taunting and cocky as it usual.

"Why'd you stop?" she smiled. He was a little surprised but leaned in again anyway. It was just as before. A bit firmer but just as gentle. Kagra's eyes opened and she stared at the face in front of her. If this wasn't the dullest thing she's ever done. But, the fact that he kissed like he'd never touched a girl before. It was…cute. Strangely. But still boring. Kagura put her hand behind his head and pulled him in a bit harder. Sasame's eyes flew open momentarily but he didn't exactly appose it. He should have expected it. She was an aggressive, violent woman. It was weird because he'd always imagined himself with someone else. Someone more gentle, more delicate, more quiet, more sophisticated, more traditional, more opposite of the person he was with now. I mean hell, she thinks she's drunk. If his mother didn't already know her, he'd be afraid of them running into each other. Though she did hold back on her personality among her elders. Sasame held her lower lip in his mouth a while longer before coming up for breath. Kagura just smirked at him.

"I'm tired," she laughed. She plopped her head down in Sasame's lap. The blood quickly rushed to his face.

"You're not seriously sleeping here?"

She rolled over and pressed her face into his stomach. He was sure his entire face was a bright red now. She uncomfortably positioned a little too close to his- "Why not?"

"Hayate and my mother are going to be here early tomorrow morning."

"So what? _I was watching TV here with your son and must have fallen asleep by accident. It's my fault and it won't happen again._ That's a good enough excuse right?"

llllllllllllll(now)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Why isn't she the same when she's drunk? How did she get that way to begin with?_ He glanced down at Kagura who had a bored expression on her face. When he'd first met her, bored expressions were usually frowns. Now he noticed she frowned like that most with strangers and unwanted company. He was pretty aggravated at the fact that she didn't remember. Then, maybe, them hanging out would be a little more than just them hanging out. But he figured she wasn't really herself that night. His eyes were glued to her mouth. She was smiling now. _Beautiful…_

"I asked you a question but you look too distracted to answer."

"Oh, what?"

"Nevermind." They sat inside and waited for someone to serve them. "Hey Sasame, do me a favor and order that fried stuff you got me at the carnival last time. I got o use the bathroom." Kaura got up and left Sasame sitting by himself.

"Great. Stupid woman's going to take forever on this stupid date. I got somewhere to be," one man in the car complained. "What's he want to know where she lives for anyway?"

His accomplice sat I the passenger seat with his eyes closed. The sight of the alley where they parked was beginning to bore him. "Relax. Would you rather be back there doing grunt work for him as usual. It's a simple task so just stop complaining."

"Whatever. I need to piss."

"Well you don't have to tell me. But don't go inside dumbass. She'll see you. Go in the alley somewhere."

"I'm going behind the car. Don't look"

"Why the hell would I want to?" the man asked, irritated. He pulled his headphones on. "Just tell me when we're leaving."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The car door closed with a loud bang. His partner's eyes popped open and in the driver's seat beside him was his friend that had left to 'piss' as he so politely put it. He had a bullet wound to the head and blood trickled out onto his surprised and lifeless face. "Holy shit!" He thrust the car door open and jumped out. Just as soon as he did, his body froze under the press of cold steel on the back of his neck.

"Such a shame. He was kinda cute though."

"Just shoot me already."

"If I wanted to shoot you I would have done it already. But then again, if I have to…" An evil little smirk appeared on her face. "Turn around so I can get a good look at you."

He did as told and was rather surprised to see it had been the woman they were following. "You-"

"I'm not going to shoot you because I want you to go back to Maki's _new_ house I know he bought and tell him I said _I'll_ come visit him when _I_ feel like it."

"Is that it?"

"One more thing. You only need one foot to get there."

"Don't."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You're back. Eh…what happened to your sweater."

"I took it off. What's the big deal?" _Besides the fact that I got blood on it, no big deal._

"Here you two go," a cheerful looking waitress smiled at the two. "Just a little heads up. Couples get half off."

Sasame almost choked on the sandwich he was now eating. "Oh, we're not-"

"Sure. Whatever," the girl shrugged. The waitress looked at the two oddly for a moment, then smiled and walked away.

"Uh Kagura-"

"Don't think too big on it. I'm doing you a favor. Who do you think's payin' for it?"

"Right." _I should have seen that coming…_

"Besides. I'm not _that_ ugly. You shouldn't mind too much." She smiled at him momentarily before stuffing her face with food. Her hand was a little shaky and it worried him a little.

"You alright?"

"Hmm?" She looked down at her hand which he was evidently staring at. Kagura hadn't even noticed it shaking so she sat on it. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me and eat." _It's been a while since I've just shot someone like that. I am getting soft. _

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where have you two been, eh?" Himeno questioned. She was seated on the porch-swing outside the house with a little smirk on her face.

"Sasame here got a job," Kagura smiled at her sister.

"Really? Just now?"

"Yeah. I work in the mailroom and as student apprentice to a radio personality down at the Kogo radio station," he answered.

"Yeah," Kagura laughed. "He works under the lady that's on all those posters we saw down in the shopping center."

"The lady with the boobs bigger than her head?"

"Yeah. That's her."

"Wow." The two girls laughed at Sasame's red face.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be on the phone talking to that pathetic boyfriend of yours?" She sat down on the swing next to her and Sasame sat on a chair nearby.

"Actually, that pathetic boyfriend of mine is here right now. And you're sitting in his seat," Himeno said before poking her tongue out at Kagura. But she wasn't laughing.

"Tetsu's here? Where?" she asked.

Tetsu walked out of the house with Sanma balancing drinks and cookies. They were burned so it was obvious Sanma made them. This was one of those cases where Kagura wished Sanma was a little more strict. Instead there was a strange boy in her house with the child she takes care of and she was serving them food. "I didn't know you got here," he said, smiling at Kagura. "And you too Sasame?"

"I live next door," he answered a bit bitterly. I guess it was safe to say the two didn't like each other. Kagura smiled at that fact. The closest to negative emotion she'd seen in him yet.

"Right." It was quiet for a while, then Himeno cleared her throat.

"Aren't you two going to go inside," Himeno more hinted than asked Sasame was about to get up but Kagura stayed there.

"Nah. I like it better out here. Hanging with my favorite sister…favorite blonde neighbor…" Then she looked over at Tetsu who held an annoyed smile on his face. "Heh. I almost forgot you were standing there. So when are you leaving?"

"Kagura!" Himeno exclaimed embarrassed.

"What? Just because you go out with him doesn't mean I have to like him. Besides, I don't like you bringing strange men-…boys home with you."

"You brought Sasame here."

"Sasame lives next door. He's always here."

Himeno got up and grabbed Kagura by the arm before dragging her inside the house. "Excuse us for a moment," she smiled. They watched the two walk in and the door slammed shut.

It was quiet outside again. Then Sasame spoke. "I never did find out what happened to your last girlfriend."

"She transferred schools," Tetsu blurted out.

"Gee…I wonder why…So how'd you get that bandage on your leg?"

"…I fell."

(inside)

"I can't believe you're being so rude!" Himeno said in a harsh whisper so the people outside couldn't hear.

Kagura spoke up, not caring whether they heard or not. "Just because he's going out with you doesn't mean I have to like him."

"And it doesn't mean you have to get in the way," Himeno spoke, still in a low voice.

"Your boyfriend is a pervert!"

"You think everbody's a pervert!"

"I'm right aren't I? I mean, for a guy like Sasame not to like him when he's always so happy all the time you got to see there's something wrong with him!"

"It's none of your business who I go out with anyway!"

"It's bad enough I see him at school. Now you're bringing him home with you? Are you on drugs?"

"You used to be so it shouldn't be that bad," Himeno snapped.

It was quiet inside for a while. The two boys waited out on the porch for more shouts. Though Himeno's voice had been barely audible. Instead of more noise, Kagura popped her head out of the door. "You gotta go. New rule established. No boys in the house. And Himeno's not coming back out." Tetsu walked off to his car and Kagura's gaze switched from him to Sasame who still sat there.

"Oh, me too?"

"Uh-huh. Buh-bye," she said before closing the door.

"Kagura I'm sorry. I…shouldn't have said that."

"Don't say sorry. You meant it. It's no big deal anyway," she smiled.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura showed up about five minutes late to her GMT practice but the coach, who was also her gym teacher, forgave her for it. "Just don't let it happen again. Now suit up," she said, giving Kagura a uniform. Kagura was a little surprised to see Mawata there as a member, since she was also the head of the Traditional Female Crap Club. Kagura put the uniform on, and walked back out. "Go stretch and I'll tell you what to do from then on. She walked over to a corner and sat down reaching for one leg and then another. She noticed Sasame wave at her and she nodded at him, too lazy to wave. Then the coach came back. "Alright. Let's get you right in there. Just to see where you are. I got to say though, we don't allow it when someone intentionally tries to seriously hurt someone here. It's all in sport okay? And, no kicks below the belt when it comes to the boys. I know they're wearing a cup but if you kick hard enough, it'll still hurt. Or so I'm told. I wouldn't know. I don't want to know-"

"I got it," Kagura interrupted before the woman babbled on any further.

"Right. We'll get you started with our…least skilled member. Could everyone please organize along the side-lines. We've got to rank in the newest member, Kagura Sanma."

"Awayuki."

"But it says here-"

"I know. That's my guardian's last name. Not mine." Kagura didn't like her father, but his last name was her mother's before she passed. And, he had been a good father…once upon a time. So she wasn't too disgusted on keeping it.

"Alright. Awayuki. Get in there. Fu, could you step in. You too Kagura. Don't be shy."

Kagura frowned a bit. "Way to put me on the spot," she muttered to herself. "Is this really necessary? I wouldn't mind forfeiting and taking the lowest rank." _It's not like I want to be here anyway._

"Nonsense. Besides, the principal already predicted something like that from you and said that we report to him if you don't. This doesn't _have_ to be a punishment you know."

Kagura kept her growl to herself before stepping out in the middle of the room before a girl with a determined look on her face. "I'll make you proud this time sensei," Fu smiled.

Kagura's brow raised. "Just do your best," the couch smiled.

"Go Fu!" one boy unseen cheered. It was obviously a joke. Someone out there must have wanted Kagura to loose. But then again, she wasn't surprised. Kagura wasn't exactly the nicest person. But then again, you know that already. While Kagura began drifting off into thought about what she was going to eat when she got home, Fu took a punch at the girl. Since, Fu was rather short, her tiny fist hit her square in her stomach. Kagura came back from her thoughts when she felt the tiny prick. Then her stomach growled and a few people laughed. The slightly embarrassed red head lifted Fu by the wrist and tossed her aside.

"I'm hungry so could we speed things along?" she said in an extremely bored tone.

Sasame stared at the girl from his spot across the room with intense eyes and a serious expression. _She never takes anything seriously. How could someone like that be blessed with the gift of being good at everything?_ Sasame was just awaiting her to actually start fighting. He wanted a show. Not, Kagura, bored. He could see that at home, or during lunch. As the coach called up another person, Kagura noticed him staring and her expression completely changed from that of angry boredom to slight surprise. Then she mouthed out the words 'don't worry, you'll get your turn.' His eyes fell on her mouth and he blushed a little again. _Great…dammit._ He quickly snapped his eyes in another direction. Mawata noticed the staring and slightly frowned before smiling at Sasame.

"How long do you think the new girl will last Sasame-kun?"

"Huh? I wouldn't know really," he lied. He had a good feeling of how long she'd last. And she didn't even want to be there to begin with. But then again, someone had to put Kagura in her place before she became too cocky in her position here.

"Oh, I've been studying palm reading lately," Mawata smiled again.

"Really? You actually believe in that stuff?"

"And why not?" the third year student fake pouted. But that ever beautiful smile found itself on her lips again. Sasame smiled back. "Depending on what finger your fate line points toward, is what you're good at. Let me see your hand." Sasame handed it to her and stared down with curious eyes. She traced a slender finger over the line that started down near his wrist and up the path it traveled. Just being this close to him, having him smile at her like that, being able to touch the hands of her prince made her shiver inside a bit. "Yours points toward your pinky. That's the Mercury finger. It means you're good at communicating with people." Then Mawata passed her finger over the line starting toward the pinky side of his hand and traced it in it's upward slope. "And this is your heart line. It shows your outlook on life. When it slopes upward like that it shows you've got a positive outlook on life. And this here is your life line."

"Mine is short and it splits. I'm going to die an early death."

Mawata laughed at him. "No silly. It means you'll have a turning point in life. Like a move, new car, change in career, new _girlfriend_ maybe?"

Sasame noticed the emphasis she put on girlfriend and laughed. "I don't know about that last one. But that new car idea sounds nice," he smiled.

Kagura rid the next two similar to the first. She was growing more annoyed than bored. Then she looked over in Sasame's direction really without meaning to. It had been a normal reaction after hearing laughs. That's when she saw Mawata and Sasame smiling and laughing together. She ran her finger all along his palm while staring at him with a huge smile on her face. Not only that, but he had been smiling back. _What? Kagura…you're not jealous. That would be stupid. She's probably his girlfriend or something. You never 'did' ask if he had one…not that you care…wait why am I thinking in third person? Not that 'I' care. No big deal, she seems his type anyway._ Kagura noticed Mawata staring back for a moment and averted her eyes to the new coming person, ready to fight. After Mawata and he had finished joking around, he went back to his intense stare without noticing. He noticed her increasingly becoming a little more alert with each person who came. Each one being better than the last. The coach seemed to be very pleased with this. She had just finished off the guy third to the top and was rather surprised when Mawata finally got up. The girl was expressionless, her green hair tied up away from her eyes. Then it came. She looked serious. Kagura looked her up and down before smirking. It was also evident that with the increase in challenge for her, the happier she became. It was rather odd and gave off a cocky air to her already full-blown personality. Mawata bowed to her and she returned the gesture lazily. But when it came down, ready for them to fight, Mawat just stood there in stance, expecting Kagura to come to her first. Kagura would have usually charged her in a heart attack. But what fun would that be. Besides, if she expected Kagura to attack first, then that would mean she had an offense to counter with. "Look…Mawata I think it was…I can wait here forever. So if you don't mind?" Kagura just stood there, grinning at her. She hadn't moved. She sighed and approached first when it was obvious Mawata wasn't moving. The graceful girl was quick, and it was obvious now how she had gotten where she was. She had to have punched Kagura twice in the stomach before kneeling down to trip her. Kagura fell on her back, too surprised to have even thought about countering. Mawata had a faint smile on her face. Kagura smiled back. She lifted herself from the floor in one swift motion, and brought her fist in contact with Mawata's stomach just as fast. The girl's hands clutched around Kagura's arm. Her fingers shaking a little. Then she slumped off, onto the floor. The smile on Kagura's face was replaced by a stoney look. "Someone should help her up," she muttered to the class, making it clear she wasn't about to do it. Mawata glared at Kagura s she was helped off to her spot on the side.

"You alright?" Sasame asked. He didn't seem too concerned. More curious than such.

"I'm fine. It was my mistake for just standing there," she mumbled. Her hand clutched the spot where she was hit. "It doesn't hurt much. I'm sure you hit harder."

Sasame got up from his spot, a small smirk on his face. "This should be fun…"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been quiet for a while. Sasame had ignored the fact that she fell so easy when he first hit her. It was pretty obvious she had lost on purpose but she just used that '''' worn out and hungry' excuse. "That was…interesting," Sasame finally spoke. There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Don't get mad. I just didn't see the point in going on when I'm just going to quit after the principal says I've been punished long enough."

"Then why'd you even bother fighting Mawata?"

Kagura remembered the way that green mop stared at her. "I wasn't really thinking about it 'til you got up. Why? _Are_ you angry about it?"

"No." They head toward the school doors when they noticed a slight drizzle pouring down. "O crap! My car. The hood's down." Sasame pulled his jacket over his head, as did Kagura as they ran out to the car. The seats were damp but not soaked because the rain hadn't come down that hard. But, by the time the two had gotten into the car and Ssame put the hood down, it had started beaming down like pin needles slicing through the air. The cold weather wasn't helping any. It was now mid-November and winter was approaching. Along with winter, it's holidays. "Great." Sasame used a rag that he found under the seat to dry off the inside of the car while they sat motionless in the student parking lot. Kagura was half hoping he had a towel there too. But nothing. She sat in the passenger's seat looking like a wet dog. Her hair was soaked and clung to the sides of her face. The sweater to her uniform was wet too but she didn't notice until now how well she had gotten those blood stains out. Ssame hadn't looked up at her once, focussing on wiping the water from his car. Then he looked up when he thought he heard her say something. "What? I didn't hear you."

"I said sorry," she mumbled. The words almost running back into her mouth after spoken. "You know, if I made you angry for forfeiting."

The blonde sighed and wiped the wet hair from her face. He told her he wasn't angry but thought it best to just let her fell sorry for herself. "It's alright. No big deal," he said. He hadn't given her that usual happy go lucky smile that's usually always on his face and it disturbed her for some reason. Then she smiled. "What?"

Your girlfriend back there. She can really take a punch."

Sasame was a little surprised. "You mean Mawata? I already told you I don't-"

"You already told me what?" Kagura asked.

Sasame had stopped speaking when he remembered she couldn't recall anything from that night. "Never-mind. Mawata and I are just friends. One of the few I actually have that isn't into me like…that."

Kagura stared at him for a while, then looked out the window at the falling rain. "Oh…" was all she managed to say. _Well don't I feel stupid…_

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You brought it up," he smirked.

She blushed a little and went on the defensive. "Oh don't look at me like that. It was simple misunderstanding. I can't ask a simple question without you thinking too much about it?"

"Not really," he answered honestly before starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot. It was quiet for a while, before Kagura decided to ring out her hair inside the car. "Hey! I just finished drying the car off," Sasame complained.

"I was dripping a puddle in here anyway," she reasoned before doing the same to another section of her hair. "Besides, I'm going to get sick."

"I think I'm already sick," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said with the widest smile he could force.

"Pay attention to the road!" They swerved out of the way of a deer and landed right in a muddy ditch. "Great," she snarled.

"Come over here and step on the gas while I try pushing it out," Sasame said before opening the door and stepping out into the rain again. The deer ran across the street without a scratch and took cover under the trees there. "Shouldn't they be hibernating?" Then the boy planted both hands on the back of the car and tried rocking it out of the hole. This had been the same large ditch the town was supposed to get fixed a long time ago but the money instead went to expanding the shopping center. It would have worked better if both back tires hadn't got stuck in it. "Hit the gas!" Sasame shouted, knowing full and well that he'd be splattered with mud when she did. Kagura stomped down on the gas but nothing happened. "I said press the gas!" he shouted.

"That's what I'm doing!" Kagura shouted back. She noticed him coming back around the car and scooted back over to her original seat. He was more drenched then before and he didn't look to happy. He pressed down on the gas himself, as if to say she had probably been doing it wrong. "I told you I did that already," she glared.

"It's not your fault," he sighed. The light on the car dashboard blinked every time he tried turning the keys. "The battery's dead. Now of all times, the battery goes dead."

Kagura's expression went from annoyed to angry to unreadable. "Do you have a self jumper in the car?"

"No. It's in my mom's." He sighed again. "I'll try calling her." He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" The voice belonged to Hayate. It came in scratchy because the signal was bad due to the rain and on coming bolts of light. "Hayate? We need you to call somebody to come and tow us. We got stuck in a ditch and it's raining," Sasame practically shouted into the phone, trying to be louder then the hailing rain, ripping wind, and rumbles of thunder. The storm was just becoming worse. The news had just mentioned it would rain later tonight but not a storm like this so early. Kagura jumped at how loud the next one was. The storm had come so quick and now they were stranded out on a ditch on the side of the road surrounded by woods.

"My day just keeps getting better and better," Kagura muttered.

Sasame hung up the phone and banged his fist up against the steering wheel. "Hayate called someone to tow us. He's driving out with the guy so we don't have to ride in the tow truck," he informed in a rather bland and distracted manner.

"I'd rather ride with the tow truck," Kagura snapped.

Sasame glanced over at the irritated girl as she practically threw her seatbelt off. Her legs were crossed and so were her arms, clothes jumbled out of place. She had the most pissed look on her face and she was wet so that didn't help. His face was a little red when she noticed him staring for so long. "What is it?" she asked, the pissed expression gone.

"Uh," Sasame looked down at the steering wheel and blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "Your tattoo's showing."

The bands were firm around her forearms so he couldn't have been talking about that. That's when it struck her. She looked down at herself. Her sweater had drooped down due to all the water it was holding. And the shirt she wore under was white. Everyone knows when white shirts get wet, they become see through. And Kagura would have been alert, but he didn't sound afraid. "It doesn't bother you?" she asked, surprised.

"Why should it? Doesn't make you any different a person. Besides…I saw it a long time ago already."

"WHAT! How?"

Her suspicious glare on him scared the blonde a bit. "It was by accident! Really!" he said, trying to wave away her suspicion. _I'm not about to tell her me and my cousins peeped into her window and saw that tattoo on her chest._

She looked angry for a while before calming down. "So you don't care?" she asked, less interested.

"Whatever you _used_ to do is none of my business really. You're not a bad person now and that's all that really matters right?"

Kagura stared at him a while. Hearing him say that under different circumstances, would have made her feel better. But she had just shot someone yesterday. That didn't sound like such an improvement from back then now did it? She slumped down further into her seat. "…yeah, thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kagura…it's raining…we're stuck in this car…and for some reason, you're thinking about something else other than that? That does mean there's something wrong."

"I did it for Himeno really. Not that I had a choice in the matter."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do remember you asking me where I get all that money. Being a Saint was more like a job. You make money there. I have enough money for me and Himeno to be set for life. All of it, just sitting there. I'm adopted so I go to college free anyway but life afterward. I wouldn't have to work if I didn't want to. When I was a Saint, at that same time, I didn't even expect to get adopted. I was just worried about my sister…"

Ssame stayed quiet for a while. He knew if she wasn't going to freely say what she did to get the money, then he wasn't going to ask. But she really did worry about her sister 90 percent of her life. "Does she know?"

"About the money? No…if she did know how I got it, she wouldn't want it."

"She's going to find out sooner or later."

It got quiet again. The rain came down harder if possibly. Outside the window, blurs of color were barely visible. "I know."

"You're too busy taking care of her. Who's supposed to take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself," she grinned. It was kind of like she were trying to erase the tension in the car with a mock grin. Buuuuut it wasn't working. "Stop staring at me like th---" Kagura froze when Sasame placed his cold, wet hand on the side of her face.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hayate pulled up behind Sasame's car. He could barely see the ditch it was stuck in due to the rain and mud. Sanma had let him borrow the car. It had taken them so long to get there because it was hard driving when you could barely see the road in front of you. So he was driving extremely slow. He pulled the hood of his raincoat up over his head and threw the broken umbrella in the back seat. The wind had completely blown it inside out. And one of the metal legs broke. Besides, he didn't want to go around carrying a giant metal rod in a storm like this. He quickly got out of the car and ran over toward Sasame's. He was just about to tap on the window when he saw something. Something so horribly wrong he could have thrown up right there. Kagura ran her hands through his wet hair while Sasame tried his hardest to pull her as close as he could over the gear. Hayate finally banged on the window. "STOP THAT!" he shouted over the rain. The two in the car jumped at how loud he shouted. They got out of the car and ran over toward Sanma's. There was one problem though.

"I can't believe you locked the fucking keys **IN** the car!" Kagura shouted. Hayate groaned and slumped down beside the car, banging his head up against it in the process.

"Calm down Kagura. It was an accident. Everybody just get back inside the other car."

"I'm not getting in there. It's tainted now!"

"You can't be serious." One last bolt of lightening stroke before the rain started letting up. But that last bolt of lightening hit a tree, and that tree was beginning to fall.

Sasame stared at it with wide eyes. "Please don't-" His words were cut off by the sound of his car smashing under the massive tree, just as the tow-truck pulled up. "Today really sucked…" Then he glanced over at Kagura who was drenched, angry, and still trying to open the car door. She looked back up at him and smirked a little. _I guess it didn't suck that bad…_


	8. A Mysterious Headache

**(Lidia- HIIII! I know I'm like, only on the 8th chapter now but I already got ideas of what I'm going to do a whiiile from now. And it's hard putting titles on chapters when I put so many different things in one. The title here, you won't notice what I'm talking about until the end of the chapter.So I was looking at the stats to this story and to my user profile and I was like…O.O wo…So I thought I'd share it with you guys. First off, I got 19 reviews which to me is good. Or maybe I have low standards? Well I got those reviews thanks to Seiyuki Narimaru, Sailormoonhannah, Invisible Love, Key Quis, bb, rippedattheseams, shawna, SilverLily, kaiba-queen, KeraJeir, and Rain 181. Thanks! I got like 310. I have no idea how I got 19 reviews and 254 hits. It's not like I'm the one going there because I got this stuff saved to my computer…and I read reviews from my email address anyway. People who have this story down as a favorite of theirs. DatGirl650, Inuyasha1342000, Invisible Love, kaiba-queen, Rain181, rippedattheseams, Sailormoonhannah, Seiyuki Narimaru, KeraJeir,Zeiharu, and silvermoon8573. Once again, THANKS! People who put alerts for this story. Kaiba-queen, KeraJeir, silvermoon8573 and Sailormoonhannah. Thanks you two! People I'm a favorite author to. Animangel, Battle Angel Kurumi, Invisible Love, kaiba-queen, NC Ace, rippedattheseams, and Sailormoonhannah. People who put alerts for me (author). Animangel, himeno-kagome, kaiba-queen, NC Ace, Sailormoonhannah, and samurai-lapin. THAAAAANKS! Number of hits to my profile was 28. I didn't think it would be much since I barely wrote anything on my profile anyway. Lol That's it! Thanks again everybody and keep reviewing. Maybe my reviews will come a little closer to my hits then…lol**

**Reviews:**

**kaiba-queen –lol Thanks for the review. I'll try and update faster.**

**Invisible Love- I'm glad you found it funny. Evil? evil?...e...vil? I'M SO SORRY! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**KeraJeir- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And I'm really glad people actually like my original character. That means I did a good job right? .**

**Sailormoonhannah- The best...ever? THANKS! I never really thought about it that way before. It's alright that you were late. I can see you have a very good excuse. Harry Potter's a time consuming book. Mostly because I get distracted a lot.)**

**Field Full Of Daisies-**A mysterious headache

Kagura and Himeno stepped outside the house early that morning. They had seen the news and it said bus lines were shut down for the morning until damage in the streets were fixed. So they had to get walking early. Sanma couldn't take them. Her job was in the opposite direction anyway. Ayanami offered to take them, including Yayoi who didn't have a ride either, but they declined. Yayoi was outside their house to greet them and not too much later did Hayate and Sasame come outside. Outside was cold and wet. There were a few trees lying in the street and leaves were scattered all over the sidewalk. It was a complete mess out. And the sad thing about it was people got hurt because a few stupid broadcasters couldn't predict a storm like this. Kagura and Sasame could have gotten seriously injured or worse if Hayate hadn't gotten them out of that car. The tow truck instead, towed Sasame's car to the dump. The cost of fixing it was higher than the cost of buying a new one. Lucky he had insurance. Though, a few weren't so lucky. More than one tree had fallen on more than a few cars. They got walking again. "So Kagura, how's the book I gave you going? Did you finish it?" Yayoi asked.

Kagura didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then it dawned on her. "Oh…that book. Yeah it's going…good. I didn't get too much read. I'm really busy with all this after school stuff now." _Great, I thought she forgot._

"Yeah. I can't believe you took on so many activities. That's very noble of you!"

"Yayoi…it was a punishment…as in I didn't have a choice. As soon as he gives the word I'm dropping them."

"I think these activities are good for you, Onee-chan," Himeno teased.

"Since when do _you_ start telling _me_ what's good for me?"

"What? Or is it none of my business?"

"No, it isn't. Just worry about yourself," she smiled while grinding her fist on Himeno's head. Sasame walked with his brother close behind. He noticed Kagura hadn't said a thing to him since yesterday. Every time he'd try to reach for her she shoot him a warning glare or whisper, "Not in front of my sister."

"You're staring again," Hayate grinned. Yesterday, he had found it so surprising, it almost made him sick. How could anyone even think about someone so cruel in any other way? Though, she was a different person with her sister. Sasame blushed and laughed it off. "What? You two lovers fighting already?"

"Ha ha, real funny." They walked through the wood street way. The tree that had fallen onto Sasame's car was still there with small shards of shattered glass.

"This must be all that's left of your car huh Sasame?" Himeno asked. Sasame looked sad for a moment. Who wouldn't be afetr they just lost a car like _that_ over night? Kagura grinded her fist into Himeno's head again. "Owwwww!"

"I was _in_ that car you know. I could have gotten crushed and died. Is that funny to you?"

Yayoi was frantic. "You almost got crushed by a tree! How come no one told me!"

"Ah, Yayoi, it was nothing. Kagura exaggerates. She was way out of the way when it happened."

"Yeah. Only so I could get soaked to the bone. Princess locked the keys in the car. The towing guy had to get them out for us and that took forever. We were out there most of the storm waiting for some fat guy with his crack hanging out to get the door open." Kagura crossed her arms thinking about it. _The old pervert kept staring at me funny._

"Shut up! It was an accident!"

"You're a freakin' retard! I could've gotten hypothermia standing out there."

"Then maybe I should have left you in the car! That way should be dry and crushed by the tree **I** saved you from!"

"Saved my ass! All you did was knock on the window! It's not like you knew the tree was going to fall."

"You guys," Himeno sighed. "Stop arguing. It's over now." They got to the school a little late but a lot of kids hadn't even come anyway, so the teacher didn't care where anyone sat. Much to Kagura's annoyance, Tetsu sat beside Himeno, a sly grin on his face that Himeno proceeded in calling adorable. Sasame slid up beside Kagura but she hadn't given hima second look the entire time. Her eyes were too busy burning holes in the back of Tetsu's head. That, and rolling her eyes at other girls staring back at Kagura with the evil eye. Kyoko pushed a seat up beside Sasame and gave him her best 'look at me' expression.

"Hiiiii Same-kun," she smiled.

Sasame looked down at her a smiled. "Hello Kyoko." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned into his desk. Yup. That's how it was the entire class. In fact, the entire school day. Lunch was eaten in a group as always and again, Kagura paid him no attention with the exception of a 'yeah' or 'no' or 'okay'. There were a few girls there pestering the boy most of the time anyway. Somehow, everyone had found out his car got smashed. After school let out, they all stayed behind to wait for Kagura in her Archery activity. She frowned through the whole thing. But she learned quick. Scarily quick. Before, she went in not knowing how to hold the thing right or even get one fired off. But after the coach spent five minutes demonstrating it to her, she left hitting perfect targets. The woman teaching was obviously glad to have her. Hayate just grunted like it was nothing special. Now, they were home. Sasame put some pants on and dried his hair off while he sat on his bed. _She's got no problem in the car, but now she won't even look at me for more than two seconds. Either I did something wrong…or there's something emotionally wrong with her…women._ He pulled the towel over his face and attempted to lye down and take a nap. That's when his mother shouted his name from down stairs. He got up lazily. "Why does she always want me when I'm about to sleep? Hayate's there," he muttered. Once he got to the head of the steps, he saw her closing the door. "Yeah?"

"You have company," she said a little too enthusiastic. The towel still on the side of his face, he wiped the side of his face and sighed. He couldn't see anyone down there with her. After a while of staring, he just sighed.

"Whatever," he said, turning to leave. "Just tell whoever it is, I'm sleeping. I'll see them later."

"Sasame! You stop being so rude, put on a shirt, and get down here right NOW!" his mother demanded.

"It's alright Ayanami-sama. Later," she waved before opening the door. Sasame's gaze whipped back down the stairs.

"Kagura?"

Ayanami pulled Kagura back into the house with a stern hand. "You're not going anywhere young lady. Now you came here to see my son so go."

"But-"

"I insist." Ayanami gave Kagura a small push up the first stair.

Kagura gave her a surprised look. _She isn't seriously going to let me up there with her half naked son…_ Kagura took another look at the smiling woman. _Then again, maybe she will…_Kagura walked up the stairs rather slowly, giving Sasame ample time to go put on a shirt, which he did. When she got up there, she noticed how clean it was. The only thing out of place were the covers on his bed she assumed he was lying in before she came. It made her…uncomfortable. I mean, she was clean, but this was freakishly clean. "So…this is your room…" she stared around, then watched Sasame turn on the TV inside.

"Yeah," he grinned. Mostly at the fact that she kept staring from the doorway at it. "Are you going to come in or stand there all day?"

Kagura blushed a little when he made fun of her mindless staring at his room and hesitantly walked in. The red head sat at the foot of his bed and watched the TV. Sasame sat down beside her. "So, what'd you want?"

"I got bored. Himeno's been on the phone all day. Sanma's at work."

"So you're here by default?" Sasame asked a little disappointed. She just smiled a little.

"If that's how you want to look at it. If I really didn't _want_ to be here, then I wouldn't."

Sasame smiled back at her. He pulled her a little closer and was leaning in to take her soft lips into his again…when his mom popped in. Kagura scooted away on instinct as soon as his mother swung the door open further. "Oh don't you two stop on my account. I'm just here to bring you some food," she smiled innocently. In actuality, she had been hoping to walk in on something but had come a few seconds too early. She walked out, fully closing the door behind her, then pressing her ear to it.

"You're mother's weird." Ayanami frowned. How disrespectful this girl was. She never liked her. She was so rude and- "But then again, weird is a good thing. She's funny. I like her." –and the most polite little girl you'd ever run in to. She always liked that girl.

"Want to see something funnier?" Sasame opened the door and his mother stumbled in, almost falling. She recovered with a wide smile. "We liked the door better when it was cracked open, mom."

"Ah, yes. I was just-…I'm going to go. You two enjoy yourselves. If you need anything, call me."

"Thanks mom but we won't," Sasame answered a little embarrassed. However, his embarrassment faded when he saw Kagura fighting to restrain a laugh. Ayanami scurried back down the steps and Sasame closed the door, leaving it cracked open. He sat back down while Kagura bit down on some leftover cake his mother brought in. "That was embarrassing."

"Ah, I've seen worse," she shrugged.

They watched TV and joked around for a while until all the cake ran out. "So, why _do_ you care whether or not your sister finds out?"

"First of all, it's not like I'm not going to tell her…eventually. It'd just make me seem real stupid telling her not to go out with Tetsu and here I am."

"And are we going out?" he asked.

"Don't know. Never thought to ask."

"You can't do that," he laughed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That right there. I asked you first and you flipped it around on me. _I never thought to ask._ You're not pulling that off on me."

"I was serious. You're obviously just trying to avoid answering because you're afraid of what I might think about it," she shrugged as if she were psychoanalyzing him. "I think we are. Is that a problem?"

"You ignore me all day, then tell me this now," he sighed, more from mental relief than fatigue.

"Like I said, my sister. And the many fan girls that follow your every step. I know I'm not weak but I can't take 'em all. They'll jump me. Probably abandon my lifeless body in the river and go on like it was nothing." Sasame stared at her a while. "What?"

"Nothing. I just, like it better when you're smiling like that. It's different. You actually look happy for once."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she said with a sarcastic grin but her face was red enough to make him laugh. He pulled her close again and rushed into it before his mother could pop in again. He pressed on her back, forcing her to lean into it more. He came up for breath momentarily. Kagura bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep his mouth open, before sliding her tongue inside. Sasame jumped a little. The metal ball of her tongue ring glided across the roof of his mouth. He could have sworn all the blood rushed to his face by then. She leaned her whole body into it, trying her best to get closer without making the boy jump. That's when Ayanami popped in again.

"HAH!…I mean…I just came to get this," the woman lied. She grabbed the plate the cake had been on and walked back out. She a nearly scared Kagura out of her skin, bursting through the door like she did. The girl was red faced and embarrassed, immediately jumping away from the woman's son. When Ayanami left, Sasame sighed.

"You still think she's funny now?"

"Yeah," she replied, smirking over her previous shock. "I should go anyway." Kagura stood up. She could feel Sasame's hand still around her wrist. "I'll come back tomorrow," she sighed. When Sasame let go a and smiled at her, she followed up with a, "If I feel like it."

His smile dulled down to a smirk. "Figures, you'd say something like that after actually saying something nice. Well come by when I'm not about to go to sleep next time."

She kicked him rather hard before heading for the door. "Maybe I'll just stay home then." That same teasing grin was on her face but when it came to someone like her, you never know what to take seriously and what not to.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura stayed after for swim practice. This again, had been something she was already good at. He was beginning to wonder if she was some type of mutant competed with a bunch of normal human people. Or maybe a robot. No, she'd shock everyone in the pool. Mutant definitely. Though, she was beginning to grow a greater number in people who didn't like her because of her being better at certain things it had taken them years to master. Sasame couldn't lie. He did envy her for it. But then again, he had been good at so many things himself. Kyoko had been on the team and it was the only thing she'd been good at. And she was very good. Now, to have this freak come for one practice and show her up fairly pissed her off. Kagura just ignored Kyoko's glares and proceeded with beating her in laps by miles and minutes. Sasame watched, slightly bothered by it. _Kagura hates loosing. It's obvious. If she doesn't really care about these activities she's doing, why does she keep trying so hard at this? She hadn't tried so hard for the top spot at GMT but when it came to her Archery performance and now swimming, she's been outdoing everyone._ Sasame stared as everyone walked into the back room. Kagura had been lucky that the suits came up close to her neck. Or else everyone would have seen her tattoo. He noticed how nervous she was going in. Kagura went to the back where others were going to shower. Kagura didn't plan on showering with them.

Kyoko frowned at her when she entered, but soon grinned. "At least I can see my boobs are bigger than yours. And you can't beat genetics."

"No, you can't," she replied blandly. "My hair is proof of that."

"What? Don't go getting sensitive on me."

Kagura started washing her hair. She'd shower when she got home. Less time spent here the better but she didn't want her hair getting damaged on the walk home. "I'm not. You're right. I guess genetics just _made_ me a better swimmer than you. And you can't fight that…without steroids."

"You're a real bitch, you know that."

"Really, because I wasn't trying to be," she replied with sarcasm. Kyoko proceeded with telling her to 'kiss her ass' while Kagura kept quiet until she had finished washing her hair.

"You've been hanging around Sasame a lot lately," Kyoko finally added.

"So?"

"You two going out?" she asked. That's when she noticed the actions of others change a little. They were all listening.

"He's my neighbor," she stated. It wasn't until Kagura changed her clothes and left did Kyoko notice that she really didn't answer the question. Kagura walked outside with Sasame walking beside her.

"So I thought you didn't really care about trying since you didn't plan on sticking around."

Kagura looked up at Sasame. "You heard your coach. They're watching me. So I got this idea. I'm going to be better at this than anyone else. Then, when the time comes, I'm just going to up and leave after the teams become dependant on me."

"That's a little cold."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it. These people don't like me anyway."

Sasame wanted to laugh at her. "And whose fault is that? You're the reason they don't like you. You have to start being nicer to people."

"Why would you ask me a question, then tell me the answer?"

"You're missing the point," he sighed. "Nevermind. Just in one ear and out the other."

"Pretty much," she smiled. "But I won't hold it against you for trying." The farther away the school became on their walk, the more Sasame relaxed. Once they reached the woody pass, he wrapped a secure arm around Kagura's shoulders and pulled her into him while they walked. He felt her freeze. "Not in public," she muttered, about to push him away, but he just let out a loud sigh.

"It's not like anyone's looking," he said, giving her a puppy-eyed look.

She rolled her eyes at him before smiling at him. "Alright, but I smell like chlorine." Sasame slid her hood off she had been using to hide her wet hair from the cold weather. "I'm going to get sick."

"I noticed how you always say that but never do." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, a show of affection she hadn't been used to for a while. That's when a loud shout came from behind the two. Thay immediately jumped apart and looked behind them to see who shouted 'Little Sister!'

Kagura's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting this. "Get away from her," she muttered to Sasame. There was a woman standing not too far away with bright purple hair and a few too many piercings in her ears.

"I heard that! Don't be afraid of me! I didn't come for anything like that," Psy pouted. Sasame looked confused but Kagura looked relieved. The girl came running toward Kagura and lifted her two inches off the floor. "How have you been! I've missed you SOOOOOO MUCH!" She squeezed the girl so tightly, she began to worry herself whether Kagura was breathing. So she set her down.

"I missed you too Psy," Kagura laughed. Sasame just stared until she went noticed. It wasn't like he even noticed what was going on. But he soon saw the jacket she wore had a large butterfly on it.

_One of her Saint friends?_

"Hey, it's the blonde I saw on the news. You really are cuter in person," Psy smiled. Sasame just blushed. "So, you guys do it yet?"

Now they were both blushing. "NO!" Kagura shouted. "You gotta think about stuff before you say it."

"Right. I'll remember that."

"No you won't," she sighed before she introduced 'the blonde'. "This is Sasame. He's my neighbor."

"You looked like more than just neighbors before I showed up," she smirked. The two turned red again. Kagura gave her a hopeless look. "It was just a joke. Calm down."

"I know you didn't just come to see me. What is it?"

Psy's smile faded, then her eyes drifted toward Sasame. "You don't mind if I snatch her up for a moment do you? I need to speak with her alone."

This was the first time Sasame got a word in the whole time. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Psy and Kagura walked a few long feet away before she said anything. "I came to give you this." Psy handed Kagura another red envelope. Kagura stared at it a while, then shoved it into her jacket pocket.

"You came all this way just to give me this," Kagura asked.

"No. I just wanted to see you again. One last time. For things between us to be the same as it used to be one last time." Kagura didn't say anything at first, then when she was going to, Psy spoke over her. "I can't see you anymore after this. No more letters, no more visits, no more…heh…jokes and tattoos. No nothing. I can't keep putting myself on the line without getting killed for it," said in a whisper so her friend wouldn't hear. He heard anyway though. It was a natural gift bestowed upon him. The gift to hear the most quiet or sometimes inaudible things. There were no secrets left secrets when he was around. Not that he actually meant to eavesdrop. Kagura looked down at the ground, not wanting Psy to see how much she wanted to cry. "Don't." Psy hugged her even tighter than she had before. "Maki really wants to see you and not in the good way. He's looking so hard and I can't keep putting myself out there. You know what'll happen if I get caught. And I'm afraid he might even send me out here looking for you. So if you ever see me again, stay away from me."

"No…"

"Kagura," she sighed. The girl's hands had a death grip on her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Why does he want to bother me now. Now of all times, when I'm finally just a little happy," she whimpered. All Psy could keep saying was 'I'm sorry'.

"I love you so much," she said, pulling her away. "But I have to go now. Alright," she smiled. "Just smile through it. You don't want to worry your friend."

Kagura forced a small smile there and wiped her face. She just stood there for a while and watched Psy wave goodbye with a huge smile, the same energy she had coming to meet them. Kagura had spent so much time with the girl. Kagura would never come close to how good she faked happiness. She'd gotten good at it by now though. But her smile just never came out just right. Not like Psy's. She could a smile on her face in the worst of times. Just like now. That's when Kagura felt two arms wrap themselves around her from behind. Sasame had heard everything down to the very goodbye. It ached his heart just watching something like that. And he was sure that wasn't even the surface of what she's probably been going through. Especially now that he knew she had Maki wanting to see her. That had been the guy on the news, getting out of jail a while ago. Kagura looked up at him. "You really are too touchy," she smirked. But somehow, it wasn't the same as the teasing smirk he had become used to. Sasame tightened his grip on her.

"You don't have to smile through the pain now, Kagura. Not with me," he whispered.

Silent tears fell from her eyes and made tapping sounds on the sleeves of his jacket. "Thanks," she said in a shaky tone. He kissed the top of her head again and they stood there for a while. "I want to go home now."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame walked her up to her door. "You alright now?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's not like I didn't see it coming." Kagura opened then turned around. "Later."

Sasame leaned down a kissed her. Her eyes shot open. He was getting a little more bold every day she saw him. He pulled away too quickly in her opinion and ran his hand over her hair. "Just take a nap. You'll feel better."

Kagura walked inside a closed the door. Even through her depressed mood, a smile found it's way to her face. She glanced back at the closed door, then shook her head, imagining she'd been acting like Himeno. Speaking of Himeno…"Oh…my…GOD!" the tulip shouted. "I saw that! So just when were you going to tell me? Huh? I knew you liked him-"

"Could you be any louder about it?"

Himeno giggled. "It was so cute though. No wonder it took you so long getting home. Maybe I should stay after and walk with you two. You need someone to make sure nothing funny happens."

"God. And you're wondering why I didn't tell you."

Himeno smiled, lost in thought. "Tetsu never kisses me like that."

"You kiss him?"

"Yeah. He's real aggressive."

"Ack! You probably have mouth herpes or something."

"Kagura!"

"I'm just saying. 99 percent of the time, I'm a good judge of people."

"Well Tetsu's that one percent."

"I already know who that one percent is and he's not it." Kagura walked upstairs to take a shower and then went into her room to read the letter after having a snack. It was nothing different. Just Psy's usual letters. Began happy. Dropped bad news. Then ended happy. Just like her. It started with a hey, hi, how are ya? Then it got into Maki pressing to find her. She even went as far as to say he was going crazy. Obsessed. People are walking on egg shells around him. Afraid he might snap. Last person who talked back to him was his new…not girlfriend…but…bed partner Mimi. Everyone was around when it happened. They were arguing about something and Mimi saying something about 'this Kagura girl' being a bitch and he just shot her. Then told us to clean it up. It also warned her to watch after herself and not to see anyone from the group again. Not Berserk either. Then she said goodbye and signed 'Big Sister'. She burned it over the stove while Himeno watched TV, then joined her in the living room. Kagura sat, already in her night attire and hugged Himeno while she watched television. "I love you…so much. You know that right?"

Himeno looked at her awkwardly. The last time she did this, they found her out on the Tokyo streets half dead. "Yeah…What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Onee-chan…" Himeno sighed. "I love you too." That was all she could give her. Whatever she was thinking about would be far beyond her comprehension. And it was a matter she'd only keep to herself anyway. After a while, they'd gotten comfortable watching TV like that. It became dark soon and Sanma came home.

"I-I'm sorry. I h-had to work late," she apologized.

"It's alright Sara," Himeno smiled. Then she noticed her sister had dozed off against her shoulder. "We should be getting to sleep anyway. See you tomorrow morning." Himeno helped a half-sleeping Kagura up the stairs. They both lied down in bed and went to sleep.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was the same as yesterday. Kagura had paid Sasame no special attention in no way shape or form that day during the walk to school nor while there. But it was obvious Himeno knew. Sasame had seen her watching yesterday anyway, which was mostly why he did it. And she kept looking at Kagura confused now. Why was she treating him like this now? After school, Himeno and Hayate walked home, leaving Kagura at her Traditional Female's Club. Sasame was aloud to sit in until she was finished. "Aren't they so cute together?" she smiled up at Hayate who just grunted in response. "It's good for her. Being normal for once, you know? She came in with the most love-sick smile yesterday."

"You don't say," Hayate muttered in none interest. Himeno frowned at him a little.

"You haven't been speaking to me for a while. What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked. He blushed a little and looked away from her. "Hayate?"

"It's just-…Tetsu."

"Nevermind," she cut off. "He's really a nice guy and all of you have nothing but negative to say about him so nevermind."

"Nice guy, huh?" he snorted. "You really are an dense-tulip-headed-valley-girl."

"What did you call me!" Hayate got to running as soon as he said it, knowing she was chasing right after him.

"OW!" Hayate halted in his tracks and turned around to see Himeno on the floor, holding onto her leg. "It hurts you Queen of the Bakas!"

He sneered at the remark before walking over and kneeling in front of her. "Is it bleeding?" She went from a pout to a smirk in two seconds. Before he could move out the way, Himeno leapt out at him. They rolled around a bit before Hayate pinned her down to the floor in the spikey grass. "I try to help and you think you're going to pull something like that one me," he smirked.

She just laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"You don't sound sorry," he said, tickling her ribcage.

"I said I'm sorry," she laughed harder. "S-SOOO-ORRY!" He smirked down at her, and she just stared up at him. "We should hang out more often Hayate. Really. You're fun. And you can help me with my kendo practice since Kagura's so busy with all those after school things she's stuck with now."

"Fine." Hayate still stared down at her. His warm breath visible because of the cold air. His face wasn't too far away from hers and he couldn't help it. She may have been a tulip-headed-valley-girl but she was an adorable-tulip-headed-valley-girl. He closed the gap between them, pressing her lips gently under his. Himeno's eyes slowed closed, her mind drifting away from he for what seemed like an eternity of moments. But her mind soon came whipping back. She pushed him back a little.

"What are you doing? I…have a boyfriend already," she said, her face standing out in red. His soon turned the same color.

"I-….I'm sorry. It was a mistake," he apologized before standing. He offered a hand to help her up and she took it.

They had walked in silence for a while before Himeno smiled up at him. "You're still going to hang out with me right? Help me with my practice?"

Hayate was a little surprised she still wanted to see him after that but smiled back. "Yeah. I guess I could help you out, tulip-head," he smirked before running again. She was right on his heals.

"Get back here baka!"

While back at school Kagura was having terrible trouble with the club. Mawata instructed her on what need be done and Sasame just stared in amusement., making momentary conversation and jokes with his friend Mawata. Kagura had put on a kimono, which she complained about. She tried pouring tea. Spilled it, and almost cracked the pot. They were laughing at her, much to Kagura's annoyance. She tried walking with books on her head, which was no problem. But formal dancing with books on her head. She didn't even know how to formal dance so of course the books would make it worse. The only thing she was good at was planting flowers. The problem was, she got the damned kimono dirty and they took points off for that. That entire time was like a laugh at the new girl meeting. Even Mawata got a pretty great laugh. Kagura made a mental note of it just in case she got the chance to punch her harder next time. Kagura was instructed on formal manners, which weren't a problem, but when asked to…'POUR TEA' for the bastards, it turned out a disaster. I mean, how much tea can a guy drink? She was forced to take her kimono home and wash it. They were walking home now and Sasame couldn't stop laughing. "It's not funny jerk-off!"

"Haha, heh, don't get angry. I'm not laughing because you suck at it. I'm laughing because there's actually something you're not good at." The girl blushed a color the same as her hair and she frowned at him. "Oh don't look at me like that," he sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I won't laugh next time-"

"No. Go ahead. I _was_ funny. I would have laughed. Besides, it's actually kind of a relief not being good at everything," she smiled. Sasame pulled her closer to him once the school became out of sight.

"You coming over today?" he asked, a mischievous little grin on his face.

"Maaaybe," she grinned back. They had gotten home and Kagura went inside to shower and change before coming back out. Not to go next door yet, but to look for Himeno. _She better not have gone to Tetsu's. She knows better._ Kagura walked around outdoors, looking around for a bit, thinking she'd stop a tulip and sunflower skipping down the sidewalk, saying they've been hanging at Yayoi's house. _That would be the reasonable place to look._ That's when she heard laughing. Laughing and whining. Kagura walked next door, climbed over the fence, and landed in their backyard.

"But it's coooold Hayate. I thought we were going inside!" Himeno complained. He just huffed at her.

"You asked to practice with me. I practice outside, sun or snow. Now get moving."

"But I don't wanna! Ayanami-sama. Make him stop!"

Kagura stared at them from her spot at the corner of the house. She had scratched herself on the way down the fence and her finger was bleeding. She shoved it in her mouth and watched them. Hayate kept trying to pull a protesting Himeno off the floor while Ayanami watched with a smile on her face, steamed cocoa tea in hand. "Aren't you two just adorable."

Hayate dropped Himeno with a red face and she hit the floor. "Mom! Please! Go…wash the dishes or something."

"Are there dishes in the sink? Because I do remember that being your chore for the day. So why don't you give Himeno a break and wash those dishes." Hayate grumbled and did as told. Himeno walked inside to help, having nothing else to do. That's when Ayanami noticed her staring. "Kagura? How'd you get over there?"

Kagura snapped out of her daze and walked over. "I climbed the fence," she mumbled with her finger in her mouth.

Ayanami looked a bit disbelieving. "Why didn't you use the door like normal people? I swear. You kids. Come in, come in," the woman waved. She stood and Kagura followed her into the house.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame had been downstairs for a while, watching Hayate and Himeno practice their kendo. Then he got bored and went up to his room. Kagura had said _maybe_ she'd come and by now he took it as a no. So Sasame laid back onto his bed and went to sleep. He had the weirdest dream. He was standing out in this large field of white daisies while dressed in his knight costume. Each and every flower reflecting the light of the sun, causing this white haze, like an angelic memory. He'd had dreams like this before. Just him by himself wondering why he was there. It was like walking on air. That's when he felt someone run up and grab his arm. He looked down and there was Kagura, standing there with a wide smile. "Kagura?" The rose was dressed in that costume she wore to the carnival at school and not a tattoo on her.

"Duh, who else would it be?" she said with her smile changing into a smirk. But that smirk turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"If I told you I did something really bad, would you hate me for it?"

"Hate you for what?"

"Promise you won't get mad first."

Sasame looked at her oddly. "Alright. I promise. What is it?"

She held out her hand. She was holding onto a rose that had wilted and turned black. Blood dripped from the sides of her hand. Then she opened her hand to reveal a blood covered rose and holes in her hands from squeezing down on the thorns. "I killed it. But I didn't want to! Honest!"

"You're bleeding…" Sasame tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away. "Kagura. Let me fix it."

"No." she dropped the rose on the ground. "I deserve it. I killed something…I kill everything." Her blood dripping from her hand fell onto the daisies below, and those daisies withered and turned black as well. The flowers under her feet did the same and it was like a domino affect. Everything around her was dying and even Sasame himself couldn't feel his legs. This wasn't his dream anymore, it was a nightmare. "Don't leave. Stay with me, Sasame. Forever, and ever and ever and ever **and ever and ever and ever…I love you.**"

Sasame thrust forward from his sleep and nearly scared Kagura to death. "What the hell!"

"Kagura?" Sasame still tried catching his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me up…" she said, staring at him oddly. "Bad dream?"

"Uh…yeah…what's that behind your back?"

"If I told I did something really bad, would you hate me for it?"

Sasame froze for a moment. "N-no…what is it?"

Kagura grinned at him and held out a pretty large sized book. That's when Sasame went a little frantic. "You were sleeping and I got bored-"

"Give me that!" He snatched it out of her hands.

"So I read your _diiiiaaaaaarrrrryyyy_! I didn't know guys kept those."

"It's not a diary, it's a journal. It helps me…vent."

"Yeah. No wonder you're so happy all the time. You put all your angry thoughts in your man diary."

"Will you stop saying that!" His face burned red and Kagura decided to let up a little on the 'diary' term. "How much did you read anyway?"

"Not much…"

"What's not much?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Just like…the first…fifteen pages. You had a big vocabulary for a fifth grader."

_Well at least she didn't go through anything recent._ Sasame sighed. "Well…I wasn't exactly the most sociable in the fifth grade."

"Yeah…I assumed after I read…so…you liked Mawata in the fifth grade…" Kagura was less playful when she said it but not as annoyed as she wanted to be.

"Yeah. That was years ago though. I wore glasses and had braces back then. Mawata and a very few other people were the only ones that talked to me. She was the only girl that talked to me anyway. Then one day, I told her I liked her and she said that famous _let's just be friends_ line. Two years later, my bad vision cleared up, got my braces removed, and everything changed…fast. Mawata's still a friend of mine and so are the ones I spoke with before."

"That…must…have really…SUCKED!" Kagura blurt out before laughing.

"You'd seriously laugh at me after I open up and talk to you about something like that?" he asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm a brutally honest person. You know that. And besides, it's funny. To think, you were a dork!" Kagura rolled around, clutching her sides. "Besides, would you rather me not laugh and tell you how bad I feel for you? Because I don't. You turned out fine and that's all that matters right?" Sasame got up and began tickling her ribs, causing her to laugh harder.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Okay! Stop it!"

"Say you're sorry."

"But I'm not."

"Then I'm not stopping."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

The children continued admiring the exhibits in the museum in Tokyo, their field trip. Though, a couple of kids got bored and decided it'd be more fun to pick on the dork. Sasame had strayed farther away from the group and a few of the kids cornered him. With that, they hit him, played with his glasses, while he sat there defenseless. One to three. "Hey! Leave the him alone!"

They turned around to see who it was. Standing there was a girl, wearing a sweater as forced by the cold weather, and a hood over her head indoors.

"And what are you going to do about it."

"You're just a girl."

She walked up, flipping through a book hurriedly at the same time. That almost made them laugh. That is, until she looked up from the book long enough to smash her hand down two inches away from one boy's neck. He dropped onto the floor and didn't move.

"She killed him!"

She held a small smirk on her face. "Anyone else wanna be my lab rat? I've been waiting to try that out on a few more people."

The two boys ran back in search of their teacher, leaving their limp friend behind.

"I-Is he really d-d-dead?" Sasame asked, cowering before the girl.

"O-O-Of course not. He's just sleeping," she said, mocking him. "You're such a dork. At least act like you're not about to piss on yourself." Sasame froze for a moment. She helped him from other bullies but she was acting much like on herself. And she _did_ say she was looking for lab rats to practice that hit on. _What if that's me? I got saved by someone who wants to hit me…Her eyes look…really weird though._

"It's rude to stare you know?" Sasame immediately averted his gaze to her feet. She kneeled down and picked up his glasses, then threw them in his lap. "Well four-eyed-metal-mouth, you don't look like much of a fighter so you better be a good reader. Here." Sasame looked up finally to see her holding that book out to him.

"What's this?"

"A book. Goodness, you're a genius," she replied sarcastically before handing it off to him. "Just read it alright? I just finished with it. Maybe next time they bother you, you'll kick their asses so they don't do it again." She winked at him. "I gotta go now before my counselor notices I snuck off. Later four-eyed-metal-mouth." She walked off, leaving hurting words behind him. Sasame looked a little depressed by it, but she _did_ help him. And he _was_…_is_ a dork. Maybe what she left would help. Then, if he ever saw her again, he'd be showing off things he learned. He looked down at the book. Basic Acupuncture/ Stress Points, Paralyzing, and Slumber.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame struggled a bit, trying to control the squirming, laughing girl beneath him. "Why should I have to say sorry because _you_ were a four-eyed-metal-mouth?" Sasame froze for a moment and during this time, Kagura flipped the two over so she was on top. "That's what you get for stopping," she grinned. He didn't reply, just stared up at her, into those warm eyes, like two of the fireplaces he and the family sat at in the den during the winter. Warm and inviting, just like the girl from that memory. "What's wrong?" she asked, growing concerned when he still didn't try anything. He snapped out of his thoughts and just smiled.

"It's nothing," he said with a slightly red face when he noticed their position.

Kagura wanted to laugh but instead, decided on teasing him. "You're blushing. What's wrong? You don't like being on the bottom?"

He flipped her over again. "That's not funny. My mom's here. You know how nosy she is. I don't want her to hear those dirty jokes of yours."

"O, I've upset the mama's boy. I apologize."

Sasame continued with his previous action of tickling the trapped girl when the phone rang. He proceeded with one hand so she wouldn't get away, and reached over to the end table by his bed for the phone. "Hello?" he spoke over Kagura's laughing. The person on the other end paused for a while. "Hello? Anyone there…?" Sasame was about to hang up when Mawata's voice came over on the other end. "Oh, Hi Mawata." Kagura's laughing hushed at the sound of her name spoken. Sasame assumed it was just because she wanted to let him speak and continued talking. "Not much, just hanging out with the neighbor…yeah Sanma Kagura…uh huh…yeah I remembered. They're coming in the day after tomorrow." Kagura grew bored, just lying there and decided to speed the call along. She slid her hand up Sasame's shirt and literally felt the boy jump a little. He looked down at her and she just smiled up at him. "Yeah, tomorrow's fine," he said in a more high pitched tone. "Huh? No nothing's wrong? Now's not a good time Mawata. I'll see you tomorrow. Uh-huh, bye." He had practically rushed her off the phone. Mawata laid on her bed, in her dark room with the phone still in hand. Her eyes glued to the ceiling. Her eyes looked empty, like she was thinking about something, before the phone rolled out of her hand. Besides the fact that she captivated so much of her Prince's attention, this was just another reason why Mawata loathed that woman. _Sanma Kagura_.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was the last class for the day and Kagura had been half falling asleep. It had been Chemistry class and they were, for some class, going over History. It was the history of certain poisons so she could see where it made some sense, but it was something she already knew. And even worse, no one else in the class seemed to know. That's what made the lesson drag on so much. No one participated and the teacher, oddly enough, seemed to like the fact that not a student in class could say the answer or even knew what he was talking about. Kagura, however, wanted to speed the lesson along. "Well I guess I'll have to slow down a bit to more basic harmful chemicals. It's known to coal miners as the 'Fire Damp'. Does anyone know what I'm talking about? Anyone…?" The teacher looked around and Kagura sighed. Her hand raised lazily, much to the teacher, and a few students' surprise. "It's methane."

"Back in the earlier years of spawning Japan, Methane was discovered and experimented with by a nameless scientist who later died from too much exposure to it. During this same time, this scientist accidentally created it's cousin chemical methyl chloride, altering it by accidental electricution. It's was first proved deadly, how miss Sanma."

"The scientist needed more money for his research. He sold it as an assassin potion to a greedy Concubine who'd convinced her ruler to fall in love with her. He was sick but still wouldn't die and she'd had enough of waiting. She seduced him into putting her into his will for a great sum of wealth, greater than that left to his actual wife, then she added methyl chloride to his medicine which ended up killing him, few symptoms visible."

The teacher was surprised she'd answered correctly but was sure she wouldn't get the next one. "And how did this branch off into the testing of Anesthetic Chloroform?"

"King died. Wife got jealous of the wealthy concubine. The scientist had reenacted his previous actions when his assassin potion had proved successful. He took more methane, and this time produced assassin potion number two, later named Envy in his series of assassin potions he'd named his Seven Deadly Sins. The first one being Greed, given what it was used for. And Envy, was used by the envious wife, who was later made into a servant along with many other women when the Concubine came to power. She purchased Envy and mixed it with her wine. This chemical and the wine put together, sent the woman into immediate symptoms. Sandy tongue, dry throat, Swine's Disease or burning of the skin due to absence or inactive sweat glands, later dehydration, deadly tightening of the skin, bleeding from opening of the body, and multiple convulsions until she was later put out of her misery with death. Did I miss anything?"

"…no…that's it. I guess…that's my lesson for today. Class dismissed. And Kagura, you should participate more often."

His words had went in one ear, out the other. "Thank-you Onee-chan!" Himeno practically cheered. "I was falling asleep."

"You did tulip-head. There's drool on your desk."

"Stop calling me tulip-head!"

Kagura didn't seem to share their joy. She just wanted to hurry up and get out of class. The other students in class were giving her weird looks like she usually gotten after a rant like that. They were muttering amongst themselves and she knew what they were saying. 'Freak' She was used to it by now. 'Smart freak' 'Red headed freak' 'Demon eyed freak' It didn't bother her anymore. She only dealt with it when they became bold enough to say it to her face. Speaking of which, as she finished packing her things into her bag, there were two guys walking her way. "Hey, Sanma. You wouldn't mind coming over and helping us with our homework after school now would you?"

"Listen really close because I won't tell you again. NO."

"That was harsh. You didn't have to be so bitchy about it."

"I've seen you two. You never even bring your book to class so it's pretty damn obvious you're not reading it. You don't want _help_ you want me to _do_ it for you. You want helpful advice on how to pass? Stop looking at the pictures of what the dead bodies look like after they've been poisoned and READ THE FUCKING BOOK. Nice talking to you though. Hope to do it more often." She walked out of class, leaving Himeno and Sasame to catch up. Hayate was in no rush, just stayed after a while to stare at their angry faces before strolling out of class.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it. A simple NO would have been good," Himeno frowned when she finally reached her sister.

"They never bothered talking to me before, why should they now? You have to be mean to get the point across. This way, I have no doubt that they won't ask me again."

Sasame slowed down when she started walking normally again. He stared at her a while. For some reason she seemed extra angry today. Himeno noticed too. "Are you alright, Onee-chan?"

"Hmm?" she smiled at her. "Fine. It's just a headache."

Himeno became even more worried. "Is it…one of those headaches?"

"**No**…It's a normal, headache alright. You worry too much." Kagura walked into the girl's bathroom and Himeno followed her in. Sasame, who had no idea of what they were talking about, was forced to wait outside.

"Kagura. You sure? If you're lying, you'll just get yourself hurt."

Kagura turned the sink on a splashed some water in her face. "I just haven't taken my shot in a while, okay?"

"You should have told me. I'll ask Sanma to take you when we get home. How long has it been, eh?"

"…"

"Kagura…You did ask our counselor to take you every month, didn't you?"

"…"

"KAGURA!"

Sasame could hear Himeno shouting and wondered what was going on. For the most part, they spoke in hushed tones and even he couldn't hear much. Mostly because, for once, he was actually trying to mind his business. If he would have actually tried listening in, he probably would have heard from start to finish. And now that Himeno shouted like that, he was listening. "Five months…maybe more. I lost count. But I've been fine. I didn't think I needed it anymore-"

"That's not for you to decide Kagura-"

"I got to hurry up and get to practice before I get put on probation." She smiled one more time at her worried sister. "I said I'm fine. Stop worrying about me and go home. You can't do anything about my shot here complaining about."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura shook her head. She was tired and just wanted to go home. _Hime's just over reacting. I'm always tired…after…a boring…day…of…sch-…_ Kagura had literally fallen asleep where she sat on the sidelines. Sasame looked at her worried and shook her awake.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Awayuki! Stop napping over there and get over here. Mawata needs a practice partner."

"Sure." She got up, rather drowsily, and walked over in Mawata's direction. "Hey," she smiled. "How's your stomach?"

"Fine thank you. Shall we begin?"

Kagura rubbed her eyes. "Give me a minute." Okay, maybe Himeno was right to worry. There was definitely something wrong. Her vision was blurred. And now, breathing wasn't as easy. Still, Kagura, being Kagura, to arrogant to admit there was something wrong with her. Mawata was merely looking to take out some pent up aggression on her. Though, she did notice that Kagura wasn't acting so normal. She ran in and swept her leg down, tripping the girl in the process. Kagura would have normally jumped that. And even still, she would have gotten back up. Mawata braced herself for another punch like she did last time, coming up off the floor. But Kagura just laid there. Now, no matter how much she didn't want to be, was a little concerned.

"Uh, hey," Mawata kicked her. "Get up."

"I will," she smiled. "When the room stops spinning." Her breathing came in loud and a group of the students swarmed around her.

"Hey? What's up with Kagura?"

"She doesn't look so good."

"She fell pretty hard too."

"What'd you do Mawata?"

"Nothing. I just, tripped her, and she fell." Sasame rushed over and gave her a once over before telling their coach to call an ambulance.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura was a special case and the hospital in Kogo didn't know what to do with her. Sanma was home early that day after Himeno called and told her they need to take another trip to Jyouh. Before they got to the school to pick Kagura up, they got a call from the hospital, stating her condition there and the fact that she was contained for mental illness and nearing temporary insanity. She was too hyper active to give her a shot or an X-ray. Once Himeno explained, they had to wait even longer before her medicine was shipped over from the hospital in Jyouh. It took five men to hold her down and another to give her the shot. Kagura awoke the next day in a hospital bed with Himeno there. She'd fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed, with her head resting on the side of the bed. Kagura sat up, feeling a lot better than she did yesterday. She shook Himeno awake. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Worrying about you, Onee-chan. I told you you'd hurt yourself."

"But I feel better now…they didn't do anything…weird did they."

"They tried but I didn't let them. They had to get permission from family to do it. My sister's no lab rat."

"Thanks. I want to go home now."

"You have to wait for Sanma to come. She would have stayed but I told her to go home. The Ayanami's were here too. They wanted to stay but the mom made them go home and get some sleep."

Kagura looked around the room. "And those?" There were two vases full of flowers sitting on a table.

"Oh, one's from the hospital in Jyouh with a letter attached to it. The other's from Sasaaaaaaame," she grinned.

"Stop teasing me and hand it over." Himeno walked over and set the vase on the end table beside the bed before snatching up the card. "Hey! Give it back!"

"_Hope you get well soon. See you when you get home. Sasame._ How cuuute! Kagi's got a boyfriend! Kagi's got a-"

Kagura leaned forward enough to snatch the card from her. "Stop acting like such a child." Her face had gone a deep shade of red and Himeno wanted to take one of the rare occassions of Kagura's embarrassment and rub it in her face.

"Kagura and Sasame sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kagura looked a little surprised. "Is that how it goes?"

"Yeah. Why? How'd you think it went?"

"I knew someone who used to sing it a little differently."

(flashback)

Psy danced in circles around a red faced Kagura, teasing her mercilessly. "Will you shut it already!"

"Kagura and Maki on the beach by the sea. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Kagura took off after the girl while on lookers laughed.

"Go easy on her," Berserk shouted.

(end)

It dropped Kagura's mood a bit, remembering her old friends. "Ah," Himeno thought aloud. "You must be talking about the dirty version. I think I remember how it goes. Kagura and Sasame...on the beach by the sea. F---"

"Don't even think about it," Kagura frowned. "Give me the other one."

Himeno did as told and this time, Kagura grabbed the envelope before Himeno could get to it. Then she read it over.

_Hope you're doing okay blah blah blah Take your madicine next month on time please. Like I don't already know that. Hope you're having fun in Kogo. The doctors here miss you and your sister. Hope you stop by for more visits. Your sister is due her shot for the year soon. We'll give it to her next month along with yours. more crap...more crap...what the-? You're father's...awake and requests to see you. We've phoned your guardian with the news. Since he **is** still your legal guardian, it is mandatory that you show up. He's really devistated that he's been sleeping for so long and wishes to be with his only two children...shit. Just what I need after a day in the hospital._


	9. Love, Angst, and Insanity

**(Lidia- HI HI HI AGAIN! For the 9th time. I read all my reviews over again. lol. You never notice how funny they are 'til you go back and read 'em over. lol. I guess I have to explain that headache thing right? lol I will. This one's long.**

**Reviews:**

**Sailormoonhannah- You actually said 'I Love this story' only 3 times. It seemed like a lot until I went back. Other times you didn't say story, you said 'chapter'. Either that, or you didn't say 'love' you said 'awesome'. Maybe both. I went back and looked since you said who knows. lol But I'm glad you love it! If you didn't then I'd be doing something wrong. **

**kaiba queen- Thanks! You like Psy? lol. Yeah, I liked writing about her. She's always hyper unless there's somethin' going on that causes her to be...different. lol. I actually made her a little angry in this one. **

**Zeiharu- Thanks for the review! One of the only ones? Makes me feel special then.**

**- Uh...what? Kagura's a...character I...made up...thanks anyway for the review...I think. That was weird. lol.**

**Invisible Love- I know there were a few grammar mistakes. I knew when I was typing it. I figured, o well, I'm just gonna fix it after I'm done. Wrong! My brother wanted to use the computer and he was being such an ass wipe about it too. I was just gonna do it later but my mom just re-formatted the hard drive not too long ago. All data lost so I had to update that same day I finished. Thanks for putting up with it. And HxH? Himeno's dating Tetsu. lol. I'm evil. I know. But I'll do whatever twisted things to them I want. lol. And you say you laugh too much? ...and I thought I was the only one.)**

**Field Full Of Daisies-** Love, Angst, and Insanity

"When am I coming home?" Kagura asked. Kaoru stared down at her sympathetically. He hated to see his little girl like this. She looked like she was about to cry. That's when he reflected on what the doctor had told him earlier.

_"We've found the reason for her passing out. It was impossible to notice at birth but now that she's developed more, we can see that the problem's her brain. The average human uses only ten percent of their brain. The highest reported being fifteen. Your daughter uses thirty-eight percent. This would make her smarter than usual if she tries at it. She's able to retain more information than the average human. But she hasn't learned how to deal with it yet. Even the slightest stress causes her to go into a panic. And her sanity isn' all there. Imaginary visions cloud her sight on reality. If you were to take her home, we'd have to send you her medicine. She is now taking two pills and one shot a day to keep her normal. The medicine is just to keep her as she was before, help her build up a tolerance to her brain capability. Soon it'll be just one shot a week, one shot every two weeks, one shot a month, until she doesn't need it anymore, most likely when she's an adult, probably twenty two, three. We were suspicious of the twin too so we checked her. She uses seventeen percent. We've ordered that she take one shot every two months just to be on the safe side. But she may be released home. But we suspect that your other daughter has a high mutation rate within her genetic make-up. If she does, then it's likely that your other daughter does too. We only need one of them. You must understand that we haven't come across something like this, **ever**. But, we can't run any scientific tests without your permission, Mr.Awayuki."_

His wife practically threw a fit when he agreed to it. He thought it would help, and he didn't want Kagura coming home until he was sure she was alright. But his daughter, she looked absolutely miserable here. "Soon, Kagi. Soon," was all he could say. Her mother walked around the table and picked her daughter up in an airtight hug. This holding area for patients behind the hospital looked like a jail. She couldn't stand sleeping in her bed when she knew one of her babies was locked away in a small room with the bare minimum, in a holding area for the clinically insane. She got out of her sick bed every day to come see Kagura.

"I want her out of here now, Kaoru," she hissed. He'd never seen her so angry before she was here. Then he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

"I want Kagura to come home too daddy. I don't like being an only child. I miss Kagura."

"Everyone here treats me weird mommy. They stare at me. They make me go to sleep a lot. They keep pokin' me with needles that isn't my shot. Then I said I was going to tell my mommy and he said he didn't care then they gave me another shot that wasn't my shot to make me go to sleep again then I woke up under this huuuuge metal thingy and it was scary and all these people were sittin' around staring at me and they feed me nasty food and treat me like a dog and they hit me sometimes and...and...and I wanna go home!" Her mother shot Kaoru a nasty look.

"If you don't get her out today I'll take her with me myself."

"I'll, have a talk with the doctors then."

"Visiting hours are over."

"Kaoru."

"Dad."

"I'm not leaving."

A man walked toward the family. "It's time to go, Kagi-"

"DON'T CALL ME KAGI! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" The man severed Kagura's grip on her mother and dragged her off out of the visiting area. "MOM!"

"Kaoru, you get my baby out of here this INSTANT!"

"...dad...I don't want Kagura to leave."

"MOM! MAKE HIM STOP!"

Kagura thrust forward, so fast, she almost flew out of bed. It had been almost forever since she's had a dream about that. Usually because her mind was plagued by Maki and past Saint business, she barely ever thought about it. She never liked thinking about it. Before, she'd just drink and forget the dream ever happened. Maybe smoke a joint with Psy, B, and Maki. That's what she would have done _before_ anyway. For now, all she could do was, stay awake...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Himeno had just gotten her shot for the year. Himeno was practically giddy with excitement. Too bad the same couldn't be said for Kagura. The nurse practically frowned her up and down while instructing her on what NOT to do. "He's up and trying to walk with crutches. He's still here for rehabilitation and we haven't told him you tried killing him...twice. And we prefer to keep it that way. I know you're a good girl Kagura but you need to start acting like it."

"I have been a good girl. Of course, our definitions differ. I call being a good girl, acting as a father, mother, and sister to Himeno when no one else was around to do the job. So unless you're going to argue with me about that, let's get this over with. I'm wasting my Sunday."

The nurse frowned again before forcing a smile on her face. Kagura returned it with a sarcastic one. "Right this way girls," she said, walking down the hall.

"Yes ma'am." Himeno then whispered to Kagura. "Stop being so rude. You'll see. Maybe after dad woke up, he won't be the same anymore. No more drinking and neglect. He'll be just like before when mom was around."

"And if he isn't, don't cry over it. Besides, we live with Sanma now."

Himeno pouted as they neared the room. "I know. And Sanma's a good mom. She does her best anyway. But I miss dad."

They walked into the already open room. Inside was Kaoru, sitting up in bed, with the rich part time nurse who owned the city, Natsue Kogo-sama. They were playing cards on an end table. Laughing it up as if they've been old friends. The nurse who led them there walked away, giving Kagura a warning glance, which the redhead ignored. Himeno was speechless and the two inside didn't even notice them in the doorway. Kagura banged hard against the open door twice and the two jump, startled. "A little attention over here. We didn't come all this way to be ignored...again."

Himeno ignored her sister's bitter words for the moment. She was too captivated with her father's presence. There he was, laughing like he used to. Awake for the first time since she was eight years old. And he was staring at them with wide eyes, filling with tears. "...hi...dad."

"Himeno. Kagura. You've...grown...a lot since I've seen you last."

Himeno ran up to his bedside and hugged him. He wrapped his arms tight around her, tears falling down. Then he looked up at his other daughter who walked over and sat at a chair near the doorway. "Heh, yeah," she said with an evil little smirk. "I almost forgot you existed. You've been in that coma for so long."

Kaoru looked hurt but still put a stern frown on his face. "I know you're angry with me but I am still your father and you won't disrespect me-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit authoritative look because I do it better. I'm not angry with you anymore. I'm not sad with you, I'm not stressed with you, I'm nothing with you because you're nothing _to_ me. The man that was an actual father to me died when my mother died-"

"Kagura!" Himeno shouted for her to stop. Kagura just glanced in her direction and Himeno found her place on the food chain again. She hated sometimes how Kagura just looking at her made her feel so small.

"But if you feel like I disrespected you-" Kagura began, "...then I apologize. For some weird reason, Himeno still likes you and that's enough for me to have to respect you." Natsue had just sat there staring during the entire ordeal. That's when Kagura looked at her and caught her staring intensely in her direction. "Is there something about me that interests you or do you stare so rudely at everyone?"

Natsue snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "My apologies. I'll just leave you three alone."

"Nooo, stay," Kagura smiled. "The more, the better, right?"

"Um.." She glanced over at Kaoru.

"We'd love for you to stay," he smiled but it was more like a sad one.

That evening, when Kaguragot home, Himeno rushed next door. Ayanami had offered to cook them dinner when they got home. Kagura followed close behind, practically starving. Just what she needed after a wasted day, full on food! Food that wasn't burned anyway... Himeno helped set the table while Hayate sat in the dining room and watched. "So how'd it go?"

Himeno smiled at him from ear to ear and he'd never seen her so happy. "It was great! But my dad pretty much sucks at cards though. We played spades most of the time. Kagura's really good at it. A Kogo-sama was pretty good too."

"Ko-...go? As in Natsue Kogo?"

"Yeah. She helps the hospital in Jyouh out as a part time nurse."

"Wow. And how'd Kagura take it?"

"Why don't you just ask me yourself?" Hayate jumped a little. She had a way of surprising him, popping up out of no where without a sound.

"Will you _stop_ doing that!"

"Where's your brother?"

"He's in his room with Mawata studying proper English for that student counsel thing. There's an American ambassador coming to check out the school and select a few of the smartest to go to college in America's best with a different education made to challenge you more by some of the best professors or something like that."

"Uh-huh," she said raising an eyebrow. Then she sat down beside Hayate and now he looked at _her_ oddly.

"Aren't you going to go up there?"

"Why? they're studying. I should leave them alone."

"I just thought...nevermind."

"Just because he has a girl in his room doesn't mean I'm going to barge in there and interrupt. What he chooses to do isn't my business really."

"Is someone jealous?" Ayanami smiled. Now she was the one that surprised Kagura and her face was lined with a faint pink.

"Why should I be?"

"You children are so adorable," she smiled. "The food will be here in a minute. Why don't you go get Sasame and tell him to come down and eat."

"I think I heard Hayate say he wanted to," she lied.

"No I didn't." Kagura elbowed his side. "OW! Violent woman!"

"See, he says no. Now you go now. I insist." Ayanami practically lifted Kagura from her seat and nudged her out of the room. Himeno giggled at the sight.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Kagura jogged up the stairs and walked toward his room. The door was wide open and she popped her head in. "Heeeeeey," she smiled.

The two looked a little stressed and serious. There were books and papers lying everywhere. You couldn't expect any less from the two school representatives. Sasame looked up and smiled. "Hey Kagura."

"Hello Kagura," Mawata greeted. She only momentarily looked up from the book she had her nose buried in.

Kagura took another look at the mess. "Geez. You make speaking English look so hard."

"And I suppose you know the language," Mawata commented, not looking up.

"Well yeah. That and three others. How hard is it to say 'Hello. We're the school representatives and we'll be showing you around today. Not to mention kissing your ass the entire way. Hope you have fun!' Easy stuff...what? I read a lot at the ADOC."

Now they were both staring at her. Some of the words they hadn't understood. **(Lidia- They don't know English curse words. And Kagura learned from books and tourists.)** "Then maybe you could help us," Sasame smiled. Mawata frowned a little more. She usually wasn't one to waste her time hating someone but this girl just popped ina minute ago and was already captivating so much of her Prince's attention. Kagura noticed the frown and rolled her eyes.

"Your mom said come down and eat. You stickin' around Mawata? The food kicks ass."

Sasame paused in his reading for a while. _I got the impression that Kagura didn't like Mawata. And since when was she so friendly?_

Mawata winced at her choice of words before glancing at Sasame. "Sure, if the host doesn't mind."

Kagura smiled again. "I'll ask." _Pompous bitch._

"Alright." _'Kicks Ass'? Expand your vocabulary you intrusive wench._

Kagura disappeared and Sasame started cleaning up the large mess on his floor. "That should be all for the day anyway. We'll do fine."

"You're probably right." The two walked down stairs to see Kagura making Hayate uncomfortable with her teasing as usual. As soon as Mawata and Sasame walked in, things quieted down. Himeno just stared with a smile on her face. All she said was 'hello', trying to limit words that might come out as giggles. She loved drama a little to much in Kagura's opinion. Himeno sat directly across from Kagura, Sasame sat beside Kagura and Mawata beside him. Sanma and Ayanami sat together too. And the old blonde had the most interested smile on her face. Himeno and Ayanami had so much in common.

"I haven't seen you since that visit I made to your middle school Mawata," Ayanami smiled. Mawata smiled back. "How have you been?"

"Fine," she replied before beginning to eat.

"All of you go to the same school. Are you all friends?"

"Something like that," she replied before glancing at Kagura.

Kagura caught her glances and sighed loudly. Her plan really was to skate through dinner and go home, but now she'd rather make Mawata feel uneasy. "I might as well tell you the truth since there's no point in lying. Mawata doesn't like me. I don't know why, she just doesn't." That was a half-truth. She did know why, Sasame was the only one who didn't.

"Why would she not like you after you're the one who asked that she stay for dinner?" Ayanami looked from Kagura to Mawata.

"I never said I didn't like her-"

"You may not have said it, but you still don't like me. Correct?"

Mawata was caught off guard a little but still kept up with her usually good choices in words. "Well, I admit we have our differences and don't get along too well but-"

"And why is that?" Kagura asked, with a curious look on her face but Mawata could tell she was smirking on the inside. Sasame just stared back and forth, sighing at the fact that dinner would probably be full of tension after their conversation ended. "Did I violate you in some way?" She glanced at Sasame quickly then back at Mawata and she noticed. "Or is it because I may have gotten to something you wanted before you?"

Mawata wanted to frown but didn't. _You haven't even been here as long as I have and you're already causing me stress you EVIL WENCH!_

Kagura just stared, waiting for her reply. _What? Perfect little Mawata hesitating on something to say? Rich bitch can't get everything she wants._

"No. Nothing like that. Sometimes personalities just don't go together. For instance, I'm polite, well mannered, well brought up, and sociable, where as you, Kagura…well it would just be more polite to say you aren't."

Sanma was becoming nervous. She leaned over to her friend. "S-Should we be l-letting them carry on like th-this?" she whispered.

"O it's no big deal. If it gets out of hand which it won't, I'll have my sons grab either one."

"Really? I'd like to think of myself as…unique. I may not be the nicest, but I'm nice to people who I'm usually seen with. Isn't that right Sasame?"

Sasame froze in his chair. "Uh…yeah."

"And more than that, I'm brutally honest. Which you aren't. And it would be the honest thing to tell you that I think you're…a really nice girl…for now anyway. I wonder what angry thoughts you bottle up when you smile so often."

"I try not to plague my mind with meaningless thoughts like that."

"Just because you're trying doesn't mean it's working," Kagura said, now grinning.

Mawata stared down at her food for a while. She took one last bite before standing. "I'll be going now."

Sasame looked up. "Already? But you didn't finish your food."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be _polite_ or _well mannered_ to let it go to waste," Kagura smiled. Mawata just looked down at her, frowning openly for the first time.

"I'm sure the host family will excuse me this once." She walked out with not so much as a good-bye wave. Though that didn't stop Kagura from shouting a 'See You At School' on her way out the door. After the front door closed, everyone stared at Kagura who ignored them.

She kept eating with a smile on her face before Himeno opened her mouth. "Kagura. You can't be serious. You scared Mawata off on purpose."

"…no I didn't. She said she had to go and she didn't look afraid."

"You know what I meant. I don't know what's with you and your sick little mind games but stop it," she said, not really meaning it. Truth is, it was entertaining. The only person who didn't find it the same was Sasame.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Why is it that you don't like Mawata?" Sasame asked, a stern expression on his face that almost made Kagura laugh.

"Like she said. Some personalities just don't go together-"

"Cut the BS and tell the truth alright." He crossed his arms now and this time Kagura did laugh.

"I'd normally have no problem blurting it out but I don't think she'd like me telling you very much."

"Hm? Telling me what?"

"I just told you that I'm not telling you. Besides, that whole thing wasn't anything really. You've already seen me when I don't like people and that wasn't it. I barely know her anyway. She's easy to unnerve though."

Sasame couldn't keep that stern expression long. He just couldn't stay angry at her. Even if she did have a tendency to be needlessly troublemaking at times. "What did the devil send me?" he muttered to himself before grabbing her from behind while she shuffled through his things again. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't clutter my desk trying to find something you won't."

"And what am I looking for, eh?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, you're not going to find it." Sasame turned her around and set her on top of the desk, just as his mother came bursting through the door. Sasame was startled yet expected it at the same time.

"O my. Kagura, the others are leaving. I'm about to go to bed so I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagura held in her laugh. "Yeah. I'm going to get going too. Later."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That Monday at school, a number of students were missing, including Kyoko. During lunch, word spread quickly that some students had left to try joining the Tokian Saints. Lunch was less crowded and no Kyoko to bother Sasame. Kagura grimaced at the number missing. It wasn't like half the school left. That would be an exaggeration. But if you paid attention, you'd notice it wasn't the same. "It's a shame..."

Sasame looked at her. "What's a shame?"

"How many people are going to die this year."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once everything was over and done with, Psy, Berserk, and even Koriko were enraged. Not because of the event in total but because of who Maki decided to replace Knoctern. It wasn't just them, just as quickly as it happened word spread quick. A lot of people didn't like it. Even those who never like Knoctern to begin with were pretty pissed. Sure the red-head was a punk kid forced in at thirteen and still a punk kid when she got the leader position she never wanted to begin with, but she was more respectable than the girl chosen by what people said. Psy, Berserk, and Koriko had a private talk with Maki, shutting the new girl out for the moment. "Maki, we're friends right?" Berserk asked.

"Yes."

"Brothers even?"

"You could say that."

"Then you shouldn't mind me asking WHAT the hell are you thinking!"

"Now I don't know what you're talking about," he asked with a sincere look of confusion displayed on his face. His golden hazel eyes scanned the three before him. They seemed pretty angry. "Well, you wanted to speak with me so out with it."

"That girl," Koriko began. "She's not even half capable of the job you gave her. How do you expect _her_ to fill Knoctern's place?"

Now Maki was really confused. "If I recall, you never liked Kagura. Correct?"

"That's true. I didn't like Kagura. But for a brat, she was pretty good already when we first got her. It was easy to teach her and she learned quick. This one barely made it in and she knows close to nothing. Who's going to teach her, eh?"

"I taught Kagura. I can teach her."

"At the first sign of blood, the bitch's gonna want out. Then what?"

"Then the second sign of blood will be her own," he shrugged like it was nothing. "I'll shoot her and that'll be the end of it. Besides, I didn't choose her because of her capabilities. She was speaking with a few friends of hers. I over heard them talking about Kagura and how she was too chicken to show. I figured, if she's valuable, I'll use her for my own reasons, then be done with her when she's no longer needed."

Psy's eyes narrowed. "You can't find another red-head to obsess over," she frowned. "I hate seeing an old friend, my brother as I see it, so consumed and obsessed over one girl. There was I time when I hated seeing you sleeping around with so many women, and now you only have eyes for one, even when you're sleeping with others. I guess I have to be careful what I wish for, for now on."

Maki stared at her for a while. "Mimi told you," he smirked. "She always did have a big mouth. Right up to the time I put a gun in it. And Psy, do believe I have tried forgetting. I even thought she was dead and still couldn't forget. I once had a thing for blondes, you know? Now I can't even look at another woman without thinking about her. Hair that burned blood and eyes full of fire. I stabbed her and I still love her. Even when I know she hates me. I'm pathetic because I can't forget and I'll be pathetic if I do."

They stared at him a while before the door opened. Everyone turned to see Kyoko standing in the doorway. "You weren't eavesdropping were you?" Maki asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She blushed again as she did when he first looked at her. A man as handsome as this had hand chosen her to take the place of such a legend because, maybe, he saw something in _her_. How could she even go back and swoon after a guy like Sasame when there was a _real_ man standing before her with such a stunning face and body in general.

"Uh, N-No. I just walked up and didn't hear anything," she replied. She had just walked into the building to see where everyone had went. "I'll go." She was about to close the door again but Psy caught it and opened it again. She did it rather forcefully and Kyoko frowned at her while mentally cursing. _And who the hell does she think she is?_

"Don't give me that look. Just move the hell out of my way." Before even letting her move, Psy aggressively bumped her out of the way and kept walking.

"You could have said 'excuse me' dammit. Watch where you're going." Kyoko had spoken out of anger and didn't regret it. She had to speak up early before these people thought they could start walking all over her. Psy turned around and her fist clashed with the side of her face. Kyoko spun around on her stomach and hit the floor pretty hard. Psy leaned down and yanked her head back by her hair while whispering in her ear.

"Drop the attitude if you can't back it up. Contrary to what you may think, you're at the **bottom** of the **fucking FOOD CHAIN**. Understood?" Psy waited a while for her to attempt a nod before letting go and walking out. Berserk stepped over her on his way out the door, and Kyoko kicked the girl on her way out. The only one who still stayed in the room was Maki.

"Starting now, you're going to have to learn how to pick _yourself_ up." He stared at her while she used the wall to get up, still crouched a bit. She looked up at Maki and he could see the look in her eyes. She _wanted_ approval. She was practically depending on his opinion. _She'll be easy to manipulate._ He smiled at her and could see her visibly shudder. What made him sick was how dependant she was. A normal defenseless girl who didn't know what she was getting herself into and just screamed 'take advantage of my vulnerability'. His smile became a bit more mischievous but she didn't know him, and therefore, didn't notice the difference. And Maki hadn't had a woman in his bed in good time. A long time. "You doing anything later?" She didn't look as shapely as Mimi but she'd have to do for the time being. At least until he got what he really wanted. The woman that blazed through the night and disappeared with the sunrise. _Kagi…_ Maki had taken her out with the full intention of taking her out for a bite to eat, then back to her own home. He didn't want to seem too eager to get into her pants since he didn't really know for sure how long she'd take before caving and sleeping with him. But, the longer he stayed out with her, the more hints she dropped on the subject. Easy women didn't really suit him much. There's no fun if you give it up early. But he quickly dismissed denying her advances. Soon growing tired of playing games. Before he took her home, he ended up parking in a wooded area and tearing her clothes out of her while she grinded on him in broad day light. It wasn't the best he ever had but getting off is getting off so he couldn't complain. Maki kept his mouth busy, biting down on her from time to time every moment he got the urge to call her Kagura.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That next day at school, Sasame noticed how Kyoko hadn't come to bug him during the 'Learning The Human Body For The Mature Teen' video. It was odd but he wasn't complaining. It was relaxing even. She was leaned over on her desk and he wouldn't have noticed it due to the dark room if she didn't have a window seat. Her half shirt showed off the Saint tattoo on her lower back. And she was showing it off too. It wasn't against the rules to join gangs since there was no legal reason to ban the joining of organizations. But there was a rule against tattoos. But wait a minute, this was Kyoko he was talking about. Her family alone donated enough money to the school to have half of it named after them. They would too but the Kogo family wouldn't allow it. The principal probably just looked it over. After the video went off, they had a guest speaker. Some guy who came in to talk about teen pregnancy and abstinence. Many groaned loudly at this, even Kagura, which surprised him and made him blush at the same time. But then again, maybe she only objected to it because the talk would be long and boring. The man spoke with them and a few fell asleep, though their health teacher slammed his ruler on a few desks. Then the man asked a question. "Who in here practices abstinence?" he asked. Very few raised their hands. Not because they didn't but because it would be pretty pointless to. And most wanted to keep their business to themselves. He sighed. "Okay, I asked the wrong question. Who here _doesn't_ practice abstinence?" he asked again. A few people raised their hands and people in the class laughed. Some only did it jokingly. The teacher frowned a bit. But Sasame burned red when he noticed Kagura's hand up too. She had a wicked smile on her face as well.

"Onee-chan, put your hand down," Himeno giggled. "Keep your opinion to yourself."

"Make me," she said, sticking her tongue out at the tulip.

The teacher grew impatient and needed to make an example out of someone. Preferably a female so he could throw teen pregnancy in there as well. The punk in the back laughing maybe. "Is this supposed to be a joke to you?" The stern expression was directed toward Kagura and she didn't notice until everyone turned around and stared at her. She froze in her action of grinding her fist into her sister's head and looked around. "I'm talking to you with the red hair."

Kagura stopped and slumped back in her chair, throwing a fake spoiled tantrum. "Why do the teachers always have to pick on me. I wasn't the only one who raised my hand ya know."

Himeno laughed nervously. "So it is a joke to you?" He frowned further.

Now Kagura frowned back at him. "Just because I laugh about it doesn't mean I'm not serious. _No_ I do _not_ practice abstinence."

He stared back at her. She break once he bombarded her with questions. "Even if you use protection or birth control, there is still a chance you will become pregnant. A lot of teens ruined their lives early because they got pregnant. Then what would you do?"

Everyone looked from him back to Kagura. What would she say to make the teacher feel stupid this time? It was entertaining having class with the girl. She seemed to enjoy making adults feel small when they got too arrogant. So why was she still in school anyway if she knew so much? A lot of people asked themselves that. Kagura stared at the man for a while. "I'll answer your question if you answer a couple of mines after," she smiled.

"That's fine with me." He said, with an intense stare. He suddenly felt heated. He didn't know if the heater was on too high due to cold weather or if just looking at those flaming eyes caused such a thing.

"First of all, if I got pregnant, it wouldn't be about what I'm going to do anymore. It would be about we, as in me and my child, are going to do. My life isn't ruined because I got knocked up, it's just added to. If life was perfect, it wouldn't be worth living. You're supposed to take the good _and_ the bad, sir. Besides, what would you like me to do? Kill it? Yes, maybe that's what I should do since you claim, instead of the baby giving me more reasons to be happy and sad, it's just _ruined_ my life. Is that a reasonable answer for you?"

"Yes it is-"

"Now I ask you, sir, do you have sex, honestly?"

He was a little taken back by the question but still answered in a dignified manner. "Yes, but I'm an adult and you are a child."

Kagura cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really. I didn't think so. By Japanese law, I became an adult at sixteen. Which means, by this time, I can have all…the sex…I want," she smirked. A few boys looked away, ashamed in themselves for becoming aroused by a person who ignored their very presence unless it came as a benefit for her. "But because we're still in school, you still treat us like children. Not only is Japan confused but you're about to be, because I don't see a wedding ring on your finger. Are you married…sir?"

"No, I'm not."

"But I thought the whole point of abstinence was to wait until you got married, then have sex? And yet you said you've already had sex and you're not married." He looked like he was about to say something but Kagura spoke above him, signaling it wasn't his turn yet. She needed him to stay quiet so she could corner him and render him unable to argue with her. "Some believe their definition of abstinence is to hold out until you're an adult. I became an adult on my sixteenth birthday as said by law. And you can't argue with the law unless you're important," she said, implying that he wasn't. "You tell us not to have sex because we're children, but Japan doesn't think so. And if you tell us to wait 'til marriage, and you aren't married, that would make you a hypocrite. So what is it? Is the entire country of JAPAN wrong for enforcing the sixteen law, or are you a hypocrite, sir? And for the record, I doubt the entire country is wrong and you are the only one right."

They looked back at the teacher who only sighed in defeat. "I had a feeling there would be one of _you_ out there. Which is why I also enforce safe sex," he said, taking a bucket out that he hid behind the desk and set it on a desk up front. "One at a time and I encourage you to take as many as you need, and if you feel as though you don't need them, take one anyway.

Sasame felt a little awkward at the moment. Did that mean Kagura already had sex with someone? _Why didn't she mention it before?_ He got up behind Hayate, grabbed one, and sat back down, glancing over at Kagura who sat two seats away, but didn't say anything. Yayoi smiled. "Score twenty-five, Kagura. Sensei-samas, zip." Yayoi secretly envied her confidence she had in herself but at the same time, was glad it was Kagura who was confident and not she. Yayoi saw through Kagura's example, the down side of being so confident. Himeno walked up, paused for a moment, then grabbed an arm's full of condoms. The speaker practically fell over with surprise. Everyone was surprised as well. Giggly innocent little Himeno? When she got back to her desk, she made it evident that it was a joke. Still, Kagura frowned. She opened her bag and swept each and every one off her desk and into her bag."

"Heeey," she wined.

"You won't be needing those," she frowned.

"C'mon Onee-chan, I was joking."

"Joke aside, you still won't be needing them." Then Kagura glanced over at Yayoi, who poked at it like a kid would a dead bird with a stick. Kagura plucked the blonde's from her too. "You're just as naïve as Himeno. You won't be needing that either."

"Yes maaa'am," she smiled.

Kagura smiled back. "See, she listens. Himeno, you should learn from Yayoi." Himeno fake frowned. Then Kagura noticed Tetsu come sit beside Himeno and she snatched his too. "As long as you're dating my sister, you won't be needing that because you won't be having sex or doing anything sexual."

"Kagura," Himeno spouted, a little embarrassed. Tetsu just smirked. Sure, he had the power to tell Maki if she pissed him off, but he wasn't about to wreck progress he made with her sister already. "Well how come you don't take Sasame and Hayate's, eh?"

She snickered in their direction. "What are they going to do? Blow balloon animals?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kagura asked as if she didn't already know what it was about. How could she have been so stupid to have blatantly put out the fact that she wasn't a virgin while Sasame was in the room. And she felt even worse for not telling him sooner. He, for the first time, looked a bit on the angry side. She just stood there, in the empty area he had brought her to, waiting for him to open his mouth and say something. 'He didn't want to see her anymore after this' was what made her frown at him. He gave her this disbelieving look as to why she was looking at him like he was the one who did something wrong.

"Kagura," he sighed. She just stood there, giving him a look as if to say 'what?' He looked at her before his eyes dropped to the floor. "You could have told me at least. It wouldn't have been that big a deal if you were just up front about it."

"I didn't think it was a big deal, period," she replied with a shrug. It angered him a little more that she never took anything seriously…for the most part anyway.

"Just…could you tell me how many? Unless you'd like to keep that to yourself too?" he asked. The attitude in his tone along with having to remember brought a frown to her face.

(flash back)

It was the day immediately after the incident. Maki wanted to shoot himself for what he'd done to her. No meant no, understandable. But he'd just lost it. The only girl he'd ever actually loved and who loved him back. And when he tries to take it to the next level after waiting so long for her, she says no…no…not up front but she made it obvious she didn't want to. He'd walked her into the apartment knowing she'd say no, as she had before. The door rigged to be locked. He hated what she'd reduced him to. He couldn't look at another woman with the same lust anymore. He hadn't he sex since he'd been involved with her. It disgusted him, thinking back on the times he'd touched himself, wishing it were her. The dreams at night. He had gone insane. Sanity and guilt only returning to him after the horrible act. So why did he want so badly to take her into his arms and do it again? Kagura came walking down the hall. Her gun and sword temporarily taken from her at the building's front door by Psy. Kagura hadn't told her what happened to make her feel so…different was the only way you could describe it. The warmth in her eyes was…different…missing to be frank. Psy did, however, have a feeling it was between she and Maki. To avoid any problem blood shed, she'd taken her things from her. Kagura entered the office door and closed it, having a seat before his desk while he stared out the window. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?" she asked.

Maki winced, though she hadn't seen him do so because of the direction he was faced. She'd been like that all day. She wouldn't even say his name. There wasn't any coldness, roughness,…happiness, no emotion what so ever. Anger, Maki could deal with, but she'd cut him off from any kind of emotion whatsoever. Good and bad. It was evident she didn't hate him. If she did, she wouldn't have come. She would have disappeared. The fact that she was hear, despite her wall she built up before him, made him happy inside. Somewhere…deep inside. For the most part, he was just worried about the path she was on to hating him completely. Maki turned to her, no smile to meet her expressionless face. "That 'sir' thing needs to stop."

"What would you rather me call you?"

"Stop with the unfamiliar bull shit!"

"Well what the fuck do you expect me to say to you! We must not be so familiar because the Maki I knew wouldn't have done what you did to me." All the while, taking off both rings of black and red jeweled beads and throwing them at his face. She got up to walk out the door.

"Don't walk away from me Kagura," he said through gritted teeth. She ignored him. He swiftly walked around the table and just as she opened the door, he came behind and slammed it closed again, reaching down to lock it this time. "I _really_ don't want to be angry with you." Furious breaths heated the back of her neck.

"It's not about me now is it?" she asked, sliding her half leather jacket off. "It wasn't about me when you came looking for me. It wasn't about me when you invited me upstairs." She turned to face him, a calm face to his angry one. "And it wasn't about me when you had sex with me now was it?" Maki didn't say anything, just stared at her. "Was it?" she asked, raising her tone a bit and pushing him away from her. Continuing to push him until she backed him into a desk. "It was always about you. What you wanted. What you haaad to have. So how about I make you happy, eh? She hopped up onto his desk and yanked him over so he stood in between her open legs. "Go ahead."

"Kagura-"

"Kagura what? You could do it when I didn't want to. Why are hesitating now? I'll be just like every whore you had before and lay down for you."

"Ka-"

"DO IT!" she shouted.

His breathing came heavier, more ragged. "Don't test my patience with you Kagura."

She reached down and unzipped his pants for him. "I said do it!"

Naturally, you keep waving a cookie in a dogs face and no matter how trained, he'll jump for it.

(end)

"Kagura? I asked you a question." Sasame interrupted her thought.

"One person, twice."

Sasame winced a little just hearing it but knowing in the back of his mind that it could have been worse. She was a Saint after all and some do the most disgusting things to get in. For that, he sighed. "That…isn't bad…really."

"Yeah, well," she spoke with a hardened expression. "If it means anything, the first one shouldn't have to count."

"What are you talking about? Something else you're just now telling me?"

"The guy raped me," she blurt out, seeing it as easier to say when saying it fast. "The second time was my fault. I just stopped caring really."

Sasame was surprised and, above all, hated himself for asking. "Kagura…I'm sorry."

"For what?" she smirked. "It's not like you did it. Besides, you wanted to know right?"

This was true, but still, she was smiling through the pain again. Sasame walked up and embraced her. That's all that he really _could_ do. _Great. Now I feel like the jerk here._ Kagura pulled away from him after a while, a little paranoid, thinking maybe one of his fan girls might see and start planning her untraceable murder with the others.

"I have to get to practice with the Archery team. Later." He smiled at her.

"I'll walk with you. Or did you forget I walk home with you without a simple thank you each and every weekday," he fake whined.

She smirked and pinched his arm hard. "Yeah well, thanks."

"No problem-"

"Not…just for that."

He smiled even wider. "It's still no problem."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Day after day passed by just as uneventful as the next until December was finally there. Though it hadn't snowed until the 5th. Sasame was rather surprised when a group of fan girls had all chipped in and organized a fund raiser behind his back to buy their prince a new car just like his last. Kyoko had started it but abandoned the project late November. Kagura was a little suspicious since that _did_ happen to be the time she joined the Saints. But who's complaining. She did piss off a few people when coming out from Archery practice. Mawata had began coming over more frequently and it didn't exactly sit well with the red-head. Mawata and Kagura had been getting their things gathered while Sasame was outside being…surprised. Soon Kagura and Mawata came out as well. Mawata looked a little shocked at it once she had gotten passed the group of fan girls. Kagura just frowned as usual. In an impatient rush she yanked the bow off the front, much to the group's shock and got in. "Come on you two. We're not getting any younger." Mawata, nor Sasame, could have said they didn't expect it from her, but it was still a bit risky making so many catty girls angry. Mawata may not have liked her, but she did admire the girl's confidence and the way she spoke her mind. However, she absolutely hated everything else about her. Including her interest in Sasame. Or was it her interest in Sasame that made her hate everything about her? But on December, fifth, Kagura had been in a rush to get home to evade Kyoko's bragging.

"If you think you're so damn tough then why didn't you show up hmm? Like I thought. You wouldn't join the Saints. You talk tough but you're just a little girl," Kyoko smirked. Kagura just stared at her. The way she did it kind of creeped her out. "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

"No special reason. I just want to remember what you look like just incase they need someone to identify _the body_," Kagura shrugged before returning to her work.

Kyoko was a little angry. "Yeah, well, all that teasing is going to stop."

"Who said I was teasing. I'm serious. Oh, but when you do get killed, scratch the guy. I saw them catch a killer once by matching his DNA with the DNA found under the _body's_ fingernails."

"If I was such a weakling, then why'd they pick _me_ to replace Knoctern, eh?"

Kagura froze but soon laughed it off to hide her surprise. "Why the hell would they do that?"

"Obviously because I was the best there. The head guy Maki chose me himself! Now _that_ is a real man. Not like any of these high school _boys_."

"You sleep with him?" Kagura asked.

Kyoko froze, her face slightly red. Kagura hadn't even skirted around the question. Just straight asked. "Th-That's none of your business!"

"What am I thinking? You did. No question about it. After all, this _is_ you we're talking about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well if you can't figure it out yourself then don't bother asking. So, they must have given you a nickname by now right? After all, Maki did choose you himself, didn't he?"

"Yes he did!"

"Then what is it?"

Kyoko muttered something under her breath and Kagura said for her to speak louder. "I said they didn't give it to me yet…"

So now Kagura was seated outside on her porch by herself, covered with a blanket, watching the snow fall. Not the most eventful thing she's ever done but she most definitely deserved the peace. Himeno was at the Ayanami's, Having a snowball fight with Hayate in their back yard. They would have done it in Sanma's backyard but there wasn't enough space to since the pool took up half the area. Kagura could hear the laughter coming from next door. There was Himeno's whining, then the boys laughing, and she even heard Ayanami and Sanma in on the game. She smiled to herself. This was certainly better than sitting inside the ADOC, watching it snow from inside, knowing you weren't aloud to go play in it. That was torture for a child when told you couldn't go out and play in the snow but the center just couldn't risk any children getting sick. Holidays there sucked too. But here, maybe they'd have fun. She watched fresh snowfall and remembered the news saying they'd get a good three inches of it. Pretty good for the first snow of the year. Winter was here and Kagura shivered. Winter was here and it was damn cold. "Don't even think about it or I won't touch you for a month."

Sasame froze, snowball in hand. _How'd she know I was here?_ Sasame laughed it off and put his hands in his pockets. Snowball too. "No need to go there," he smiled.

She just smirked. "Tell Hayate to drop his too. And Himeno, I don't even know why you'd go along with it. You know better."

Hayate came out from the side of the house surprised but Himeno just pouted. "I told you this wasn't going to work," she complained. The sound of Ayanami calling after the three came closer. Probably looking to throw more snowballs at them. Himeno patted the snow off her hat, pink with floppy bunny ears hanging down to her shoulders. "Onee! It's no fair. Since you're not playing, Hayate and Sasame are on a team and Sanma and Ayanami are on a team and I'm by myself, and they jump me."

"I can't keep saving you forever," she frowned.

"C'mooooon. You know you want to. Play with us!"

Hayate threw his snowball at her anyway. It hit her arm and she immediately glared at him. He just smirked. "Oops. Too bad you're not going to do anything about it." He pick up another chunk of snow and got ready to throw it at her again.

"Alright, I'm coming," she sighed. Kagura went inside to grab her jacket, then put on her snow boots she left outside, by the door.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mawata pulled in front of the house and parked behind Sasame's new car. There was laughter coming from the backyard and Mawata instinctively knew who was there. She was a bit jealous of the girl. Kagura got to walk right next door and see Sasame any time she wanted. Mawata knocked on the door and Ayanami answered it. "Oh, dear. Hello. Come in. They're in the backyard having a little snow ball fight." Ayanami and Sanma had decided to sit out for a while. Trying to keep up with those four would, as she so nicely put it, would send her to her deathbed. They sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate instead. When Mawata got to the patio that let out into the backyard, it hardly looked like a _little_ snowball fight. There were huge spaces of green where snow had been missing and two large snow forts. And when she said large, she meant _large_. They looked large enough to stand in with extra space and they each had flags hanging at the top. Not really flags, more one pink shirt flapping on a sturdy stick and the other black. They looked like vertically built Eskimo homes with the top cut off. The entrances were in the back and small so it was obvious you had to crawl in. And Mawata noticed the water hose connected to the house being routed into what she assumed was Kagura and Himeno's fort. A long mirror rose out of the Girls' fort and Kagura's voice came loud.

"TIME OUT!"

Hayate popped his head out of the opposite fort. "For what!" he asked, aggravated. He and Sasame must have been up to something and were obviously interrupted.

"Look idiot," she said, pointing at Mawata. Mawata blushed a little with the sudden attention she'd gotten. Sasame and Himeno soon looked up to see what they were talking about.

"Hello Mawata!" Himeno smiled.

Mawata nodded and smiled. "Hey Mawata. Wanna play too?" Sasame offered.

"Now way. Join the girl's fort," Hayate complained before remembering the fact that she and Kagura didn't get along for reasons obvious to everyone but Sasame.

"It's alright. I don't mind," Kagura shrugged. She was Sasame's friend after all. Maybe Mawata liking him was just all in her head. Besides, she was wasting so much energy hating Mawata when she had worse thing on her mind. Mawata hesitated for a moment before walking over and crawling inside their fort. Ayanami and Sanma walked out onto the patio with their mugs. They had gone back outside and resumed keeping count of who got how many hits in the last twenty minutes left. Himeno had an absolutely cheerful grin that made the snow around her seem to glow incredibly white.

"Do you think they'll complain if we win. It is three against two now after all."

"We should call Yayoi next time she comes over to even things out. And it's _when_ we win rabbit." Kagura used the mirror to look over the outside again. "I know they're doing something. It's quiet over there."

Mawata marveled at how spacious the inside was. It looked smaller on the outside but Himeno was standing now and still didn't reach all the way to the top. There were snow made stairs made if you wanted to pop up over the edge like they had previously did. From close up you could tell they used the hose to make some of the snow ice so the fort stayed strong if a snowball hit it. The boys may have been aloud use of the hose to build their fort, but it was obvious the girls were hogging it now. How were they turning it on and off. There was a secret little tunnel she hadn't noticed before that traveled over to the side of the house, right beside the hose faucet. Yes, someone built this with very much thought. "You guys did this yourselves?" she finally asked.

"Yup! Kagi mapped it out and we built it ourselves. The boys didn't think it was fair that we were building a fort in their back yard without them having one so they made one too."

"We built both with the rest of their family in mind. It's large enough for half their cousins to fit in here. At least we'll have something to do when they come down for the holiday," Kagura said, still staring at the mirror. Just then, Kagura's expression changed. "Those bastards!" A snowball hit the glass and she yanked the mirror down to wipe it off.

"What is it?" Mawata asked.

"They were back there making sling shots. I should have thought of that."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked again.

"I'm not exactly a boy-scout. How am I going to know how to make a weapon out of sticks instead of using the stick itself."

"We can just make the same thing can't we?"

Himeno shook her head. "One of the rules are no copying. Believe me when I say, Kagura's tried."

Mawata wanted to laugh at the hopeless look on her face. "It won't be copying if you make a bigger one, will it?"

Kagura paused for a moment. "No. It won't," she said with a small smirk in Mawata's direction. _So she isn't completely useless._ Kagura then instructed them on what to do.

Sasame and Hayate laughed, then stuck a mirror over the edge to see what they were doing. "Too scared to do anything," Hayate laughed again. Just then, Hayate thought he saw a pair of bunny ears pop out on the side of the house but ignored it. She'd have to use their exit to get out and they'd pummel her with snowballs even faster than before with their new just made slingshots. Then he saw Kagura and Mawata pop out on opposite sides of the fort and drive sturdy sticks into opposite sides of the fort. But they did it to quickly for Sasame to get a shot at them.

"What do you think they're up to?"

"Dunno. And I don't like waiting to find out."

"Well what do you suppose we do then genius?"

Hayate sat there, aggravated. "I said I didn't like waiting. I didn't say we weren't going to have to though."

Sasame sighed. "Great." That's when Sasame noticed a bright pink Himeno pop back into the fort through some other entrance carrying something. And not too long after, she popped back out. "And what does she think she's doing?" Kagura stuck another two sticks into the top wall of the fort before popping back in. Mawata popped out and hooked something to the two sticks they stuck in earlier and ducked out of sight again. Kagura popped out and hooked what looked like a net to the two sticks she set out later. "They're going to fast. I can't get an aim on one of them," Sasame complained. They were popping in and out of that fort liking that arcade game Whack-A-Mole. The one where the little animals pop up out of the holes and you half to bonk as many as you can on the head before they go back in. Sasame was never good at that game and it only made him angry. Himeno finished doing as she was told. This was going to be funny. She rolled a giant snowball in the front yard and rolled it back to the net behind the fort. It really wasn't a net. Just a yarn sheet that looked like one. Himeno tied it inside the sheet and Kagura and Mawata eased it into the fort. Himeno had done this two times, making the boys fairly nervous, and re-entered the fort.

"We're going to give you one chance to give up!" Mawata shouted.

Sasame sat back inside and he and his brother exchanged glances before laughing. Intimidated? By Mawata? "Be for real!" they laughed. "You can't expect us to take you of all people seriously!"

Mawata frowned. "They aren't listening."

"I knew they wouldn't. That's why I told you to say it. They don't take the warning seriously, then we get to bomb them with out feeling bad about it," she grinned.

"Must you be so mischievous?" she asked with a frown but Kagura could tell in her tone she wasn't put off by the idea.

"Life's always funner that way. Right Hime?"

Himeno was already loading the catapult. "Uh-huh. Can I shoot it now?"

Kagura and Mawata moved out of the way, behind Himeno. "Go ahead." Himeno giggled before letting the rope loose. Ayanami and Sanma had been chatting it up when Sanma froze, seeing the giant ball of snow flying through the air and into the other fort. Her eyes went wide like saucers.

"What's wrong?" Ayanami asked, trying to see what she was staring at.

"A-A-A B-Bi-B-BIG SNOWB-BALL JUST FLEW TH-THROUGH THE A-AIR!"

Ayanami looked again. She heard the boys making a big fuss but nothing out of the ordinary. "My friend. You're obviously seeing things. I mean, the forts themselves are impressive but how in the word would they get a giant snowball into the air---"

"FIRE TWO!" Another large snowball flew out of the girl's fort and landed into the other.

"Oh dear god..."

(before)

Sasame and Hayate laughed some more before the light was suddenly blocked out. Both looked up and immediately regretted it. A massive ball full of snow came crashing down on them, breaking over there heads and filling a little below half of the fort. "Dammitt!" Hayate shouted, wiping the snow from his hair. Sasame just laughed.

"It's going to be hard to out do that. Besides, after a hit like that, what's the worst that could happen?"

"FIRE TWO!"

Hayate frowned at Sasame. "You had to ask!" They both scrambled to get out but got hit anyway. Now a little less than the entire fort was full of snow.

Himeno laughed. "It's going to take them forever to shovel that out!"

Mawata couldn't help but giggled as well. They crawled out of the fort, wet, frowning, and covered in snow. "I think it's obvious who won. You boys get inside and change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold.

"Can I come?" Kagura muttered so only the two heard. Sasame froze in place for a moment, turning bright red before walking inside with a grin. Mawata ceased her laughing and gave Kagura a slight empty, slight glaring look. Kagura noticed.

_So she does like him. And to think, she was growing on me._ Kagura now frowned back. Himeno hadn't been paying attention, still had a dopey look on her face.

"You girls come in and have some hot cocoa." Ayanami and Sanma walked inside. They shook the snow from themselves, took off their boots, and walked inside. They were sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast table, silent for the most part. Ayanami would strike up random conversation, occasionally catching frowns exchanged between Mawata and Kagura. That was, until Kagura stood. "Kagura?"

"Yeah, well, this was nice and all-" She yawned and stretched her arms out above her head, "But I'm going to get going. It's getting late and there's someone I gotta go visit before the day ends."

Himeno perked up quick. "Can I come? Where ya going?"

"No and none of your business." Himeno followed Kagura while she walked to the backyard to get her boots.

"C'moooooon, Onee-chaaaan! I'll keep quiet. You won't even know I'm there."

"Then why should you come." Himeno looked up at her with large puppy dog eyes. Kagura flinched a little. She really didn't enjoy being a bitch to her sister and definitely didn't like telling her no when it came to trips. Especially when she looked like that. But Himeno couldn't come with her where she was going. She plastered on a stern face. "No Hime." She pot on her boots and walked around the house. Himeno went into the kitchen and looked out the window in front of the house, watching Kagura disappear up the sidewalk. There was visible frown on her face and Sanma looked concerned.

"A-Are you alright? Is K-Kagura going somewhere she sh-shouldn't?" she asked. She was reminded when adopting the girls of what a problem child the red-head herself was. Though, she was angry they left out the fact that she needed a shot every month, they did tell her of the girl's past drinking, sneaking out, drug abuse, violence, and plain disrespect for authority. Sanma looked worried but at the same time didn't want to reprimand the girl. She hadn't been displaying any of those actions while here and everyone deserved a second chance right? She wasn't the nicest but she was a good girl…for the most part anyway.

Himeno finally turned around with a smile to answer Sanma's questions. "Nah! Kagura's fine. I'm just mad that she didn't take me along. I haven't been anywhere in a while."

Mawata stared at Himeno for a while before shrugging it off. _Well at least that woman left. She always leaves me and Sasame alone like she isn't threatened by me at all. Who does she think she is?_ Mawata frowned but quickly covered it up with a small smile when Sasame walked in, soon followed by Hayate. She'd never seen him dressed so casually before. Her cheeks stained with a little pink but he didn't notice. Instead he asked a question that made her stomach into a large, aggravated, knot.

"Where'd Kagura disappear off to?"

Ayanami smiled to herself. The first thing out of his mouth being Kagura. It, strange if you didn't understand, brought a smile to her face. Instead of being weary of the girl and her mention by her son, it made her happy and she pushed for them to be together more often. _This is where it is all to come together. Just as the book said. But the sister has a boyfriend. No matter. That relationship will destroy itself and none other than my dashing son Hayate will be there to sweep her off her feet. It's all too perfect. I must call my sisters._ She made a mental note of that. "She left, dear. Something about having to see someone."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maki awoke to an annoying sound ringing in his ears. She groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. _What the hell is that god awful beeping! Someone turn that damned alarm clock off._ Maki felt a warm body lying beside him and looked over at it. His heart immediately sank, staring at Kyoko sleeping in bed with him._ I shouldn't have let her sleep here…wonder how she's getting home…great, I have to be the nice guy and take her home if I want her to trust me enough to use her. And I can't believe she's sleeping like a rock through all of this noise! ………Wait…when the hell did I get an alarm clock. Hell, even if I had one I wouldn't have it going off now._ Maki stared at the small machine. Someone was in his house. Probably didn't want to kill him or whoever it was would have done it while he was sleeping. Then he saw something. His door was only cracked open so wide but he still saw her. You can't mistake hair like that, as red as that, Kagura was here. He jumped out of bed and threw on some sweat pants before rushing out after her. She wasn't in the hallway anymore. He hurried downstairs and was immediately greeted by Kagura sitting at the table with a gun, _his_ gun, pointed at him. Maki stared at her where he stood for a long time. His face spoke proud and stern but on the inside, his mind was a haze of jumbled emotions. One being anger at seeing her pointing that gun at him, and the at hate for himself, knowing she saw a naked Kyoko lying in bed beside him. Her frown soon turned to a smirk, amused he'd kept a straight face about seeing her.

"You don't have to stand over there. This is your house after all. Sit down." He complied, knowing she wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he hadn't. "I would ask you how you've been but I already guessed pretty good when I saw Kyoko in your bed. Hope you don't catch anything. But then again, it's her I should feel sorry for right?"

"You came all this way to degrade me?" he asked, tone of ice but the look in his eyes betrayed his exterior.

"Cut the tough act. You know you're happy to see me," she smiled.

He hated how well she saw right through him. "And what if I am? It doesn't change the fact that you have a gun pointed at me."

"No, I guess not. Besides, I didn't come here to make you happy. It's regarding the last couple of bastards you sent to follow me-"

"On you date with so little boy you met recently. Yes."

"Green really isn't your color."

"I'm not jealous. Pissed for my own reasons but not jealous. He's a child. Why should I be jealous? I can have any woman I want."

"But he just happens to have the one you want the most, eh?"

Well she wasn't lying there. Not that he'd admit it. He softened his tone. "Kagi-"

"About those two men," she interrupted. "I don't like having to deal with your hired tailors during my free time. I don't appreciate being followed, and above all else, if anyone should do it, shouldn't it be you. That is, assuming you care so much."

"Don't take that attitude with me."

Kagura was a little surprised he'd even think of speaking to her like he used to. "Well how's this for an attitude. You're a fucking whore. If I ever find anyone else following me, I'll kill them. I didn't come here to kill you. I could care less what you do-"

"Now who's lying?"

She shot at him, purposely aiming off so it only grazed his arm, but it hurt him none the less. He grunted loudly and stared daggers at her, though in the back of his mind, knowing it could have been worse. "I thought you'd know better than to talk to someone with a gun pointed at you. But then again, you were always arrogant."

"I don't remember you complaining before."

"Yeah, well, I like you before. So who's fault is it really that I'm pointing a gun at you now. You seem happy with my…replacement…so leave me alone. Or next time I'll actually shoot you."

Kagura got up to leave, the gun still pointed at him. He smiled at her attempt to intimidate him. He was only impressed. She found out where he lived and snuck in without a problem. He liked her more if it was possible. And as she stood, he couldn't help but notice how much she'd grown. And to think, he went crazy because she refused him then. He'd hate to think of his reaction if she had refused him while looking like that. He knew Kagura noticed the stare. Her frown grew because of it. She was even going to shoot at him again if it weren't for the call coming from upstairs. Kyoko was awake. "You know," he began. "She isn't a replacement, more like a snack before I get to what I really want. Besides, there are worse things than dying. And you leaving is one of them."

"Then get used to it," she hissed before leaving out the back door. He smiled widely and Kyoko wandered into the kitchen, wearing his shirt. He looked back at her but all he could see was his rose. It was she instead of Kyoko, standing there in his clothes. So he walked over and tore them off.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Himeno noticed Hayate walking outside in the snow again. He hadn't even bothered tying his hair up like her usually did. It was in a rouge mess at his sides. "What're you doing?" she asked, trying to get her mind off of her missing sister. Hayate looked back at her before grabbing a shovel leaning against the side of the house.

"I'm about to shovel that fort out before the snow freezes inside. I didn't spend all day building it so you three could ruin it in two minutes."

Himeno felt slightly guilty at the coincidence. She _did_ say it would take them forever to shovel it out. _I'll help then. I got nothing better to do._ She shoved her boots back on and put on her gloves that had been crushed in her pocket.

Hayate didn't notice her again until she grabbed the other shovel. "What are you doing?"

"Helping. I did help make the mess, didn't I," she smiled.

He looked from her to the fort but she could see the back of his ears were pink. She quickly dismissed the fact that he could have been blushing and blamed the cold. It was hard to start and impossible looking at first. They had started shoveling from the outside but soon were able to fit inside when the snow reached knee high. But it was hard to move around. "I'm amazed we even got this far down."

"It's only because you had me to help," Himeno smiled.

Hayate snorted. "Don't get full of yourself tulip-head." But that's when he quickly realized he shouldn't have said it. He was up to his knees in snow, stuck in a fort with a woman who became violent every time he teased her.

"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted, making a moved to strangle him but she couldn't move around too much either. He was relieved but soon became frightened when he saw how quickly she used the shovel to move the snow away from her legs. Himeno's grin stretched wider with each step she took toward him. "Now you're going to get it, baka!" She hurled herself at him and he stuck his arms out to stop her tiny fists just inches away from his face. "Let go!" she said, muffled because his hands on her face partially covered her mouth. He grinned.

"I think I like you better like this instead tulip-head," he teased. She swung at him crazily now and pounded on his arms. Both gave way and she fell forward, falling on his face. It was lip to lip contact. More like lip to chin. Himeno went red from embarrassment and pulled away a little. She could stop looking at him. Was he mad? He kept staring at her…with those eyes…those deep blue eyes…like staring up into the deepest sky. He lowered his head breaking eyes contact to stare at her mouth. He had a sudden hate for Tetsu. More than he had before. For snatching his tulip-head to hog for himself. But he also envied him. Why couldn't the two switch places? Why? Because people would hate him and the way he treated girls as much as they hate Tetsu now. But still, it wasn't fair. Himeno just stood frozen, red from ear to ear. His mouth came closer but kept stopping and it was aggravating her. Was he going to or wasn't he? She knew she shouldn't have been thinking such a thing, she had a boyfriend. Though the thought occurred to her how she'd just rushed into it without really knowing Tetsu. She'd only made occassional conversation with him before because they both happened to be on the kendo team. When she heard Hayate sighed and pull back, her heart dropped. "Himeno…" he began. He didn't really know how to say it. If he even wanted to say it. How would he sound? _You don't really know Tetsu. You haven't been around that long. Dump your jerk of a boyfriend and pay attention to me the way you do him. Pff! Yeah right. Like he'd out and say that. How would she look at him then? Selfish…_ "I-"

He was cut off by Himeno's mouth crashing against his. His eyes went wide and his thoughts jumbled. She was kissing him. Not the other way around. He'd pinch himself later.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame was having another one of _those_ dreams again. No, not like when he'd been peeping into Kagura's window. He's been trying his best not to, but it's become harder ever since he and Kagura had gotten onto…friendlier terms. No, it was one of those field dreams again. The expectant haze in vision, like he was seeing the world through a white blanket was there as expected, and as he's become used to, Kagura was there to. It wasn't really like the Kagura he'd gotten to know. Kagura on the outside was…well…there was no putting into words how she was. A mix of good and bad and being bad because it was good and the good being good yet bad at times. Did that make any sense at all. It didn't sound so right to him either. However, the Kagura here was nice almost all the time. Still taunting in her own way and had that same smirk. _Though_ she always looked sad before Sasame called out to her. It was like these dreams of his, had a mind of their own. Like they had their own memory of what was real and what wasn't, what he did out there and what he did here. Was this normal? "Kagura?" She was seated by herself in that pretear gown of hers. It itched him in the back of his mind. Kagura on the outside would never where that willingly. She turned around and her solemn expression switched to a wide smile. He approached her, looking down with an awkward smile on his face. She patted the space beside her, signaling for him to sit down. He did and she laid her head in his lap. He was used to it by now. Not just here, Kagura did it a lot too. Most of the time, just trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Sasame…"

He shook previous thoughts from his head and looked down at her. "What is it?"

"I can't keep staying here for too much longer."

Sasame looked down at her oddly. You see what he meant? It was like his dream had a mind of it's own. Does it really have a choice in whether it stays or goes? This is _his_ mind after all. "And why not?" Her face turned red and she sat up. "Kagura?" he asked in a firmer tone. "What's wrong?"

"As long as you stay with me, I can't stay here anymore. I have to go back."

"By back…you mean?"

"Kagura silly. You read the story right? At the end, the princess kills herself, and leaves a piece of herself with her knight. She wanted him to have happy memories left. So she left her happy here, in this field, where she last saw him, in his mind and heart. That's you only in a previous life. And that's Kagura, only in a previous life. Since you have her happy, you make her happy when she's with you. And I'm going to end up having to go back to Kagura the more she stays here with you."

"She's been happy. What about when she's with Himeno?"

"She tries to copy Himeno's happy so Himeno feels better. She just doesn't know she's doing it. Just like with other people. She's only just as happy as the person she's with but she needs her own happy. You have to become one with her like in the story before for me to go back."

Sasame sat there thinking about it for a while. What did he eat before he went to sleep? He had to remember not to do it again. This was a dream. So how'd he think this crap up? I mean sure, he read the story. Everyone in the family had. But that last part he'd never heard before. And you have to have heard something for it to end up in your dreams. "In the story, they preted to become one. I don't exactly have magical powers so how do you expect me to do that?"

Her face burned more. "They didn't mean pretting exactly, when they said it."

Sasame's eyes widened only momentarily. He had an idea of what she meant but he needed to hear her say it. "And what did they mean?"

She looked a little flustered that he asked. "They meant-"

"Sasame! For the last time, get up!" his mother shouted. He sprung up from the couch. "So you actually listen when I tell you to get up this time?" she said with a frown.

He dragged a tired hand over his face, trying to wipe away dream vision to see his mother frowning at him. "Hmm? What time is it?"

"It's ten to nine. Listen, I'm taking Hayate to the emergency room. He has a high fever and I think all that time outside is what gave him a cold. So I'll be out for about an hour okay. You should go up and go to sleep since I doubt you'll be awake by the time we get back." Sasame soon snapped to reality when he saw Hayate dragging himself groggily to the front door. The blonde got up and walked the two out the front door. Just before they pulled out of the garage, Ayanami saw Kagura walking down the sidewalk. "Are you just getting home?" she asked in a disapproving tone. Sasame stared at her from the doorway.

"From what I understood, my curfew wasn't until eleven. My friend's house is pretty far away on foot."

"Why didn't you just take the bus, or better yet, ask my son to take you?" she asked with a incredulous look.

"Buses are too crowded where I went and I doubt my friend would like it if I brought a guest. Doesn't take kindly to strangers."

Ayanami sighed and drove off while muttering something about children these days having an excuse for one crazy thing after another. That's when Kagura noticed Sasame in the doorway. _"They didn't mean pretting exactly, when they said that."_ His cheeks burned when he saw her. She stared back at him, probably wondering what was wrong with him. "You wanna come in?" he finally piped out. "You can call Sanma from here. So she doesn't worry so much."

She stared at him a while longer before shrugging. "Sure."

**(Lidia- That's it! Lol I tried putting those links up again but it still wouldn't show up right here. So I'll put it up so it's visible on my site. Kay? Hope you liked it!)**


	10. Rivalry

**(Lidia- HEY! Lol. I took a little break. Hope ya don't mind. I start school on the 29th so I want this up before then. I don't know if you noticed, but I left out Thanksgiving for an obvious reason. It's an American holiday and they ain't in America.**

**Reviews:**

**Invisible Love- lol You are weird. But there's nothin' wrong with that. I'm weird. Writers are always weird. Like Shigure from Fruit's Basket. Lol. You do know what I'm talking about…right? Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**KeyQuis- lmao I'm zippin my mouth shut before I give anything away. Lol I'm glad people like Kagura. It's like, Himeno already had the perfect story, so I might as well change it around…a lot…right?**

**Abbi-Normal- lmmfao! I got on and saw that my reviews jumped out of no where from 31 to 39. ALL of them being from you /still laughing about it/. No, I'm not the type of person that waits for a certain number a reviews. Just until I have time ya know? I usually wait 'til I get about three reviews a chapter but _nine?_ I feel so HAPPY! And yeah I feel like that sometimes, when I'm out somewhere and thinkin' about somethin' else. Lol Thanks for the MANY reviews!**

**kaiba-queen- lol Everything will work out…or will it? Mwahahahahaaaa! **

**Rain181- lol Glad to know you like…eh, love the story. Lol Thanks for the review!**

**Sailormoonhannah- Ah it's no biggie! I updated late! Lol. I've had computer problems myself. It really sucks! I'm glad you like my story so much!)**

**Field Full of Daisies**- Rivalry

Kagura got up in the middle of the night, thirsty and annoyed a little. Himeno was moving around more than usual in her sleep and slapping Kagura around like a beanbag. She'd actually come _this_ close to hitting the tulip-head back. She rubbed her side where Himeno had last kicked her and walked down the stairs to raid the fridge. Though, her reason for being annoyed wasn't all Himeno's fault. She couldn't get to sleep to begin with. _Stupid Sasame…baka._ She reached in the fridge and pulled out the milk, grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, and sat in the dark at the breakfast table. What had happened? What always happens when you leave two teenagers in a house all by themselves? It's common sense people. The only part she didn't get was when, out of nowhere, he told her she had to leave. _Bipolar baka…I'll never get him and by now, I don't think I want to._ She stabbed her cereal into her bowl and ate breakfast, this being the first time she was up first thing in the morning for school.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"And at the end of this week will be the dance before Christmas break. Friday night. Hope to see you all there." Their homeroom teacher was smiling at them all. Kagura wanted to puke. The school was decorated with Christmas decorations. Gym, Kagura's best subject, had been held as book work in classrooms due to decoration in the gym and snow outside. An entire day, dedicated to splurging money and getting things, masked by the false moral of _giving_. _Why the hell do people use Christmas to decide to be saints? _Back at the ADOC, rich spoiled brats would dump their used crap on them and smile a Merry Christmas. _It's only good for getting out of school._

"Of course I plan on going. And I'm bringing my new boyfriend, Maki. You've heard of him, right?" Kyoko giggled. "So, who are you going to the dance with, _Kagura_? That is, _if_ a person like you plans on going at all."

Kyoko wasn't bothering Sasame but still went out of her way to verbally annoy Kagura, ever since that day she helped Yayoi. However, for the past two weeks, Kagura has been a little extra mean in her ways in warding the girl off. Pretty much ever since she visited Maki's house. Kyoko smirked down at Kagura who immediately glared at her. Then, out of nowhere, Kagura startled pretty much half the class when she growled at her. Kyoko jumped back before returning to her seat. "Kagura, what the heck was that about?"

"Nothing. She went away didn't she?"

Himeno narrowed her eyes at Kagura as she packed her stuff before saying anything. "So, _are_ you going?"

"No, and you can't go either."

"WHAT!" Kagura ignored her loud shout and made her way toward the door with Yayoi who looked rather confused. Himeno shoved her things in her bag and rushed right passed Tetsu to her sister. "Why not?" she asked as they made their way to their next class.

Kagura snorted before blurting out, "Because I said so." Himeno cut her off so they stopped walking. "Move, we're going to be late for class."

"_Because I said so_ isn't a good enough reason, Kagura. This morning you said you didn't care whether I went or not. What's your problem now?" Kagura told Yayoi to walk on ahead to class while she stayed behind with the tulip-head.

"I'm not just saying no for the hell of it-"

"Is it because you don't want me to go with Tetsu?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

The bell rang again and Kagura groaned. "Can't this wait?" When she saw Himeno wouldn't budge she groaned again. "Fine, you can go. But I'm coming too. And while we're there, act like you don't know me." Himeno looked confused. "Don't ask why, just listen. I swear, I didn't know I raised you to talk back so much. And you're late for class. Just wait until we get home." Kagura grinded her fist into Himeno's head.

"Ow! You're late too!"

"Because of you! If I jump off a bridge are you gonna jump too? Eh?"

"If it's fun."

"YOU GIRLS GET TO CLASS!" a hall monitor shouted. They didn't even look back, just ran off, startled by being caught loitering.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hayate stayed home, pretty pissed for some reason, Kagura didn't care. While Himeno was busy getting all dressed up, Kagura, Sasame, and Tetsu watched TV downstairs. "Kagura! Come here!" Kagura looked up from her lazy seat on the couch but didn't get up.

"What?" she called back.

"Come here!"

Kagura rolled her eyes and walked up stairs. Only to be asked whether she liked what the tulip was wearing. "Is that why the hell you called me up here?" She was dressed in a white dress, red head band, with a red bow tied around one wrist, and red boots. "If you're ready then let's go."

"You're not going in _that_ are you?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed at Himeno. "So what if I am?"

"C'mon Kagi. Dress up for once! You never do and it's embarrassing!"

"I embarrass you? As if your whining isn't enough to embarrass me."

"I AM NOT EMBARRASSING!"

"Careful now, the people downstairs can hear you. How embarrassing."

Himeno's face tinged red and she frowned. "Fine, do whatever you want," she said, brushing past her on her way down the stairs. Kagura smirked, not even bothering to look at her sister.

"Your taking _mommy_ with you to your first dance, eh?"

Himeno blushed again. "What, you can see it?"

"Nah. But you always wear that stupid necklace everywhere you go. It's gotten to the point where I don't even have to see it."

Himeno frowned at her choice of words but Kagura just grinded her fist into Himeno's head again, as if to laugh it off. "Not my hair! Stop it! I took forever on it!" she complained on their way down the stairs.

"What the hell for? It looks the same."

"You ladies ready to go," Tetsu asked with a smile.

Kagura frowned but she couldn't necessarily punch the guy for smiling at her sister…_Or could I?_ They got in Sasame's car and drove back up to the school. Tetsu offered to drive his car but Kagura said no, obviously. After reminding the two to act like they didn't know her. Tetsu had an idea why but all Himeno kept doing was asking why. "I told you. It's because you're an embarrassment." She got pretty angry. _She'll get over it._ When they arrived, it was loud and crowded, full of noise, music, and laughter. Tetsu and Himeno headed off in another direction, though Kagura noted that Himeno stayed within eye shot. _Give her a little freedom and she doesn't know what to do with it._ They entered the gym that was vastly decorated in the spirit of Christmas. It only reminded her that Sasame's family would be here early tomorrow morning from the airport. She could already feel the headache coming on. _Can't they take turns on which house to turn inside out every holiday?_ She immediately found a table to seat herself before they were all taken and Sasame sat as well.

"What, no dancing?" he asked with a grin. She made a sound that crossed between a 'no' and a snort. "Why not? Can't dance?" he grinned again.

She grinned back. Then scanned the dance floor before replying, "You see those two over there," she pointed. There was a couple on the floor, dancing rather suggestively.

"Yea. So?"

"Keep watchin'." Not too much later a teacher approached the two and pulled them apart. They heard her bark 'At least two feet between you two!' "That's why."

Sasame laughed a little before his eyes fell on Kyoko dragging her date in their direction. "She actually brought the guy. Do you know him?" Sasame asked in a low voice. He was the head Saint and she was Knoctern. He hasn't heard much about all the rumors because he never bothered to pay them any attention. But now, he just thought it was safe to ask. Kagura glanced over at them.

"We've met," replied in the same tone before they annoying couple came within earshot.

"Hi Kagura!" Kyoko said in an ear pounding tone. Kagura ignored Maki's presence and stared out at the dancing seniors. She would have ignored Kyoko's presence too, if her voice wasn't so damn loud. "and his Sasame," she said with a little less enthusiasm.

_Sasame…so that's the bastard's name._ Maki plastered a fake smile on his face. "You two don't mind if we have a seat here. All the other tables are full," he said before sitting down. Kyoko didn't want to at first, but he was right. All the other tables were full. And the teachers kept interrupting any dancing worthwhile. So Kyoko sat down too. Her smile was bright and Kagura could tell without even looking.

"This is my date Maki. You've heard of him. Tokian Saint _leader_."

"Ya don't say? How about you tattoo it on his forehead," she smirked, finally looking at Kyoko. "But where are my manners. Hello, I'm Kagura," she smiled.

Maki looked at her, frowning for a split second before nodding. Sasame looked a little confused but didn't say anything. _I guess she must not want Kyoko to know that she's already met him._

"You shouldn't get jealous," Kyoko smirked back.

"Which is why I'm not. Are you sure this is the _only _table left with empty seats."

"Yes," Maki interrupted, growing tired of her ignoring him.

"Good." She kicked Kyoko's chair and made her fall butt first onto the ground. "All the more reason for you to sit on the floor."

"You bitch!" Kyoko shouted. Kagura just rolled her eyes again.

"How about you stop yelling at me and start asking why your _date_ isn't helping you up off the floor."

Sasame winced a little. _Kagura's just going to start unnecessary trouble, with a gang leader no less. One of these days that cocky attitude of hers is going to get me killed._ Sasame glanced over and saw Maki staring at him. The blonde nervously smiled and all Maki did was smile back. Though, the smile didn't seem like a happy 'I wanna be your friend smile'. More like a 'I'm going to hurt you when you're not looking' smile. "Kagura, are you thirsty?"

"Not really—"

"Great. I'll go get you something," Sasame replied while getting up and walking away pretty quickly.

Kagura cocked an eyebrow at his retreating figure before glancing at Maki who only smiled. "He seems nice."

Kagura smiled back. "He really is. I'll have to thank him personally when we get home."

Maki stopped smiling. Kyoko finally settled herself back in her seat and glared at Kagura. "I'm thirsty too, hun."

Maki looked a little confused. "So what do you expect me to do about it?"

Kagura just laughed at Kyoko's embarrassment. "Could you go get me something to drink as well," she asked with a twitchy smile. Maki smiled back at her. It seemed for a moment in Kagura's view that he was going to say no, but something in his mind stopped him from doing it. He just nodded and walked off. But before he was completely out of earshot, Kagura made sure he heard her when she insulted him.

"That's a first. The all mighty leader of the Saints being bossed around by a little girl. Sex must be that good huh?"

"That's none of your business!" Kyoko shouted. Kagura just laughed. Maki wasn't paying attention when he walked, too angry, when he bumped into a young girl. She fell backwards with a soft thud. He looked down at her. She was a little short with pink hair and an angelic appearance. "Sorry," he apologized as if it were an after thought.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she smiled. Tetsu helped her up.

Maki looked at the boy for a while before it came to him. "Aren't you Berserk's little brother? Tetsu, right?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

Maki choked on the words he was about to speak. _I'm on a date._ Instead, he smiled. "Just business."

Tetsu knew why he was here but shrugged it off. "See you later."

Maki watched them disappear with the crowd, thinking on where he'd seen a face like that girl's before. Then he too, shrugged it off, concluding that he was either crazy, or it would come to him later. Once he got to a table where they were passing out food and drinks, he saw Kagura's date speaking with some girl. His frown deepened. _Kagura wants him? He's cheating on her in the same building. _"Hello," he said, interrupting their conversation. He grabbed two bottles of soda. "So who's your…other…lady friend?"

Mawata stared at him oddly. _Isn't he that horrible man from the news? What is he doing here?_

"This is Mawata. She's a friend of mine. She's one of the people who organized the dance."

"Really? Why don't you join us at our table then?" Maki asked with a smile. But really, he just wanted Sasame to get caught.

"Uh, yeah sure. You're not busy are you Mawata?"

"Not really. It's nothing Yayoi can't take care of. She is the head after all." Mawata followed the two back to the table to see Kyoko still shouting, and Kagura completely ignoring her, too busy speaking with Yayoi, who was also seated at the table. "Yayoi?" Mawata asked, sitting down. "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the band show preps."

"Already did it," she smiled before speaking with Kagura again.

"Hello Kagura."

Kagura didn't speak, just lifted a hand lazily to let Mawata know she heard her greeting. Mawata frowned and Maki looked a little surprised. _So she is just a friend…or Kagura's gotten really stupid._

"So did you finally read that book I gave you?" Yayoi pestered.

Kagura sighed. "I've been busy. I'll get to it over the break."

"Kagura," Yayoi frowned.

"I promise Blondie," she frowned back.

"So Kagura, where's Himeno?"

"She stayed home."

Kyoko looked at her oddly. "I saw them when we walked in. She's here with Tetsu. I mean be for real, why else would you be here if she wasn't?"

Maki's eyes widened for a second before he smiled at Kagura. "Tetsu? I saw him earlier. Fine taste in women."

Kagura glared but his smile only grew. "You alright Kagura?" Sasame asked. Mawata eyed her with a suspicious gaze.

"Nothing," she said before closing the cap on the soda Sasame brought her. "I have to go to the bathroom."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(Mawata's view)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mawata sat silent for a while. She found it quite suspicious that they _both_ left. And she'd seen Kagura constantly glancing at him. Now, what a strange coincidence that they _both_ have to go to the bathroom. She would just blame it on the fact that she was constantly suspicious of people, and the fact that she didn't much like Kagura, but it was still weird. And she's been gone in that bathroom a pretty long time. And for once, Sasame was talking and Mawata wasn't paying attention. "Kagura's been gone a pretty long time," she muttered, only loud enough for Sasame to hear. Yayoi had walked off somewhere and Kyoko was just plain ignoring the two.

"Yeah. I'd go see if she was all right but I can't exactly go in the girl's bathroom."

"I'll go," Mawata replied. Curiosity clouded her mind. If she was just being her normal paranoid self, then there wouldn't be a problem in going to prove herself wrong. She raised from her seat and squeezed through the thick crowd, walking toward the back of the gym to the bathrooms. She swung open the door. "Kagura are you all---…." Mawata's eyes flew open at the sight before her. She came to prove herself wrong and the sight before her wasn't helping. The moment she walked in Kagura whipped her head in Mawata's direction, just as surprised as her. Maki lifted his mouth from the girl's neck and glared at Mawata who was now already enraged and yet, still stunned. Maki's was pressed close to her, the front of her shirt torn down the middle, and…there…was…a tattoo there. _O my god!_ "You're in a gang! Sasame's out there waiting for you and you're in here with this ruffian who's supposed to be KYOKO's date! You whore!" Mawata went running out of the bathroom and didn't look back to see if they would say something or follow her. She bypassed the crowd and sat at Sasame's table, fully intending to tell him, but when she got there, she choked on her angry words. She didn't want to see Sasame angry and Kagura would probably find some snaky excuse to get out of it. And with the way Sasame acted toward her, he'd probably believe the wench. _I hate her!_ No, Mawata would figure something else. For now…

"What's wrong, Mawata? Where's Kagura?"

She winced, but smiled through her seething anger. "She's _fine_. She said she'd be out in a minute-"

"MOVE!"

_There she is…_ Mawata glared her way as Kagura literally pushed past people in the crowd to get to the front doors of the gym. Tetsu was trailing not too far behind and Kagura had Himeno by the arm, dragging her out. Sasame was surprised to see her sudden raging attitude and fact was, she was running out without him. Even Kyoko looked up in confusion.

"What's her deal? She's got a different mood swing everyday."

"I'll see you later Mawata." Sasame got up rather quickly and followed Kagura, Himeno, and Tetsu out the door.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(what actually happened)lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura had stayed in the bathroom for a while now. _I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME! Dammit! I should have said 'NO Himeno you can't go!' Kyoko just had to open her damn mouth! I'm screwed! I have to get Himeno and leave, but if I do, then Sasame's going to start bothering me with a thousand questions a minute._ Kagura had locked herself inside a bathroom stall and now kicked at the walls, cursing aloud the entire time. Girls inside were startled and ran out. _My life sucks…_There was a knock against the stall door. Kagura looked down at the feet in front of her stall and cursed inside her mind again. "You know you shouldn't be in the girls' bathroom." The door was kicked open and Kagura immediately kicked back, striking Maki in the face. He stumbled back and groaned, cursing for a moment before he noticed Kagura running for the bathroom door. He ran over and grabbed her from behind, lifting her a few feet off the floor.

"Now is that any way to treat me after I came to see if you were alright?" His grip tightened the more she kicked and struggled.

"I just wish you would leave me alone!" she shouted before elbowing him in the ribs. He dropped her. On the ground.

"Stop being difficult!" he kicked her back so she'd stop crawling for the door. She screamed briefly and he immediately regretted kicking her so hard. "Kagi-"

She rolled over and kicked his crotch. "You ass!"

She got up but Maki grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her back to the floor. "And you're a walk in the park."

"If you don't like me, then why the hell do you keep bothering me!" He got up and dragged her away from the door by the hair.

"You're lucky I like you or else I'd be here to kill you. Faking your death to get out is punishable by death. If people found out, it'd be an embarrassment. Then I'd _have_ to kill you!" Someone walked into the bathroom and was startled when she saw Maki's hands dug into Kagura's hair, and her nails digging into his arms.

"Mind your fucking business!" they both shouted at the same. She ran back out and they continued in hurting each other.

"Then come back and kill me _after_ I graduate!"

He let go of her hair and stared down at her, growing more and more angry with her by the second. He yanked her up by the arm pushed her against the sink. "Let go!" she punched him in the face, and that had did it. He picked her up and smashed her against the sink mirror. It cracked and again, she screamed a little. "ow…" she said a little airy.

Maki sighed. "Let me see it."

"Get away from me!" she hit him again. He reached inside the belt of his pants and pulled out a gun, pressing it on her bruised side.

"Are you going to stop now?" she didn't say anything and Maki got a mischievous smirk on his face. He grabbed hold of her shirt and ripped it right down the middle. She flinched and was about to hit him again, but he pressed the gun harder on her side wound. "I said don't move." He handed her the piece of her shirt. "Tie it over the cut on the back of your head to stop the bleeding. Kagura hadn't even known she was bleeding. The blood blended in with the color of her hair, but now that she paid attention, she could feel it pouring out. So she did, still glaring at him. "I hate it when you look at me like that."

"Really? I thought you'd be used to it."

"And I hate it when you act like that, Kagi. You know you don't hate me."

"Really? You know that?"

"If anything, you hate yourself for _not_ hating me. You forget that along with you seeing through me, I see right through you."

"If you could see right through me then you'd see how much I don't want to be here right now."

Maki leaned in a little, planting a kiss on her jaw line. "Same sarcastic attitude as always. I've missed it." He lowered his head even further and proceeded with her neck. He felt her shiver under his mouth and it only made him happier.

"Stop it."

"Kagura, are you all---…." Kagura whipped her head toward the bathroom door, recognizing the voice but hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. There, Mawata stood, with a surprised and angry expression. That's when Kagura realized that her tattoo was showing. She quickly tried covering it up. This must not have looked good. Considering the fact that her shirt was torn open, she had a gang tattoo in visible sight, Maki was kissing her neck, her hair was a mess, and it's pretty obvious she can't see the gun. Mawata shouted then stormed off.

_She's going to tell Sasame and Kyoko._ _But then again, I bet she's happy about it…Sasame'll hate me and she'll creep right in to 'comfort' him._ Kagura frowned, then glared at Maki again.

"Well I can't exactly keep you here any longer now can I?" he sighed before putting the gun back in his pants.

She wanted to hit him just then, but held back. _Don't anger the psycho with the gun…_ She slipped away from him, untying her jacket so she could put it on. Not everyone needed to see her indecent with a large gang tattoo on her chest. Needless to say it wouldn't reflect too well on her. Kagura ran out of the bathroom and out into the crowd, pushing people out of her way to find her sister. Himeno had left the dance floor with Tetsu and sat down at the first empty table in sight.

_I feel bad…I mean…I'm having fun…but Hayate's home by himself. _Himeno concked herself on the head. "Grr, why am I thinking about _that_ Baka?"

"Who?" Tetsu asked. Himeno smiled nervously and waved the subject off.

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

"You having fun?" he grinned.

"Yeah. Getting kinda hungry though."

Tetsu pushed the hair in her face behind her ear and she blushed a little. "I'll go get you something." Before Tetsu could get to far away, a certain redhead came up to him, grabbing his shirt.

"Where's my sister?" she asked. And she didn't look to good either.

"She's sitting back there. Why? What's wrong with you?"

Kagura let go of him and walked back toward a group of tables where Himeno was sitting. She turned around and frowned. "I thought you said to act like I don't know you?"

"We're leaving."

"Huh? Why? I was just having fun…what happened to _you_?"

Kagura snatched Himeno up by the arm and began dragging her out of the gym with Tetsu not too far behind. She wasn't thinking about who was going to drive them home or whether or not Sasame was going to confront her about it, she just wanted to leave. _We can wait for the bus._ She, most importantly, didn't want Maki and her sister in the same building. Especially considering the fact that she doesn't know anything about her relationship with the bastard. They weren't two feet outside the gym before she heard Sasame's voice calling out after her. _Crap…_ She didn't stop to see what he had to say.

"Kagura!" Himeno shouted, snatching her arm away. "Stop acting weird and stop. At least wait for Sasame."

She glared at Himeno, then watched Sasame approach. But, surprising enough, he didn't seem angry. He sighed when he finally caught up with them. "I'm not even going to ask. We'll talk later. For now, I'll drive you guys home." Sasame started walking toward the student parking lot but Kagura just stood, frozen. Himeno looked back at her.

"You wanted to leave so badly so c'mon," Himeno ordered a little irritated. Kagura snapped out of her daze and followed.

_So Mawata…didn't tell? …something's going to happen…with my luck…it always does._ Kagura sat in the back seat with Himeno after practically yanking Tetsu out of the back seat. The drive was pretty much quiet until Himeno decided to speak. Though she did so in a hushed tone.

"Kagura? What the heck is your problem? Why'd you just storm out and RUIN everything."

Kagura kept her gaze on the passing scenery. _She never notices anything until it's over and done with. I'm bleeding and look a mess and she talks about me ruining everything. Just like that time I climbed in through the window at the ADOC shaking. She didn't even notice._ Kagura grinned but it was a rather sad one. "Just do me a favor and shut up."

Himeno was surprised by the reply but it only made her even more angry. "Don't tell me to shut up!" she said raising her voice.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd SHUT UP!" Kagura replied, raising her voice just above hers so she'd get the hint.

"I'm tired of you talking to me like that! You're not my mother!"

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want! If you weren't such a BABY, I would respect you enough to talk to you like an adult!"

"You don't respect me!"

"I think I shouted loud enough for the idiots in the front seat to hear but I'm not surprised dense little Himeno DIDN'T!"

"Girls," Sasame said, trying to stop the arguing.

"Shut it!" they both barked.

"I'm dense? I'm surprised you could get anyone to like you! You're a rude, ARROGANT, BITCH!"

"Tell me something I don't already FUCKING know! But then again, being a bitch must run through the family! Like you're such an angel. Your mother is DEAD. I'm just three minutes older than you and I practically RAISED you! And all you've been is a childish BRAT! NOT EVEN A THANK YOU!"

"I never asked!"

"You'd be dead by now if I hadn't! Like that time _Himeno_ was stupid enough to play on the stairs. I carried you to the nurse. Or that time _Himeno_ played in the center kitchen. I gave you my BLOOD! Or let's talk about the time _Himeno_ almost got kidnapped. I jumped on the back of the damn car! And still, to this DAY all you think about is YOURSELF and YOUR DATE with YOUR BOYFRIEND who's an ASSHOLE anyway!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T JUDGE PEOPLE! At least he's not gang drug attic drunk like you." Himeno spoke the last sentence in a harsh whisper so the boys wouldn't hear. Well, Sasame heard anyway. You should never whisper around him in hopes of keeping something to yourself.

"How would you know? I'm pretty sure Tetsu has something he isn't telling you," she said before kicking the back of Tetsu's seat. "You wanna tell my sister what you told me? Eh?"

"Don't bring me into your issues-"

"Careful. You don't want me to stop by for another visit."

"Don't you threaten him!" Himeno shouted again before hitting Kagura. The redhead snapped her head in Himeno's direction.

"**Don't you EVER put your hands on me you UNGRATEFUL**---"

"We're home!" Sasame cut her anger off, pulling to a stop in his driveway. There was an ambulance parked in the driveway of Sanma's house. The two got out of the car without another word to each other. They entered the house to see the same two men that come every time, dressing Sanma's wound and Hayate was there too. Tetsu didn't bother coming in. He told Himeno he'd see her later and drove home.

"Sanma, what happened?" Himeno asked.

"O-O well y-you see-"

"She burned her hands," Hayate answered for her. Both her hands were wrapped up tight in bandages.

"How?"

(while they were gone)

Sanma walked into the kitchen and slid a pizza into the oven. "The girls might be hungry after s-such a big night. I'm a l-little hungry too." Her stomach growled and she turned on the oven. Then, the doorbell rang. The frizzy haired woman got up from her waiting seat in the kitchen and walked out to the front door. "Hayate?" She was a little surprised. And he cut his hair too. **(Lidia- Now he looks like he did in the manga. I think he cut his hair in the third book. I'm too lazy to go and check but I know he cut it. Lol)** "You cut your hair?"

"Yeah. Had nothin' better to do. You mind if I come in and wait for Himeno to get home?"

Sanma didn't look so surprised by the request and stepped aside for him to enter. They entered the kitchen and immediately, Hayate noticed the photo covered fridge. "Is this…Himeno and Kagura?"

"Y-Yes, Himeno put them up to pass the time. They're adorable."

Hayate approached to get a better look. In most of them, the two looked no older than five. Even Kagura smiled in those. The happiest smile he'd ever seen on her face. It looked a lot like Himeno's smile, which she too, had plastered onto her face. _Cute kids…_Though, there was one picture Hayate noticed with their father, mother, Himeno, and no Kagura. "Where was Kagura during this one?"

Sanma looked over to see which one he was talking about. "Oh, from what I hear, she was away from home for a while. She was being held in a psychiatric ward behind the hospital in Jyouh. Sad really. The day she came home was the day her mother was announced dead."

Hayate's eyes narrowed a bit. He scanned other photos and that's when he noticed the big gap. From their five-year-old lives right into the few photos taken with his family and Sanma during the Halloween festival. Kagura's smile wasn't the same in those. And, in a way, neither was Himeno's. It reminded him of himself and Sasame. Both Hayate's real parents and Sasame's father died in a car accident due to a drunk driver. _I guess we're not that different…what's that smell?_ Hayate looked around and saw smoke coming from the stove. "Sanma! Your stove!"

She looked over at the smoke rising from it and panicked. "I t-turned it on t-to high!" She ran over and pulled out the still half frozen pizza and burned her hands on the metal stove layer. "Hayate…call an ambulance." Her voice was more of a quiver.

(end)

"Oh Sanma, you're too kind," Himeno smiled nervously.

Kagura walked in, her body still aching and Sasame noticed her limp a little. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she waved before turning her attention to the two men from the ambulance. "Hey boys. While you're here, you won't mind wrapping something up for me?"

"Sure, Kagura. Tell me where it is." She hopped up on the kitchen counter and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "How'd _that_ happen?" he asked a little surprised. He took out some tweezers to pick out the glass.

"I fell."

Himeno noticed the blood running down the back of her neck before the man wiped it up and wrapped a bandage around it. "Kagura! You could have told me you got hurt! Then I wouldn't have been so mean about leaving. Just like you, not to explain yourself."

"You would have asked a million questions," she smirked.

"So how'd it happen? And don't give me that BS excuse _I fell_."

Sasame stared at the two playfully bickering twins and twitched a little. _It's like the argument never happened… _

"You alright Sasame?"

"I'm fine. So, why _did_ you come here Hayate and…what happened to your hair?"

"You cut it?" Himeno was now distracted from Kagura's wound for the moment.

"I swear, we can't leave Hime-Kaze-Baka alone for two seconds without him doing something drastic. Next thing you know he's gonna get a nose job…actually…that's not a bad idea."

"SHUT UP BEFORE I PUT ANOTHER HOLEIN YOUR HEAD!"

Kagura smirked. "Temper, temper. Why are you even here?"

"Because-…" Now everyone in the room was staring at him. Even the two hospital workers.

"_Hayate_?" Himeno persisted when he didn't say anything.

"I can come over any time I want you damn tulip-head and you damn punk!"

Himeno's curious face fell into a frown. "Fine!" She punched him square in the jaw and stormed up stairs. "I'm getting ready for bed!"

When Himeno was out of sight and earshot, Kagura snickered. Sasame just sighed. "You don't know how to treat a woman."

Hayate sat up, holding his face. "Shut up…"

The two workers left after telling Sanma not to cook any time soon and telling Kagura not to sleep on her back. "If you like her, just tell her," Kagura smirked.

"Who the hell said I liked her!"

"Don't play dumb Hayate," Sasame cut in.

"It's obvious to everyone…well…everyone except her. She doesn't notice thing to well. Besides, you listen and hang on her every word, you stare at her when she doesn't notice, you subconsciously sit beside her whenever Tetsu's around, you blush like mad every time she smiles at you-"

"Sounds like love to me," Sasame cut in. Though, he didn't see Kagura flinch when he said it. "You keep getting nervous so you insult her-……" Sasame shut his mouth quick when he saw Himeno come back downstairs.

"Why the hell would I like that tulip-headed valley girl?" There was a low growl from behind him and Kagura snickered again. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"**I forgot…my purse**," she said through cringed teeth. Then her purse came colliding with the back of his head. Hayate fell over again before she stormed back up the stairs.

"I'll be going t-too. G-good night," Sanma nodded before following Himeno up the stairs.

"I'm going to go to bed too," Kagura muttered lazily. Then she looked over at Sasame and Hayate. "Get out."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura and Himeno were waiting inside the Ayanami's home with Sanma and the boys. Ayanami had left to meet the family at the airport. "Tell me again why I'm here?" You don't have to guess to know who said that.

"Kagura!" Himeno scolded. "You're being rude."

"What's your point? It's not like this is my family. And don't shout at me or I take your Christmas gift back."

Himeno pouted and sat back down on the couch. Her bunny hat flopped round when she sat down and she started playing with the ears out of boredom. Then the doorbell rang. Sasame got up to answer it, glad they were finally here, but when he opened the door, Mawata was standing there. "Uh, hello Mawata. Come in-"

"I'm actually here to see Kagura. No one answered next door so I assumed they were here."

Sasame cocked an eyebrow at her but went to get Kagura anyway. "Uh…Mawata…wants to see you?" he said, not even sure of it himself.

Kagura groaned and got up from the sofa to go to the door. "What the hell do you want?"

Mawata frowned but refrained from insulting her. "I need to speak with you…alone."

Kagura shut the door behind her. When they heard the door close, they became suspicious themselves. Well, all except Sanma. Kagura and Mawata walked back next door to her house and the red head let her in. She closed the door behind her and they sat in the living room. "Sit down, I'll be right back," Kagura grinned before walking up stairs. Mawata sat on the sofa, staring at the many pictures on the shelf above the entertainment system. One of them being one she loathed. The same one pictured on the news. Kagura and Sasame during the Halloween festival in front of a game stand. Kagura returned to the living room with a large duffle bag and set it on the floor in front of the sofa-chair she sat in. Mawata, for a moment, wondered what was inside, but turned her attention to Kagura instead. "So…again…what the hell do you want?"

"You don't seem to be too grateful that I didn't tell Sasame."

"Contrary to what you may believe, I have a valid excuse for everything I do. I may not want to share with Sasame because I don't want to worry him."

Mawata laughed a little. "Like you care about anybody but yourself."

"I've been watching my sister since we were five. I keep personal matters out of Sanma's house, and when I have a problem, I keep it to myself. But that's not caring about other people. Caring about other people is sitting in your mansion, spending mommy's money, thinking you're better than everyone, and fawning over Sasame. The guy you rejected before anyway. You are the most caring person I know."

Mawata frowned. "I knew him long before you did. What would you know about it?"

Kagura shrugged. "He told me. So, why don't you just tell him you like him. If he likes you back, it won't be my place to get in the way. If you'd stop being so damn afraid, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Don't you lecture me!" Mawata shouted for the first time. Kagura's grin only grew. Mawata returned to her usual calm-cold tone. "From what I understand, Knoctern's supposed to be dead. I don't know much about the story so correct me if I'm wrong."

"No, you're right. I'm _supposed_ to be dead. Go on."

"I want you to stay away from Sasame." Kagura's grin fell into that of a stern frown. "You and your affiliated gang problems won't bring him anything but trouble. And you're cheating on him with that murderer."

"Don't even pretend you know anything about it."

"If I see you with him again, I'll tell him."

"Why don't I just tell him you're black mailing me? He won't want to see you any more than me."

"I'll tell everyone if I need to." Mawata glared at the girl with an intense hate and Kagura's eyes looked like they were flickering fire again. But she grinned at Mawata again.

"This whole scheming evil act is _so_ not you Mawata."

"Who said _I_ was the evil one?"

"You're right. You're right. I guess, by definition, I am the evil one." She unzipped the bag and pulled out her old Saint sword with her name engraved in the sheath. "I'm in a gang. I'm _cheating_ on Sasame. I'm around him more than you. You knew him first and I just moved in out of nowhere, bent on snatching him from _you_. Do you know how many people I hurt with this thing? Hm, you wouldn't even know what to do with a sword like this." She set it on the coffee table and pulled something else out. Something that made Mawata's eyes widen for a moment. It was a gun with a barrel-silenced tip. The only noise it would make when fired it the sound of metal slicing air. And maybe a scream from its target. But Mawata kept a straight face about seeing it. She had to. This woman wasn't going to make her feel small. "So, me being the _evil_ one. I must live up to my reputation."

"You're not going to kill me," Mawata frowned further.

"Of course not! I never killed anyone. But then again, when I'm around, people tend to go missing. Sometimes they're found dead in lakes, rivers, sewers. But it's not murder unless you get caught right? The evil one, is the one that makes the big threats around here hun. So what's it gonna be?"

**(Lidia- Sry it took so long. I had SO much stuff to do. My brother fell and split his knee cap so I have to watch him. I start school this up coming Monday. My mom has Diabetes so I have to keep snatching the sweet stuff away from her. AND MY BIRTHDAY's THIS FRIDAY! The 26th. YAY! It's the weekend before school but I don't mind too much. I'm getting CASH as a gift. Lol the best kind of gift! I'm turning 1,972 years old. Or at least I think. It's hard keeping count after a thousand. Hope you like this chapter. Hit count so far is 568. I'm doing WAY better than my first fanfic. You live, learn, and get better I guess. 42 reviews! Thanks guys. Just review the story. That'll be my birthday gift from you to me alright! Thanks in advance! LATER!)**


	11. As Happy As The Holidays Get

**(Lidia- HEYYYYYY! This took long but I've been busy so…yeah. Anyway. On the bright side, while I was taking so long, I was writing down abbreviated summaries to each chapter from start to finish to make this whole typing thing faster for me. Or a little faster anyway. So there will be previews at the end. I might change them though but I won't try to. Oh, and since I was in a hurry, there might be grammar mistakes. Sry! Didn't have time to check…**

**Reviews:**

**Saphimire Karishnikova- I had to copy and paste your name because I was _sure_ I was going to spell it wrong. Lol Thanks for the review! To be honest, I just type down whatever pops into my head while I'm at the computer. Writing drafts and retyping what I have written would bore me and take forever anyway.**

**KeraJeir- Thanks! Happy Birthday to your friend too! I didn't think of the question as much of a cliffhanger. I could have done something dramatic like WILL SHE LIVE? To be continued. Now that would have really pissed people off right?**

**Invisible Love- Thanks! I type slow enough already, do ya know how long it takes me to type out a conversation with Sanma? Lol /still lmao about your last sentence/ thanks for the review.**

**Rain181- I'm glad you liked this one! It's kinda dark in this one, but then again, I foresee worse. Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Kaiba-queen- Thanks! And I turned 15. I just didn't think anyone was going to care to ask. Lmao if I let Kagura just get rid of Mawata then it wouldn't be that interesting. Easier for Kagura, yes, but not very interesting. LMAO you what! For TWO HOURS/falls out of chair/ this is why I love reviews. You people are funny. Yes he does love Kagura, just to clear that up. Tell your sister I said HI! Thanks for the review/still laughing/.**

**Sailormoonhannah- Thanks! My brother's knee is getting better. I remember one time he made me REALLY angry. He kept calling me for unnecessary stuff and kept using his injury as an excuse for everything. So one day, I really had to go to the bathroom and he was blocking the hall. And I know he can't walk _that_ fast but he walks fast enough. /note, what I'm about to do is cruel/ He was walking slow on purpose and laughing at me so I kicked the crutch he was using for support from under him. He didn't hit the floor or anything. Just wobbled and had to use the wall to stay up before he fell. I walked past him and got to the bathroom! Hooray for me! And I waited a while cuz I know he can't bend over to pick up his crutch. Lol. I'm an evil little sister. I go in trouble but he started it. You and your brother got type 1? So does my mom, she use to have type 2 but she couldn't stay off the sugar. lol. I swear she was hiding it. It would really suck for me cuz I flinch when I see needles. It doesn't hurt and I don't know why, I just do. Geez this response is long.)**

**Field Full of Daisies- **As Happy As the Holidays Get

Mawata stared at Kagura, and she was sure it was pure hate in her eyes. Hate for that cokcy attitude, that cocky grin, her in general! "Where do you get off threatening to kill me?"

Kagura was taken aback, just slightly, but somehow, Mawata knew that look of shock was just an act. And what came out of her mouth next assured her assumption. "I don't remember saying 'Mawata, I'm going to kill you'. Or at least…I don't remember saying it out loud. If I did, I apologize. It's rude to just blurt out threats like that-"

"How do you expect me to talk sincerely to you. You take everything like it's a damn joke!"

Kagura grinned again. "It's when I start having fun that you should be worried. And you, I'm soon finding out, are _a lot_ of fun. Me being the _evil_ one, it would only make it even better if the brave heroine's arch nemesis was a little crazy. By the way, you never did answer my question."

"Even if you shot me right here, right now, how would you get rid of the body eh?"

"Eh, I was supposed to throw out the trash a long time ago. No one's going to notice if I throw out two bags. And they come to pick up the trash tomorrow morning! How convenient for me!"

"And the bullet hole in the couch?"

"If you shoot the upper torso, the top of your rib cage, the bullet will get caught in all the matter…or at least that's what I heard. Then I burn my clothes since they'll probably be covered in your blood and gun powder residue, take a shower, and be back before the idiots next door even notice I'm gone. I haven't done this in a while so it might take me a little longer than it used to. You should have seen it. I had to get rid of this old guy. It was a job. He was fricken HUGE! Five hundred pounds of rich pompous fat. I had to use a fork lift for him."

Mawata looked disgusted. Besides, there was no way what she was spouting off was true. "You know what I think. I think you're just like Kyoko. Making empty threats."

Kagura laughed. "You were right then. You haven't heard much of the rumors-"

"And I don't think you're going to shoot me. When we get back to school, if I see you with Sasame, the whole school's going to know about you being a gang banging whore."

"You finished?"

Mawata sneered at her and was about to stand when Kagura pointed the gun at her, cocked it back, and pulled the trigger. There was a loud click and the room grew deadly silent. Mawata stopped moving, and so did her heart. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth dropped slightly. "Y-Y-You A-Actually tried to SHOOT ME!"

"Yeah? Why no bang no fall down dead?" Kagura asked like a small child. She examined her gun to see if it had locked up on her, then she laughed at her stupidity. "OH! I can't believe I forgot! The safety's still on. Okay, this time, hold still. It's a real pain when you move around." Kagura prepared to fire at the frightened girl again when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and put her gun and sword away, knowing it was probably someone next door coming to check on her. _Nosy bastards…_

Now Mawata had the upper hand. Kagura sure as hell wasn't going to shoot her with someone at the front door. "Take what I said into consideration," she smirked, still highly flustered by being shot at.

"Will do," Kagura winked, pointing a gun sign at her with her fingers. Mawata was again, disturbed, but hurried to get out of the house. Kagura took her time packing the gun far at the bottom of the bag and placed the sword back inside. _Lucky bitch…I'm seriously going to hurt the bastard that interrupted._ She quickly took the bag up stairs, threw it in her closet, and ran back down. By this time, Mawata was in her car and driving down the street while Sasame waited in the living room. "Whaddya want? I was gonna be there eventually."

"I doubt it. You probably would have stayed here until you _had_ to come over. Himeno said if she has to wait, then you do too."

Kagura's smile was twitchy. _That was why they interrupted? And I bet Mawata was a real bleeder too. This sucks. I never get to have any fun cuz of whiny Hime._ Her own mind bit back at her with a quick 'who's whining now', but she ignored it. When she noticed Sasame staring up at her with a smile on his face, she looked at him weird. "What are you so smiley about?"

"I'm just wondering why you're still standing there." Kagura blushed a little, realizing she probably looked stupid just standing there thinking to herself. Now she walked down the stairs and kicked Sasame on the leg. "What was that for!"

Well, she did say she was going to hurt whomever it was that interrupted. "No reason."

"Why was Mawata in such a hurry to leave? I asked her did she want to stay and she said 'maybe some other time'. What'd you say to her? What'd she want to talk to you about anyway?"

Kagura sighed. _See what I mean by a billion questions?_ Sasame was raised a brow at her when she hesitated to answer. "I couldn't say. It's a girl thing. If she wants you to know then _she'll_ tell you." Sasame looked at her oddly again, but in a way, it _was_ true. It _was_ a girl thing. And she would tell him when _she_ wanted to. Only wrong thing was that Kagura _could_ tell him and it _would_ make sense but it would just ruin the holidays, and make him worry about things he would be better off not knowing about. What Mawata said _did_ annoy Kagura though. _"You and your affiliated gang problems won't bring him anything but trouble."_ She had a point. Maki did tend to lash out on the wrong people. When she said she was leaving, he threatened to kill her sister. It was pretty obvious to everyone that _she_ was the reason Kagura left.

"Well, as long as we're here, we should have that _talk_ I put off 'til now. About yesterday. How'd you actually cut yourself and why were you in such a hurry to leave. You're not hurting yourself are you?"

Kagura looked at him disbelieving but he kept a stern frown on his face so she frowned to. The next thing Sasame knew, Kagura's foot came crashing with his leg again. "I can't believe you'd even THINK something that STUPID!"

"Then who hit you?"

Kagura paused for a moment. "You know what. I might as well tell you the truth. You're right. I am hurting myself."

"Kagura!"

"I think I hear your mother pulling up in the driveway. We should go!" Kagura rushed out the door, leaving Sasame in the house by himself.

_She never explains herself unless I find out, and even then, she keeps the whole truth to herself._ Sasame was a little annoyed but walked next door to his house anyway. And to his surprise, his mother's car actually _was_ in the driveway, along with a rented van. As soon as he opened the door his mother slapped him across the head.

"I told you to wait here! I can't believe the neighbors were here to greet _your_ own family and _you_ weren't!" Kagura was seated on the couch beside Himeno laughing but Sasame just frowned at her. When she noticed, she rolled her eyes.

_He'll get over it._ Then, out of nowhere Shin and Hajime jumped on her.

"Kagi-Nee!"

"Kagi-Nee!"

"…wha?"

"You're going to play outside with us right?"

"Right?"

"Eh…since when did you two start calling me Kagi-…nee?"

"I told you you'd make a great mommy," Himeno teased.

"Shut it!"

"Where's my grandson! I said where is he!"

Sasame flinched. _Oh no…_ "H-Hi grandma," he smiled. And old lady white hair as white as the snow outside approached him with a cane helping her walk.

"You wait 'til now to say hi to your dear old grandmother? And why didn't you call me? You forgot about me already? You too busy for me?"

"N-No not at all."

"Give me a hug Goh."

"It's Sasame."

"Sasame?" She seemed to open her wrinkled eyes a little wider. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You know you're my favorite grandson."

"You say that to everybody, grandma."

"But this time I mean it." The old lady noticed Kagura and Himeno staring and laughing, so she approached them. "And who are you two? I don't remember you. What are you doing in my daughter's house!"

"We were invited. And I don't exactly remember you either gramps."

"Kagura! Stop being rude!"

"The old lady started it."

Ayanami approached with a nervous smile on her face. "Mother, these are the two girls I told you about, Kagura and Himeno. The neighbors. Girls, this is my mother. She wasn't here last time because the doctor suggested she not fly. She was sick."

"It's nice to meet you," Himeno smiled.

The old woman smiled back. "Such manners with this one. Too bad I can't say the same for the sister."

"Bite me with your denchers grandma." The old woman grabbed Kagura by the ear and pulled on it hard. "What the hell! Let go!"

"Now you listen here. I'm not going to tolerate that back talk. Do you understand me?"

Kagura was about to shout out another insult when Himeno elbowed her in the ribs. She sighed. "Yes ma'am." When she let go, Kagura muttered something that sounded a bit like 'old hag' but the woman didn't hear. Or she heard but didn't say anything.

"Oi! Who built the fort outside!" Mannen shouted, pressing his face to the glass patio door. "C'mon! I wanna have a snowball fight outside!"

"Stop shouting like an idiot." Goh picked Mannen up in a headlock.

"No. I wanna build a snowman. C'mon Kagi-nee." Shin and Hajime grabbed her and yanked her up from the couch.

"Wait! It's cold! I don't want to!" she objected but they dragged her out the door anyway. "At least let me get my shoes!" Himeno laughed.

"I'm going to go too before she lashes out on one of them." Himeno put her boots on and grabbed Kagura's shoes before joining the three in the front yard.

"Well if there isn't going to be a snowball fight, I might as well go make a stupid snowman." Mannen walked out into the front yard a little disappointed.

"It's early and I'm tired," Sasame lied. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a nap."

He walked up the stairs. "What's his problem?" Kei asked. Hayate sighed, then grunted what sounded like an 'I don't know'. "Well aren't you the concerned brother," he said, a bit sarcastic.

"You know when he gets like that, it's best to leave him alone and let him sleep it off."

"You're probably right. So, what I hear is, you have a thing for the neighbor, Himeno?"

"WHAT!" It became quiet in the room and people stared at he and Kei.

"No need to be so loud." Kei smirked a little.

"Who told you something like that?"

"I heard my mother speaking with yours. It must be true if you're going to shout so loudly about it."

"It's not!"

"You're shouting again."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Don't you think you're over reacting? Eh? Just a little." Kagura walked circles around him. "There's gotta be a good reason why she didn't tell you."

Sasame frowned further. "That's not the problem. Her constant lying and half truths are."

Kagura pouted like a small child being scolded. He was mad at her out there so he caught an attitude with her here. She finally stopped walking around him and plopped down beside him.

"What are you to her, eh? Kagura. What are you to her?"

Sasame looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I asked. What are you to her?"

"Her…boyfriend I guess." His dream Kagura smiled at him.

"Does she know that?"

"Ye-"

"Think before you lieeee."

Sasame sat there a while. Dream Kagura must have spent WAY too much time in this field alone. "I guess I didn't really SAY it but-"

"Then SAY it. You expect the girl to tell you everything and you're not even her boyfriend. After you say it, if she still doesn't tell you what happened, then trust me when I say, you're better off not knowing."

"How would you know?"

"How would you NOT know? Stop worrying about what she's not telling you. All she cares about is whether you'll be there if something actually _happens_. That's all you need to worry about. Anything else is probably one of those secrets you'd like to keep to yourself. Or do you want to tell Kagura that, deep down, in the depths of your mind…you still have a thing for Mawata?"

Sasame jolted up from his position on his bed. And, as if the dream wasn't shock enough, Kagura was there beside him. She'd…fallen asleep…in _his_ bed. _Why did fate have me born into 'this' family, of all the families in the world. I've got the weirdest one._ He looked back down at Kagura's sleeping face. Her hair was a mess and it seemed the cut she'd had yesterday night was healing fast. Her mouth was parted open, and you really wouldn't be able to tell if she was asleep or dead if it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest. Otherwise, she slept deadly quiet. And he didn't seem that annoyed anymore. Maybe his dream had a point. Besides, there's a logical reason for everything right?…._right?_ He laid back down, slung an arm over her, and went back to sleep. Though, that peace didn't last long, soon the cracked open door pushed open even more and in trotted a small dog. It, having never seen Kagura actually _inside_ the house, hadn't taken too kindly to Kagura. Kagura's hand was hanging off the edge of the bed, and Matty bit it, rather hard for a small dog. A small dog who thought he was a guard dog. Kagura screamed and bolted up right. Her scream startled Sasame from his sleep, and others downstairs. The dog started barking rather loudly at her, adding to the noise. In how abruptly she'd woken up, she hadn't noticed when she flung Sasame's arm off of her.

"You're dead you damn dog! That hurt!" She picked it up and tried stuffing it out the window but it wouldn't unlock it's jaws from her arm.

"Kagura stop that! That's Shin's dog," Sasame said before a few of the boys heard the commotion and came running up the stairs. Hayate smirked and grabbed the dog from Kagura.

"Was that ugly punk bothering you?"

Kagura kicked Hayate. "I didn't do anything! That damn dog just bit me."

"Good Matty. You're a great guard dog. Let's go get you a cookie," Hayate laughed. He walked down the stairs with the dog in hand and Shin and Hajime came barreling up to her.

"There you are Kagi-nee!"

Kagura froze and stared down at the two children. _Oh god no…_ "H-Hey," she replied with a twitchy smile. Before she could get another word out, they were yanking her down the stairs to play with them again.

"What was Kagura doing up here anyway?" Goh asked, eyeing Sasame suspiciously. But he had the most adorable grin on his face.

Sasame froze for a moment, but countered by rolling his eyes. "How am I supposed to know. I was asleep."

Goh frowned now. "Is something going on that I don't know about?" Kei chuckled and left the room and Goh frowned further. He didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"Nothing you should worry about Goh."

"Aw c'mon! We're cousins. And Kei knows. Why don't you tell me?"

"I didn't say anything _to_ Kei. Now leave me alone. I'm trying to go back to sleep."

Goh was about to say something else when a loud argument from down stairs was overheard. "LET GO OLD LADY!"

"Don't you speak to your elders in such a tone! Young ones these days, no respect at all."

"I said LET GO YOU HAG! That hurts! Don't make me kick that cane from under you!"

"I should take this cane and beat you with it!"

There were more shouts and Sasame covered his delicate ears. "How am I supposed to sleep with them going at it?"

"That girl's terrorizing your grandmother and all you can think about is getting a good nap?" Goh asked. When he saw Sasame roll over, he sighed. "I leave you alone…for now."

Sasame flinched. But then again, this was Goh. Easily distracted clueless Goh. He'd forget about his interrogation later. Sasame's face burned red for the moment though. Kagura being asleep in his bed? That was a secondary concern that he wasn't really protesting either. It wasn't that, it was her disshelved yet peaceful way she slept that made him worry about himself. He felt like he'd seen her like that before. Like an unusual de ja vu feeling you get when you've been somewhere or witnessed something in a dream or past life maybe? He shook his head and took his extra pillow to sandwich his face. There he went, letting his mother's family story ranting influence the way he thought again. He remembered, back around the time when his father and both Hayate's parents were still alive. It hit a sore spot, remembering his father without having thought about him in so long, but that wasn't what this memory was about. He and Hayate were sitting in the living room of this very house, listening to his mother tell them a shortened version of the family story and how they played a role in it. Hayate, being the reincarnated Knight of Wind. Sasame, the Knight of Sound. Hayate's mother, took much enjoyment in hearing the story again. After the great tragedy, the suicide of the Pretear Princess of Sound, these souls were thrown into a type of array. None really wanting to be set a peace due to their own reasons. The one most heard about, the saddest one, being the one that involved he. The Princess of Sound passed off a bit of her heart, sacrificing some of her heart so the knight would never forget her. Sacrificing her happiness, and, in a way, a bit of her own sadness she couldn't hold away. He wouldn't have to remember any negative emotions, only dream of the good in her. She'd wander the world in her every time brought back to this world, looking for her knight, searching for her missing half of her heart, and he would be looking for her, wanting to make her happy being his main objective. When this happened, everything else would work themselves out. The souls of those from long ago, their family's past, would rest in peace with their reincarnation's death. Sasame wouldn't have given the fanciful story a second thought if it weren't for the way the birth cycle worked. If you traced the blood line back to the original parents of the story, or as high as you could trace it back, you'd find that every child was female, only every seventh being a round of sons, reincarnations of knights. Or did you not find it strange how each sister had a son? Each sister could only bear on child? It was too much of an eerie coincidence for him not to take it into consideration, and Kagura…was his princess. Sasame rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Not de ja vu, old unobtainable memories. Memories he wanted and at the same time, was probably better off not knowing about. That's why he felt so good waking with her there beside him. The Knight sleeps as though his princess will come. Leaves a space, should she come to him in the night, she would know she was welcomed and definitely not forgotten. There were times when Sasame tried to prove it wrong. His bed was big, surely he could take advantage of that and sleep the way anyone would with a bed all to themselves. Right in the middle, sprawled out in lazy sleep. He tried, stayed in that spot 'til his body gave up consciousness right there. And guess what? That damned subconscious of his would roll him over to his side in his sleep. Sasame sighed. Then there was that time, the thing his dream Kagura warned him about. Just thinking about it made his face flare bright red, even if he did think it was stupid. To have been a lady-killer up until _this_ one showed up. It was embarrassing. To an extent anyway. But then again, she was easily embarrassed in her own way. Sasame found his thoughts straying away from his previous thoughts. Everytime the topic of that dream came up in his head, he tended to do that. It wasn't anything deadly. Torturous to himself but certainly, he couldn't _die_ from sexual tension. The warning being that, his first time with her would be pushed. He didn't quite understand it until that night Kagura came in. Or he invited her in anway. It was the same night Hayate had gotten sick and his mother took him to the emergency room. He didn't know where she was coming back from, but, for the moment, he was just glad to see her. Happier than usual actually, which struck him as weird at first. When she sat so close, laid her head in his lap and pressed her face to his abdomen in what looked like an attempt at a nap or a reaction, she surely wouldn't have gotten the nap. Though, he knew _what_ he was doing and he _did want_ to, it wasn't his own shy will, spurring him into doing it. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. And she wasn't making it any easier on him. It was harder to stop, hearing that she wouldn't make a sound to respond to his gentle caress or nibbles on her neck. Though, he could hear her ragged breaths. He remembered with clear, yet cloudy, darkened vision, staring down at her through half lidded eyes. There was just one primitive need nagging at his mind. _"I'll stop if you want."_

"_N- o."_ She almost immediately looked away, face as red, or even darker than her hair. Her voice was cracked and sounded a little desperate. The mere memory brought a smile to his face. That's when he realized it, and thought himself stupid for not noticing it before. She was holding it in. That does sound like something Kagura would do. Too concerned with sounding weak. In fact…he'd never heard her cry before. Not even when she told him she was raped. She said it like she didn't care. Or like she didn't want to care. But, all that aside, that's why he kicked her out. The phone rang, and with the little sense he had left, he told her to leave. He couldn't risk being left alone with her, which his mother was intent on leaving them alone _very_ often. "What kind of family was I born into?" He remembered who called too…Mawata. Never had she called so often as when Kagura showed up. But Sasame didn't seem to take much notice to that. Just then, his door swung open. A red blur moved swift and dove under his bed. "Kagura?"

"Shut up!" she said in a harsh whisper.

Sasame's grandmother popped into the room. "That ruffian girl ran up here. Did you see where she went, Kei?"

"It's Sasame, grandma."

"Right. You always were my favorite."

"I've heard."

"Did you see where that rude girl went?"

"I didn't see her. She probably jumped out the window though."

"Out the window?"

"Yeah. Crazy, I know, but it sounds like something she'd do so she's probably home by now."

"Just wait until I see that disrespectful child again," the old woman mumbled under her breath before going back downstairs. Sasame got up and closed his door again.

"You can come out now." Kagura poked her head out first before sliding completely out from under the bed.

"You need to keep that crazy woman on a leash." Kagura rubbed her ear. "Or stick her in an old folks home."

"It's not like you to run from old ladies," Sasame teased. Kagura just glared at him.

"She's your family but I could always re-think pushing her down the stairs." Sasame swalloed the lump in his throat and gave a nervous smile. Kagura's glare subsided. "But then again, I'd probably end up getting pulled down with her. You're grandmother's a tough old hag."

Sasame looked confused for a moment. _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_

"Besides, _Kei_, you are her favorite grandson."

Now Sasame winced. "Funny. She's been like that ever since she turned 60. Just have to remind her."

Himeno popped her head in the door. "Ah, so you were hiding in here. I don't mean to interrupt but Yayoi's here Onee-chan."

"Ah, I'll be down in a minute." _Great…that hag's down there…_

Sasame noticed Kagura flinch and sighed. "It could be worse. She completely ignored Mawata. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't pay you any attention." _Just like the old story, the elder advisor and the Princess of Sound never got along. Liked each other…but never really got along. And the elder never really paid too much attention to the Princess of light…Mawata. Heh, but she won't even talk to Kei. _

"Wish she'd ignore me," Kaura frowned.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"This is perfect! Tetsu's going to love it!"

"I can think of something the pervert would want more."

"Not that again! Kagura, Tetsu's not a pervert! He's kind and sweet and treats me like the princess I am."

"PER-VERT. He just wants to sleep with you. Naïve little Hime."

Kagura, Himeno, and Yayoi were riding the bus away from the shopping complex. Himeno had saved a large portion of her money that her counselor had given her when they first moved in with Sanma. She was sure she thought Kagura had spent all of hers but apparently not. In actuality, Kagura did spend all of hers, but stopped at an ATM while Himeno and Yayoi were in a store to take money from her account. They were now on their way home. Yayoi tried her best to be kept out of the conversation.

"Yayoi, you've met Tetsu right? Tell Kagura he's not like that."

Yayoi flinched. "Well, I haven't talked to him or really. Just once and that was just because he was on his way to the principals office."

Kagura frowned. She didn't want to go Christmas shopping to begin with. And on top of buying a Christmas gift, she had to get that Baka a birthday gift too. Himeno reminded her anyway. Kagura thought it was stupid but got one anyway. Just then, to change the conversation, Himeno poked one of Kagura's earrings she had put in the side of her ear. "I want one. Did it hurt?"

"You're not getting one and yeah, it hurt."

"You can't tell me what to do and what not to."

"Yeah I can. I'm doing it right now aren't I?"

"You're such a hypocrite."

"Do as I say, not as I do, and maybe you'll reach heaven too."

"You just made that up baka."

Kagura shot her fist down on the top of Himeno's head. "Don't you call me baka again unless you want me to hit you."

Yayoi smiled at the sight. "I see you two get along well. I'm an only child so I never really had a sibling to play with."

Kagura ignored Himeno for the moment and smirked. "See what I mean? You got house wife written all over your face. Stay at home and take care of all you babies. _Goh's_ babies."

Yayoi's face lit up and Himeno turned to look at her crimson faced friend. "You like Goh?"

"No! I mean not like that- it's not like we're going out or anything. We're just friends. That's all!"

Himeno raised an eyebrow at her flustered friend. "Really? Doesn't sound like it."

Kagura sighed loudly and slumped back in her seat. "Doesn't matter anyway. He already has a girlfriend."

Yayoi's nervous smile faltered for a moment. "He does?"

"Yeah. But no biggie right? You're just friends. Ah, this is our stop."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura took all her things up to her closet, refusing to let anyone see it. "C'mon Kagura. I'm going to see it anyway, so what's the harm in peeking?"

Kagura pushed Sasame out of the house. "I'll hit you. That harm enough?" It looked as if it were about to snow again. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin played outside in the front yard with their fathers. Over time, Kagura could see how old fashioned their family was. The women stayed inside and cooked to feed all those mouths. Even Kei's mother was in their helping and she didn't strike Kagura as the house wife type. She came to visit the family in a suit for crying out loud. And yet, she was in there helping. I guess you need all the help you can get when feeding so many people. That kitchen must be hectic. Sanma was out at the grocery store getting extra things they needed. It was Christmas Eve and they were cooking like crazy for tomorrow. Making the occasional meal here and there for those who were hungry now. Though, they were told to go eat out a good number of times because the women didn't have time for them too. None of them went because they couldn't _all_ fit in Sasame and Hayate's car. They were waiting for Sanma to come back so they could take hers too.

Sasame pouted like a small child but Kagura just locked the house door behind her. "Stop acting like a three year-old. It's not going to work."

Sasame sighed. "Well why couldn't we have stayed in there," he grinned. "My house is crowded."

Kagura sat down on the porch swing and Sasame sat down beside her. "I'm just hungry. I wish Sanma would hurry and get here."

"Now that you think about it…can you drive?"

"Huh?"

"I've never actually seen you drive. Can you?"

Kagura thought about it. There was a difference in driving, and _knowing_ the laws of driving. She thought back to the last time she drove. It was late night and the city was lit as far as the eye could see. The car was parked in the alley next to a pretty large building. Kagura was in the back seat, arms crossed with an impatient look on her face. Her nose scrunched up at the smell of the smoke drifting toward the back and she rolled down her window. Hanai, who was seated in the drivers seat, waiting as well, rolled Kagura's window back up with buttons in the drivers seat control and locked it like that. "Stop playing with the window little girl," she mumbled with her cigarette still in her mouth.

Kagura coughed. "Before, I thought you just stank because that was the way you were. Now I know why." She coughed again and Hanai frowned.

"Stop being such a pussy and suck it up. I don't even know why we brought _you_ of all people to substitute for Koriko because she was sick. They could have brought Berserk."

Kagura held in her next cough. "He's visiting his family."

"So what? Who cares?"

"Why so bitter? Oh, that's right, because you don't have one-"

"Shut the hell up!"

"And aren't you and Maki together? Eh?"

"So what if we are? That's not your business."

"Well, it's not I guess. If you don't care that he had strange women in and out of his place last night when me and Psy went over then I guess it really is none of my business."

Hanai was quiet for a while. Then she spoke, and her voice was bitter. "Little girls should stay out of adult problems."

"So it _is_ a problem. Heh, I knew it. You got anger and jealousy written all over your face. I know all you're seeing is green right now, but be careful not to crash. Any monkey can drive anyway."

"Heh, really? Would you like to switch places? I'll shoot, you drive."

Kagura frowned. Of course she'd never driven before and Hanai knew it. Way to shove your foot in your mouth. But, then again, the girl was too hardheaded to simply say 'no'. "Sure. I've seen Psy do it a million times, how hard can it be?"

Hanai laughed and got out to switch places with Kagura. "All I have to do is sit back and watch you crash and burn. This'll be funny."

Kagura smirked herself. "Eh, so maybe I will mess up. But who do you think he's going to be angry at for giving me the wheel." Kagura looked at Hanai in the rearview mirror just in time to see Hanai's smile fall. Just before Hanai could demand they switch places again, Maki and Psy jumped out the alley exit and into the car. Maki, got in the passenger seat, and was surprised to see that Kagura in the driver's seat.

"What the hell's going on?" And his immediate attention went to Hanai with a scowl. "Is this another one of you're stupid games? Because if it is, you should know better than to be doing that _now_ of all times." It was obvious he was talking to Kagura too but she didn't seem to care. She just put the car in reverse and backed the car up. Hanai smirked, until the car hit something.

"Hanai, you should pay more attention to who pops up behind the car with a gun instead of whether I mess up or not." She put the car in drive and tore out of the alley, leaving a badly injured man sprawled out on the floor. In the drive home, they almost hit a few things, a few people, but Maki was telling her what to do the whole time. Hanai hated her a little more ever day. Kagura snapped out of her train of thought. Did she know how to drive? "I guess." That wasn't an answer Sasame was expecting, but he took it as it was and labeled it a 'no'.

Kagura scooted in a little more and lifted the part of her hat that covered her ear. "Kagura…what am I to you?"

She had a confused look on her face for a while then sighed. "You're my boyfriend, baka. What? You trying to break up with me already?"

He smirked, resting his chin on her shoulder and whispering again. "No…never." He snaked in and grabbed her gloved hand and, Kagura could have sworn he shocked it. She felt funny. She felt…happy.

The two stayed like that a while before Goh's unbearable questioning rang in out of nowhere. "There you are! You're not sleeping now so tell me the secret, Sasame!"

Sasame groaned and cursed under his breath before turning to Goh. Well, not relly turning, more like shifting his eyes in Goh's direction. He didn't want to move. _Can't have a moment without someone screwing it up._

"What secret?"

"Go away, Goh."

"What's he talking about?"

Sasame sighed. "Nothing worth listening to."

"I'm right here you know," he said, narrowing his eyes at his cousin.

"Why do you think I said it. Don't you have somewhere you need to be right now?"

Goh thought about it. "Not really."

"Yayoi's looking for you," Kagura put in, noticing Sasame's frustration. Goh forgot about Sasame for the moment and scurried off.

Sasame smirked and nibbled on Kagura's ear. "I'm getting cold. Can we go back inside?"

She smirked and plucked him over the head. "No."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Goh finally found Yayoi, sitting in the backyard by herself, kicking up clumps if snow, then patting them back down with her foot. She swung her feet back and forth while she sat on the propped up patio. "Hey Yayoi," Goh greeted with his usual million dollar smile. Yayoi returned one that was a little less grand than usual. His smile dulled down a little bit. "Something the matter?"

Yayoi was quick to shake her head, then resumed fiddling with the snow. "Just bored."

Goh looked confused. "Where's Himeno?"

"Last I remembered, she was throwing snowballs at Hayate."

Goh sat down beside her. "So why are you back here by yourself?"

"No reason. Kagura's letting me spend Christmas Eve here with you guys since my mother's not here."

"Where is she?"

"Over seas. She works a lot to support the both of us."

"You don't have a dad?"

"…no. He left when I was three."

Goh stopped smiling for a while. "Oh."

"It's nothing serious. Me and my mom are fine. And she'll find someone one day!"

Goh smiled at her, noticing she was about to drift off into another one of those romantic rants of hers. No matter how oddly adorable he found it, he ended up cutting her off. "You were looking for me?"

Yayoi stopped and shook her head. "No."

Goh looked confused but didn't say anything more about it. _Probably just trying to get rid of me…but why? Great, more secrets. What kind of cousin is he?_ Goh looked a little distracted for a while before he turned his attention back to Yayoi. "That's right. I got you something."

Yayoi perked up a little and looked at him. "Really? What is it?"

"Ah, ah! Not telling. You have to wait."

"Why would you do that? I'm not saying it isn't nice but-"

"Do what?"

"Get me a gift. I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much-"

"What girlfriend?"

"Kagura said you already had one."

"I don't."

Yayoi flinched. _I wish Kagura wouldn't tease me._ "My fault for believing. Sorry."

"You guys were talking about me?" Goh had a more probing, mischievous look on his face. Yayoi turned red.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not mad." Truth was, he was far from it. "I'm pretty bored myself."

"You want to go in the front yard and help the others build a snowman?"

"Or we could stay back here and make one," he grinned.

She blushed and looked at the ground again. "Sure, I'd like that."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hayate was in the garage. "It's in here somewhere."

Himeno stood on the other side of Sasame's car, surveying the clutter of material inside. There was barely any room for the two cars parked inside. "Wow," Himeno said, grabbing an old cracked picture. The two women in the old wrinkled photo looked much like Sasame and Hayate. Strikingly alike. One she recognized as Ayanami, and the other she could only assume was his mother. Hayate glanced around to see what she was talking about, but immediately snapped his attention back on his search.

"That's them when they were younger."

"You look just like her. Except, not so feminine looking I mean."

Hayate smirked, just like her to take the subject of his mother and make him want to laugh about it. He had tried his best for the most part, not to think about it. "Here it is," he said, taking out a large sled from a box labeled 'old snow memories'.

Himeno winced and complained. "You don't think you're taking me down on that rickety thing do you?"

"And why not. It's held up every winter 'til now. You're heavy tulip-head but not _that_ heavy. You couldn't break it anyway. My dad made it."

Himeno went from seething angry with red eyes to a curious happy. Hayate never really spoke about his parents, but when he did, it was always nice…in a sort of solemn way. "Well I guess if you say it works, it must. But I doubt _I'll_ be the one to break it you big baka."

Hayate smirked at her as they head out of the garage. "There's a hill me and Sasame go down every year. We usually take Shin, Mannen, and Hajime with us but they looked like they were having too much fun already." As they got closer, Himeno gasped.

"No you didn't take those children sledding down that slope, Hayate! How irresponsible!"

Hayate chuckled to himself. "Mannen and Hajime liked it. The first time we took Shin, he cried. But he likes it now."

"And if he falls? His mother won't like you returning her son with a broken neck."

"Stop bitchin' and walk faster tulip-head."

"**Excuse me?"** Hayate took off running, purposely making her angry so she'd run after him and get up the hill faster. "Get back here BAKA!"

"You got to catch me first you empty flower pot-tulip-headed-obese-valley girl!" He flinched. That was the fastest he'd ever seen her run and she was only getting faster. Her eyes looked spiked like a demons. It reminded him of an exaggeration out of an anime. _Maybe I took it too far…_ **(Lidia- sorry people, just had to throw that in there. How do you know anime characters don't watch anime, huh?)**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mawata lied in bed, fairly angry. Her life wasn't much to be happy about. Sure, she was rich and had great grades. There were fan clubs made just for her. So why did she hurt so much? The answer was obvious. Because Sasame was with _that_ woman. Kagura. A common name she was growing to hate. She shifted and spread out, sprawled across the middle of her grand bed. She had so much except what she actually wanted. _Sasame…_ Her clock read twelve. Sasame would surely be awake right now. He was, and every year she'd call him at twelve exactly to wish him a Merry Christmas. A small smile krept onto her face. At least this was _one_ thing that woman couldn't take from her. Mawata scuffled over to her nightstand to grab her phone.

"I knew it. You're pathetic."

Mawata had been too wrapped in her own thoughts to notice Mayune open her door. She had almost completely forgotten her sister had come home from college to spend time here with the family. Ever since she got that new rich boyfriend, she's been with him every waking second. So it wasn't a surprise that she brought him home for the holidays with her. To meet the wealthy family he was trying to squirm his way into. Mawata now glared at Mayune, noticing it was now 12:01 and Mayune just broke tradition. It didn't mean she wouldn't call but still. Mawata glared. "I gave you no such permission to enter into _my_ room now leave."

Mayune's smirk faltered a little but she held onto her smart-ass grin none the less. "Am I keeping you? Heh, figures you'd be so obsessive about it. You always were such a bitch when it comes to him. I heard he's already got a girlfriend anyway. And it's not…you."

"I said leave!"

Mayune's smirk grew to a wide grin and she held her hand up. "Sorry for stating the truth. I'll leave and go with _my_ boyfriend. You should get your own."

The door closed behind Mayune and Mawata glared at it for a few moments more before dialing his number. She sat impatiently while it rang. Quickly thinking over what had been said before someone finally answered. "Hello Mawata."

Mawata recognized the bland voice immediately. She'd met him many times and had to say, he'd been her favorite out of Sasame's family. Refined, well mannered, always honest no matter how brutal, and intellectual. She had to admit, when she and Sasame were younger, she'd actually taken a liking to his cousin. Which is why she'd told Sasame no when he asked to be with her. But Kei had told her no at the time. She remembered. _"I don't have time for 'girls' right now. I'm more into this book. Besides, what would we do? I don't have my own job or home and I'm much too young for sexual intercourse. It would be a waste of time." Kei pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, snapped his book shut, and walked away. _The girl was heart broken and depressed. Even though she'd rejected Sasame, he was still there to make her feel better afterward. That's when she decided, when she saw him smile at her that day, that it was _him_ she wanted. But she surely couldn't ask. Not after telling him no the way she did. And now, she'd lost him. Mawata snapped out of her thoughts to pay more attention to her phone call. "Hello Kei. Nice to here from you."

"You too. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Same. You called for Sasame right?" For some reason he sighed.

Mawata made a soft smile. "Yeah. Is he there? Can you put him on?"

Kei sighed again. "Easier said than done. He's right here. But I doubt he even noticed me walk in to answer _his_ phone in _his own_ room."

Mawata looked a little curious. "And why is that?"

She heard Kei chuckle a little. "Kagura's here." Mawata restrained a growl. "And they're…well…use your imagination." His voice traveled a bit away from the phone. "Shameless! Keep your tongue in your mouth for two seconds. You've got a phone call."

There was the sound of something hit, sounded like Kei threw something at the two when they still didn't listen. Sasame groaned. "Thanks for killing the mood."

"One good deed at a time," Kei shot back before handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Sasame asked, changing his tone.

Mawata was seething on the other side of the phone. She'd heard enough to make her want to throw up. Just when she thought that whore couldn't ruin the one thing she had left, she did, and it _hurt_. It **_hurt_** so much. Mawata hurled the phone at the wall and it broke into about three pieces. She was in too much anger to be surprised at her own strength. _I **hate** her. _Mayune had listened in throught the door, and heard her sister crying. Truth be told, she really did care. Not like she'd ever tell her, but that was her baby sister nonetheless.

It would be best if I found out who this woman is… 

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Merry Christmas!" Himeno was up early that morning. Himeno gave her half awake cousin a bone crushing hug. It was times like these when Kagura remembered just how strong her sister was. She would be proud, but she couldn't breathe.

Kagura patted her on the back before pushing her off. "…merry…happy…sleepy…" She fell back down on her bed and almost immediately drifted off to sleep. Himeno yanked her back from that sleep.

"C'mon Kagura! You said you'd get up early with me today! Yayoi's up and she's not even my sister! You GET UP!"

Kagura groaned and rolled over while Yayoi stifled a laugh. She had spent the night at their house and was currently poking at a photo sticking out of Kagura's mirror. One Kagura had obviously forgot to cover up when Yayoi came over. Her eyes bolted open and she looked back at the two sisters, then back to the photo. The two didn't seem to notice her momentary shock. The picture was of Kagura and two other people, Tokian Saints. _I guess it makes sense. After all, I shouldn't be surprised. Knowing Kagura, it would be strange if she _wasn't_ doing _something_ wrong._

"Alright, I'm up!" Kagura rose quickly and wacked Himeno across the head.

"That hurt!"

"And when you pulled my hair it felt FANTASTIC!"

"You two certainly do squabble like siblings."

Kagura rolled her eyes and go out of bed. Himeno ran down stairs and dragged Yayoi with her while Kagura dug into her closet full of gifts. She tugged it down the stairs and handed them out. Giving one to Yayoi, Himeno, and even Sanma. That surely surprised the stuttering woman. "T-Thank you."

"Don't sweat it. It's no big deal." Kagura went back upstairs. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'm still kind of sleep walking. Up late last night."

"But staying up with the Ayanamis was fun."

"I only did it cuz I thought the idiots were opening gifts. Instead, they all went to sleep." Kagura sounded a little disappointed. On top of all that meaningless staying up, she didn't get much sleep. It was seven in the morning now. With the extra time Sasame took, keeping her up, she'd gone to sleep four hours ago. After she showered, Sanma hurried to catch her.

"You have a v-visitor. S-Sasame's friend."

Kagura immediately shot her a frown. "Where is she?"

"Y-Your r-r---" Kagura immediately walked into her room, hearing enough, but she made herself non-chalant before entering.

Mawata was overlooking the photo she'd stuck into her mirror. She saw the expression on her face, curious. Kagura cleared her throat and Mawata schooled her features to a blank look. "It's rude not to call before you show up," Kagura said, walking into her closet to get dressed. "So, get talkin' I ain't got all day. Christmas just started and you're ruining my good time."

Mawata frowned. "I came to tell you…that I'm telling him."

It was quiet for a while and all that was heard was Kagura dressing. She was quick about it too, wanting to end this talk before she got any angrier at Mawata. She might do something she'll regret. "Telling him what exactly?" She stepped into view, resting casually in the doorway. "Something that you don't understand or something you think you understand?"

"Something I _know_ I understand. It doesn't get and deeper than what it was. You're cheating on him with that horrible man from the news. That Saint they thought killed all those people. But then again, you are a Saint yourself. You've probably been with since before you got here, using my Sasame for your own amusement. It makes me sick."

Kagura grinned, a glint of anger in her gaze. "_My_ Sasame?"

"Just tell me why you did it! You slut! I hate you! Only a heartless person would do something like that to someone-"

"I don't have to explain anything to you. What I do is _my_ business. So go ahead and tell him. Tell him I'm with someone else. I _don't_ care. What? Did you think I was going to beg you to keep it quiet? If he'll believe you, then you can have him." _If he'd believe something like that, he wasn't worth all the time she spent…liking him._

Kagura and Mawata heard a low growl and turned to the door. It was slightly open and Kagura frowned. "Who's there?"

With a loud sort of bang, Sasame kicked the door open the rest of the way. He wasn't facing them, but they could tell he spoke with a frown. "What's the point in me believing her or not when you just said it for me yourself."

"Wait-"

"Stop it…you're _begging._" Sasame said in a colder than usual tone. He dropped her gift he'd brought for her and walked away in a fluid, quick motion down the stairs. Mawata chased after him.

"Sasame," she called, in hopes he'd slow down for her. She'd followed him all the way back to his house and Kagura, well, Kagura just stood there for a while. The way she spoke with Mawata and what she meant when she thought about Sasame were different. Completely different. But what she wouldn't take back was that last sentence. She wasn't telling him about Maki out of _his_ concern. But if he was going to believe something like that…Kagura became angry and slammed her door closed. Himeno and Yayoi had become concerned and walked up the stairs after seeing Sasame and mawata leave the way they did.

Himeno tapped on the door. "Kagura? You alright?"

Kagura took in a harsh breath and let it out. It was Christmas. Himeno's first Christmas in a long time when she didn't get borrowed crap to play with. And she was having so much fun with it, so early in the damn morning. Kagura forced a smile on her face, though didn't see the point since the door was closed. She injected as much _happy_ into her tone as possible. Himeno may not buy it, but she wasn't going to let her think it was something serious. "I'll be out in a minute, Hime. Jeez! Ya just can't wait to get this stupid holiday started an you?"

Himeno frowned for a moment, noticing a box left on the floor outside her door. She picked it up shrugged off her suspicion and made her way down the stairs. "No I cannot now hurry it up."

Kagura listened to her walked down the stairs then sighed, slumping backward onto her bed. Maybe if she tried talking to him about it? She sighed and shook it off. Nope, she already lied. Besides, she had to think about how he heard it, and it didn't sound good that way. There was a bright side to this. It was better than last Christmas. Last time she got tattooed by crazy Psy and shot at by Koriko when she a the previously mentioned Saint dumped left over fish guts on her head. No…nevermind…that had to be better than this. Much better. _Face it baka. Like your life's really been any good so far. For you, this is as good as the holidays get…_

**(Lidia- Trouble in paradise as you can see. Though it was never a real _paradise_ to begin with. You gotta understand how Sasame must have heard it though. To him it was like Kagura just ran off at the mouth about it on his way to bring her his gift. Really must suck to here it like that. On lighter terms- My birthday went fine! It was pretty nice. Hispanics, instead of celebrating their sweet 16, they do a sweet fifteen, _quinceneta_. I dunno how ta spell it. I was never good at spelling in Spanish and I don't know how to type the n swivel thingy. Nye. I'm only half Hispanic by the way, which is why I don't speak the language well. The only words I _do_ know are words my mom says I shouldn't be saying to begin with. And how can I learn the language? Cubans talk to damn fast. Oh, I just remembered something funny. I was joking around with my mom and she did something _incredibly _stupid. I forgot what but it was something funny. So I called her a baka, nowing she wasn't going to know what it meant. Instead, she looked at me like she was going to strike me down right there and then. Lidia-What? You don't even know what it means and you're getting angry.**

**Mom-Yes I do.**

Lidia-The what does it mean? 

**Mom-It means cow.**

**Lidia-NO it doesn't. It means idiot in Japanese. /like that was a better thing to say/**

**Mom-Well I don't know what language you're speaking but in this house we speak _Spanish_ and if you ever call me a cow again I'll shove my foot so far up your ass…**

**You can pretty much guess the rest. Lol. Til next time!)**

Preview 

Christmas is winding down and all is not well. Even more so, it's getting worse. Hayate tells Himeno he likes her, but that doesn't seem to help much of anything but make her even more uncomfortable around him. Himeno and Kagura arguing again doesn't seem to make things any better. They pretty much stop speaking to each other, Himeno stating that she's _not_ a little girl anymore and would rather Kagura stop treating her like a child. Like _her_ child. So, since she's not dating Sasame, no Himeno to watch, and let's face it, she could give a rat's ass about school, there's no reason she can't pick back up doing what she used to love. Smoking, drinking, and fighting people for no apparent reason. A winter break house party is coming up. Sasame, still angry and trying to forget about it, takes Mawata. And with all this fighting going on, you've got to wonder, is it really such a good idea to let Tetsu and Himeno go to this party together…alone?

**All information under preview subject to change.**

**Lidia**


	12. Happy Birthday

**(Lidia- Hello! Chapter 12…wao..I wrote…a lot. I'm so proud of myself! I officiallaaaaaay have the longest Pretear FF. Not counting this one, I got 90445 words. Good huh? Well, last I left, Sasame and Kagura weren't exactly on good terms. And things are about to get worse. So why am I so happy about it? Lol**

**Rain181- lol, I thought it was hella hilarious too. I was laughing while she was threatening me.**

**Invisible Love- lmao You don't know how lazy I am myself…heheh. And I made up the Grandma when I was bored one day. She's growin' on me. Lol**

**Sailormoonhannah- Thanks for the review. And hiding it is not a good thing. You two should be ashamed. /angry look/**

**3rd Qiao- Thanks! I'm glad people like my OC. Usually people are all pissed cause it makes for less HxH. lol**

**KeraJeir- When did I start writing? I don't really remember. And about Mawata, I really didn't want to make her look _too_ mean. Jealousy is a horrible thing. Of course, I wouldn't know. Lol**

**Snape's Opera House- Miama is FLOODED with them. Not all of them came across the border _straight legal_ if you catch my drift. Lol But it's all good as long as they don't get caught right? Glad you liked the story!**

**Invisible Love- Still slightly confused…Hey anyway! Glad you like it.)**

**Field Full of Daisies**- Happy Birthday

Kagura ran a tired hand over her face before daring to join her sister, friend, and adoptive mother downstairs around a well lit Christmas tree. So far? This holiday sucked. And it was most likely going to get worse. As soon as she rounded the corner to the dining room, she found an addition to the group. This, she didn't need but was too stressed to need to worry about _him_ now. "What are you doing here Tetsu?"

He looked confused. "It's Christmas. Aren't I supposed to be spending it with my girlfriend." He hugged Himeno's shoulders and grinned at how red she turned.

"No. You should be spending it in a church with your own family, perv."

"Kagura!" Himeno frowned at her sister as she dragged her feet to the tree area. Before Himeno could open her mouth to argue, she shoved a gift under her nose.

"Open."

Himeno shook it around and a small smile crept up on her face. The box was pretty big. She ripped the wrapping off , opened the large box, and inside…was a slightly smaller box. Himeno was a little confused but opened the next box and inside…was a smaller box. Now Himeno was getting aggravated. "Kagura-"

"Stop being impatient."

Himeno frowned further before opening the next box, and the next, and the next until finally there was a much, MUCH smaller box. Himeno didn't seem too happy about it. "This better be good."

"Christmas isn't about the presents you heathen. Now open it, Hime."

The tulip flicked open the last box and was, at most, speechless. "This is…how'd you get it?" Inside was a small gold ring with a red ruby colored stone on it. It was…her mothers.

"No biggie. I been keepin' it in that duffle bag for a while. Before, I used to stash it at Ma-…a friend's house. Mom said give it to you on you 16th birthday but it would have gotten stolen back at the ADOC so I'm giving it to you n---"

Kagura got pumeled to the floor by a sniffling Himeno. "Thank you Onee-chan! This is the best gift ever!"

"Stop crying and get off me. I want my present." Himeno wiped her face and blushed out of embarrassment.

Everyone exchanged gifts for a while, before Mannen's father came in. "Sorry to disturb you girls…and, um, guy…but we're already eating breakfast and my sister-in-law says these hungry people aren't going to wait."

Himeno and Yayoi, not bothering to change out of their baggy pj's, slipped on some shoes and head for the door. Himeno dragging Tetsu along and telling him it would be alright. Sanma stopped in the doorway when she noticed Kagura still sitting there, picking at a small box. "K-Kag-"

"I'm not hungry. Go ahead."

"…Something wrong?"

Kagura flinched. She noticed now, every time Sanma didn't stutter. She was either really concerned or really serious. Maybe both. "Nope. I'm fine." The frizzy haired woman was hesitant to leave, but shut the door behind her, figuring she'd bring some food over instead. How these girls were growing on her. Even the rude one. She had to have been the one she was most concerned about. When she adopted the two, Kagura came with a file thicker than any of the other children's. Psychiatric incarceration, drug abuse, under the influence, underage tattoos, underage smoking, assault, anger management, violent temper, non-cooperative, attempted suicide, the list just ran on and on. Once she got there, she ran into her friend's mother.

"Sara? I saw those other two girls. Where's the rude one? We're ready to sit down and eat. Just like that ruffian to keep everybody waiting."

"She said she wasn't hungry."

The old woman stared at Sanma as if she didn't quite process what she said. "She doesn't want to eat. As in she doesn't want to eat the food we slaved over? That rude little-" She slapped her hands together a few times before grabbing her coat and darting off to the house next door. Sanma walked over to the dining room table since it was the only table that could hold so many people and sat.

"Where's Kagura?" Himeno asked. Sanma stared down at her hands.

"She said she wasn't hungry."

Himeno frowned and glanced over at Sasame who made an uncommon snort. Even Hayate was a little surprised. Since when did his brother…snort. "What'd you do?" Himeno's tone held more venom than usual.

He glared in her direction, not holding back the fact that he was angry about being toyed with. "_I_ didn't do anything. Kagura did everything…or it's probably better to say _everyone_."

Himeno looked confused for a moment, then narrowed her gaze at him again. "What do you meam?"

He sighed and waved her off, indicating he wasn't going to talk about it. "Ask her," Mawata shrugged. Himeno looked at Mawata now, as if just realizing she was there.

And for once, Himeno took a moment away from her usually polite demeanor and usued what Kagura rubbed off on her. "I don't believe I was speaking with you so do me a favor and mind your business. Least I put yours out for everyone to here."

Mawata held in her surprise and glared back at Himeno and Sasame, no matter how curious on what Himeno meant, stayed out of it. "So sad how little you know your own sister."

"This coming from a person who doesn't know her at all. Shouldn't you be off having breakfast with your own family."

"This coming from the daughter of a washed up novelist who's at _my_ house right now." Himeno froze, eyes wide. "My mother brought him home with her so he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone and I, personally, couldn't stand being in the same building with the man."

Himeno gripped onto the ends of the table until her knuckles turned white and Hayate could tell Mawata crossed the line. "Stop it," Sasame cut in. "Just stop arguing over nothing."

Tetsu grabbed Himeno's hand and grinned to calm her down. It worked for the most part but she was no less angry. Hayate's teeth were grinding together now but he kept his mouth shut. The sound of groans and complains of people ready to eat was cut off by an even louder sound. "I SAID I WASN'T HUNGRY! LET GO HAG! I'll hit you back!"

"I wish you would! Now you're going to eat! You're going to have fun! And you're GOING to--- get your hands off of me! That's it!"

"OW! That cane fuckin' hurts! Gimmie that!"

"YOU LET GO!"

The people listened at the sound of thumping and confrontation rumbled the walls before Kagura was dragged into the dining room by the ear. Kagura stopped shouting but didn't stomp trying to get their grandmother to let go. "Mother, if the girl doesn't want to eat-"

"Silence. And you. What's you name?"

Mawata looked confused for a moment. "M-Mawata-"

"Get up. You're in this ruffian's seat."

Mawata looked a little shocked and confused again but Sasame's grandfather cut them off. "Just do as she says. We don't want her getting too excited with you in the crossfire Miss Mawata," he said with a slight chuckle. Mawata hesitated for a moment, but sttod and sat at the empty seat a bit farther away, between Goh and Mannen's mothers. Kagura was shoved into the seat, then glowered at when she tried getting back up. Finally, with a rather frustrated sigh, she stayed seated. Sasame felt highly uncomfortable and kept his sadness to himself. Glancing over just momentarily, he had to do a double take when he noticed what she was wearing. Over that tattooed, bandless arm he had grown so accustomed to seeing her wearing, he saw the gift he'd given her on her wrist. The bracelet he'd dropped in her house and left to be forgotten. But as quickly as he'd seen it, it was gone when she shoved her hands into her pockets. She noticed him staring? And why the hell was she wearing it? It only made him more confused and a little more angry with her for being so damn confusing. _When you like someone, it's not supposed to be this damn hard…dammit. I wish she never would have moved here…_Food was served and Sasame tried his best to ignore the girl sitting beside him. But for some reason, why did he feel like she was glaring at him. He glanced over again and whipped his eyes back to his food. _I guess it's because she IS. What the hell does she have to be angry about!_ It wasn't as loud as usual, but still pretty loud among the adults. Kagura hadn't touched her food and his grandmother was definitely glaring at the girl for it. Mawata was quiet the entire time. Sparing Sasame a glance and a smile every few moments. It made him red in the face for reasons other than anger. He remembered some of the conversation he'd overheard. _"…using **my** Sasame for your own amusement." "**My** Sasame?" "Just tell me why you did it!…I hate you!" "If he'll believe you, then you can have him."_ And he'd remembered her staying there in his room with him even when he told her to go away. _Just…a really good friend right?_ He looked at her again. She didn't notice at first, but when she looked up from her food, her face reddened just slightly and she smiled at him. He smiled back politely and looked back down at his food. _"**My** Sasame?" My Sasame?_ He found that becoming more his question than Kagura's. Surely, someone who was just your friend wouldn't word a reference to another friend like _that_. No, he had a feeling that she didn't think that way at all about him. The reason she hated Kagura so much. And she had been out for _his_ well-being earlier. Was he the only person blind to this, and if so, how long? Sasame looked back up at her, and instead of another awkward glance between the two, Kagura stood so fast from her chair it fell over. She leaned over and picked it up before scooting it back under the table.

"My apologies. I am not feeling well. I will go." She walked away from the table and Himeno was about to get up. She must have read minds because she immediately halted the action. "Don't."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_What I wouldn't do for a drink right now._ She groaned at the thought. How long had it been since she had a drink? Drug? Just a buzz if it would make the headache go away. Even if just for a while. Upon entering her room, feeling mentally ill in having to sit through watching Sasame constantly look at…at…_her_. She had immediately grabbed something, anything, to distract her. And how long ago had it been since Yayoi first handed her this book. It may still have reminded her of him but for now, it was as close to a distraction as she'd get. Never really reading the book straight through but flipping to random pages. How, she hated to admit, this book, their family story, had actually kept her interest in moments she wasn't distracted. It reminded her of when she'd been in the ADOC. Grab a book from a bin of donated literature from the library while watching Himeno play around with two orphan friends of hers or color pictures she'd thought from her imagination. 'First Aid' 'Learning a second language: English' 'Advanced Study of the World of Biology' 'Martial Arts' A lot of things along those lines. Never had she bothered with something from the imagination. And she'd gotten in trouble a good number of times when she came across one of her fathers books and proceeded in ripping it to shreds. Girls tended to be disappointed because those were their favorites. Now here she was, reading something she usually wouldn't be caught dead reading, and finding herself interested again.

It was dark. The moon shone in through the balcony window and, as if the moon was a bright as the sun, it kept her awake. The orb hanging in the sky in great contrast to the vast deep blue, and yet bringing out the small shine of every star out tonight. It was, in a way, reassuring. Nothing so horrid as he dying tonight could happen under a sky and moon as beautiful as this. Not to him. Not when she was waiting for him. "He will come back. Or I will bring him from the grave and kill him again myself, with my own hands, I swear it." She slumped over the railing, eyes glazed over. How sure was she really? If this was your first time seeing this sky, you never would have know how long it rained earlier. She found herself feeling foolish that she had worried over him catching a cold. "Stupid…" she muttered to herself. "I hate it. I hate waiting here not doing anything. I should be out there too. Stupid baka…" The stupid baka was he, the man she was waiting for. The one who had said she not go. And this time, the vase full of daisies picked from her favorite place was no comfort. "I wonder," she questioned the moon itself, "would you fool me with your beauty into thinking a dead man lives?"

"Are you that hopeless or do you not listen when I say if you're here waiting, I will come back." Before she could turn in surprise damp arms constricted around her waist. While she was so absorbed in her own world, Sasame had slipped into her dwelling, up the stairs, and into her bedroom, closing the door behind him. She looked more celestial than real. Standing out on the balcony in the night like a rose growing by the moon's light. Beautiful, was his first thought. How easily he had fallen in love with her. But she was like a bitter-sweet pain in his heart. She, indeed, loved him back, but was reluctant about it. Every princess had abandoned their lonely homes to live with their knight, love, trust, and so much more being their only union. _As for she and I, she slept here, in her own home, while I went home every night to a lonely bed. And never, had I disrespected that decision, but how long could I keep it up? Every night, leaving her untouched, the scar, curse, of love and lust haunting me in my thoughts and sleep. To the point when I rarely got sleep._ She shivered. Obviously, he had gotten caught in the night's earlier rain.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, hiding the smile she had when she was happy to see him back. Though, she doubted he wouldn't sense it was still there. He squeezed her a little harder and nuzzled his cold cheek against the nape of her neck.

"You didn't think I'd show my return to you from the bottom of this balcony, did you?" he whispered. A mischievous little smirk spread on his face when he felt her shiver again. "You cold?"

"I believe that would be your fault. You're wet. Do you _want_ me to get sick?"

"Well I'm wet. And if I'm going to catch a cold, then you should too."

"And who's going to take care of you? Did you think about that?"

"The forseeing elder maybe?"

She shuddered at the thought. "Kami no. My ear hurts every time I'm around that woman."

"If you weren't so loose with your tongue around her-"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to the hag," she cut in, not liking how so many had asked her to just be polite to the witch. When was _she_ ever polite? …Besides to Himeno anyway.

Sasame chuckled at her stubborn behavior, not aware of the fact the she'd stop breathing when he did. "That attitude won't bring anything but misfortune to you."

"Yeah I know what you mean. You won't seem to go away."

He laughed a little louder. "No. I won't. Never. Face it. You're stuck with me."

Kagura laughed and straightened up off the railing. "Well, since you are back and seem to be fine, no cold for the moment, I'm going to go to sleep. And you have to go," she turned around and smiled. "Night Sasame." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he loathed the contact. She was telling him to go home…again. He was quick to grab her chin and turned her toward him before she could walk past. She wasn't kicking him out again. He didn't think he'd survive another night alone without her. He constricted the other arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Then flat out stating his most nagging thought.

"I'm not leaving." He closed his mouth over hers before she could protest. Slipping his tongue into her already open mouth, and angling her to the way _he_ wanted. His grip tightened around her. Fingers working a mile a minute, trying to untie the knot holding up her night robes. "Kami," he muttered, attacking her throat with open mouthed kisses when the knot finally came undone. "Don't ever ask me to leave again."

Kagura snapped the book closed and threw it across the room, wiping a tired, shaking hand over her face. She hated the feeling she got after reading that book. Like she was there. The pictures in her mind more like memories than imagery. And the burning. _Kami…_ It was like the knight was laying his hands on she herself. Even after the book was closed and thrown, the feeling stayed. The images stayed. Wet clothes tossed aside like nothing. The feeling of hard flesh and satin beneath her fingers. Foreign, and yet familiar sounds of groaning and moaning. The burn of hands traveling over her being. And the feeling in her abdomen. _Kami._ Kagura mouthed off a few swears before jogging down the stairs and snatching last holiday's bottle of wine out of the fridge. Sanma wasn't a drinker so Kagura was sure it would still be in the back of the fridge. She popped the cork open into the trashcan and drank straight from the bottle. She hated it. Hated that feeling. A feeling she once felt was vile and disgusting due to her encounter with Maki, Sasame had managed to turn into something addictive and intoxicating. And she wanted it to stop. _Drown myself in this until I can't feel **anything** anymore. **I don't want to feel anything anymore.**_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Something wrong?" Tetsu asked. Himeno shook from her thoughts and smiled at Tetsu.

"Nothing." She was FAR from telling the truth. Truth was, she was worried out of her mind. Himeno barely got any sleep between nightmares and worrying about Kagura. Her door was locked shut last night and she didn't answer when Himeno knocked. And what bothered her more was when she went down stairs to eat herself to sleep, she noticed something that had been there for quite a while was missing. The wine. And it scared her. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but if Kagura was…drinking again…

"You worried about your sister?" He draped an arm over her shoulders and all she could do was nod.

"That's why I love being around you. You care about others more than yourself."

Himeno blushed. _"…I love being around you."_ "I don't know."

"Don't be modest," he snickered before planting a light kiss on her cheek. Then snickered again at how red her face got. They were out in public. And Himeno didn't much like 'PA'. "Your sister's going to be fine. I'll even take you back after you finish eating. Just talk to her. I'm sure it's nothing."

Himeno looked down at her untouched burger and smiled. "Alright…thanks. Really."

Tetsu smirked. "It's no problem. Really."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura had just dressed after a well needed shower. She'd woken up that morning with amild headache. It was always harder to get drunk when she was angry, and in the end, she ended up downing the entire bottle. She was thankful no one saw her throw it out in the trash but she had to wonder…would Sanma miss it? _I guess it's a little too late to worry about that right?_ Himeno waved off to someone and closed the door. _I guess she got back from her date with Tetsu._ Himeno turned around and seemed to be surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Hi Onee-chan! When did you get up?"

"While ago," Kagura replied before dragging her feet into the kitchen. She yanked a burrito out of the freezer and stuck it in the microwave. "Have fun?"

"Yeah. It was nice. Tetsu didn't try anything if that's what you're worried about."

Kagura snorted. "Like he wasn't thinkin' about it."

Himeno frowned but decided against commenting on that. The last thing either of them needed was another argument. "You feeling better? I mean… you _did_ say you weren't feeling so good last night. Everyone was a bit worried." Kagura chuckled, a rather hollow sound, and it made her wince.

"Everyone…right."

"Wha-…what happened?"

Kagura seemed to stiffen a little. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You…and Sasame…and even Mawata was spouting off something I didn't understand-"

"Is that all you're worried about?"

Himeno frowned but nodded. "What happened?" she questioned again. "You even locked yourself in your room last night."

"I locked my door because you're going to be eighteen soon. You have to start learning how to sleep alone in your own bed. And I _do _mean _alone_. As for all that other stuff. It's nothing you need to worry about. Nothing but a little misunderstanding at the most. It will get dealt with soon enough."

"I don't like how you worded that."

"What do you mean?" Kagura blinked with the most innocent look on her face.

"Every time you say _'it will get dealt with, don't worry'_ something bad happens and I always wish I would have worried."

"O yeah. Name one time."

"There was Aunt Moriko."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What's wrong?"

Himeno threw herself at Kagura's feet and gripped onto her pant leg. "Sh-sh-_she's_ he-re."

Kagura's scowl deepened. "Who? Spit it out will ya."

"A-Aunt M-Moriko's here again."

"Aunt who?"

"Moriko. You remember? The one who called you…the devil's child."

Kagura stiffened again. "O. I remember her. What's she doing here?"

Himeno calmed her crying down to a sniffle. "She wants to adopt me. I heard her talking to Miss D. She wants to take me away from you. I don't want to go with her. She's _mean_."

"…You sure you don't want to g-"

"Don't ask me that! I don't want to!"

Kagura sighed. "Fine. I'll deal with it. Just stop crying so damned much."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I don't get it. So what _bad_ came with that?"

"You broke the woman's arm, Kagura. She tried to have you taken to a juvenile facility."

"_She_ _'fell'_ down the steps. An act of supernatural beings can't be blamed on me. That's what you get when you mess with the _devil's_ child. And it did get dealt with."

"Kagura."

"Alright. Name two."

"…When you said…when you said you'd leave the Saints if I asked."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Himeno rolled over on her cot just in time to see Kagura opening the window. "You leaving to be with…them…again." Kagura froze with one leg outside. Her back was turned and Himeno couldn't see her face, but with the way her back stiffened, she didn't think she needed to. "What's stopping you? Go ahead and go. Have fun."

"……How long you been awake?"

"Does it matter or do you want me to lie to you?" It was quiet for a long time and Kagura hadn't moved an inch. Himeno sighed and rolled back over so she wouldn't have to see her. "I just…worry about you. What you're doing. What kind of…trouble you'll get into. Whether you'll come back tonight…or the next."

"……Do you want me to stop?"

Himeno was a little surprised and sat up straight, only to see Kagura still hadn't moved. "What?"

"I'll leave them…the Saints if you want me to. If it worries you that much."

Himeno didn't really know what to say. If she said no, what if something really _did_ happen to her. But if she said yes…wouldn't that be selfish? "Yes…I want you to stay."

_I rather be selfish than alone with a dead sister._

"…Alright. Then stop worrying about it. I'll deal with it. And I'll come back. Now go to sleep."

And she slipped out the window, only to return early the next morning nearly dead. Bleeding out, bruised, and her clothes looked torn, almost burned. But, she did come back, didn't she? And it made her cry. The weak little smile she gave. "I told you I'd deal with it…"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The beeping from the microwave interrupted and Kagura turned her back to get her burrito. "And…I dealt with that, didn't I." _And I'm still dealing with it._

"For as long as I can remember, you never really told me _anything_. You just kept saying, I'll deal with it or don't worry about it or something like that. I want you to tell me what's bothering you. I want to help. I'm not a baby anymore and I don't like hearing about my sisters problems from other people-"

"I said I'll deal with it. The only problem I have with you is Tetsu and I've made that more than clear right? Any problem I have that has anything to do with you, I'll tell you. But this is one thing that's none of your business. It's nothing."

"So you don't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you. Because you don't think that what affects you affects me too? But you have the nerve to tell me what to do and who I should date. I don't need you to make decisions for me."

"O really now?" She bit into her food and gave her an indulging look as if she didn't care what Himeno had to say, but at the same time offered to listen. The same look an adult gives a child when they've strayed off topic and began babbling on what they did today. It irritated Himeno more.

"I'm not a baby. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped treating me like a child, like _your_ child. And you…drank…didn't you."

"Do you think I did?"

"The bottle's missing."

"So I took it?"

"Don't lie to me."

"What if I did?"

"You promised you'd stop."

"I never promised. I just did."

"So whatever's bothering you that much…makes you want to start drinking again? Is that it?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"You're almost 18. I'm almost 18. Soon we'll be finished with school. You'll be off to college. And I won't be looking after you anymore. I think my drinking is my business. Not yours. Get it?"

Himeno shook her head. "You…you hated father for so long because of his drinking. But look at you. You're no different."

Kagura pushed away from the kitchen counter and brushed past Himeno toward the stairs. "You still don't get it. Even after I just explained it to you. Even after you just said it for yourself. When dad drank, we were kids. We _needed_ him and he ignored us by drowning himself in beer. You just _said_ you weren't a baby anymore. You _said_ you don't need me. I guess I no longer have you as an…_obligation_…so I can drink as much as I want." She walked up the stairs, only faltering in step when Himeno whispered again.

"Obligation huh, _Onee_-chan…Kagura."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Is everything alright Kagura? Why are you looking so sad?"

The woman lifted the small child into her lap and leaned back on her elbows. The yard was green and full of flowers. The sound of Himeno and Kaoru's laughter was faint but there. He'd always lift them up like planes and run around with them in the yard. Kagura tugged at a strand of loose red hair before saying anything. "Why…are you out of bed? You're sick aren't you?"

She got up off her elbows and hugged the little girl. "Does it make you sad that…I want to spend my time with my favorite daughters and my favorite husband?"

"But your heart-"

"So how much _do_ you know exactly? Listening in on grown up talks, eh?"

Kagura shrank a little. "I didn't mean to."

"You know…you're quite perceptive for someone your age. I…need you to promise mommy something."

"Hmm? What?"

"You know I'm sick. Someday, I'm not saying soon, I'm going to…fall asleep."

"Fall asleep?"

She squeezed Kagura a little tighter. "Yes. Sleep. And I won't be able to wake back up."

"But Himeno got sick once and-"

"That's different honey. I'm not going to wake up. And, they're going to put me in this really nice bed with, white satin and cotton and a hand-sown pillow and lots of flowers. Roses, tulips, and daisies maybe. And they're going to put me in a place where I can sleep forever, a place where you and your sister and father can always visit me. I may not be able to talk back to you, but I'll hear you. And when that happens…I want you to watch after you sister. When your father can't. After all, you are the older sister."

"Nuh-uh. We're twins."

"You came first. Three whole minutes older."

"Really."

"Yeah kid. So you going to promise mommy or not."

"Hmm…alright. It couldn't hurt. After all, daddy's going to be there to help so it won't be hard."

Her mother laughed. "The way you talk little one. It's too easy to forget how old you are."

"I _am_ a big girl."

"I know. You're _my_ big girl."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

How long had it been? One day? Two? No…it had been days since Kagura had spoken to anybody. The occasional nod or grunt to Sanma. Even Ayanami had tried striking up a conversation and Kagura just nodded in agreement to whatever the woman had said and went out of the house. Tetsu had been coming by a little two often and Kagura had to constantly keep herself busy just so she wouldn't comment on it. She'd noticed Mawata's car parked outside the Ayanami's home next door many times as well. It was loud and bright in that home. Looking out the window at it. It made Kagura feel…alone. And she hated it. She'd gotten too attached to those people. But, above all else, she had one more problem. A _bigger_ problem. Hell, he's the one that caused her current problem. _Maki_. Indeed, he was a problem. How could she even think about anything else when she knew he was out there looking for her address? _I'm going to have a tumor with all this stress…my life SUUUUCKS._ She flopped back down on her bed and glanced over at the calendar. December 30th…30th…thiiiiiiiiirty-eth. Wasn't she supposed to remember something today. _Oh that's right. Sasame's…birthday…damn…I need another drink._ Kagura swung her legs off the bed and dug in her duffle bag full of swords and other questionable material until she found it. Her old fake I.D. She smirked. Psy had gotten it for her. How long had she been twenty-two? Two years maybe? Good times. Though…she wasn't always her best. Puking in toilets while Berserk held her hair back. Stumbling and high while Psy took her home.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Damn Kagura. No more for you."

"What for?"

"Don't give me that. You're too high right now."

Kagura propped her feet up on the coffee table and cocked an eyebrow at Psy. "There's such a thing as…too…high?"

"I didn't think there would be until you stopped passing it." Psy snatched the joint from the redhead and laughed. "I'm getting kinda hungry again."

"We already ate Maki outta house and home. What else ya gonna shove in yer mouth?"

"Dunno."

True…the two were high…and they were in Maki's condo. His house smelled since neither one bother to open the balcony window, and his fridge lied open and empty. "Didn't want to stick around here when he got home but I guess I have to. You're _too high_ to take me back."

"Oh. Then I guess I should tell you something."

"What."

"The weed…"

"Uh-huh."

"It ain't mine."

"…I thought you said it was…"

"I lied…I found it in Maki's room," Psy laughed. "And the bag's empty. We're screwed."

Kagura couldn't help but laugh too. "When I get my reflexes back in check, I'm going to hit you."

"Yeah, well, just say you took it."

"Hell no!"

"Oh, Kagi! You know Maki can't stay angry at his perfect little angel for long. He'll hate me forEVER!"

Kagura's face lit up red and she snorted at her friend. "Hardly. He'll put me on grunt work for weeks."

"Pleeeeeease. I promise I won't try tattooing you anymore."

Kagura grew silent and considered the offer.  
I guess...It's worth it."

The sound of rattling keys and the door opening halted their conversation. Maki walked in, obiously tired from the job he'd just finished. But his tired expression soo changed to that of shock, than intense irritation. Borderline anger. Maybe it was anger. The two froze for a while. "Y-You know we're like brother and sister. You love me like family right?"

He still didn't say anything. Kagura tried shrugging off her nervousness with a snort and a wave. "Don't look so pissed. So what if we smoked all your stuff and made ourselves at home. I told Psy you wouldn't mind."

He shot her an incredulous look before narrowing his gaze again. **"Both of you...car...now..."**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Himeno entered the house after another outing with Tetsu. What the gentleman. _He's so...so...perfect...would that be saying too much?_ But still, she couldn't help but feel a little wierd. She and Kagura weren't speaking. That didn't mean she wasn't worried, but she was still angry at her. _Who the hell does she think she is? Calling me an **obligation** like I asked her to take care of me. _She had only popped in momentarily anyway. To let Sanma know that she was going next door with the Ayanamis for Sasame's birthday. Then later, Tetsu was coming by again to take her to a winter break house party. She'd never been to one. Apparently, somebody's parents decided to leave their oh so irresponsible child home alone. No matter how much she hated it, Kagura's harsh warning circled her mind. How many times had she told her about how horrible house parties could be? _"Drunk idiots, high morons, and just plain stupid people picking fights and breaking everything 'smashable' in sight. Stupid girls drink stuff out in the open like the 'punch' or whatever the hell else they have in a bowl out in the open. It's smarter to bring your own drink if you get thirsty. Never set it down, and if you take your eyes off it for a second, DON'T drink it. Oh god and sometimes your own date is the WORST. They're usually the ones to slip you a drug. And never go in a quiet secluded area with him, or ANYONE. That's why if I ever caught you at a house party, I'd sever your head from the rest of you because it's OBVIOUSLY empty."_ Himeno narrowed her gaze at no direction in particular. Why did her sister always have to be so negative...so...cynical? She named all the bad, but none of the good. The happy people, the dancing, loud music. It was going to be so much fun whether Kagura approved or not. She wasn't stupid enough to do something like those things Kagura said. _I'm not stupid...Besides Tetsu's sweet. He'd never do something like that. It's not like I just met him or anything._ Himeno spotted Sanma rumagging through the coat closet. For Sasame's gift no doubt. "Hey Sanma," Himeno greeted with the widest smile she could summon. Just because she wasn't in a perfect mood didn't mean she had to bring down everyone else's. She had to be happy around Sasame right. Everyone's been walking on eggshells around him lately. Whatever Kagura must have done pissed him off. Then again, Kagura doesn't function well with others. Screws a lot things up. Can't really blame him can you? Sanma popped out of the closet with her wrapped gift in hand, smiling in her all to fidgety way.

"Hello H-Himeno."

"...Kagura still hasn't come down today?"

"Hmm? O-Oh. She left j-just a little while ago. Said she'd b-be back l-later."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey cuz. Ya look like hell."

Sasame starred daggers at Goh. "Your snoring didn't help. Sounded like an animal feeding under my bed."

"It couldn't have been that bad-"

"It was." Sasame sighed. Sure, Goh's snoring was a problem, but he really didn't want to go to sleep. Not with the dream he knew he was going to have. But, what bothered him a little, was when he finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion, he didn't really dream anything. It was wierd...like he'd just fallen asleep and woken up two seconds later with the entire night over with.

"Ah, cheer up!" Goh smiled, slapping Sasame on the back. "It'd your birthday. And look what I found." Sasame looked down a the wrinkled flyer in his cousin's hand. "This is my gift to you."

"A house party. One that you're not even throwing at your own house no doubt. I swear. Your brilliance astounds me every time I see you Goh."

"It's me trying to get your mood back up. We're going to have a great time cuz. And we won't have to worry about cleaning anything up after it's over and done with."

"I don't think-"

"Ah, don't be such a stick in the mud. You're going and you're going to have a great time."

Sasame sighed, seeing no way out of it, and slipped into the living room only to bump into Shin. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the floor?"

"Your house is boring. Where's the park? I wanna go."

"It's my birthday and you want me to take you to the park and watch you play?"

"Cuz I want to. Oh! Can Kagura-nee and Himeno-nee take me? When are they coming?"

Sasame winced just a little. "I think Himeno said she was stopping by in a little while."

"Kagura-nee coming with her?"

"...dunno." Sasame walked back out of the living room to avoid anymore of the curious tot's questions. _Would she come? Pfft! What am I thinking. She'd show up if grandma dragged her over kicking and screaming. Which he knew she was about to do._ The front door swung open and in came his grandmother along with Himeno and Sanma. He smiled in greeting and his neighbors smiled back. His grandmother, however, looked a little irritated and he knew it had to be because of the missing person. "Something the matter?" He hated asking but wouldn't it seem a little wierd to the old woman if he didn't after all, he was her favorite grandson...when no one else was around.

"She's just a little disappointed-"

"-the ruffian wasn't there! She specifically left, knowing I'd come and get her. How dare she skip out on _my_ nephew's birthday. How rude! When she gets home---"

"It's no big deal. Come on. I think lunch is ready." He watched them walk off into the dining room and sighed. He should be relieved right? Yes, that's what this feeling was. Relief. And a little happiness that he wasn't going to have to feel that awkwardness and stress that seemed to accompany her presence now. Or was it just plain regret and anger? He'd seen her the other day. She was on the porch and it had to be really late out becausee he'd been woken up around twelve to take the garbage cans to the end of the driveway. He'd forgotten them earlier. She was sitting on the wooden banister looking out at something he couldn't see or didn't want to see. Maybe it wasn't there. She'd glanced at him for what felt like hours. Not really like she was looking at him, but like she was looking _through_ him. He just frowned at her and went back inside. Didn't sleep well after that either. He lingered in the hall long enough to catch Mawata's entrance. She had a bright smile on her face with a fairly small box in her hand. "Oh? That for me?" He was quick to brush off his negative thoughts. After all, Mawata had been with him the entire time right? And hadn't complained either. That's what he needed right now. Someone totally opposite of the woman who made him cringe at the sound of her name. Had he wasted all that time when Mawata was right there? But..she didn't like him like that. She was just a really good childhood friend and that's less than he could really ask of her.

"Nuh-uh. You have to wait until you're by yourself to open it. It's a little embarrassing."

"Great. Make me more curious," he sulked before joining everyone else in the dining room. Maybe this wuld turn out to be a pretty good birthday...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You're twenty-two huh?" The store clerk looked her up and down. She frowned at him with irritation written all over her face. This would have been a lot easier had there not been a line of Kogo High students behind her she recognized, all ready to purchase bottles and kegs even, of sake. From the whispers she overheard, there was apparently going to be a party in the area.

"Look. I don't got all day because a bunch of bratts decided they were going to get loaded today. Ring up my fucking beer, my damn cigarettes, and give me the bag. Or should I just go somewhere else?"

He complied, still a little suspicious. She little less than snatched the bag from him before leaving. As if the walk out here hadn't been annoying enough. And running into Kyoko without her bastard behind her. She was relieved and pissed at the same time. That encounter had been short. After overhearing that she and Maki were going to this party that everyone seemed to be obssessed with, Kyoko went out of her way to show off her brand new car to Kagura, who had been _walking_ to the store. After telling Kyoko off, specifically mentioning why Kagura would be in shape after the winter for the swimming team and how FAT Kyoko would be for sitting on her rear, she'd been left alone. The red head decided to cut home through the huge Kogo national park to avoid taking a road route home. Kami if she got caught with a bag full of sake and smokes. _Maybe I should drink some out here. No one ever comes through here to often. It's always so...quiet...woa..._ Kagura had been halted when she noticed something. More like a vast kind of something. She approached it on the thin cobble stone path, reading the sign that was there.

**Kogo National Landmark. Flower Field of Daisies. May walk in field as long a you:**

**-Don't run**

**-Don't litter**

**-Don't pick the flowers**

**Or anything else that would ruin the natural state of the Daisy Field. Enjoy your stay in the most relaxing place Kogo has to offer. Landmark's historic date not recorded.**

It was pretty fricken big. Daisies as far as the eye could see and she could make out a small tree somewhere in the middle of it. It was empty too. Not a tourist in sight. Then again, this wasn't exactly ourist season. The land was coated with tons of snow, with daisy heads popping out from the white fluff. How the flowers were still alive, she'd never know. After about a five minute walk, more like power walk, she made it. And she plopped down right in the snow, under the tree, pulling her hat further over her ears and securing each glove. This was some place wasn't it?_ Just like the daisies in the vase in that damn story._ This was wierd, but she couldn't exactly bring herself to leave. This place had a calming feel to it. One she hadn't really had before. And no matter how stupid she looked out there at this snowy and cold time a year, it was better than going home. And it kept her sake cold. Couldn't argue with that. She dug in the plastic bag and brought out a bottle of sake, along with her keys. On it was a bottle jack she usually used on tha caps of Himeno's glass bottled sodas. Indeed, the drink was cold, and swallowing it only made her a little colder. And she'd feel really stupid...if she'd cared. Nope, this plae was a little more calming than she initially thought. _Guess I won't be coming home so soon after all..._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kaoru sat in the living room, hand supporting his head as he drifted off into a world of thought that pained him so. His girls. Well...they weren't really _his_ anymore. He could only mandate visits from them for so long. Until they were eighteen and in complete independant care. Himeno seemed to love their visits so much, but Kagura was another story. She'd count their time down on her fingers if she could. All of this agony because of _his_ mistake. He ignored the only loved being he had left just because one was taken away from him. And his wife. How many times was she rolling over in her grave by now. Just the shocked of seeing them the way they wee was enough. His two little girls, women in the blink of an eye. Literally. He'd missed their entire lives practically. How could he not understand why Kagura held such a...a...hate...for him. She _hated_ him. His little girl _hated_ him. And he couldn't blame her. And, everytime he'd thought about his coma, the dream, of a beautiful woman, humming to him a song in a velvet voice each morning was his most prominant memory. That had called for him to awake. Drained the pain of the loss of his wife away and left him wanting to wake to see the siren. And his firt vision when he came to? A bunch of doctors and a beautiful nurse. One who hummed when she busied herself taking care of him. And spent over time with him every day. Telling him of how she named her two daughters after characters in his book Sister Princess. Or how she used to love reading his novels in her younger years. They'd gotten along so well. So when he'd found out she was Natsuke Kogo, naturally he was stunned. She'd even taken it in her heart to invite her home with him when he was all alone for the holidays. And helped him with his physical therapy sessions. He was gaining a lot of the muscel strength he'd lost in his legs during the coma but still had to use crutches when he walked.

"I know. You must be thinking of your daughters?"

He sighed and smiled for her benefit. "I'm fine. I thank you for your hospitality Kogo-san."

"How many times have I told you it's just Natsuke. You make me sound like an old woman," she giggled. "And to be honest, the damage has been done. The only place to go from here is up. Himeno already adores you. And I'm sure, somewhere deep down, Kagura wants her daddy back too. She'll just take a little more time to cope with it. That's all."

"...yeah. You're probably right..."

"I know what would make you feel better. The left over Christmas roast. I'll have it heated up for you."

"For me. You know I'd rather do that cooking thing myself."

"You continue to amaze me. But I must insist. A guest cook? Nonsense," The two laughed. Whenever in a damp mood, just and two seconds with nurse Natsuke to feel better.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So you're all going to that party huh?" Hayate was already sitting on the loft in the backyard, watching Hajime, Shin, and Mannen pummel Goh with snowballs, using the two forts built a while back. Everything seemed so...not right...was the only way to say it. Initially, he'd wanted to go to the party, not to pick up other girls who'd love for him to come but to keep an eye on tulip head. The last girl who'd been left with Tetsu hadn't come to school again in months and then, just plain moved. Or was that the case with the past two? Three? Maybe four girls?And he'd been just about to say he was going but...she looked happy. That dopey grin she'd get everytime he kissed her. He didn't really know if he'd be completely rational when watching her that happy with him there, dancing without a care in the world. And it wouldn't be exactly fair if he'd told her how he felt would it? It would be a load off, but not necessarily fair. He didn't want to stress her with something that was probably just one-sided. Sasame and Goh were going. They'd see if anything happened. Kei had flat out refused to go and Hayate had been a little surprised that Yayoi was going. _Probably just because Goh's going..._That had to be it. Why else would straight A Yayoi go to a house party that didn't include balloons and streamers?

"Yeah. It'll be fun. You sure you don't want to go?"

Hayate shook his head and forced a smile that edged a bit more on the 'grimace' look. "Nah. Fun for you, a pain for me."

Himeno laughed. "Suit yourself grumpy. But you're missing out."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied, tone drippimg in sarcasm. "Just...be careful alright. House parties aren't exactly the safest places. No matter how _fun_ they are."

"Ah, don't worry. I'll be fine. Plus I got Tetsu there to take care of me."

_That's the problem._ Hayate averted his eyes to the now Goh snowman. It was apparent, the younger cousins won out in this battle. "Yeah..."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You don't know where she lives exactly...do you?" Berserk didn't like asking, but felt compelled to. How many times over would Maki kill him if he didn't.

"Nah. I always meet her on the pathway that heads out toward the school. She told me her sister has this crazy attitude thing about letting me pick her up at the house." Tetsu grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and tossed one to his brother.

"I'm surprised she even lets you pick her up at all."

"Himeno is her own woman. She can do what she wants...to an extent."

"Oh?"

Psy snorted at that. "What the hell are you doing here anyway sideshow freak?" Tetsu grumbled.

"I'll take that as a compliment you womanizing rapist man whore."

Berserk interrupted the less than friendly insults. "She's with me because we have something we need to do in a while. Wanted to visit mom and figured I'd swing by here on the way."

"One of the Saint leaders is a mommas boy. Hate to know what'd happen if others found out."

"Then I guess it's good that you won't---wait...you sound a little too happy today...care to explain why?"

Tetsu grinned and shrugged. "Nothin' really. Just going to a party."

"Oh? What girl's gonna be your victim this time--- o crap! You're going with Kagura's little sister!" Psy jumped up from the couch. "Are you crazy! If you try anything you pervert-"

"You're just askin' to die aren't you, little brother."

"Well apparently her and her sister got into a little argument. So Himeno's coming alone. Well I gotta go. Party actually started a while ago." Tets grabbed his coat and left the house before Psy shouted again.

"You're going to let you're bastard brother just go!"

"And if I call Kagura, he'll be my dead bastard brother. I couldn't do that to my mother. We're family. Now...if someone who _weren't_ family were to let it slip, that would be another thing..."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Himeno had spent the majority of her hour pacing the room. She hadn't known what to wear to this type of thing so she just put on her regular clothes. A sundress, stockings, and a big coat. Yayoi had been anxious about going herself, but didn't fret too much. She _was_ with Goh after all. Sasame and Mawata were happily chatting away on the sofa. After his birthday party, she'd played with Hajime and Shin for a while before redressing and waiting in the, fairly crowded, Ayanami home. Sasame was driving him and Mawata since there wouldn't be enough room in Tetsu's car. But he certainly didn't want Himeno and Tetsu riding alone. So Goh and Yayoi were going with them. He still couldn't believe Kagura was even letting her go. Or tagging along? Then again, wasn't it good that she wasn't coming. The last thing he needed right now was to see her. Tetsu showed up with a grand smile. Few minutes later, they left.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura had stumbled down the side-walk, six sake bottles drunk. It was dark as night and Kagura could barely see which house was which. It had taken almost all her will power to get up and leave that field. Will power, and the knowledge that she may freeze to death if she didn't. During the time she sat there, she had time to think. A LOT of time to think…too bad she didn't. It was hard to do that there. It was like, a small voice there soothed her. _Thinking will just make you angry…relax…stay…you don't want to think about life…just…relax._ Then again, that voice may have been the sake. The porch light was left on for her. _Sanma really is a good guardian…I guess…good enough anyway._ Kagura opened the door after fumbling with her keys for a while. She could hear the phone ringing inside and assumed Sanma was asleep since it kept ringing. Once Sanma was asleep, she was out cold until her alarm clock went off. Which was pretty strange since the alarm didn't make much sound to begin with. She kicked the door closed with her foot, took off her boots and answered the phone. She had to pause for a while before she said anything. She didn't want whoever it was on the phone to know she was drunk. "H-…Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end for a while and Kagura was two seconds from hanging up when the person finally spoke. "Go get your sister---….."

Kagura removed the phone from her ear and stared at it for a while. The person had hung up and the voice had sounded slightly familiar. It had been too quick too tell who it was exactly but why would someone call and say that…unless…_Shit!_ Great, one argument and she ended up letting Himeno be alone with Tetsu all night. But she didn't even know where the party was and how would she get a ride anyway?

**(Lidia- That's it! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy! Sounded like a good excuse when I thought it up.)**

Preview 

Kagura and Hayate get to the party just in time to find Himeno in a bad situation. But when it's all said and done, someone's getting arrested.

Chapter 13 "Big Girls Don't Cry"

All information under preview subject to change

Lidia


	13. Big Girls Don't Cry

**(Lidia- Over 100,000 words. O.Owoa… lol. I've been grounded. /I still am but I'm at my Grandma's house and my mom's not here so it's not like she's going to know.  My being grounded is a long story…let's just say Chemistry is giving me a bit of a hard time. Lol. Too many hard classes for someone my age! Did you know there's one or two freshman in that class with me? It's Chemistry H. Real people aren't meant to stretch their brains that far. Me? I'm gonna be one of those freak novelists. Sleep all day, up all night, write and seclude myself in my house with my MANY cats. Lol /I'm joking. Really. My parents actually thought I was serious. I'm not a cat person tho./**

**Reviews: **

**Abbi-Normal- I knew it! I was at my friend's house and I typed that part there while she took FOREVER to get dressed and come outside. I'd forgotten the name and she told me it was Natsuke or whatever. I should have bet her and made an easy five bucks. Thanks for letting me know!**

**KeraJeir- Lol. Well thanks for the review. I'm glad I'm getting so many! It makes me happy. I updated when I could. Didn't know the cliff hanger was that evil…but then again it may not be to me since I know what's going to happen next already.**

**Sailormoonhannah- Glad to hear it! Lol. I sound like an old lady telling you to stop with all that sugar but my mom got a staff infection that spread to her blood because of it…and she wasn't taking her medicine. I kept telling her and now that happened. That's kind of why this chapter got held up a while. She was in the hospital for a while. But she's fine now. And she's learned her lesson so something good came out of it. On a lighter note, thanks for reviewing like EVERY chapter. I appreciate it. Lol**

**Mamoru21- Ah! A new reviewer! Thanks!When you think about it, compared to other animes…there aren't many pretear FF's. Not as popular as InuYasha or Sailormoon. Lol. Spread the word. The good stuff's in the pretear section!**

**Animangel- HEY! I remember you! I'm grounded too. Lol. The school computers at my school are annoying and there's always A LOT of them open…but the one guy that comes in decides to use the one RIGHT beside you. /shivers/ Kept staring at me. But Jalin came to get me! He's my bestest friend ever! Me? Older? I'm the most sarcastic, immature person ever /at times/. I've gotten 16 to 17 before but NEVER 18-20 years old! And I write long chapters because short ones annoy me. I'd know. I read them. YOU PRINT THEM OUT! GEEZUS FUDGING KRIST! Those things are all above 15 pages. This one's real fricken long. Like 29 pages. Ah man, do they charge you to print them out? CHA-CHING. They're making money off of you. Lol Well I hope you're entertained…while you're in your room…grounded. Me? My laptop was taken along with many other things. And my mom let my brother use it cuz he watches movies and plays games on it. So I've just been hanging in my brothers room. Watching TV and using the lap top anyway. We say he's using it when they come in though. Lol! Where do I come up with the stuff? Dunno really. It'll just pop up on me in the middle of class, then I start spontaneously writing what I was thinking down in the middle of class and my teachers look at me weird. Now this is a long response. Tell your friends I said HIIIIIII! P.s. you don't know how hard I laughed when I read this review. Thanks!**

**Natsuke- Lmao. THANKS NatsukeeeeeE! Haven't heard from you in a while. How r ya? Lol Mawata's getting on a lot of people's nerves apparently. GOOD! For me anyway. Thanks for reading. Talk to ya later!)**

"_I know a rose, who when it rains, stays dry. And never once, had I seen, her cry. And when I asked, she would lie. But I knew she kept it inside. But what can I do? Lonely me. A tulip stuck, in a field full of daisies."_

_Himeno_

**Field Full of Daisies-** Big Girls Don't Cry

It was a day that came and went, residing as a rather unfortunate memory of an event rather forgotten. An event that made life the crap it is today. It was a day meant for a black dress. A large mortuary packed with people. Faces she didn't recognize seated among the pews. They hadn't seen their dearest relative in so long. Shunned her the day she married that novelist. None had come to her wedding and Kaoru himself had few family members. It was an EXTREMELY small wedding but a happy one. And now, this was an EXTREMELY large funeral. It was as if every family member that had shunned the woman in her choice of marriage had come to see her in her time of death. All bore angry eyes and an expression that said 'I told you so'. Whispers of 'she should have listened to me and left that man' or 'she was too good for him' flooded the ears of the already weeping man. Deppression sank in. Had he really been the cause of death to his beloved wife? She came from a rich family and not once had she been sick since the day she became pregnant with the twins. Kagura's temporary incarceration in the psychiactric ward had apparently been heard by the others because they couldn't stop talking about her. One aunt went out of her way to refer to the little red-head as the devil's child. She, of course, had a strong disliking toward her sister's choice in husband. Himeno cried and cried while Kaoru tried to pull her back. Soft pink hairs spilled over and out of the casket from Himeno's attempts to stay glued to her mother's cold grip. The only words of comfort from her sister were cold and void of emotion. _She's dead and your crying won't change anything._

"The demond seed doesn't even have kind words for her own mother's death."

Kagura turned a side glance to the woman who spoke. She was old with wavy white hair pulled back into a fierce bun. Her eyes narrowed on the child as if she were nothing but an offensive looking smudge on the carpet. "Why'd you even come here you old hag?"

She gasped shortly before turning an angry expression. "This is _my_ daughter's funeral you-you-bratt!"

"What do you care whether she's dead or not. Ya don't like my mom anyway. You're just here to make my dad feel guilty. You didn't care so just leave. All of you! You never showed up when she was alive so what the hell are you doing here NOW!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Himeno finally settled herself on the only couch not crowded. But that didn't last long as she was soon pulled into Tetsu's lap. Dancing had been a little embarrassing at first, since Tetsu's interpretation of dancing was something Himeno wasn't used to. It was, overall, fun. Aside from the awkwardness, the few stupid people breaking things, and the occasional argument. Kagura had made it out to sound like some hellhole with danger lurking around every corner. "It's hot in here. I brought you this. And don't worry. It's closed. I didn't want you getting drunk or anything."

Himeno smiled and took the Sprite bottle he handed her. **(Lidia- so I couldn't think of anything else. Do they have sprite there? I know they have McDonalds. Lol. I'm interrupting…)** _Kagura's wrong, ONCE AGAIN. He is just worried about me._ "Thanks." She opened it and out shot soda. Half of it spilled over into Himeno's lap.

"O crap," Tetsu sat up a little. "I dropped one of them on the way over here but I thought I gave you the one I didn't. Let's switch-"

"I'm fine really. Just a little wet."

"You sure?" When she nodded and started drinking it, he sighed. "C'mon, let's go get your dress dried up at least." He sat up and led her off to the downstairs bathroom that was blocked by a huge line. They stood there for a good ten minutes before Tetsu got frustrated. "Why isn't the line moving?"

"Some idiot's in there pukin' his guts out in the can."

"Jesu- C'mon," he grabbed Himeno's hand and led her to the upstairs bathroom. Which was pretty much a relief since she was starting to feel a little tired. All that standing in line was getting to her, if you added the heat in this house and the many people who kept bumping her. She was even a little crept out with the look Kyoko's date gave her when he passed by. Like he was angry at her or something. She would've asked but as soon as the thought came, it left. The bathroom upstairs and down the hall was open They walked in and immediately Himeno sat at the edge of the bathtub. She wasn't feeling too good. A little dizzy. "Don't close the door. The guy that lives here said it locks up sometimes. He didn't get it fixed yet."

Tetsu was unwinding some toilet tissue for her to wipe her dress with. "I'm not feeling so good anymore. Maybe we should just…go home. I'm /yawn/ sleepy…and my stomach hurts a…lil…" The door slammed shut and Tetsu dropped the tissue to try and open the door. It was locked and he hid his smile from Himeno. He'd asked a friend of his to do him a favor. Make sure no one comes in.

"Crap. We're locked in---" His sentence was cut short by the thud of Himeno collapsing into the bathtub. He turned around to look at her, smacked her a few times. She was out cold. "That was fast. Finally, I get to have a little fun."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You look like you're having fun. I didn't think you came to things like these," Sasame laughed.

"I don't."

"Then why'd you come."

"Because you came, silly." Mawata smiled at him, pressing a little closer. It was nice, to have him alone like this. Well not necessarily alone but at least that cheating wench wasn't here. Sasame blushed and tried walking away when the song slowed down but Mawata wrapped two reprimanding arms around his neck. "C'mon, I like this song."

"Since when?"

"Since now." Mawata leaned up and rested her lips on Sasame's cheek. "I really _do_ like you, Sasame."

He blushed again. _She…what?_ Mawata's lips moved and brushed over his and now he was a little wide eyed. And even more surprising, through the crowd, he thought he saw…Kagura. Yes, he knew he saw her. She was staring right at him. Sasame grabbed Mawata by the shoulders and pulled her away. But then rethought it. Why the hell was he pulling Mawata away. Kagura didn't even like him. _He _didn't like her…_right?_ He shook the thought from his head and pulled Mawata back with a little more force. _Screw the family story. If she can make out with other people then so can I._ His eyes opened again to see if she was still there, but instead he was greeted with the sight of she and his brother Hayate heading up the stairs. _Where are they going?_ He pulled back from Mawata again and followed, leaving a confused woman behind. She too soon followed after him to the best of her ability in the crowd, to see where he was stalking off to. He looked so thoughtfully angry all of a sudden. And as she took a second look around, she wondered…

_Where's Himeno?_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

There was cheery laughter coming from inside. Hayate tried to keep himself busy by helping out one of the adults or watching television with one of his younger cousins…and the dog who seemed to fancy watching Lady and the Tramp a little more than the kids. He would have been training but it was too cold out and he was banned from doing it in doors ever since he broke the glass figurine his mother had on the shelf. There was a loud pounding on the door. Hayate looked over into the hall while his Grandmother went to answer it. The door opened and there stood an angry looking Kagura. "Well you have some nerve showing up here you ruffian! After you disappeared during my Kei's birthday-"

"You mean Sasame. I'm right here grandmother."

"Right, right-"

"Is Hayate here?"

"Don't you cut me off you little," she made a move to whack Kagura over the head with her cane but Kagura snatched it away before hand.

"I don't have time for this. Move." She practically pushed their grandmother out of the way to get inside. Kei had to keep the woman on her feet since Kagura tossed the cane a bit farther away from them.

"WHY YOU!"

Hayate cocked an eyebrow at her when she entered the living room. "Since when do you come to visit me. I'm not that desperate for company-"

"I need a ride."

"Excuse me?"

"**I. NEED. A. _RIDE_.** Understand?"

"You going to that party to embarrass your sister aren't you?" Hayate snorted. "Misery loves company I guess. Go home, Kagura."

"The way I see it, you've got one of two choices. Either you 'A' drive me to the fucking party because my sister's in trouble, or I 'B' hotwire your mother's car and end up wrapping it around a tree later after speeding."

"Himeno's in-"

"**Car now. Explain later.**"

Hayate looked a little skeptical at her for a while but if Himeno really _was_ in trouble and he was wasting time, he'd hate himself later. Hayate let his mother know with a shout up the stairs before he left and the only explanation Kagura gave was _I got a phone call_. _What the hell kind of explanation was that? Then again, she's never really spoken to me in that tone before. Angry irritation, yes. Calm venom 'I'll kill you while you're sleeping' tone, no. _They pulled up to the party. It was packed and loud. The yard was a mess. _Hate to be around for the parents that come home to this. Is that window broken?_ Kagura opened the door before the car even stopped.

"**Just park here and c'mon."** She was power walking toward the house with her hands shoved in her pockets. Hayate following close behind with hidden worry. It was pretty much hard squeezing into the front door to begin with. But when Kagura started punching people out of the way…they pretty much made room. They had hit the living room full dancing people, some that she didn't even recognize as students from Kogo High. But her steps soon paused, then halted completely when she noticed something. Mawata kissing Sasame. It didn't register completely with her at first, and after it did, it didn't really seem to anger her. It's when he looked up at her, square in the eyes, then kissed her back that pissed her off. She barred her teeth and felt sorry for the next person to bump into her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maki had finally grown bored of dancing. What fun were house parties anymore when you could get into clubs. Where you didn't have to worry about underage drinking morons anymore (not unless they had a fake I.D.). And definitely where there was no chance of the cops barging in and raiding the place. Maki winced a little. Had you asked him before, women would have been on that list. Now it was like all he saw was that damned red head. It both annoyed him and soothed him at the same time. Why couldn't she be a quiet timid little girl or a easy one night stand kinda girl. No. He just _had_ to get interested in the little red-headed thirteen year old and he just _had_ to end up liking how she grew up. It was the hair that made him notice her first. _Damn it._ He'd recruited her with the sole purpose of keeping her around as a back up incase Hanai got too clingy. Now look where he was. Being dragged around by a _clingy_ wench. Not to mention she was talking his ear off. Uh oh, she just asked him a question._ Note to self. When you kill her, shoot her in the mouth._ Maki grunted in reply and she started off talking again.

Kyoko spotted a red head in the crowd and knew that just had to be her. _Kagura actually showed up. Probably with school boy…_ "C'mon Maki. I wanna dance with you some more." He grunted again. "Are you listening to me?" She was tugging on his had while standing. In his mind, he put two and two together and frowned.

"Not really in the mood."

"You want another drink."

"Not planning on getting drunk tonight. No."

She whined and tugged at him again. "Pleeeeeease."

_Great. Also whiney. Definitely shooting her in the mouth._ Maki resisted for a while longer before dragging his feet back into the living room. But when he saw who they were heading towards, he stopped. _What the hell is Kagura doing here? Nevermind that, if I snatch her now I can get of this whiney bitch._ He stopped dragging his feet but once again, stopped moving when his target stopped moving. Even Kyoko stopped moving. She had the most shocked expression. However, it soon turned to the smirk that comes with a snicker. Before him was his Kagura watching her bastard blonde kiss another woman. Her expression was well guarded. Too well guarded. She was sad. _That bastard's making 'my' Kagura sad!_ Her expression soon shifted to an angry one and she walked off, a little too fast. He did get to catch a glimpse of her punching some guy that bumped into her. Out cold. She still had a great right hook. He didn't know if that was a good thing though. On his way over, he himself had bumped into someone. That didn't sit too well with that someone as that someone was a drunk someone. He turned around, shouted a few things. Maki didn't know. He was just trying to get passed. But he did have to duck the drunk's swing. That swing landed on somebody and that somebody fought that drunk someone and accidental punches were thrown and well, you can see how the riot broke out. The lost Kagura in the crowd.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hayate had lost Kagura for a good two minutes so he decided to see if Himeno was alright himself. He saw Goh, who said he didn't know where she disappeared off to. He should have expected as much. Goh was always clueless and really couldn't be counted on with a distraction like Yayoi in front of him. So he stopped a classmate next. Kagura had walked up at about that time. "You seen Sanma Himeno around."

"That angry chic's sister. Happy Sanma's…" he thought it over and annoyed Kagura at the same time. They were twins. Kagura had been known as Angry Sanma and Himeno Happy Sanma. To those who hadn't bothered to remember their names anyway. "Oh yeah. She was just down here waiting for the downstairs bathroom with that Tetsu guy. You really think she should be here with him. Happy's a cute chic. She don't deserve that loser. Remember what he did to his last girlfriend-"

"**Where is she?"**

He caught the venom in her tone and cut to the point. "I saw her go up the stairs with the guy like three minutes ago."

That was all the two needed to hear. They jolted up the stairs, practically forcing people over the railing. Hayate hated himself. _If he touches her…_No, it was enough that he was trying. _Just two seconds alone with him._ Once they got up stairs, Kagura kicked open the first door. It was a bedroom with a four people inside.

"You're killin' the mood! Close the door!"

Kagura was too seething angry to listen. She kicked down the second door while Hayate went looking around the third. Kagura kicked open the forth and rather than bust open the fifth, Hayate skipped to the one that he noticed Tetsu's friend standing outside of. "Move."

"Sorry. Ain't lettin' no one in."

"You've got two seconds to move out of the damn way."

Kagura pushed her hand against his head and knocked him unconscious against the bathroom door. **"Two seconds is too long."** She kicked the door open and inside was Tetsu with his pants off, boxers on, and Himeno's dress lay sprawled on the oval rug. Thank Kami her underwear were still on. She was passed out in the tub underneath him. When the door had been kicked open Tetsu jerked up to look and I'd be lying if he didn't get a little paler. Which was worse. An angry Kagura, or an angry Hayate. Both looked ready to kill. He decided he'd rather be left in the room with the person who hadn't actually killed before. Too bad that one was the one advancing on him. Hayate cut her off, yanked Tetsu off of Himeno by the hair and out of the tub, and tossed the boy onto the floor. Kagura was going to pounce on his. Instead Hayate was already shoving Himeno into her sisters arms. Needless to say the girl needed to cut back on the fast food. She was heavy. Guess the price you pay with a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"Take her to the car."

"**_You _take her."**

Tetsu was really pretty much stuck. True, he was going to fight back either or. But they were like two lions fight over who was going to make the kill. Scratch that. Like two cheetahs. Lions work together when they kill and that he didn't want. "Stop worrying about what you're going to do to the_ cause_ of your sister's condition and start worrying about what you're going to do to _fix_ it. Take her to the car."

Kagura looking like she was ready to argue that but decided against it. She carried barely scooped up Himeno's damp dress and tried her best at covering up her sister before hauling her out. Tetsu sighed. "At least the crazy one's gone."

Hayate glared in Tetsu's direction, away from the broken door. "Just because I stopped her from beating the shit out of you doesn't mean I'm not going to."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura hastened her step toward the back door. The riot was getting a little out of hand. When she got to the car she set Himeno along the back seat. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around ready to punch, but stopped when she saw it was Sasame. "What?" she asked, putting her attention back on positioning Himeno correctly on the backseat.

"What happened to her."

"Nothing that should concern you. Go back and have fun in your…riot."

Sasame frowned and Mawata finally caught up. "What are you-" she stopped when she saw Himeno passed out in the car. "O my gosh. What happened to her-"

"You know what. Since you both want to know what happened. You watch her for a minute and if she wakes up, ask _her_. _I'm_ going back in because I forgot something- what the hell happened to your lip. Mawata's a biter huh?"

Sasame narrowed his eyes at her. "Some random guy punched me on our way out. Didn't see who did it. But no, Mawata was perfect."

Kagura smiled. "I'm happy for you. Now if you'll watch her for a moment. God forbid you two end up kissing and the poor thing goes missing…again."

Kagura was already on her way back into the house before either of them thought to speak. They really hadn't been thinking about her. Kagura was on her way up the stairs as Hayate came down. His jaw was a little discolored but nothing too bad. "Where are you going? Where's Himeno?"

"Sasame and Mawata are keeping an eye on her. Through all my craziness, I forgot my ring."

"…You're worried about your ring?…_Now?_"

"It'll just be a few seconds. Damn. Worry about your face." She passed him on the stairs and avoided a thrown chair. Once upstairs she went back to the bathroom. On the floor was an average sized ring with a 'K' on it. Silver stood out among the red shag carpet. Tetsu was bloodied and passed out on the floor beside the tub. Hayate had beaten him up pretty badly. Did a sloppy job too. Kagura lifted the boy precariously and dropped him into the tub. He still didn't wake. She turned on the cold water tap and soaked him in it. He jolted into consciousness but not enough jolt to sit up. She turned the tap off and put on her ring. "You awake now?" He looked in her direction with his best attempt at a hard expression. Through all of the bruising anyway. "Good. Now, knowing your kind well enough, I know you're going to press charges right?" He still didn't answer. "Of course you are. And since Hayate did beat the hell out of you. He'd be going to jail. I can't have that happen. Understand?" Again, silence on his part. "See, because if that were to happen. Then I'd still be around. And I know where you live. And as much as I'd love granting you a midnight visit, I'd rather Hayate not get in trouble. Himeno would blame herself ya know. So, if anyone asks, I did it. Do we have an understanding?" Still silence. Kagura reached down and punched him across the face, a red K bruising his cheek. "I can always pull in my side of the beating now I said do we have an understanding?" He nodded as much as he could without hurting his neck. "Good." She slapped him on the face a few times then smiled. "Really. I think I'm being reasonable. I mean, if I'm left roaming around tomorrow, that's pretty much the last daylight you're ever gonna see. And dead bodies are such a pain. I'll see you tomorrow then. Rather from in an interrogation room than in your bedroom."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura got into the passenger seat. "What took you so long?" Hayate complained.

She shrugged. "There was a riot. You think I just skipped on by and out the front door?" _That's a good enough excuse. Don't want the bastard to know I did him any favors. He'd probably still be ungrateful. Eh, besides, I don't want their whole family going into an up rise because their dear Hayate got taken by the police._ He looked a little pissed but didn't further question her on the subject. "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"Nah. Go home. Wrap her in a few blankets and stick her in front of the fireplace. If she sweats it out she'll be fine." **(Lidia- Note, I don't actually know if that works so don't try it.)** Sasame followed them in his car with Mawata, Goh and Yayoi. Once they reached the house, Kagura got out and jammed her hands into her pockets.

"Aren't you going to get her-"

"No. You are. I'm tired."

"Wha-"

"Hayate, for once, don't argue with me. Just shut up."

He looked at the red-head who was now disappearing into the house, then a practically naked Himeno in the back seat of his mother's car. _Great…_He pulled her out of the car and she shivered. So she was just sleeping now. Couldn't blame her though. It was freezing out. She curled up a little more against him and his face burned red. He muttered a few profanities about Kagura and cold weather and walked inside. The fireplace in the den was already going and there were blankets lying on the floor by the leather couch not in front of the fire but no Kagura in sight. He tried setting Himeno down to leave her to her sister but she whimpered and squeezed onto his shirt. _Damn._

"Guess you're stayin' the night too." Hayate jerked his head up at the sound of her voice. Did she have to keep popping up all over the place?

"No. Now come and get her off."

"It wasn't a question stupid. You _are_ stayin'. If you wake her up trying to get her off…I'm not in the mood for threatening people right now so just use your damn imagination." She walked back out of the den then up the stairs. The sound of Sanma's voice mixed with hers in mumbles. Then she came back down the stairs and the sound of the door opening and closing was heard. Where was she going this late at night? He snorted and slumped on the floor against the leather couch. He made sure to wrap her in all five blankets, more trying to hide her current state from his eye sight than anything else, then tried going to sleep. He least he felt a little better. She was safe now. That's all that really mattered.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_My head hurts real bad…_Himeno opened her eyes a bit. They were half lidded and glazed over and she felt a bit dizzy. Blurry vision. She scrunched up her nose, trying to rid whatever was tickling it from her face. But she felt so…warm. Sweaty even. She opened her eyes, half expecting to be waking from her nap in the bathroom with Tetsu and half knowing that she had no idea where she was. She opened her eyes a little more to the greeting of Hayate's peaceful face hovering over hers. His hair and bangs circled his face and grazed over hers. He was sleeping. The release of his even breath warming her face. What was she doing here with Hayate? She was curled up against him like a small child, wrapped in a binding amount of blankets. The wood in the fireplace was charred and ashes and only the smell of burning lumber was left behind. _EEP! Where are my clothes!_ She tried wiggling out of Hayate's strong hold but only succeeded in accidentally making him slump over lower, inches away from her face. Great, here she was, practically naked in her…den at home…with a GUY. _This day couldn't get any more surprising…_ She turned her face to the side least he slump over more and tried wiggling herself free again. She couldn't believe it. She felt drained. To weak to pull herself free and reduced to _wiggling_. Awayuki Himeno doesn't _wiggle_. Then again…Sanma Himeno might. _Where's Kagura anyway. Surely she would have beaten Hayate to hell by now._ Her continuos wiggling resulted in a groan and a concentrated look from Hayate.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop that."

"I-I-I didn't mean to wake you up."

His expression softened a little and he opened his eyes to look at her. "So you're alright?" She looked a little confused but nodded anyway. Then he smiled. Rarely had she seen him do so. "Good."

_His eyes really are blue…like the deepest sky._ She'd noticed them when she first came here. "What happened?"

He stopped smiling and looked a little angry. She didn't want to do that. She wanted him to smile again. To make her feel safe. Not scare her. "Tetsu happened-"

"Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Not after I got through with him."

"What'd you do?" Himeno was getting a little angrier out of confusion. What had happened. She'd fallen asleep in a bathroom and woken up here.

He sighed. Was their really a good way to say 'your boyfriend tried to take advantage of you'? "I'll explain later. You should probably go take a bath." _Rather let her blunt sister explain._ "Can you stand up?"

Himeno got the most irritated look on her face and sat up, ready to run upstairs and find Kagura, but only came crashing back down on Hayate's arm. She was still dizzy. "…damn it."

"I thought so. Just sleep it off. It's still early." It had to have been at least eight or nine in the morning. The sun had just risen and snow melted over on the frosted windows. There was a quick worping sound followed by blue and red lights flashing from outside.

"What's that?"

Hayate opened his eyes again and looked toward the window. They looked like cop beams. Tetsu must have called the police on him. _Crap…it was worth the beating he got though._ Hayate lifted her up and laid her on the couch. "Don't move." He wanted to say he'd be right back but really…would he? Outside was Kagura sitting, still in the same winter clothed form she was in the day before. Her eyes were closed and her foot pushed back and forth to keep the swing chair going. How long had she been out here? There was a squad car parked outside the house, around _this_ house and both cops were approaching. How did they know he was over here?

"She up?"

"Yeah," Hayate replied in a rather distracted tone.

"She alright."

"Seems like it."

"Good. I need you to do me a favor though."

"What?"

"Go back inside." Hayate looked confused for a moment.

One cop climbed the wooden porch stairs while the other waited at the base, both eyeing the serene looking red-head. "You Sanma Kagura?"

Hayate was shocked and now even more confused. What the hell did they want with her…unless she did something when she walked back into the party…_That has to be it…_

"Yeah. You guys stop at a donut shop on your way here or what? Ya took long enough and I was getting kinda cold out here waiting."

He narrowed his eyes at her smart attitude. "She's got the ring on," the other cop pointed out.

"Young man says he got pushed down the stairs and punched by a girl. Among all the other bruising we found a 'K' imprinted into the side of his face. Care to explain how it got there?"

Hayate narrowed his eyes on her too, more angry than he was two seconds ago. _"Through all my craziness, I forgot my ring..." "What took you so long?" "There was a riot. You think I just skipped on by and out the front door?"_

"It's because I did it. Why else would I be waiting out here?"

"Kagura!"

"Alright. Put your hands behind your back wise ass."

Kagura stood up and gave Hayate a quick glare before returning with her usual expressionless face. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" **(Lidia- Somebody correct me or is that rights repeated when you're arrested an American thing?)** Hayate turned around to see that Himeno had been standing there with the support of the doorframe, wrapped in blankets.

"What's going on Kagura?"

"Go back to sleep," she ordered over her shoulder before she was guided toward the back seat of the cop car. By then, a few from the Ayanami home had come out just in time to see Kagura being taken off.

"I knew that ruffian would get herself into trouble one day. She couldn't wait until after new years though! Hmph. Sasame boy. You go sit at the police station with the bratt until Sanma gets there. She's out. Can't believe the poor thing's working on the holidays. She MUST have years of vacation time saved up."

Sasame was hesitant in going, but showered and went anyway. _I thought Hayate was going to get arrested since he told me 'he' pummled Tetsu._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura was inside a holding cell when Tetsu stepped outside. He was growing tired of the weird looks the cops kept giving him. However, once outside, he immediately regretted it. The feel of sharp, cold, stainless steel pressed on his neck. "What the-"

"What in the WORLD do you think you're doing?"

He recognized the voice. "Maki?"

"Yes moron." Maki spun him around up against the wall and put the blade away. "You've got Kagura in a holding cell. What for?"

"She asked for it…in the literal sense."

"She didn't touch you-"

"I know but…it's complicated. Point is, she didn't want Hayate going so she punched me and told me to send her instead."

"Well _I'm_ telling you to send him."

"She said if I did she'd kill me."

"If you don't _I'll_ kill you!" Then he calmed down. "If all she wants is for Haya-whoever not to go to jail then it's fine but you go in there, drop the charges, and get Kagura out of that holding cell. Just be glad that you're Berserk's brother."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura sat…alone…in her holding cell. It was kind of dirty and didn't smell too good. They shoved her into the last one down the hall to avoid having to listen to anymore of her snide remarks. She'd used her one phone call to call Himeno, who was overly hysterical, to tell her that everything was going to be fine and that she'd be home…maybe not today but soon. A soon as they set bail anyway. Wasn't like she didn't have the money to get herself out. She was seated on a wooden plank jutting from the wall, like a bench, with her eyes closed and her mind wandering. To her, she wasn't in a holding cell. To her she was plopped down in the snow, under that tree in that field. _Yep…with some sake a few meat buns._

There was a sudden clanking at the metal bars. Kagura popped an eye open to see the same irritated cop that arrested her. "Look alive bratt. You got a visitor." She was about to ask who it was so she could determine whether she wanted the visit or not when Maki stepped into view. She was a little surprised at first but returned to her former position, eyes closed, but this time fully aware of every move being made around her.

"You mind if I go inside?"

"The other cop pat you down at the door?"

"Yes."

"Then be my guest." He unlocked the barred door, slid it open, then locked it again when Maki entered. The cop was on his way back down the hall when another guy, blonde hair, was on his way to the holding cell he just left. The cop snorted something inaudible before speaking. "Another visitor?"

"Another?…yeah."

"Last cell to the left." Sasame kept walking, now a little curious. But halted a few inches away when he heard the voices inside.

Maki leaned up against the opposite wall and tilted his head to the side, smirking a little. "What? You not happy to see me?"

Sasame was about to leave. _No point in staying here. Her…whatever he is can keep her company until Sanma gets here._ However, her reply and irritated tone kept him there.

"Am I ever?"

"O, that's a little mean."

"Just a little? I'll have to try harder next time. So to what do I owe this visit sir?"

"You know I get irritated when you call me that."

"Just being polite. Be grateful. Most people are a little more hostile when they're being stalked."

"Stalk is such a strong word. I prefer frequent visiting-"

"-against the will of the visitor. Get a life, a whore, some booze, and leave me alone."

"A whore huh? Funny, doesn't seem as flattering an idea anymore."

"What? Kyoko's no fun anymore?"

He crossed the gap between the two hooked some of her hair in his finger. "She's too easy, doesn't talk back, and she's _blonde_."

"You say that like it's a disease. Besides, if my memory serves well, you _loved 'blondes'_."

"Eh. Ever since I started spending a little too much time with this bratt I used to know, I kinda developed a thing for red-heads. Besides, I like women that play hard to get."

She smacked his hand away. "Who said I was playing?"

"I really don't care whether you are or not. Now that I know you're alive I got two options. Either kill you for faking dead, or let you come back and thing can go back to the way it was. I'd rather not have to kill you."

"Because you can't you sissy."

"_I _taught _you_ how to fight and you're saying I can't?"

"Students surpass their teachers all the time. Old dogs can't learn new tricks. I'm better than you and you'll know it when I slit your damn throat."

"You haven't changed any. You're still arrogant."

"And you're still a male whore."

"You? Calling me a whore?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?"

"You're the one running around that blonde bastard."

"So you're trying to say I'm a whore?"

"Basically-"

"Because to call me that would mean I'm sleeping around with multiple people when in actuality, I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"And you still like him? After what he did? I was there. I saw him last night with that other girl while you stood there and watched."

Sasame stood frozen, leaning against the neighboring cell door. He was wrong and this whole time she hadn't even tried to defend herself. Then he remembered his snide remark. _"Stop it Kagura. You're 'begging'." Okay, so maybe she tried to that once. But still, how could you have expected him to listen after what had sounded like a confession._

It was silent inside the cell for a while and he contemplated interrupting but they started talking again. "_You're_ the one that punched him aren't you?"

"Yeah, so. He deserved it. You had that look on your face. You know, when you get sad and act like you don't care."

"I don't"

"Bull shit. Try passing that on him. I've known you too long."

"Not long enough if you think what he did and what you did are even in the same league. I would rather have watched you kiss another girl than have you drug and rape me-"

"Kagi?"

"Yes sir?"

There was a loud sigh from inside. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd go away." He ran a hand down her cheek and quickly drew it back when she tried to bite it. "Don't touch me!"

"Kami, it's like when I first met you. You tried to bite me. Guess old habits die hard huh?"

"I hate you."

"Please. Let's be for real. If anything you hate yourself for not being able to hate me. If you really hated me we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Sasame was a little fed up. He walked out in front of the barred door and both had temporary looks of shock before schooling their features. Maki with a smirk and Kagura expressionless. "Leave her alone."

Maki's smirk widened a little more and he hooked another strand of hair. "Or you'll what? Reach through the bars and magically stretch your arms over here to strangle me."

Kagura let out a loud exasperated sigh. "When the hell are visiting hours over!"

"Relax. I told Tetsu to drop the charges. You'll be out of here and home with _me_ in a few minutes."

Sasame snorted. "Like I'm letting her go with you, rapist psycho."

"Careful. I could always punch you again."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kagura sat through their exchange, imagining that field again. Hell, an alley would be better than this. When their arguing stopped and another voice cut in, she opened an eye. The guard was opening the door. "You're free to go. Apparently the victim don't want to press charges anymore. Just sign out. Kagura took her hat she'd shoved inside her pocket, and covered her head with it. Maki, who preferred her hair not smothered by the thing, winced.

"That hat's ugly. Why are you wearing it?"

"Your mother gave it to me," she barked.

"Being childish again."

Kagura nudged Sasame in front of her and sort of forced him to walk, even though he would rather have argued with Maki some more. Fight him possibly. _And that bastard shows his face after what he did._ Kagura signed out, ignoring the fact that the two men in the room were staring at each other, when they finally got out of the station, Maki grabbed her arm and tried dragging her towards his car.

"You're seriously not going to try snatching me in front of a _police station_?" She snatched her arm away only to have him grab onto it with a little more force.

"Watch me."

Sasame jerked her out of his grasp and pushed her behind him. "I said leave her alone."

"Back off little boy."

Kagura sighed. "Will you too give it a break. I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots today."

"Come here Kagura," Maki practically demanded.

She yanked Sasame farther away from Maki who only seemed to be getting angrier. "No. Go home. Kyoko's probably wondering where you went."

"I don't care."

"She's not your property. You can't have her." Sasame growled when he took a step closer.

"Says the man keeping her from me. You don't deserve her."

"And you do?"

Kagura could have laughed had it been an appropriate time to. Since when did she become something another had to _deserve_? It was weird because she saw herself more as an emotional burden than a help. One of the officers came outside. "Do we have a problem here."

"He's carrying a concealed weapon," Kagura pointed. "He just threatened shoot me!"

Maki looked at her, anger written all over his face. True, he did have a weapon but he put it back in the car after threatening Tetsu. "Alright. Hands on the wall. Spread 'em."

"Officer I don't have a-"

"Then you got nothing to hide. Spread 'em."

While Maki was being searched for and concealed weapons, Kagura was dragging Sasame off to his car. By the time the search was done, they were gone. "Damn it…" His phone rang and Maki looked down at it. Over the caller I.D it read **Bitch**. "Great. What does Kyoko want now?" he shoved the phone back in his pocket. "I'll just say I was out of range. She's stupid enough to believe that."

That ride in the car was quiet. After all, how do you just spit out that you were wrong? And maybe a little stupid? He sighed. "Listen Kagura-"

"Don't," she said in almost a yawn.

"But-"

"_Don't_. I'm tired. I just wanna go…home and go…to slee…p." Kagura had her head rested against the seat and slumped further down into the cushion. After a while, her breathing evened. She'd stayed awake all last night and was exhausted. He glanced at her for a long while during their stop at a red light and decided to talk to her about it later. After all, it would come up eventually. So would another talk. The one with Mawata. And he wasn't looking forward to either one. He and Mawata getting together had been under a misunderstanding, he only kissed her back because Kagura was watching. There were so many things wrong with that relationship it wasn't funny. Maybe they were better off staying friends. Mawata was a level-headed woman. She'd understand. Sasame had called Sanma and told her nothing was wrong and that he was bringing Kagura home right now and that she could stay at work. Once at the house his mother came bounding over like she'd been waiting the entire time. _Had she?_

"O thank Kami she's alright. I was worried. Why did they arrest her? Hayate said he did it."

"I don't really know mom," he said, then tried shaking her awake. She wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing. Take her up to your room. The poor thing's probably shocked into exhaustion. I'll make her some soup and maybe a little tea for when she wakes."

_Shocked…right._ His mother was being a little blind to the darker aspects of this girl's personality but if his mother thought of her as _the poor thing_, who was he to ruin that? "Alright." He turned off the heater and shut off the motor before carrying her into the house. Himeno and Hayate were already inside. The tulip looked as healthy as ever. The dizziness must have worn off between her fits of hysteria. The moment Sasame walked through the door most conversation died. Kagura, because of the way she slept and the cold making her pale, looked little more than dead in his arms. Shin and Hajime ran out of Himeno's lap and toward Sasame.

"She alright?"

Shin shook her hanging hand. "Kagura-nee?"

"She's just sleeping." Sasame went up the stairs and they followed. Even the dog, who had bitten her, followed. Probably because it was more following Shin than anything else. After he set her down, he scooted everyone, dog and all, out of the room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura woke to a familiar…yet unfamiliar scent. Not that it stank. Quite the contrary. She snuggled to the sheets and that's when she realized, this wasn't her bed. _Too comfortable to be my bed._ She opened her eyes to the greeting of beef and broccoli stew with green tea. Now she KNEW she wasn't at home. "Ayanami's cooking, I'm in Sasame's room." She was assured when looking around. She just _had_ to fall asleep. There was more talk going on downstairs. Not as cheery but still as busy. She was going to dread going down there. _Maybe I can just climb out the window and…damn…Sasame's an asshole…he took my shoes._ She scanned the floor to see if maybe she'd just missed them but nope. No doubt he'd hidden them on purpose. They weren't even under the bed. She sighed and slumped over onto the floor. _Perfect…_Walking in the snow in socks was out of the question. How did her life get so fucked up so fast? Was it when she let Himeno go to that party with Tetsu? Was it the day she ran into Maki at that dance Himeno just had to go to? The time she didn't decapitate Tetsu when she first heard the two were dating? The time she let her guard down with Sasame? When she moved here? When she decided to follow Hanai and Koriko and got forced into the Saints? Or…yeah…this was it…when her mom died. She'd cried forever. Right before the funeral. That's why she wasn't seated with everyone else. She'd locked herself in the bathroom and actually cried. She wasn't going to let anyone see her do it though. She definitely didn't want Himeno to see. She was supposed to take care of Himeno now, when Kaoru wasn't around, and seeing your protector cry didn't always make you feel safe, you know? If they're falling apart how the hell are they supposed to watch out for you? _With the way I'm going…life expectancy's probably at…after graduation…if I can hide that long anyway…_ Kagura was irritated, having to run the back of her hand over her eyes because she was crying now. _NOW_ of all times. Was it knowing she was going to die or knowing she wasn't going to die soon enough? _Heh…probably both. If I'm lucky some act of Kami will strike me dead right here, right now…(sigh) but I'm not…and it ain't…GREAT…just great…_She kicked a small rubber ball across the room that probably belonged to the dog. That's when she could hear someone climbing the stairs and quickly jumped under the covers and turned away from the door to fake asleep. She heard Sasame come in…then she heard him sigh and close the door behind him. He was quiet a long time and she wondered for a second whether he'd stayed inside the room.

"I know you're awake."

_That answers that question._ She didn't budge and he cocked an irritated eyebrow at her.

"I know for a fact that you don't roll over in your sleep, because you sleep like a dead person, so how'd you get like that?" Still no answer from her. "And…I never _did_ put you _under_ the covers. That was stupid of you."

"Don't call me stupid asshole. Just give me my shoes."

He ignored her comment. "Did you eat?"

She still didn't face him but held out her hand. "My shoes."

He crossed his arms and stared at her a long time then sat on the bed not far from her. She asked for the shoes but instead go a warm bowl placed in her hand instead. "Eat."

For a split second she considered throwing the bowl at him but what would Ayanami think of her chucking her food, cooked out of concern, at her son. Probably not too highly. It was disrespectful and…well…his grandmother was still here. Didn't need to hear her mouth. _And…maybe she was a little hungry._ Her stomach growled and despite Sasame's attempts to keep a stern expression, he chuckled. She set the bowl down on the bed and rolled back over. "I said I ain't hungry."

"I think the whole neighborhood heard just how hungry you are so stop acting so difficult."

She snatched the bowl over, there were a few slurping sounds, like a dog eating out of it's dish, then she returned it, empty and spotless. He was surprised at first but sighed and shook his head. _Himeno_ _eats faster._

"I ate now give me my shoes." Kagura kept her back to him. She'd gotten so used telling herself that crying was a bad thing that it would have been highly embarrassing, and maybe a little disgraceful, if anyone saw her crying now.

It was quiet a long time before Sasame said anything. "We have to talk-"

"_We_ don't _have_ to do shit. Talking is what Mawata's for now remember? _I_ ain't gotta do nuthin' but leave, live, and die. I can't start though until you give me my shoes."

"Kagura-"

"Shoes."

"Ka-"

"Shoes-"

"Will you shut UP! For once just shut…**up**." He'd shouted at her and hadn't really regretted doing it. She was acting like a child and, frankly, deserved to be shouted at. "I said _we_ so _we're_ going to talk damn it. You know what? Scratch that. _I'm_ going to talk and _you're_ going to listen. Got it?" She was silent and he wondered if she was even listening at all. "Kagura?"

"What? Am I supposed to be talking now?"

Sasame slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down, restraining from calling her a smart-ass. "Look…I'm sorry, alright…I…didn't know…that he was the who…uh…you know-"

"You can go ahead and say it you know. It's more annoying when you skate around it."

"Kagura."

"Okay. I'm listening now your highness."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I should have…" he sighed. "Listened first. I was just angry because it was like…you just said it like that and I didn't know…To me it sounded…different…and I guess you did that on purpose since it was Mawata… but you could have told me that was him. You keep so many things to yourself. It's like…I don't know what's going to end up happening to you one day and that, along with a lot of things you do, irritates the hell out of me." It was quiet again…for an incredibly long time and it was a bit awkward in the room. Or maybe it just seemed like a long time. It could have been five minutes for all he knew. Point is, she didn't say anything. "You can say something now." What she said next pretty much pissed him off.

"I ate…I listened…and now I want my shoes." She reached out her hand again and he slapped it away.

"Look for your own damn shoes."

She sat up, still with her back to him. "Fuck it. I'll just go out in the snow. In my socks." She got up and walked toward his window and Sasame snorted.

S_he's just being difficult. She's not actually stupid enough to jump out the damn--- what the hell!_ She actually jumped and the only evidence that he wasn't seeing things was the crunch of snow outside when she hit the floor. He ran toward the window to look and saw her, on her butt, in the snow. "Are you crazy! You'll get sick!"

_He's been shouting a lot lately. _"I slipped. And it wouldn't have happened if you'd just given me my damn shoes!" She was on the floor sulking with her arms crossed. _Pitiful. Fine. She wants to act like a child then I'll treat her like one._ He looked around the room until he spotted it. The belt. He snatched that up, and her shoes out of the coat closet, then stomped down the stairs.

Hayate looked up to see his angry brother was the source of all that noise, coming down the stairs like he had lead feet. "I take it Kagura woke up? She doing alright?"

"For now." He jerked on his boots. That's when Hayate noticed him carrying Kagura's shoes and a belt.

"Uh…what's wrong with you?" He stood in the doorway and grumbled something about Kami, the family story, someone sending him the devil, then slamming the door shut with the last words 'pretear princess of sound my ass'. Guess it was safe to say _he_ was angry. _Wonder what she did this time…_

Sasame came around the corner a little more angry than before. "Just hold your hands out and shut up. You had it com-…ing…Why are you crying?"

She was quick to rub her face and frowned at him. "I'm not _crying_. _Babies_ cry. I got snow in my eyes when I fell."

"…You're shaking."

"I'm _shivering_. It's cold outside if you haven't noticed."

_Smart ass has an excuse for everything doesn't she?_ "Right. And the snow made your eyes red." He walked over and scooped her up out of the snow, leaving the belt and her shoes outside for the time being.

She didn't know her eyes were red. _Dammit…_"You know how the air's so polluted, how do you think the snow's going to turn out? I probably have some air-born disease irritating my eyes. Because _you_ wouldn't give me my shoes. PUT ME DOWN! I can walk myself."

"Stop being such a cry baby. If you fell hard enough to cry about it then there's _got_ to be something wrong."

"I've fallen from higher than your damn window."

"Than what is it?" She was quiet for a long time and he got a bit worried. What? Kagura had nothing to say? "Did that blue-haired bastard do anything to you before I got there-"

"Please. In public? In a police station for that matter? He's not _that_ stupid. Blind and self-centered maybe-"

"You don't sound like you're angry when you say that. It worries me." He got to Sanma's porch and set her down on the swing chair before searching around for where Sanma put the spare key.

"I'm not angry." He stopped his search and looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Is it that hard to believe?"

"He _raped_ you. And you're not angry!"

"I'm _tired_ of being _angry_. I'm not _anything_ when it comes right down to it. I already have enough to deal with like the new fact that he's breathing down my neck with my sister around. That I am angry about."

Sasame found the key under the welcome-mat. "It wasn't here before."

"I move it every two weeks." Sasame looked at her a long time again. It was like she _expected that bastard_ to show up and find it. Rather than asking if she could walk, he picked her up again and carried her in, kicking the door shut. "I'll get you some hot water."

"Don't bother. The abrupt change in body temperature isn't good for you. Just let my feet stop freezing on their own."

"But-"

"It was your fault. You should have given me my shoes. So this time you shut up."

He growled at her now. "If you weren't acting like such a child you wouldn't have slipped. Don't blame me-"

"Well I'm fine now so get out." _If he hates me…he won't care if I die. It'll be better like this._ "I wish I never moved here. ADOC was better than this. All you are is extra stress that I _really_ don't need right now." There was a small voice in the back of her head saying 'yes you do.' _Shut up._ "I mean it's bad enough you're my neighbor. I have to see your face _all_ the time." _'Not like you mind' Didn't I say shut up?_ "I'm tired of you bothering me. I want you to leave me alone!"_ 'No you don't'_ "Go stick your nose in Mawata's business! I hate you!" _'Stop lying'_ "I HATE YOU!" _'You're going to make him go away stupid. I'm going to hate you'_

"You don't mean that-" 

"To hell if I don't! Get out! I don't want to see you anymore. I want everything to go back to the way it was when you were just that annoying smiley bastard next door. Or better yet. Pretend like you don't know me." She was stopped to the sound of the front door slamming shut. Just as quickly as the sound came, it went. The entire house was eerily quiet. Even that annoying voice in her head finally shut up. Though, the thought that she was talking to herself also creeped her out. She laid back against the arm rest and draped an arm over her eyes. _This is better…quiet. Just me…by myself…how I like it…_ She was still crying and cursing herself for it. If thinking to yourself sounded was creepy than how weird was it, telling yourself to 'shut the fuck up'. Silent crying soon turned into sniffling. Sniffling soon turned into to hiccups and soon, she was bawling. Strangled crying. Making her fore arm damp with tears. "I h-h-ate hi-i-m." She kept repeating it like she was trying to convince herself. And though she hadn't known, Sasame was outside, sitting on the porch swing, listening to her. Head ducked and hands gripping onto his ears. He hadn't just heard that. She hadn't just said that. When she started crying rather loudly he looked up. Why was she crying now?

He reached for the doorknob. _"I HATE YOU!"_ Sasame yanked his hand back. She'd sounded angry enough…No, she didn't mean that. _Make her stop crying…_He reached for it again._ "Pretend like you don't know me."_ And again he yanked it back. And he'd stood there doing that for who knows how long while he just listened to her cry. _This is stupid._ He finally opened the door and her crying almost immediately died down.

"Who is it?" The way she asked sounded a bit like she was half crying it. There was a loud yelping sound, like a wounded dog, that came after she asked and he rushed in now. She was seated on the floor rubbing her foot. Both were red from the ankles down. The blood had rushed into them too fast. They were probably stinging and too sore to walk on yet. When Kagura saw him come down the entrance hall, the rose went from surprised, to angry. "I thought I told you to leave me alone. Or are you too stupid to comprehend _alone_." Her voice was strained and her smart mouth did little to hide the fact that she was stopping herself from crying anymore. But her red cheeks and eyes didn't help. He started toward her and she kept shouting at him. "Get away from me!" He got on his knees before her and pulled her into a hug when she tried crawling away again. "Let go!" She was struggling, punching at him and crying now at the same time. "Don't touch me! I said let go!" That next punch connected with his stomach and that had actually hurt. Sasame squeezed her tighter in an attempt to get her to stop.

"I'm sorry. I really am-" 

"Save it for your new girlfriend-"

"It was a mistake! Alright? I was just with her because I was angry at _you_." She stopped hitting him but kept crying. Sasame just kept repeating that he was sorry.

"………you don't hate me?…For not saying anything…"

"I couldn't," he said with a faint smile. "I mean, you may not have made the best choices in life but it's not like you killed anybody."

Kagura froze for a few seconds. Would he leave if she said she had? Could she even really remember how many? He didn't need to know. Not now. _I don't want him to leave. I…love him…_She grabbed onto his shirt and mumbled out what had made her cry in the first place. "I want my mom."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Himeno sat out on the wooden back loft, shoes dangling and barely touching the snow. She was a little worried but Sasame was up there with Kagura. She didn't really think that was a good thing considering the fact that they're having an altercation now but Ayanami wouldn't let her go upstairs. _"She'll be fine honey. Now go get some cocoa. Play with the children or something. It's 'you' I was more worried about."_ She cringed at that last part. Had she been awake, she could visualize a real hate for him. But she'd been passed out with the memory of Tetsu being kind enough to try and get her out of the bathroom. She wanted to know what he did before but Hayate kept skirting around it. He hadn't told her to begin with because Kagura was around. Truth or no truth, he thought she'd be hawking around them long enough for Tetsu to get bored. Then when they left, he just couldn't say it. Not when she looked so happy. Besides, Sasame was there. He knew not to leave her alone with the guy…or at least he though he knew. Thinking about it now, he was still a little angry at his brother. Himeno noticed Hayate standing in the glass doorway to the loft. She smiled and turned back around. He just stood there a long time before actually coming over to sit beside her. "It's cold out. You'll get sick."

"I won't be out here long…"

"…You're thinking about it again aren't you, tulip head."

His attempt to distract her with anger didn't work. She just set her cup down beside her and nodded. "Tell me. What happened to Tetsu's last girlfriend."

He snorted. "I told you. It's not important."

Himeno frowned. "Fine." She was about to get up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Wait…alright…" He grumbled something then snatched his hand away. "I only heard about it but there was this one party that this girl…I forgot her name. Her and Tetsu were making out up stairs after he just gave her a drink. She passed out and Tetsu raped her, then left her there. There were these guys passing by and they saw her there passed out and took advantage too. After the party was over the guy who's house it was found her there the next morning naked. He'd taken her and left her in the back wood, then reported a girl lying there. He didn't want to get in trouble and have to explain how a drunk passed out girl ended up in the house. Anyway…she confronted Tetsu about it the next day and he just ignored her, acted like she wasn't there. She found out she was pregnant by kami knows who and she moved."

Himeno looked wide-eyed surprised and slowly shook her head. "Who'd do something like that?"

"I just told you who so be happy it didn't happen to you. The guy guarding the door was probably just waiting for his turn."

"Guarding the door?" Hayate looked like he was about to say something but waved it off. Needless information for an already frazzled brain. "But…how'd you two even know to…"

"Dunno really. Kagura just showed up at the door asking for a ride. Sounded really pissed too."

Himeno decided not to ask how Kagura found out. Her sister half existed in a world all to her own. There was no point in asking about it when she wouldn't get an answer. "Then…I'm glad…you- guys came."

"No problem. I was worried really. I beat the hell out if him for it too."

"Which reminds me. You're supposed to be icing your jaw so the swelling goes down."

Hayate moved his face away when she tried to finger his wound. It was slightly discolored but nothing serious. "That girly punch didn't even hurt."

"Looks like it hurt."

"Well it didn't."

"Hayate-"

"What now?"

"…Thanks. You know. For coming."

"Huh? I already told you. It wasn't a problem. You really are dense tulip-head."

He brought his fist down on her head but not as hard as Kagura's usual torture, when she saw the need to grind her knuckles into the girl's skull. He was a little more gentle about it. Like he was teasing her. She smiled up at him then leaned her head on his shoulder. The baka blushed and cleared his throat. "Isn't this nice. It's all white outside!"

"Uh…yeah. And cold. We should go in now-"

"Five more minutes…" She sounded a little like she was falling asleep. He'd wait until then and carry her in.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mawata had stopped by. Tanaka had driven her after her mother found out about her constant driving in winter weather. Lord forbid anything happen to her. Scratch her perfect car. Mawata had sat in the back of the car without speaking to Tanaka the rest of the drive there, not because she was angry at him, but because she had nothing to say to the man. Maybe that mother's formula he used like holy water on that shiny bald head of his wasn't helping any hair grow. Maybe making it shinier…and balder…but definitely no new hair. Maybe he should just shave himself completely bald. Some women went for that look. Not her for sure. Sasame's flaxen locks were more than enough. Once they got there she'd gone to the Ayanami's and found that he'd went next door. Most likely with Kagura. He'd said he seemed pretty pissed too. She was just glad it wasn't anything to worry about. Sasame was with her now and that's all that mattered. Her father being in her house didn't matter. Though it did bother her how close they were getting in such a short period of time. Mayune's usual insults didn't dampen her day. What happened next though…crushed it. Took her great day and smashed it into pieces. The door was left wide open and loud voices could be heard.

"Don't touch me! I said let go!"

"I'm sorry. I really am-" 

"Save it for your new girlfriend-"

"It was a mistake! Alright? I was just with her because I was angry at _you_."

Mawata froze. Her foot refusing to step inside. Was that all she was. Sasame's substitute. _She's with that criminal and you're here! APOLOGIZING! For what!_ Her thoughts were so loud in her own mind she wondered if they'd heard it. If, maybe, she'd even said them aloud.

"………you don't hate me?…For not saying anything…"

"I couldn't."

Obviously not but that was all she needed to hear. He didn't even hate her after she'd kept her mouth shut about cheating with another man. _Sasame…_She turned around and darted toward the car.

"Back already Miss Mawata? But I thought you came to see-"

"I've done what I came to do. I wish to go home now. I have yet to…spend the holidays with my family. New Years will be here soon." _And that filthy washed up novelist is still there too. Damn her AND her family! I wish she never moved here. I wish she didn't EXIST!_

**(Lidia- HEY! That was a LOOOONG one. 29 pages. /O.O woah… L.L yeah. Long huh/ )**

**Preview** SPRING HAS COME! SPRING HAS COME! Chriping birds, buzzing bees, and even school teams have started up again. GMT has a home match, Kagura's first. Though, thick tension has built up greater than ever between Kagura and Mawata, the green-haired beauty has, for some reason, kept her mouth shut on Kagura's Saint complex as Knoctern. Though, what is it that has Mawata seething. She just can't ignore it. It has her hating Kagura more than ever. Kagura just may have the entire school knowing her secret if Mawata chooses. Chapter 14

Evil Truth

**Information under preview subject to change.**

Lidia   



	14. Evil Truth

**(Lidia- HEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry I took so long but it couldn't be helped. And then I just HAD to finish on the same day was having a maintenance thingy. It's hard to get computer time when you're punished. I mean really. My mom's a damn hawk! Lol I love her though. And if I ever have kids to punish I'll be just as watchful. MAKE SURE THEY SUFFER! It isn't PUNISHMENT because it's fun. This one's real long so forgive me. At least I didn't wait a month then put out one page BS. Be grateful! Lol**

**Reviews:**

**Natsuke- lmao. You must have been waiting about that Tetsu thing for a while. As for Maki, You'll have to wait. /tries to imagine Himeno killing Maki/ That'd be kinda weird. Lol. Since you don't like Mawata I take it you'll like this chapter…**

**KeraJeir- Ah, yes. I feel like it was just yesterday that Kagura was blowing him off and being all crochety…well she's still kinda like that but I like her that way!**

**Sailormoonhannah- Glad you liked it! I don't sound like an old lady? Really? Thanks!**

**Mamoru21- THANK U! I like that name. Kagi-dono. It's CYUTE! **

**Abbi-Normal- Thanks/I have a number one fan. Feels kinda weird actually/ lol It's a good thing tho!**

**silentxangel – Thanks! I wanted to do something different this time. Lol**

**Snape's Opera Rose- Sasame _is_ hot. Lol And it's okay you didn't review fast, I didn't necessarily update fast.**

**bb- I wasn't going to STOP writing it. I hate it when that happens myself. Like, I'll be reading something great…then all of a sudden…it just stops…on cliffhangers too. Lol Glad you think it's great tho!**

**Animangel- NO! Your long reviews make me laugh…a lot! My mom stares at me when I'm at the computer sometimes laughing at you guy's reviews. Everyone's been saying that. Tetsu getting his ass kicked thing. Damn, I didn't think that was the highlight everyone was waiting for. Lol. Guess they really love Himeno and want her to be with the nice baka. Lol It's not like I'm rich or anything. /very much not actually/ lol. My mom's job was going to throw the laptop out so she just asked could she have it. I know it's supposed to be for EVERYONE but I use it the most so it's the unwritten rule that it's MINE! Lol Gotta go. Don't know how much time I got left on this computer. /I'm sneaking too. Hehe/ ttyl )**

**Field Full of Daisies-** Evil Truth

"I'm just saying. You two are weird."

"How so?"

Kagura wasn't paying Himeno too much attention. She'd been too busy on the computer playing The Sims. It was an early Spring Sunday morning and in a few hours, GMT was going to have a last minute practice for the big home match coming up tomorrow. Kagura seemed pretty wrapped in the game she was playing though. Apparently, she wanted a graveyard behind the new house she built and had a large family of grungy adults. Himeno just watched in disapproval. The girl kept making them cook until they started a fire, then made them walk _into_ the fire. "Couples are supposed to be _romantic_. You are just…well…not. A couple of perverts really."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"We do…romantic…stuff…sometimes."

"Name once."

"I don't remember because it there were so many-"

"More like none. Let's take Valentines day for instance."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame walked up to her room. She should have BEEN up by now. They were about to leave for school. He knocked on the door. "Kagura?…" There was no response. Not even her usual grunt just to let you know she was alive. He knocked again before walking in. She was laying face first into her pillow. He set the flowers and chocolate down on her desk and shook the girl's shoulder a little. She made a weird noise but didn't necessarily move. "You alright? Himeno said you won't wake up." He shook her again. "You have to get up." She groaned now.

"I dun feel good…"

Now he frowned. "You're probably sick. I told you to wear a coat out but-"

"I don't get sick!" The first time she'd said anything that didn't sound groggy.

"Yeah right. Sit up." She grumbled out a few curse words but sat up anyway, sniffing a few times. He felt her forehead and sighed. "You're staying home."

"Like I wasn't already going to do that, genius-"

"And you ARE sick-"

"No. I'm tired."

"You're pale. And you've got a fever."

"You're hand's just cold."

"I'll bring you back your work."

"Don't bother."

He was walking away, scooping up the chocolate too. She'd spotted him and started growling. "You can't eat this. You're sick. I'll give it to you later-"

"**I'm not sick! Now give me the chocolate or I'll take it from you."**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"How was that not romantic."

"You're not serious!"

"You spend too much time with Yayoi." Kagura glanced at the flower vase still on the desk. She never really took care of them. It was a wonder they weren't dead yet. A bunch of daisies with a rose in the middle. Himeno had still been talking but Kagura just grunted and shrugged off whatever it was the girl had to say.

"I said shouldn't you be getting ready! Are you listening to me! Kagura!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was like it was me. Watching a movie full of images I've only read about. Memories that seemed to belong to me. Memories I don't remember. But, the emotions, _feelings_ that came with them seemed real enough. They had to be mine from some time or another. From the time when I'd first met her, a time in another life, I was…mildly obsessed I guess. So this was the person I was supposed to be with. The person who's been waiting for me to come for her. The one meant to fight with me and the one I'm meant to protect. I first saw her in that daisy field. She looked so calm, beautiful, just lying there sleeping. Surrounded by the stalks of tall daisies, crimson hair spread in random directions around her. Had she been sleeping this entire time? Caught in the spell of an eternal slumber that could only be lifted by her knight's kiss. No, that sounded too much like a fairy tale. But wasn't it just like that for the time he'd spent with her. Teaching her how to use the power of the Sonic Boom or conjuring her bow and arrow had been one thing but teaching her to _shoot_ an arrow or use the Sonic Boom _properly_ had been another mess entirely. Like when she accidentally blew up the elder's house. _"SORRY! It was an accident. I didn't mean to-" "You hoodlem! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"_ Or when she accidentally shot Hayate with an arrow. Though, I'm not really sure it was an accident since it came immediately after the wind knight teased her about missing her target. I guess all she needed was the right motivation to actually hit something on _purpose_. Though she never owned up to it. That smirk she gave me after she apologized to Hayate said enough. It was something I loved and regretted seeing at the same time. Every time she smirked like that, I always thought, _"Kami, what'd she do now?"_ Still, it was one of the many things that came with being around her and it got to the point when I just _had_ to be around her. I'd always feel weird when I wasn't. Like when a demon seed would appear. If it was too dangerous for her to go, and I'd have to leave her behind, she'd just smile and wave at me. Like she _knew _I was coming back. And I always did. Even if barely. I remember the day I first fell in love with her. She was napping in that daisy field where we'd first met. Curled up beside the puppy he'd gotten her a while back. He hated to wake her, but he had and she'd woken up with the brightest smile on her face. Like it was a blessing just to see him today. And he could have sworn he'd seen her change. Like the pretear princess of the white snow. The wind slowed around her. The light was brighter around her. The flowers seemed healthier and sound was more coherent. How could you not fall in love with someone who could make life more than…life? Only problem was the hurt that came with it. Having so many of his friends falling in love and getting married while he and Kagura just remained…the same. It came with her being so stubborn. Or was it confused. He never really asked. He didn't have the lifetime he wanted with her, with endless time to ask. But that was a memory even he didn't want to call back on. What hurt was the many times at the end of the day when she'd say good night and close the door in his face. And leave him with an aching pain he thought would keep him from waking the next morning. It was that night he'd come home that he just snapped. But it was worth it to be with her. The feeling of her skin on his. _"Sasame"_ Her writhing beneath him. Arching into him. _"Sasame"_ Her nails digging into his back. Tightening around him. _"Sasame!"_ The sound of her calling out him time after time muffled by the euphoria of being with her, only the way he had once dreamed of being. It was perfect.

"I said wake up Sasame!" Kagura finally decided to give him one hard kick since her slapping him around hadn't worked. He jolted upward, grunting from the pain in his side after being kicked. He'd dreamt it all. But it seemed real.

"Kagura…wha-"

"Dumb ass. You over slept. We've got practice today. Normally I'd leave you to sleep through it but I need the ride. Busses don't run for another hour and you've got half of that to get dressed."

Sasame ran a tired hand over his face. She had to wake him up during a dream like that didn't she? Just when it was getting to the good part. _Damn it…_ Sasame glanced over at her but the only image he got was the one he'd left his dreams with. Her in…nothing. His face went red but he stopped blushing when her frown deepened.

"You gonna move your ass or what?"

He got up, ignoring the fact that he'd been in his boxers and had a girl in his room. Anyone else and he would have told them to get out. Then again, Kagura never _did_ knock. She always just barged in. _'If you've got anything to hide then find a better place to do it.'_ That was what she said the first time she'd burst into his room early in the morning. Soon, barging into his room became habit for her. And a bad one. If he wanted to get dressed he had to lock the door. Before, people just knocked like polite human beings. _Once again, what god did I anger to end up with someone so rude?_ He got up and took a shower after sending her down to the living room. After he was dressed, he came down stairs and overheard a bit of Himeno and Kagura's conversation they were having in the kitchen.

"You'd tell me if you were right?"

"Not really. You'd make too big a deal over it."

"Kagura, I'm serious!"

"So am I. Look, I'll deal with it. I mean you act like joining GMT was _my_ idea."

"I know but."

"I'll be fine. Really. I won't break any bones or anything."

Sasame walked into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. "You're worried about breaking a bone? What for? I'm sure you're not that defenseless." It was half a joke but Himeno and Kagura didn't look like they got it.

"She's not worried about _me_. She's worried about them. She doesn't want me…how did she put it…going _crazy_ during the game tomorrow."

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that-"

"It's alright Himeno. You don't need to apologize." Sasame was about to open his mouth and voice his confusion when Kagura dragged him to the front door. "Don't ask. We're late enough as it is."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame got dragged off by a couple of his friends upon entrance through the door. He immediately went to sparring but because Kagura sat down, _she_ got yelled at for being late. Her and not model student Sasame. "Now go find someone to spar with!"

"Fine." Kagura lifted herself off the floor and saw Bruno, the foreign exchange student from Russia, give her a look that said he wanted to practice with her. He was still a little sore from being bumped down to rank four but the two got along well enough. She ignored him though. She didn't really feel like practicing. Principal would have let her out of GMT duty since he let her out of her other after school duties. But he didn't. _The bastard's slutting me out for the trophy._ She walked over to another one of her few friends made while with GMT. "What's up last place?" She looked up from her position on the floor. She wasn't being made to practice, probably because she wasn't going to be playing. This match was against their rival school so she was probably going to be benched all day.

"HI KAGI-SEMPAI!" She jumped up. Or at least Kagura thought she jumped up. The girl looked like she belonged in elementary school. Not her first year in High school. She seemed like the type that you shoved in lockers, not because she was a dork, but because of the ease in which she fit. And Kagura would have probably tried it too if the girl hadn't made it known that she was claustrophobic.

"Couch says I have to practice so c'mon."

"With _me_? …You sure you're not joking?"

"No. Now c'mon. I'm tired today." _Okay, so I'm not sensitive enough to spare the girl's feelings when calling her weak. I'm not to Yayoi either so I guess it just ain't happening._

"Alright!" She didn't seem to mind. Kagura blocked a few hits, took a few punches from the girl out of curiosity. _Nope. Still don't hurt._ And she even tripped the girl a few times.

"Hey last place?"

She stopped trying to punch at her and looked up. "Yes Kagi-sempai?"

"The game's tomorrow and-"

"YES! It's going to be SO much fun! They never let me play and I only made the team because I'm couch's niece but it's always fun to watch!"

"Riiight…so about the game. I-"

"Are you nervous? You'll do great. There's nothing to worry about-"

"Try listening dammit." She shut-up finally and Kagura spoke. "I need you to do me a favor. See, I'm not really good with fighting people-"

"Huh? But-"

"Remember that listening thing?" She shut-up again. "I mean…there's no regular way to say this but…if I look like I'm having fun…I'm going to need you to stop the fight."

She looked confused. "Does Kagi-sempai not want to have fun?"

"It's not that…well…actually it is that. No I don't want to have fun. It's very, very bad."

"But…even if I understood why you don't want to have fun, how would I get you to stop. I'm not very big."

Kagura shrugged. "Get Bruno to do it."

"I'm not sure if I understand but okay."

"I'm not asking you to understand. I'm just asking you to do me a favor-"

"Sanma!"

Kagura turned around to see the couch standing there. "Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What you told me to."

"I meant spar with someone near your own rank. Like Ayanami."

"He's already got someone."

"Mawata's free."

She'd just gotten back from the bathroom and looked up at the sound of her name. "Pardon me?"

"You'll be sparring with Sanma."

Kagura looked from Mawata to their couch. "We shouldn't. It's not a very good idea."

"And why not?"

Now Mawata but in. "I'd rather not myself. I'll just wait for someone else to finish-"

"Nonsense. Now get moving you two before I bench you both in tomorrows game."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"NOW SANMA!"

Kagura snorted and walked out in Mawata's direction. "Let's get this over with."

"You act like you're the one suffering." Mawata walked a little ways away from her in an area they could have alone.

"You wouldn't know."

Mawata frowned at her. How _could_ she be suffering? She'd taken the person she loved away. She even had him so wrapped around her finger that he didn't even care that she cheated on him. If anyone was suffering it was her having to watch those two together and keep her mouth closed for his sake. He might…hate her if she opened her mouth to everyone about it. He'll blame her and it would very much be her fault but could you blame her for telling the truth? That his girlfriend was a gang banging whore? She'd stay out of it for now…but if she hurt him. _I'll never forgive her…_

"Any day now," Kagura said with an irritated expression.

Mawata looked a little irritated herself but attacked anyway. Running toward Kagura who just stood there, not bothering to take on the stance she'd been taught by the couch. The green haired attacker crouched low to the ground and attempted a raised kick to her stomach but Kagura moved out of the way so that didn't work. She even had the chance to hit her because of it but didn't. Mawata rolled toward her and tried a raising punch but Kagura moved out of the way of that too but didn't make a move to hit her. "You going to fight back or are we going to be playing cat and mouse all day?"

"I'll hit you when I feel like it."

_What the hell kind of answer was that?_ Mawata tried a double kick at her but Kagura moved again. Hate to admit it, but she had to be the best at dodging hits Mawata had seen. She didn't look like she was taking much effort to move out of the way. Still, you'd expect more from a Saint leader. Kagura wouldn't hit her yet.

"Anyone ever tell you you're not very good at this. Stick to serving tea."

"You're not very good either. What? Were you not taught to fight back by your former…affiliates?" Kagura frowned at Mawata when she ran in to hit her next. This time the rose swung around her, and brought her leg up. Next thing Mawata knew, something hard hit her back and pushed her to the floor.

"People like you shouldn't speak on what I can and can't do. Just makes you look stupid."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sound of metal grinding against cement echoed through out the alley ways and he couldn't find his way out. Like a lab rat stuck in a maze only this time, if he didn't get out, it was his life to give up, not some stupid piece of cheese. He gripped onto his bloodied arm. The loss was beginning to make him a little dizzy. He wasn't going to make it out. No one made it away from her. And if anyone did, he hadn't heard about it. Probably because every target ends up dead sooner or later. She's Maki's favorite for a reason. And it wasn't for her tendency to let people go with a warning. What freaked him most was the way she was playing with him. Like his hunting was a game. He stumbled and tripped due to his loosing vision but what scared him more was…the sound…it stopped. "Dammit." He turned around towards the sound. His sight was blurred but could still make out some things. And at the sight of her, he wished he couldn't. The devil stared back at him. Blazing eyes pierced his perfectly, surrounded by a mass of blood colored hair. Her smile was faint and so were the tattoos on her forearms. "You're bleeding to death. This isn't any fun if you can't run anymore." He backed away when she lifted her foot and kicked him. "C'mon. Get up. I gotta go home soon and I don't wanna leave bored." She kicked him again and he coughed blood. Obvious the guy wasn't getting back up. "Fine. Just stay still then. I'd say this won't hurt long but I myself wouldn't know."

"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR THIS! MAKI TOO! ALL OF YOU!"

She laughed and kicked him again. "And where do you think you're going? You take too much advantage of being a Saint. Starting your own human trafficing business. It gives us a bad name and unwanted attention by the police. I'm doing this more for me anyway. I saw those girls and I'm pretty sure they hope you go to hell too. So I guess I'll be seeing you in hell later on now won't I?" She brought her sword up and smashed it down onto him, blood splattered and soon settled. Kagura wiped off her sword then looked down at her stained hands. They were so…filthy. But they've been like that since Hanai haven't they?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame looked over in the passenger seat and saw Kagura just staring at her hands. "You alright?"

"Uh, yeah." She stopped and stared out the window. "So you think you'll do good tomorrow. Didn't practice the kendo part too often did you?"

"I did more than you."

"Eh, I won't have a problem with it."

"Cocky aren't you."

"No, but I'm hungry."

"I'm sure we've got food in the house." Sasame pulled into the driveway and parked, walking inside to an empty home. There was a note on the fridge saying Hayate and Ayanami had stepped out for a moment. And in Himeno's sloppy handwriting was written, 'Over Yayoi's if you need me'. "Great. They ditched us."

"Like they were going to stay inside on a Sunday." Kagura opened the freezer and grabbed a frozen pizza. Sasame cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You know…you have to use the oven for that…and I've never seen you use one before."

Her face went red. She was…embarrassed? "I _have_ used an oven before. And besides, I'm just heating up a damn pizza!"

Sasame smirked. "You're not embarrassed are you?"

"No!"

"Too quick to defend yourself. I think you are." Kagura threw the plastic the pizza was in at him and felt stupid when it didn't even make it half way there, floating down to the floor. "Nice going. What are you going to throw next? Feathers?" She frowned and threw the cardboard the pizza was set on at him, and it actually hit. Though she highly doubted it hurt. "Wow, that's a step up. It actually made it across the room this time. Now try something that'll make an impact on me."

"Will my foot impacting with your ass be a good substitute." She slammed the oven door closed after the pizza was on foil and inside.

"No reason to get angry. I was joking."

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious."

"You're not actually angry are you?"

"No."

"I know what'll make you feel better."

"You shutting up?"

"No. A hug!"

He made his way around the breakfast table and Kagura stepped away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Aw c'mon."

"I'll scream."

"Really? That'd be kinda funny actually." He pulled over, even though she did punch him on the way, and sat her up on the counter. "We haven't been alone for a while have we. And the house is empty."

She blinked and stopped the grin that threatened to surface. "Really. Yeah. It's kind of boring. We could play mahjong."

"Nah."

"Monopoly?"

"Nope."

"Poker."

"Nuh-uh."

"Rich man Poor man?"

"Not what I had in mind."

"So what do you wanna do then?"

"You."

She blushed, smirked, and narrowed her eyes on him at the same time. "Pervert."

"Only because I hang around you. You're a real bad influence on me." He pulled her a little closer. One hand played with the rim of her shirt and the other rested on the counter. "Besides, I'm just being honest."

"We're HOME!"

Kagura jumped off the counter, practically shoving Sasame in the process. "H-Hey Ayanami."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame rubbed his eyes for the fourth time that day. He wasn't getting to good a night's sleep. He kept having…THOSE dreams. He couldn't really look at Kagura without staring and when she noticed, his face burned red. "You alright. You look tired." The crowd was extremely loud. Bruno was out. Sasame had gone before him so just imagine how loud they were then. Kagura was next.

Sasame shrugged off her question. "You nervous? You're going up next."

"No. I don't have a reason to be." Bruno came in. He smiled so they guessed he won. She was next, then Mawata.

"Er…Break a leg!"

Kagura shook her head at Bruno. "You want me to break my leg?"

"No. It's an expression like good luck."

"So you want me to break their leg?"

Sasame sighed. "Just go." He pushed her out the exit door, onto the blue mat. The guy was going against wasn't so big and he didn't seem to threatened. He practically laughed at her but held it in long enough for the ref to explain where you shouldn't by hit. He weighed a lot of emphasis on groin.

_He's wearing a cup. It won't hurt…will it? I should hit the bastard there just to find out._ The smirk came but left soon after. That kind of curiosity wasn't worth the disqualification. Besides, Ayanami and Himeno, who were currently screaming in a far off row, would be disappointed. Sanma was there too and smiled but of course she wasn't going to scream. It'd probably come out in a stutter anyway. Once it started, it wasn't much different from practice with Mawata. A lot of the team looked at Kagura in a bit of a disapproving way. She didn't really hit unless she had to. Just dodging and joking around with him. Not very good for the ego. But she won none the less. Mawata went and won most of her matches…that is, until her second to last round. He'd swept her and she fell back on her ankle. It twisted and an on hand medic said it was too injured to play on. Someone had to take her place in her last match. "I'll do it."

"Not you. You've been goofing around all day-"

"But I won didn't I? Who else is going to do it? Sasame has a round right after and I'm done."

"…Fine. Go strap up and get out there. But promise me no goofing around."

"I won't. I'll get it over with." This was the kendo portion of game. She grabbed her wooden sword and headed out, ready to fight whoever was waiting.

It was another guy. Platinum blonde hair like Berserk's, or at least she thought. There wasn't much to make out through his mask. But it was definitely a guy. You couldn't see much through the armor padding but he was built a little bigger than your average girl. Kagura blinked a few times but her vision wasn't that good when looking through the mask. "Do both competitors understand the Head organization over GMT and other combative sports take no responsibility over the injuries that may occur during this match." The ref was explaining routine rules and liabilities to avoid any financial complications. They just didn't want to get sued. The armor didn't stop everything from hurting. When they both replied yes he went on. "Do both competitors understand that the armor worn is set standard by the safety division of this head organization." They said yes. "Do both competitors understand that any armor removed during the course of this match is willingly forfeited and risk of more serious injuries are increased." They said yes. "Does either competitor wish to remove something now?" They both said no. Kagura almost said yes, not really paying attention and wanting to start already. "Do both competitors understand that any continued combat after the three hit win bar is set will result in their immediate disqualification?" They said yes. "Do both competitors understand that all matches won by disqualified persons will be forfeited?" They both said yes. "All right. To your respective places. Begin when you hear the whistle."

The two backed a few feet away from each other, but not before the other guy decided to speak. "Don't worry. I'm not into beating up on girls. I'll go easy on you."

Kagura frowned. This had, upon a time, been an all-male sport. So had kendo. Girls who entered now didn't get too much respect. _I'll take him seriously when he hits me._ Even though she'd hate to admit it, she couldn't see to well through the mask and the armor was weighing her down. When fighting, she was known for speed. How the hell was she supposed to jump around in that? She'd barely won her kendo match in the _safety standard_ armor. Now she had to do it again. The whistle was blown and he came in running. _Go easy on me huh?_ He swung at her twice but at the cost of falling over. _Damn damn damn DAMMIT! That's it. It's coming off._ He smacked against her arm hit the wooden sword, making sure she felt it, before offering to help her up. Just to look good to everyone else probably. Kagura ignored his hand. When she tried getting up…well…she fell back down. People laughed too. Her face was red. Even he was laughing. She could practically see the big ass grin on his face.

"You _sure_ you don't need help up?" Kagura sat there for a while, waiting for the laughs to dim down. Then afterwards waiting for Himeno's shouts for people to shut up, to die down. She took off her helmet and started un-strapping all the excess weight off of her. Every piece of standard equipment and dropped it off to the side. "You giving up already?"

Kagura stepped back in with a grin on her face. So he'd actually hit her. And it hurt so he had to have a few muscles somewhere under all that crap. This was going to be…fun. The ref looked at her like she was stupid. "Are you sure you understand the risk-"

"Yes."

He waited a few more moments before blowing the whistle again. He came running in again in a similar fashion, but at least this time Kagura could clearly _see_ what he was doing. And this time she rolled out of the way. Blocked his next swing and slammed the sword down onto his leg. Hoping he could feel that burn like her arm did. He didn't move for a while, but soon proceeded in removing his armor as well. Now the ref was really thought we were stupid. One of us was now sure to get injured. _What the hell does he care? They're not liable._

"Lucky shot. I'd like to see you try that again." Kagura just smiled back. It reminded her of a good fight. When Maki would send her on a job and the idiots actually decided to fight back. Sure, you may find her interpretation of fun twisted and cruel but how else could you do what she did and not feel bad about it. If you see it as a game, then it doesn't seem wrong. It was like a voice that belonged to you, but seemed so different at the same time, speaking to you in the back of your mind until it was all you could think about. It told you that person deserved to die. They did something wrong. They _deserve_ it. You're not doing anything wrong. Those people don't know anything. You're _helping_ them. It's a good thing. Be happy. Have fun. They deserve it. This mentality was what those who knew her, called her Saint complex. She didn't necessarily think normally when like that. Almost bipolar. It was her attitude on jobs and you _never_ get between her and a job.

He ran at her again. This time, Kagura didn't hit back. She ducked and dodged him. Laughing every time he missed. "Certainly you can do better than that! Hit me already." He got angry and slammed his sword down and she rolled out of the way. "That wasn't nice. You really could've hurt me." She was beside him now. He growled at her, before bringing his sword up to swing at her again. She rolled away from him, only to come charging at his back. The wood slapped against his back and he fell over. No need to say how ugly a mark that was going to leave. "One more hit and I guess you loose right?"

"Bitch…"

"…You deserve it ya know." She backed away from him, that big bright smile never leaving his view. The ref blew the whistle again, but this time, Kagura ran after him. One more hit and he looses. One more hit and he can't fight back. One more hit and he's **dead**.

"What'd I miss?" The smallest on the team came rushing in after a bathroom break. Bruno filled her in that Kagura was winning and she cheered about that. She looked at the match going on. Kagura was being a little…a…lot…aggressive. The guy was frantically trying not to get hit. Struggling to make sure her wooden sword didn't make contact with any part of him. She wouldn't want to get hit either. Kagura looked like she was putting a little too much power in her swings. And she was fast. Like a little bunny hopping all over the place. And she was smiling too. Not like she smiled with Same-sempai though. Her smile now was a little…creepy. Like a wide fang flashing smile with shadow cast eyes. It reminded her of an exaggeration from an anime. Then something Kagura had said earlier popped up again. _'I'm not asking you to understand. I'm just asking you to do me a favor.'_ _She's really going to hurt him. Maybe that's what she meant!_ She noticed Sasame staring with a bit of a worried look. "Br-Bruno!"

He looked up at the frantic pipsqueak. "What is it-"

"Go stop the fight!"

"Wha-"

"I said go!" She tried pushing at him but it didn't really make him move.

"What for?"

"K-Kagi-sempai's really going to hurt him."

"That's the idea."

"No. I mean BAD. And she's doing it on purpose."

"I know she's mean sometimes but she wouldn't-"

"She told me to stop her if it looked like she was going to. She'll never ask me for anything ever again if I don't do this for her now. Then she won't call me last place anymore or think about putting me in her locker anymore or making me stand in the lunch line for her anymore-""

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Just go!"

He sighed, glanced at the coach, before getting out there. By this time she had him on the floor. "Alright! You win!"

She chuckled and lifted her sword. "I don't let anyone off. You think I'll start with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"You deserve it." She was about to slam her sword down on him but a pair of big arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the floor.

"That'll be enough of that. You've got our poor friend back there worried to death." Kagura blinked a few times and looked around, as if seeing where she was for the first time. Then noticed the boy on the floor. And what does she do? Apologize? NOOoooo. Kagura throws her sword at him.

"That counts as a hit right? I still win right?"

Bruno laughed and carried her out. It wasn't against the rules. It counted as a win. Mawata looked on disgusted. The woman would have tried killing him with a wooden sword had her friend not stepped in. Then they laugh as if nothing happened. She noticed Sasame and a shorter teammate follow them out. Sasame was up next. He didn't have time to be worrying over her. Mawata removed her ankle from it's propped position, used the crutches provided, and left the arena. They didn't need her anymore. She was injured. The girl called Tanaka and had him drive her home.

Kagura sat down in the lobby while Sasame shooed her friends away for the moment. "What was that about? You could have gotten disqualified for purposely trying to cripple the guy-"

"I know."

"Then why'd the hell you do it?"

"…I didn't mean to."

"You threw your sword at him and laughed afterward Kagura. Don't try sounding sorry now-"

"**I said I didn't fucking mean to alright?"** Sasame stopped talking at the tone she used with him. He was about to speak again when they announced that Sasame needed to be present for the final match of the day. "You should go." He didn't walk away immediately, but left when they called for him again. Though, she could feel that someone else was there too. They sat down beside her. Whoever it was would either speak eventually if they had anything to say.

"Those moves…" It was Hayate. She recognized the voice even if it was in a softly serious tone. "Where'd you learn them."

"Around…"

"With the Tokian Saints I assume…" It was quiet again. "Everywhere you hit him, had that been a real sword…he would have died on impact. You…were trying to kill him weren't you?"

It was silent for a long time again. "I didn't-…I mean I wasn't trying-…don't tell anyone…please."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"EXAMS ARE POSTED!" The administrator immediately moved out of the way before the mob of students could trample him. They had been given exams over the break to see if students kept up with their studies over the break.

Fools.

Like anyone wasted their time studying for exams during the holidays. Exams were just now being posted, a few weeks before Spring exams. Kagura groaned to herself. _The fucking season changes and the school sees that as reason enough to give us an exam._ She grabbed Yayoi and Himeno, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. People just moved out of the way for the Ayanamis. Sexy bastards got whatever they want.

"Here! Stand in _my_ spot Same-kun! Haya-kun!"

"Oh! No! Mine! I'm in front!"

Kagura faked a gag. "They make me sick. _Take my virginity Same-kun! Oh, no! Take MINES! It's better!_"

Yayoi blushed and laughed at the same time. Himeno just slapped Kagura's arm. "I think _someone's_ jealous." Kagura snorted. "I bet you are."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you so red."

"I've always been a little redder than your average person if you haven't noticed."

"Not your hair. Your face. You're blushing!"

"Well damn. Announce it to the world." Kagura pushed forward enough to get a good look at the scores. "There's your name Yayoi. Fifth. Not bad. Aaaaand there's Himeno."

"Oh I can't look!"

"Then you won't know what you got."

Himeno peeked over her sister's shoulder. "Just tell me Onee-chan."

"You got thirteenth. That isn't bad. Your last exam score was way worse."

"Way to make me feel better. What'd Hayate and Sasame get?"

"Hayate got eleventh."

Yayoi laughed. "Now he's _really_ going to call you an empty-headed valley girl."

"He just says it because he likes her."

"Kagura!"

"Shut the hell up. Everyone notices but you."

Himeno was red herself now. Yayoi looked a little confused. Apparently the confusion was wide spread. Normally Sasame or Mawata got first but Sasame was second this time and Mawata…third? "Then who got…oh…kami. Kagura?"

"What'd I get? Twenty, thirty, is it embarrassingly low."

"Y-You got F-F-First! I can't believe while you were goofing off, I was studying and you did better than me."

There were a lot of shouts like, "Sanma?" or "How the hell did _she_ score higher than me? She sleeps in class!" "Freak of nature is what it is." "I heard her brain is twice as big as ours." "No way, then her head would be huge." "The bitch probably just cheated." "No way, I hear she got damn near perfect on her entrance exams and she took 'em like…TEN times to make sure she wasn't cheating. "Oh Now you're just lying!" "Honest!" "I'd believe aliens abducted her before I consider Angry Sanma being _smart_." With each insult overheard, Himeno wondered if Kagura would snap at the crowd. But she didn't. She simply shrugged it off and walked to class.

"C'mon before we're late."

It hadn't been five minutes in class before Kagura got called down to the office. "OOOOOoouh." "I told you she cheated."

Once there, she was greeted by her overly gleeful principal and another man with a suit. He looked like a foreigner. His bad Japanese greeting gave him away. "Now I heard what happened during the last GMT match. I've made sure you were dropped from it. I don't want another incident like that getting out of hand."

"I told you to let me drop it befo-"

"But on a lighter note! This is a man who goes to countries all around the world to offer the top students of the top schools a chance for a higher learning at an advanced college in America. Where you get the chance to learn a new language and get a high level education in a new environment."

He tried speaking again but it wasn't…a very good explanation. He couldn't speak very well. "I speak English."

"Oh? Uh, I apologize. I should have expected as much from Kogo's top student. You weren't…um…what I expected though. I didn't know they let their student dye their hair here."

"They don't." It was quiet for a moment before he got what I was trying to say. I hated it. I don't have to look like a damn dork to be smart. Maybe if I tuck my shirt in and by a damn pocket protector, people will take me seriously. No…I'd have to dye my hair black for that to happen…like I'd do _that_. _Now that's crazy talk Kagura. Your hair suits your personality too much._

"Well, anyway. I was wondering what profession you planned on going into?"

"Business…"

"…Any field in particular?"

"Not really. Technology I guess. It'll kill us all eventually. Might as well make money off of it."

"…okay…why would you choose going into business?"

"It's not for the weak or timid. I like it. Plus, I think of myself as a good negotiator."

"How so."

"I just have a way with people. What else is there to say? I didn't really put much thought into it."

"And do you think you'd be interested in attending. It's in New York. Your living expenses would be taken care of I assure you."

"…I'll…have to think about it." If the principal had understood what she just said, he would have thrown a fit. Their top future graduate not going? Out of the question!

"Well, here's my information. Call at any time if you're interested."

She took the card from him and shoved it in her pocket. After the conversation was over and done with, she returned to class. "What'd they want?" Himeno whispered.

"Nothin' much. Just let me drop GMT." _No point in thinkin' about going. I doubt I'll be around long enough to go._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You kids be good now!" Ayanami waved. She winked as well before getting in the car with Sanma and driving off. Yep, another Kendo match. Himeno and Hayate were long gone by now and the two mothers were just making the trip out. Kagura yawned and went back inside the Ayanami's house. They wouldn't let her eat with all the racket they were making. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, milk, orange juice, and apple, this is the kind of stuff you eat when coming over to a place that cooks good food. Sausage links. Can't forget those! Kagura smothered everything, and I mean EVERYTHING in syrup. Well not her drink. Duh. But her food. It tasted better that way. If you haven't had scrambled eggs with syrup, you're missing out. Sasame sat down to finish eating but couldn't help but stare at the animal way she shoved her food down her throat.

"Maybe you should consider chewing. It'll go down easier that way." She glared at him but obviously cared more about eating then arguing. She finished after a while and they just sat there with nothing to do. "We can't just sit here all day."

"Why not?"

Sasame sighed. "You can't think of _anything_ you rather be doing right now?"

She leaned across the table with a grin on her face. "I know something."

His breathing quickened a little. "Oh? What?"

"I want to go to the park."

He frowned now. "The _park_? What's at the park?"

"Yeah. Can't think of anything better than that."

She was grinning at him again. It was one of _those_ grins too. _Damn her…_

"I'm packing food. Can't go to a park on an empty stomach."

"Believe me. Your stomach is anything but empty," Sasame mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I'd hate for you stomach to be empty."

She narrowed her eyes on him before turning around and grabbing food. Out of a fridge that didn't belong to her no less.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame just stared, lagging behind while she ran off to sit under the tree in the middle of the daisy field. This field was just like the book, his dreams, so many memories here. Memories he hadn't experienced in this lifetime but in another. Kagura looked up at him from where she sat. He was just staring around, pausing on her every few seconds. "You just going to stand there or are you going to come over here. There were a few people around. Different from her frequent visits in the winter with a bottle of sake. They'd constantly wondered where she disappeared to but she had to lay off the booze when people started showing up to the park. Worse. Cops started showing up.

Sasame sat down beside her, still staring around. It was beautiful really. Nice seeing it without the white haze. The only thing missing was Kagura's pretear uniform. He'd never really been in here. The park wasn't on his list of places he wanted to go. "So this is where you've been disappearing to all winter? You been coming here in the freezing cold?"

"It makes me feel better here. I don't have to think about anything."

"I'm sure." It was a side effect of the Tree of Fenril. You didn't have to think about anything when near it because, for those who let it, it thought for you. That tree had been resurrected in this field, in the story, the day Kagura-…the character…died.

"You okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. _Kagura…died._ He pulled her into a hug, which had surprised her yes, but she didn't stay stiff for long. _I won't let her die. Not again. I'll protect her better this time…_

"What was that for?"

He grinned. "I just felt like it."

"I take it you're not hungry right now?"

Sasame leaned down more so he was just a few inches away from her. Breath fanning over her face. "Later." He pulled her closer. Being as gentle as possible. Memories of his previous dream were provoked when Kagura pressed closer to him. Her arms wrapping around his neck, mouth opening wider for him. He could feel her calling out to him. _"Sasame"_ He pressed down harder. His tongue battling it out with hers. _"Sasame"_ He pushed down so they were both on the floor, not really caring if people saw or stared for that matter. That piece of her she'd left with him in death was something that didn't belong to him. She needed it back. That happiness that she'd become dependant on him for. The need for him to return it to her was so apparent it hurt. Kagura sighed but clinged onto him, hands balled up around his shirt. One of his own slid up her shirt and he'd been happy enough when she didn't say anything. She shivered under his hand though. He quickened pace down to her throat. _"Sasame!"_ That last image snapped him out of it. _What the hell am I doing? In 'public'? _He looked down at her. Lips swollen. Hair dis-shelved. Eyes barely open. Shirt pushed up a little too high with children playing around…well more like child. There was one kid. He sighed and pulled Kagura's head into his lap, which she immediately got comfortable in. Her face pressed as close to his stomach as it could get. "I take it you're not hungry?"

"Later…" She sounded tired so he let her sleep. But it was going to rain pretty bad soon so he hoped she didn't decide to sleep too long. He watched her while she slept, ran his hand over her hair, traced the contours of her face. He'd fallen in love with her in this very field. And it was happening all over again.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Just run for it!" Sasame called he was already half way there. Kagura got out of the car and ran for the house too. Rain had come full force in a matter of minutes. Now she was getting soaked. And the rain HURT. More like needles. Once on the Ayanami's porch she got a good look at her skin. It was starting to turn red. _Great._ Sasame tried wiping as much water from his face as possible with already wet hands. His hair was stuck to the sides of his face. He looked like a wet dog. Then again, she couldn't say much better for herself. He finally got around to looking for his keys. He began frantically checking each pocket. Then making squishy noises by jumping up and down, trying to see if he'd here them jingle. Even if they _did_, like hell we'd here it over the rain.

"Where are they!" Kagura had to shout over the rain.

"I think I dropped them running over here!"

Kagura made a loud annoyed noise that was muffled by the beaming rain. _Great. I'm going to freeze to death. All because this dumbass…_Kagura watched him struggle with the doorknob.

"I think we need to find the keys!"

"WE! You dropped them!"

"We'd get inside faster if we BOTH looked!" Sasame ran out in the rain practically dragging Kagura after him. They started out looking around on the ground. The rose got her knees dirty in mud forming from all the dirt and rain. Until finally she got fed up. She got off her knees and looked in the most LIKELY place the keys would have been. The car.

"DUMB ASS!" It was a loud screech that Sasame definitely heard. He looked up and saw Kagura staring in through the car window. She tried opening the door but it was locked. That's when Sasame got up to look. "YOU LOCKED THEM IN THE CAR!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Oh now is NOT the time to fuck with me!"

"You WERE the last one in the car!"

"Oh that's right! I locked them in because this is my damn car. And those are my damn keys I forgot to take out of MY DAMN EGNITION!"

Sasame rolled his eyes and yanked on the door a few more times. "Then what do you suppose we do!"

"I don't know about you," Kagura said, picking up a rather large rock, "But I'm getting in that car."

Sasame's eyes widened. First a tree fell on his car and now that he had a new one, she was going to break his window. "NO!" He snatched it from her and dragged her back under the porch. "Don't you have your keys? We can stay in your house!"

"My keys are in YOUR house! You know, the one we can't get into!"

"What about the spare!"

"Himeno took it! She lost hers!" They just stood there while it rained in silence, until Kagura broke it. "Hey! Do you keep your window unlocked!"

"Yeah! But we don't have a ladder!" Kagura walked back out into the rain and Sasame followed her. "I said we don't have a-"

"I heard you!" She grabbed onto the vine gate against their house that kept the weeds from growing out of control. Sasame pulled her away from it.

"You're not climbing up there!"

"How else are we getting in!"

"I'll go!"

"Think about it. If and WHEN you fall, no one's going to catch you. You'd crush me! If I slip and fall, you'd catch me!"

"And if I couldn't?"

"Like you'd let me fall." She tried climbing up it again while Sasame stood under her. She was almost all the way up to his window when her foot slipped. She ended up sliding a few inches down but that was enough to scare him.

"That's it! It's not worth it. Come back down!"

"Stop being a baby! I'm fine!"

_I'll protect her better this time…She sure as hell isn't making that easy._ He watched her almost slip again while trying to push open his window, and in a few more seconds, she slipped in. At least she got in okay. She opened the door for him once he got back to the porch and she had a grin on her face.

"I told you I could do it. I only slipped because I forgot to take my shoes off first-"

"It was stupid. You got lucky and you know it." She watched him walk in past her and closed the door. After staring at him for what seemed like a long while, she went to get her keys.

"I'll just go home then."

"In this weather?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "It's just next door."

"And if something happened to you, who's going to here over the rain."

"You worry too much." Just then, every light in the house flickered at the crack of thunder. Then, they all went out. The television cut off, and everything that needed to be plugged in went off. The house was near pitch black with the exception of the dim midnight sky light filtering in through the windows. "This. Is. Fucking. PERFECT…"

"My mother keeps a lot of candles and two flashlights around incase of black outs."

"Yeah. We'll have light while we starve."

"We have a lot of canned food too. We'll be fine. It's just one night."

"Little tip. If the lights are out long you're going to want to throw your fridge food out before the house smells like dead animal and sour milk."

"You're not still planning on going home are you?"

"Yea-"

"Try no. You're staying and that's final. Besides, what would my mother say if she knew I let a woman go home alone during a black out?"

Kagura tossed her keys on the end table by the door…or at least tried to. They hit the floor. "Where's that flash light?"

Sasame walked into the kitchen, feeling around until he got to the counter. When a spot of light shone in Kagura's face, she knew he found it. He gave her one and she got one. He used the light and Kagura watched while he picked up three large boxes from the base of the kitchen closet. They were all candles. He wasn't lying when he said Ayanami had A LOT. They put candles EVERYWHERE. Both sides of the each stair. Down the sides of the hallways. All over the living room and the kitchen. Sasame's room. The bathroom. The guest room, where Kagura was going to sleep. All in places where something wouldn't catch on fire of course. They were placed on non-stick mats for the melting wax. It looked good actually. Got to the point when the flash lights weren't needed anymore. Kagura came back up the stairs after finishing off the living room and saw Sasame laying out a shirt, towel, and washcloth. "Uh…that's for you. So you don't catch a cold. I would have given you pants but what's the point if they're going to keep falling off."

"It's fine."

"You can use the bathroom down the hall. I'll use my mom's." He grabbed a few candles from his room and left her alone.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura had washed out her underwear, since she couldn't expect Sasame to have a bra and underwear lying around here somewhere…_unless_…she smirked to herself and sunk deeper into the water. Candles cast shadows everywhere. They were beautiful, of course, but she didn't like them TOO much. They made too many shadows and she didn't like shadows unless she was the one in them. They just made her paranoid. She was taking her time though, even though her skin was going to start wrinkling soon. She was trying to put off having to walk around in that T-shirt for as long as possible. Sasame tapped on the door. Obvious she's been in there a while.

"You alright?"

"Uh…yeah."

There was a long silence on the other side of the door. She thought he walked away but he spoke again. "How long you plan on staying in there?"

"Why?"

"Your food's getting cold." Just then her stomach growled. He obviously heard it because he started laughing. "I guess I'll take that as a 'not long'."

Kagura scrambled to get out and got dressed…if you can call throwing on a T-shirt _dressed_. She swung open the door. There were clean socks outside it. O yeah. Socks. Those help a lot. _Well…they're long…like leg warmers…but they look like something an old lady would wear._ She put them on anyway and ran downstairs. He was already at the table eating. Cambles Chunky Chiken Noodle Soup! **(Lidia- So that's all I could think up? I feel like eating it right now…/hungry/)** It smelled…well…good. Then again, anything edible smells good to a starving person.

He looked up at her with raised brows when she sat down. "You know, I never noticed how small you were until you put that shirt on. It's like a dress on you."

"I think I am not small therefore I am not small. This is all the food? Where's the rest?"

"There's more in the pot. Eat that first before you go trying to get seconds."

So she rushed with the bowl she had and ended up eating three more after that while Sasame only got two. "I'm not full but it'll do."

"Hey, you had more then me."

"So?"

"I only got two."

"I only got three. Would you have rather me only have two?"

"Yes. I'm the man. I'm _supposed_ to eat more than the woman. It's common sense."

"If you want to be like that then fine. Tell me why THE MAN cooked my dinner?"

"Because I'm a nice man."

"Shove it. If you wanted it, you would have said something when I went for it. But you didn't so NYAH!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me---STOP licking the bowl!"

"Nuh-uh. Why should I? You wanted the left overs?"

"No it's just not right. Learn some manners---I said stop it!"

"Like you're going to make me. Now wash my plate!"

Kagura jumped up from her seat and ran up the stairs when Sasame started chasing her. "How about you slow down and say that to my face!" She ran into his room and locked the door. "You can't lock me out of my own room!"

"I just did!"

Kagura looked around for something to do. Sasame's room was always clean. Maybe she should mess it up a little bit. She started with his CD's. Classical. Instrumental. Symphony. She started throwing them around. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, Yun K.? With all the other crap in here what would he be doing with this? I bet Hayate's music is better…hey…American music. Likin Park…My Chemical Romance…_nice_…no rap though…bummer." She disorganized everything else while ignoring Sasame's warning for her to open the door.

"You better not be making a mess."

"Oh that's the last thing I'd be interested in doing right now," she said before tossing another CD. Collections of Piano hits. How the hell do Piano songs or whatever you call them, become _hits_.

"Kagura! This is the last chance you get. Now open the door. If I get in there-"

"Keyword: 'if'." She was going through the things on his desk, knocking random things onto the floor. There was a picture of them on it, which she left alone. And there was a rather large book on his desk. It looked old too.

"What's with the old book? Sasame?" When she didn't get an answer, she shrugged it off. Sasame's bed was WAY too neat. Kagura picked up the old thing set it on Sasame's bed, jumping up and down a few times to wrinkle the sheets before pulling them out of place. "That's better," she said before lying down. It had already been open. Once she started reading, she noticed that it was that book…not the same but like the book Yayoi gave her. It was opened to the part she'd last read when-

"What the hell!"

Kagura rolled over on her back quick with a sheepish grin on her face. "Um…Oops?"

"You-"

"I tripped! And…it all…fell." She must not have noticed him picking the lock.

Sasame stared at her for a while. He grabbed the book, closed it, and put it back on his desk. "Fell huh? I don't come to your room and throw stuff around."

"Pff, you'd probably clean it." Sasame glared at her now. "Why were you reading that? You're a sick little pervert aren't you?" _Okay…so I'm half trying to change the subject. His room really was TOO neat._

"Yeah, I guess I am." He closed the door. "And now you're stuck in here with me. Clean my room."

"_No!_ It looks better this way."

"Don't make me come over there."

"Oh no. A whole two feet you're going to walk to make me clean your room. I'm petrified. That, 'I'm the MAN. Do as I say' crap may work on whatever idiot decides to marry you but it ain't working on me."

Sasame just stared at her now. "…What?"

"You heard me. You want it clean. YOU do it." He was walking toward her now. He got so close that she'd actually considered that maybe he was going to try making her do it. _Nah. This is Sasame we're talking about._

"I didn't mean _that_. That thing about the idiot who decides to marry me."

"If you can repeat it then I'm sure you heard that too." Now she got what he was pointing out but tried at best to pretend she didn't care.

Then he smirked. He probably knew already. "If I wanted to marry someone smart, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you."

It took her a while to get it, then her face went red. "Hey! I'm smarter than you! I scored number ONE on our exams."

"Just like you to focus on the insult. Just proves my point. Idiot."

"If I'm an idiot then why did _I_ get offered to go to America to go to school and not you!"

His eyes went wide and he stared at her but she just stuck her tongue out at him. "You're what?"

"Huh? Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not going anyway."

He looked a little relieved when he sat down beside her, but still, now it bothered him a little that she WASN'T going. "Why…aren't you going?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Because I don't want to. I have a lot here. Family. Friends-"

"You're not staying because of me are you. Because if that's the case you'd be better off going."

"I just don't want to. What? You trying to get rid of me already?"

Sasame smirked. Hadn't she said something like this before? When he asked what he was to her. He kissed her forehead and smirked at her. "Now why would I want to go and do that?" She looked down, face red and smiling. The candles gave her a glow you wouldn't notice without them. Her hair was still damp. He could smell it with how close he was. She was…beautiful. Not that her other crude behavior didn't make her great to be around. But when she wasn't cursing or fighting or shouting or something just as bad, she was actually…adorable. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. Mouth pressing down hard. He couldn't help himself. They were alone with no one else in the house. No phone to interrupt. No random visitor in this bad weather. Candles everywhere. It was…perfect. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing as close as possible. Sasame pushed back until she fell flat against his bed. Did he forget to mention the fact that she was ALREADY in his bed? How was that not convenient? You only see that kind of thing in movies really. His hand slid under her shirt again, grazing over skin that shivered when touched. He felt like he did this before. And that same feeling Kagura had drank herself numb to get away from came crashing back down on her. That familiar tightening of the abdomen for him and shivering nervousness for her. Her shirt inched up higher and his mouth lowered to her neck while he muttered things to her she didn't comprehend. He nibbled down on her every now and then to get a whimper out aside from her rapid breathing. He lifted her long enough to have her shirt pulled off. She didn't react too well at first. Hurrying to cover herself up. It made him laugh.

"I-It's not funny!" Her face couldn't get any redder then it was. Sasame pinned her back against the bed.

"What fun is it if I can't look?" She just glared at him. "Move your hands."

"No."

"I could always make you. I am THE MAN you know."

"If you do I'll---" Sasame grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above her head, smiling inches away from her face.

"You'll what?" When she didn't say anything he lowered his mouth over the hill of her breast, over the wing of that butterfly tattoo. "I thought so." Kagura started squirming around now. While one hand was locked around her wrists, the other traced the outline of the only fabric blocking him from where he was and where he wanted to be. She was shaking, arching to every spot his mouth fell, whimpering for him to stop and take her. "What? The almighty Kagura can't do anything to help herself right now?"

"Please…it hurts."

Sasame pressed his mouth over hers again, using his knee to separate her legs and settle himself between them. He had to push her hips back down every time she was too hasty in rubbing them against his. His free hand crept slowly down her stomach, slipped under that barrier and over her. She moaned into his mouth and near shrieked when a finger slipped in. Soon a second one slipped, followed by a third. She arched higher, brought her hips closer to his hand. Every movement he made with them seemed to strike a nerve. She whimpered in protest when he took them away. His lips left hers while he removed her underwear, slipping off the socks on the way. The song bird bit down on the soft spot of her neck while removing the sleeping pants he put on earlier. He didn't really feel like himself anymore. He was possessed, in a way. Her legs wrapped around him, she herself trying to lower over him. He pushed in but soon regretted it with the way she jerked back and gasped like it hurt. He tried pulling out but she tightened her legs around him.

"Don't." Her voice was little more than a whisper but it was enough to make him stay. So he pushed in again, slowly, and she called out to him like in that dream. He never wanted it to end. She raised to meet his pushes and his free hand held her there while slow pushes turned to thrusts. Her gasping became louder moans. Calling his name more than he could count. Both nearing a place they knew would end this. Dreading it and welcoming it at the same time. His grip on her wrists increased with every shove. One more thrust and Kagura screamed, tightening around him to the point where he couldn't stand it and gave in too. This is what preating must have been like. Not the feeling of the person themselves but the warmth they surround you with. The feeling of that person becoming one with you. It was like, for that moment, she was surrounded by a force of sound. To the point where the loud rain outside wasn't the only thing to be heard.

"_Kagura!"_ They stayed like that a while before Sasame pulled out and let go. Sweating just as bad, if not more than she. He pulled her to him and draped the cover over. Kissing her forehead and leaning down to her ear, whispering how much he loved her, but by this time she was already asleep. He held her close until he too fell asleep aside his princess. The one he found and the one he was going to protect.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Her legs were sore, and it was hot. Too hot. "What…happened.?" Kagura lifted her head and surveyed the room. She was alone, the only light coming from the full moon outside. Where was she? She wasn't supposed to be in here. She wasn't supposed to…then it came back. Maki pulling that rag over her face until everything went black. And now she was in here…naked…but he wasn't in bed with her at the moment. _That…that…**BASTARD**._ She hurried out of bed, ignoring the fact that she was still a little dizzy. That didn't matter much right now did it? He wasn't here right now and that was a good thing. But it hurt to move around. She couldn't help but think about those women. ALL those other women she'd seen him with. Just imagine how many there was _before_ she showed up. Psy didn't call him a man-whore for no reason. He was _filthy_ and she felt just as _filthy_ and _disgusting_ knowing he had…he…She tripped trying to pull up her shorts. There was a loud thud that could probably be heard through the house.

"Kagura?"

So he was still there? Foot steps could be heard, him rushing to get upstairs. Kagura quickly put on her jacket, grabbed both her short sword and long one off his dresser and stood behind the door. _I'll kill him…I'm going to fucking KILL him._ The door burst open with Kagura hiding behind it, short sword half drawn. He looked around frantically with his back to her. She could kill him right now. She could stab him to death RIGHT NOW. And he would have deserved it wouldn't he? She had her arm pulled back. She could stab him to death right now and no one would be around to stop her. _But…_There _was_ a down side. A very VERY DOWN side. They know where she lives. Where she's stuck living. At the ADOC with her sister. If she were to kill Maki right now they'd come and kill her, and anyone who saw. Which would most likely be Himeno and some other random kids there. She'd end up dragging Himeno into her mess wouldn't she? Besides…in a way…didn't she deserve it. How many people had she killed so far. Too many to count. Having something like this happen. It was karma wasn't it. They didn't deserve it. _She_ deserved it. She sheathed her sword and stodd back behind the door when he went running out of the room. She wasn't going to kill another person. Not unless they threatened her sister. And after Himeno's away and safe, with someone else to protect her…she'd come back for _him_. Because she _deserved_ to die didn't she. Kagura climbed out the window and went back home, body shaking in disgust. Filth that couldn't be washed off no matter how many showers she took.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That same night…

"I don't know if I can-…But it's supposed to rain storm tonight-…Yes sir…/sigh/ Yes sir…Are you sure it's that important?…Can't he just get it when we get back to school?…It has to be looked over by then?…What's wrong with me doing it?…It's for the Senior class only?…And you couldn't remember to give it to him earlier-…yes principal sir…I'm going now…" She hung up the phone and stared at the manila folder in her hands. It was the budget plan for the prom and graduation ceremony plans. All duties of Sasame, student council president and Senior class representative. _Well…this an excuse for me to see him without it being awkward…but that witch will probably be there…it's late…she should be in her own home…so I'll go then…_ Mawata grabbed a rain coat and umbrella. She didn't want to get wet when it started raining. She got into her car and drove herself. Tanaka was off somewhere driving her mother and that man around. If he doesn't leave to live with his _own_ family soon, she would explode. I mean, sure mother's happy…but…she missed her dad more. He shouldn't be replaced by some washed up novelist. In the middle of her driving there, the weather changed from a light down pour to a rainstorm. It was a little hard to see through. But she did finally make it there. A blur of small lights could be seen through her windshield. The folder was put inside her coat. Mawata pulled out her umbrella and ran up to the house. She was going to ring the doorbell but stopped her self. It wasn't as clear but it could be heard. The sound of Sasame inside…with another woman.

"_Kagura!"_

The folder slipped from her hand and hit the porch before she ran back to her car. _That WHORE! She-…she took him from me. I won't forgive her for this! I **won't**!_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So Hayate won…again. I'm not surprised really. He needs to learn how to loose though or else he isn't going to gain anything. His ego's bad enough as it is." Hayate's snorted from the back seat of the car while Yayoi just laughed. "I'm just happy Himeno won."

"Thanks Onee-chan!"

"So what'd you two do while everyone was gone?" Yayoi asked.

Kagura's face went red. Luck they couldn't tell from the back seat. Sasame could see but refrained from laughing at her. _Adorable._

"I wasss…reading that book you gave me."

Himeno snorted. "Pff. Liar."

"Really? Did you finish it?"

"Uh…almost."

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It's…um…interesting."

"Really? Which part?"

"Um. All of it-"

"You didn't read it did you?"

"I did-"

"They were probably doin' it all week-end or somethin'" Hayate cut in. Himeno punched his arm.

"You pervert!" The front of the car was extremely quiet. Suspiciously quiet. "Kagura?"

"Uh. Huh?"

"How come you're not hitting Hayate like usual? You're not even _saying_ anything."

"I just don't feel like it. Besides, you always complain when I do."

She narrowed her eyes on her sister. "That's never stopped you before…You _didn't,_ did you?"

"Wha- NO! Of course not!"

"Kagura-"

"O look! School! I better get to class before I'm late!" Kagura jumped out of the car while it was still moving and ran.

"We're still a block away! And we're half an hour early! YOU GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Now Himeno jumped out after her. Stepping on Hayate to get there though.

"Watch where you're stepping tulip head!"

Kagura ran in through the gate, ignoring the many people whispering and staring at her. She was worried about the nosy little tulip running her down the schoolyard. "KAGURA!" She reached the building and had to jog back a little to look at something she ran past. It looked like a flyer. With her picture on it. **Gang Banging** WHORE _SLUT_ **Tokian Saint Knoctern** She snatched it off the wall to get a better look at it. _What the fuck!_ She looked around. They were all over the walls. She could hear others whispering too.

"Now that you think about it. She does look like they said. Red hair and eyes and everything." "For real? I didn't know we had a former gang leader as big as HER at our school." "I'm scared." "No wonder she's angry all the time." "She's supposed to be dead." "OOooo, what do you think's going to happen when Kyoko finds out?" "What about the principal?" "No way! She's just a wannabe. I bet she put these up herself." "Nope. Sasame's fan club is passing it out." "No way! How'd they know?" "They say Mawata told them. A lot of people asked her was it true and she said yes. That she saw the tattoo herself and she's cheating on Sasame with Kyoko's boyfriend that Saint guy!" "Oh poor SAME-KUN!" "Do you think her sister's in it too?" "No way! She's way too nice!" "Ssshhh ssh, she's looking at us." "Freak."

If looks could kill, they'd be dead. Her face distorted into anger. Eyes blazing with a twisted snarl on her face. Growling like a hungry wolf thirsty for blood. This was Knoctern. Devil assassin incarnate. The student that had been whispering about her quickly scurried off in random directions. Himeno paused before approaching. "Wh-What wrong? O-Onee-chan? Why are you looking like that?"

The paper crumpled in her hand and dropped onto the floor. **"Mawata…"** She pushed passed Himeno and walked off.

Himeno picked up the crumpled paper and looked at it. "Oh Kami. Kagura wait!" She was already gone so Himeno went running, hoping she found Mawata before Kagura got to her.

Kagura went storming around the building, punching any fan girl she saw posting those pictures up. Her search for Mawata wasn't going well so she pinned one of those fan girls up against the wall. **"Where is she!"**

"Wh-Wh-Who?"

"**Mawata. Where is she?"**

"Sh-She was outside in the school yard last I saw."

"**Good. Now you're going to do me a favor."**

"Wh-What is that?"

"**You're going to take down every flyer and picture in this school and throw them away. I promise you, if I see even ONE, I'll rip your throat out and watch you bleed to death. Are we clear on that?"** She nodded and Kagura dropped her to go looking for Mawata again, picking up one of the folding steel chairs that sat in the hallway.

Himeno found Mawata just walking into the building and was quick to stop her from going any farther in. "Mawata! Wait!"

"What do you want-"

"You can't come in here. Kagura's looking for you and she's really angry. I don't know why you did it or how you knew but if she sees you she's going to _kill_ you."

Mawata snatched her arm away from Himeno. "I'm perfectly capable of defending _myself._" Himeno tried getting her to go back outside a few more times but she wouldn't budge. "I'm not afraid of your sister. If she wants to fight me than I'm fine with that."

"**Alright then."** Mawata looked over just in time to be smack in the face with a chair. She stumbled back out the school doors before being hit in the face again and falling down the stairs outside. Himeno grabbed onto Kagura's arm.

"Kagura! Please stop it! You're going to get in trouble!"

"Fight!" "Fight!" "Fight!" "Fight!"

Kagura swung Himeno off her arm and threw the chair at Mawata again. She was standing and ready to catch it, hitting Kagura back with it. Instead of falling, she snatched it away and threw it aside. **"You're going to have to hit me with a lot harder than that." **Mawata punched her square in the face, and again, she didn't fall. She just smiled and Mawata backed away from her. **"What? I thought you weren't scared. It's always more fun when you fight back."** Kagura ran up and kicked her. She kept kicking and Mawata tried at best to block but her forearms were starting to bleed. Himeno ran to go get Hayate and Sasame who were probably on their way from the student parking lot.

"Hey. There's Himeno. What's wrong with the tulip head now," Hayate sighed. Every time she came running there was always something wrong…or she wanted to hurt Hayate. But he doubted it was the second. She didn't have that _I'm going to pummel you if you call me tulip head again_ look in her eyes.

"Hayate! Sasame!"

Sasame got a little worried. It sounded serious. "There something wrong?"

"M-Mawata t-told," she panted.

Hayate was confused. "She told what---"

"Where's Kagura?"

"In front of the school. Kagura's going to hurt her. She won't listen to me." Sasame went running. Hayate grabbed Himeno by the hand and dragged her along too. She was too worried to blush about it. By the time they got their, Kagura was hovering over Mawata, her shirt in one hand and the other punching her. Mawata didn't look too good. She was bleeding. Pretty bad but not hospital worthy. So they hadn't been fighting that long. She was going to punch again when Sasame grabbed her and yanked her off. A few people from the crowd groaned when he forced her away. Some people helped Mawata up and got her to the nurse. Class started soon after. Not long after class started, Kagura was called down to the principal's office.

It was the principal, the Vice principal, and Chief Administrator there to speak with her. _O yeah. This is going to be fun._

"These allegations made against you by Miss Kogo Mawata. Do you know where they could have come from?" The principal asked.

"I may have an idea…"

The Vice Principal cut in. "So you ADMIT to being a Gang Banging Whore Slut Tokian Saint Knoctern?"

"I didn't say all that-"

Now the administrator opened his mouth. "So you deny it? Is mis KOGO MAWATA the liar? Because in all my life I have never known her to be a liar."

"I'm not a whore or a slut and I don't _bang_ anything."

"So you admit to being apart the gang Tokian Saints?"

"You admit to being Knoctern?"

"The same Knoctern that's supposed to be dead?"

"I admit to being a FORMER affiliate of theirs. Yes. Regardless to what Knoctern,_ I_, am _supposed_ to be, I am very much _alive_ and asking if my previous activities will affect my attendance here in any way?"

When the principal didn't speak, the other two cut in. "Well of course! The parents won't be happy!"

"Neither will the students! How are they supposed to feel safe walking the halls with you around?"

"We'll receive angry letters and bomb threats!"

"Bad publicity toward the school!"

"I'll be willing to accept punishment for my actions toward Mawata but I have yet to cause you any troubles until now. I do my work. My test scores are highest in the school. I attend all of my classes. I _correct_ you college taught teachers. I honestly don't see the problem in my staying here."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before we let a _gang_ member stay in our school! Prized on it's great students bound for success!"

"That's right!"

The principal cleared his throat, signaling he wanted the attention of those in the room. "One week of suspension, one week of after school detention, and you must keep up with all your studies and school work. Suspension begins today. You are dismissed. Go home and don't come onto school property during your suspension."

The two adults in the room gawked at the principal. "But sir!"

"Yes sir. I'll get my things and leave now. Thank you."

Kagura just walked out. "Principal sir! You can't be serious!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kyoko burst through Maki's bedroom door. "MAKIII!" He looked up from the computer at the fuming blonde standing in his doorway.

"May I help you?"

"You knew!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? What happened?"

"Kagura!" Maki almost choked.

"Wh-What about her?" _Please don't tell me this bitch knows I'm using her…_

"You knew Kagura was Knoctern this whole time and you didn't say ANYTHING!"

_Okay…make up something…I can work around this…think._ "I didn't say anything because I thought you'd freak out and do something stupid…like right now. Stop shouting at me."

"But-" He glanced at her, as if daring her to raise her tone again and she lowered it. "But why didn't you say anything. I could have taken care of her earlier."

Maki refrained from laughing. She couldn't _take care_ of a paper bag. "Because her betrayal to the Saints is directly handled by me and those she betrayed, the other Saint leaders. This was before your coming here and I didn't want to worry you. But since you know anyway, you wouldn't know where she lives would you? Everything would go along a lot smoother if you did."

"Why would I? I hate her. She's such a bitch." Maki refrained from slapping the girl and kept his attention glued to the computer screen.

_Shoot her in the mouth. THE MOUTH!_

"WAIT!"

"What is it now?"

"She _did_ tell me she was Sasame's neighbor once during swimming practice."

He looked a little hopeful. "Do you know where he lives?"

"No."

He frowned and focused on the screen again. _I usually don't by into that dumb blonde stereo type but she's making me question that._

"OH!"

"What now!"

"One of the fan girls at school might know!"

He finally grinned. "Really now?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura got home, FINALLY after walking home. She saw Kyoko rushing off in her car earlier. The one person she expected to confront her on it was running off somewhere. _Probably went to Maki's…I'm so screwed._ _Great. Someone's going to find out where I live. Someone. I'm so SO SCREWED. Now I feel like I didn't hit Mawata hard enough…_There was a flashing envelope picture on Kagura's computer. YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Blinking on it. "What's this from…the school?" She sat down and looked at it. It was from YKZDeathValley. She recognized that e-mail address even though she hadn't seen it since he last e-mailed Maki that time she was over. _Now how the fuck did HE get my e-mail address! _Kagura lowered her head, only to begin hitting it against her desk. "Ryu never wants to talk about anything good. I'm dead…" The e-mail asked that she meet him. When explaining where it just said _the usual place._ "I don't even think I remember where that is. I'm dead."

**(Lidia- Mwahahahahahahaaaaa! Lol Who's Ryu? He's Maki's cousin. What does he have to do with this story? Like hell if I'm telling you. This has GOT to be the longest chapter I've written. Took me FOREVER. 35 or 36 pages. You know, given my limited computer access time. I hope you liked it though!)**

Preview

Kagura gets back to school soon enough but ends up getting crazy challenges from people who either don't think she's the real Knoctern, or just want to fight a legend. Either way, they're causing problems with her. The Vice Principal and Chief Administrator are looking for any reason to get her kicked out. Kagura pays that visit to the person who e-mailed her and ends up getting an offer she can't refuse. While this goes on, Hayate and Himeno spend a little more time together with Kagura and Sasame gone all the time. Will they leave that awkward stage between friendship and something more or will Hayate fall over with insults and ruin the WHOLE THING LIKE EVERYONE EXPECTS OF HIM! And what will Maki do when he finally gets a hold of Kagura's address. Things aren't looking too good.

Next Chapter- A Strong Wind

**All information under preview subject to change**

**Lidia**


	15. A Strong Wind

**(Lidia- HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I took so long. I got sidetracked. /I read ff's too. Lol/ And it was long as hell. Anyway, I've been apologizing a lot lately huh? I'm never on time so me being late is actually…on time I guess. This chapter may not be that great. I don't know. Some important stuff happens though. **

**Reviews:**

**IluvGojyo-Abbi Normal-/- I think it was the longest yet…or was that a different one? Don't remember. I actually used to do that. I was playing the sims before I starting writing so I threw that in. But I wanted a graveyard real bad. Lol. If your confused about anything let me know! Oh and I LOVE GOJYO TOO! Him and Goku. **

**Sailormoonhannah- LOL! Thanks! I like My chemical Romance but I'm more of a Likin Park fan.**

**Keyquis- lol. It actually did feel good. But I took a LONG break and actually READ something instead of writing for a change. Ah! I see someone's a die hard Hayate fan. Lol. You say it like you _want_ him to get punched. **

**bb- Thanks. Glad you liked it. This one isn't as long as the last though.**

**KeraJeir- THANKS! This one is kind of a filler, until the end, so it might not be as good.**

**Animangel- Hello my 'annoying long review person' lol That computer timer thing sounds EXACTLY like something my mother would do…I'm not trying to give her any ideas. But if I raise my grades enough, not only am I off punishment, I get the computer back in my room! My report card came. I did better than last quarter so my mom hasn't been so harsh on me…but I'm in that, kind of punished, kind of not stage. Lol Strange, I know. Your brothers sound kind of like my brother and cousin. They love video games and, well, I got sucked in too. I LOVE them. Though there are some I just won't play. Lmao about your second review. Everyone seems to be happy Mawata got beat up. Weak point huh? Better not tell her that though. Ryu's not that bad in my opinion…at times…then again…I doubt you'll think so…or I could be wrong…/response to your e-mail/ LMAO! Your funny. /waves at your friend/ HEY! GLAD YOU LIKE IT! I'll try, though I don't get too much cp time either. I can't blame your friend for not wanting to wait. I'm an impatient person too. **

**Natsuke- LMAO! I was actually trying to think up and name and used Ryu's from street fighter, even though the character in this story and the street fighter Ryu look nothing alike. Lmao…Natsuke…you can say it you know. Or at least say they did 'it'. Lol Though it was funnier when you avoided it. And yeah she does…though kinda sucks because as soon as she got her happiness back, she didn't have a reason to be happy. But I wrote it that way so I guess it's my fault. Ah yes. Your second request for the end of Maki's life. It's becoming expected of you ya know? Waiting for the third! Later.**

**Silentxangel- lmao. Sounds like you were waiting for that for a long time. Lol, another happy 'mawata got beat up' reviewer. "I wish Mawata dies!" lmao! Love is love…even if it is one sided. --'. )**

**Field Full of Daisies-** A Strong Wind

Kagura sat on her bed, staring at her computer screen for the millionth time today. It'd been three days now. Only two more until she went back to school. Still, that e-mail bothered her. Did he want a favor? Did he want her dead? She couldn't die. Not yet anyway. She had gotten up enough nerve to reply to him, saying she needed a week to get back into school so no one would notice her going missing. That was an excuse. She could leave and return right now and no one would be AROUND to notice. They were all of doing what they had to do. She just said it because she was nervous about going. She _really_ didn't want to go see him. It was dangerous enough showing her face in Tokyo again. The others noticed her acting weird ever since her suspension and thought it was about everyone finding out. No one suspended Kyoko for being in a gang. Granted she didn't beat up one of the schools prized students but still. They took Kagura and Himeno to get their permits the other day. That distracted Kagura for about as long as it took to take the test. Sasame's constant attempts at PDA embarrassed her and was also a good way of distracting her. Now she was bored. Her school work was done. Home work, done. She even read all the notes Himeno took for her. Yayoi wasn't in all the same classes but Kagura preferred to read _her_ notes when she could. Himeno's were all sloppy with words missing and drool stains from sleeping, as if she didn't do that enough. But…look on the bright side. At least she _wrote_ notes. Kagura didn't. The rose was stuck at home now, eating, watching TV, playing a computer game every now and then, music. It was the best break she ever got, even if the lingering thought of death approaching stayed in the back of her mind. At least she got to sleep in late. Sleep haunted by the dreams Ryu, the heartless bastard. Well…not completely heartless. _He likes me…I think…he's nice all the time…then again he was nice to that other guy too and look where that got him. The bottom of the lake._ Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door. It was the middle of the day. No one was supposed to be home yet. Sanma work. Ayanami, work. Hayate, Sasame, Himeno, school. So who the hell was that? Kagura reached down and grabbed her short sword she had jammed under the frame of her bed, and stood. The knock came again and the door cracked open but no one came in. Maki. It had to be him didn't it. He was here _now_ wasn't he? Well at least her sister wasn't around. She ran over kicked open the door ready to spill blood when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up.

"And _what_ do you plan on doing with that?"

"Sasame?"

"Who else would it be?" When he put her down she kicked his leg and stomped back into her room. "OW! What was that for!"

"Don't do that anymore!" She shoved her sword back in place.

He just grinned at her. "I scared you didn't I?"

"I don't get scared. I was just surprised. And I don't like surprises. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"They dismissed school early so the kids that got in trouble could clean the graffiti off all the walls."

"What graffiti?"

"About—Doesn't really matter. Point is that we got off early."

"I take it, it was about me huh?"

"Yeah. It wasn't all bad though. Apparently some people actually _like_ you." Kagura snorted. When she turned around she saw Sasame staring at her computer e-mail. "Who's Ryu?"

Kagura hurried over and pulled the plug before Sasame could stop her. "Do you always go reading other people's stuff."

"You going to tell me who he is or not?"

"No! It's none of your business!"

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to go with you to where ever this _usual place_ is and meet him myself."

"You read it already!"

"I did while I was talking to you. It's called multi-tasking."

"It's called being a nosy ASS."

"Fine. I won't go if you give me one good reason why you're meeting one of your Saint friends?"

"Hah! He's not a Saint he's head Yak—He's just not a Saint so you're wrong already-"

"You were going to say Yakuza weren't you! Kami! What the hell is wrong with you! I'm not going and neither are you!"

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"Kagura…" 

He was giving that stern look again like _when I say something I mean it._ Or the classic look given to a child. _No means no._ "Would you rather he come here?" That made Sasame re-think the trip. _Hah! I win…wait…I didn't want to go to begin with._

"Fine. But I'm giving you a ride."

"No you're not." _The look again._ "Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Speaking of which. You left _yours_ at my house. No point in going for them though. Hayate was fairly traumatized. He poked them with a stick and set them on fire until there was nothing left yesterday."

Kagura's face was burning. "R-R-Really?"

"Yup. You should have seen the look on his face. Hilarious."

"Gee…I can just imagine…"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"C'mon Hayate! Pleeeeease! You have _your_ license. How come you won't help me to learn how to get mine?"

"Because it should be a crime to let you out on the streets."

"_Hayateeeee._ Please?"

"No"

"Please."

"_No._"

"Pretty please?"

"…**no.**"

"I got no where to go you know. I can ask all day."

"Why aren't you with your sister?"

She stopped talking and stared down at her hands. Kagura would be back in school tomorrow but when Himeno asked to hang out after school, just the two of them and Yayoi, she said she had somewhere to be after detention. "She's busy…with Sasame."

Hayate stared at her a while. She looked sad. It was a shame to see her look like that really. "Alright tulip head. I'll teach ya. But you better not crash the car. It's mom's."

Himeno threw her arms around him in a hug and his face grew red. "THANK YOU! I promise I'll be a good student. Really!"

"That's okay and everything…but…you can let go of me now."

Now it was Himeno's turn to blush. She immediately sat back down on her side of the couch. "Er…sorry." They were in the Ayanami's living room watching TV. Kendo matches. That's all Hayate seemed to be interested in watching now a days. "Hayate? What do you plan on doing after high school? Are you going to be a kendo master or somethin'?"

The way she said master had him imagining himself as an old man with a wooden stick, practicing in the forest with bears and waterfalls or something. "I was thinking about going pro. I've got this scout that comes too all the games. Really famous. Comes to all the games to see me. Just that he says my way of fighting is too headstrong. He said I improvise around my mistakes and I won't learn what they are until I actually lose. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Just ask Kagura. I'm pretty sure she'd be happy to beat you than berate you with what you're doing wrong. She does it to me all the time."

"Pff. She'd have to beat me first and I doubt _that's_ going to happen. Anyway, what about you? You plan on doing anything?"

"Um? I dunno really. As long as it has something to do with flowers. Probably own a flower shop. Oh, and a house on a hill. With a husband and a house full of children. That'd be perfectly fine for me."

"That husband of yours would be one lucky man." He mumbled that to himself but she heard him.

"Really? You think? I probably wouldn't get married though. I'm too much of a clutz."

"You'll find _someone_. There's got to be at least _one _man out there interested in tulip-headed valley girls-" A pillow came smacked into his face not long after he spoke.

"Right. And he'll be an intelligent man. Not some arrogant baka like you."

"If I recall, it is _I_ who scored higher on our exams than _you_. You don't have the _right_ to call me a baka you baka."

"You're still an arrogant baka no matter what those dumb scores say."

"So I'm dumb and that makes you…lower than that. The dumbest-" Another pillow smack. This time it look like it actually hurt him though. "You little-"

"This is nice."

"Huh?"

"Us talking. The only person I ever get to really talk to is Kagura and she doesn't really like talking to me about what she plans on doing after high school. She'll just listen to me and get this sad smile on her face, and after I'm done I ask her but she changes the subject."

Hayate just stared at her again. One reason he wasn't overly fond of the girl's sister, besides the obvious reasons, was how sad Himeno seemed to look when she talked about her sometimes. Kagura was trying so hard to protect her sister's feelings but she was just making it worse. "Hey…don't…just pay attention to the rules of driving. One scratch on that car tomorrow and I'll get murdered. That means you will too."

She looked up with that same dopey smile again. "Okay!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

People had been surprised to see her back at school. They were also surprised to see Kyoko back in school. Kagura turned in all the piles of work she'd been given and the principal had been notified of that, but the Vice and Chief weren't looking happy to see her back. Just before detention they'd made that clear. "If we see just one assignment not turned in-"

"Or one tardy-"

"Or unexcused absence-"

"Or ANYTHING that isn't up to standard with what the principal has expected of you-"

"Which we don't know _why_-"

"You're out. You understand?"

Kagura just nodded, then added. "Thanks for the talk. But if I see you following me around the school again, I'm filing an administrator on student harassment complaint with the police."

"You are in NO place to threaten us-"

"And neither are you. I don't remember either of you being the principal now excuse me before I'm late for detention."

Detention had went by uneventful enough. Sasame had dropped Hayate and Himeno off at home before coming back for Kagura. Once out, she got in the car, told him to put the hood down, and roll up the windows. "You're not carrying that sword are you?" It wasn't really a question of whether she had it or not. He wanted to know if she'd need it. If it was a case that serious then he was turning the car around and taking her home now. He'd rather risk it with her closer by. And the thought of Kagura having to kill anyone… Sure, she threatened a lot of people…and she _did_ look like she was trying to kill Mawata…but her actually _killing_ someone…he didn't know what he'd do if she'd actually done it. Thankfully she hadn't. She told him so and, though she never told him much, she wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Nah. Even if I _wanted_ to, I wouldn't be able to get it into where we're going."

"…And where is that exactly."

"Just keep driving and make a left at the third light."

As always, Tokyo was hell to get through. There was always so much traffic and pedestrians were a little bolder with their lives when darting out into the street here. Most of the traffic caused had been because of street collisions. That and the fact that half the city was heading home from work at about this time. After about two hours in the car making turns this way and that, then getting lost for a while until Kagura finally remembered how to get there, they came to this rural area. A wealthy spot in Tokyo with lots of land. "Tell me how you got lost again?"

"_You _got lost. I'm not used to getting here from the street so I don't remember."

"…Then how else would you get here?"

_Building hopping with Psy._ "You just feel like asking questions don't you? Just be glad I let you come."

"_Let_ me?"

"Yes. We're here." Sasame turned in and stopped at the large gate. Behind the gate was a big hill the road led up to a mansion that made his house look like a garage…_half_ the garage…

"How much dirty money does this guy have."

Kagura snorted. "A lot. He…_owns_ organizations by putting his family in charge. Group for money laundering, black market trade. There's a lot of crap."

"So that blue haired bastard would be his-"

"-cousin."

"And what did he have the Saints doing."

"Eh, this and that." He noticed she kept skirting his questions or answering them with a PG explanation. That was fine…for now.

The speaker cut in while he rolled down the window. "You got an appointment kid?"

Kagura leaned over him to get in view of the camera. "Open the damn gate or I'm going home!"

"Oh…it's _you_. Boss said you'd be rude. Who's the company?"

"A guy who gave me a ride. Now open the gate." She sat back down with Sasame staring at her.

_A guy who gave her a ride?_ If Kagura noticed he was irritated by the comment, she didn't show it. He stepped on the gas a little faster when going up the hill and parked not far from the front door. There were two people in black suits waiting for them outside the door. When they got inside, they were immediately met by metal detectors. Sasame assumed it was to make sure no weapons passed through. Even though he was pretty sure more than most of the people here were carrying weapons on them. Some making no attempt to keep their hand guns covered. It just made him a little more curios. _What **did** Kagura used to get herself in to?_ He put his watch, keys, and that one earring into the bowl before stepping through and putting the items back on. Kagura didn't bother and just stepped through. The detector went off and the guard pushed her back through.

"You carrying a weapon?"

"Not that I know of." He frowned at her. She took off her earrings and stepped through again. And again it went off.

"You sure you're not-"

"I said no." She took her ankle bracelet Himeno got for her as a 'cheer-up even though everyone knows your secret' present, tongue ring, naval piercing, her ring with the big K on it, and finally stepped through it again. And again, it went off. Sasame sighed. Wasn't that everything.

"You got anymore piercings that need to be taken off?"

She crossed her arms over her chest when she saw where he was getting at. "No. It's probably just the wire in my bra-"

"Well maybe you should take that off to." Sasame reached over and dragged her behind him, snatching the bowl full of her things and shoving it in her hands. "Hey kid---"

"AH! My guest is here!" There stood a man with eyes just as gorgeous a hazel gold as the ones she was familiar with. Hair was a bit on the deeper blue side and he had a smile that sent shivers up your spine. Whenever he smiled, it was a little freaky the way Kagura saw it. She knew of his mood changes at the drop of a dime. Reminded her of Psy in a way. But she just wished she knew what he was thinking. Did she just bring Sasame all this way to watch her die? Was he going to die with her? She already knew the answer to that second question. She wouldn't let them. "Oh? And she brought another? I did hear that you had a little boy toy lying around some where."

Sasame's eyes deadpanned. _Toy? Is that what I am?_ He glanced over at Kagura who was blushing like mad.

"Really? Who'd you hear it from?"

"Psy."

_I knew it! Her and her big ass mouth!_ "Thank her for me."

"You can do that yourself. She's here."

Kagura halted in her tracks before she decided to follow him. Psy's warning rang like a loud alarm. _"Next time you see me…"_

Ryu seemed to notice her hesitation and grinned. "Oh what's the matter my little Kagi-chan? I assure you this isn't one of _those_ visits if that's what you're worried about. I just want to ask you a favor. Consider it the last thing you'll ever have to do for me. Hmm?"

_Last thing? So let me guess, I'm going to die getting the job done?_ She glanced at Sasame who held that stern expression but seemed a little nervous about the whole thing. It made her wonder. Sasame was so happy before. Why was she with him when all she ever did was make him worry? Why was she with him when she knew it wouldn't last? When she knew she was going to die…_It's because I'm selfish…_

Ryu turned his smile onto Sasame now. "You won't mind waiting in the lobby would you. It's a bit of a private conversation. You understand?"

Sasame grabbed her hand and yanked her behind him. "No."

"It's alright Sasame. I'm sure it will only take a minute." He looked at her, visually telling her he meant no when the sound of a gun clicking behind them brought him out of it.

"She goes the easy way or the hard way. And just so you know…the easy way's shooting you. Much more fun." The guard didn't look like he was joking either.

Kagura pulled her hand away and followed behind Ryu. "Ah! Hideki! Show him to the lobby. Take good care of my dear Kagi-chan's toy or I'll have someone take care of you!" He still held that wicked smile on his face all the way until they disappeared into the VERY conference room. The doors closed behind them and his smile dimmed a little. "Nice boy you have there. Definitely different from my little cousin but I guess they both get jealous easily. Or is it protective? I wouldn't remember. Any woman I come near makes some man angry. The curse of develishly good looks. I swear it!" He laughed as he walked over to his throne like chair.

"Still cocky as ever."

"Ah, yes, but the fact that you're not with my cousin does me a lot of good I guess. It would be harder asking this had you been."

"Asking what?" Kagura stayed a good distance away from him. Ryu had his mood swings and she was determined not to be in the cross-fire when they rose. Though…he should have had one by now. Then she saw them. Koriko, Berserk, and Psy walking in behind Ryu's chair. She had the sudden urge to go jump on B as usual but refrained from it. He'd helped her leave the Saints, yes, and Psy too, because they hadn't beat on her as badly when it came time for her to go, but they just might turn on her now.

He stopped smiling. "I'm disbanding the Saints." Her eyes went wide and he answered her obvious puzzlement. "I don't need them anymore. They're useless."

"And them?" she said referring to the ones behind him. Psy and B, like the goofy idiots they were, winked and waved and flapped their arms around when he wasn't looking. Koriko rolled her eyes but smirked. A smirked she rarely RARELY ever got to see.

"No point in wasting talent. They're too good to go to let go. A few others I'm hand picking from the group as well. They'll still work for me as my Saint division but more organized. The Saints are out of control, doing things I don't approve, and just plain costing me more money then they're worth."

"Oh…and…what about…"

"Maki? He signed his own death sentence when he disobeyed me and said he run them on his own rather then give up what he worked for. My dear cousin has become too big head and he even tried killing me. That's why you're here. You're going to kill him."

_That sounded more like a command then a favor. Not like I didn't plan on doing it anyway._ "I…can't do it…now…but soon. After I graduate and get on my feet."

"You mean after your sister graduates and you make sure she's alright."

Kagura looked at him oddly. "Psy again?"

She looked a little guilty. "It slipped."

"Yeah, you seem to be doing that with my business a lot lately."

"Well Ryu has ways of getting it out of me."

Just then Ryu had the weirdest grin on his face, like he was…happy? Actually happy? "You guys aren't…you're…oh that's just wrong."

Ryu turned a sharp gaze on her. "What are you trying to say?"

"I meant what I said. It's gross. _You_ and _Psy_. It's…what am I saying? You deserve each other." _You both belong in straight jackets._

"Oh…so you say you've never tried…_playing_…with your toy."

Kagura turned bright red but as soon as she looked at the angry expression on B's face, she was quick to deny it. "Nope. Never. I'm saving myself for marriage."

Berserk snorted. "So where is the little shit. I've been wanting to meet him. A little man-to-man chat."

"Gee, look at the time. If we're done here?"

Ryu looked to preoccupied with Psy. He waved a hand, signaling she was done here, and she rushed over to find Sasame. He was sitting in a room with various people holding guns, just staring at him. Needless to say he was unsettled. Once they were in the car, and a good distance away, Sasame let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "So…what did he want?"

"Pfft. Nothing important." _Not that I wasn't planning on doing it anyway…just wasted my day. But him and Psy? EUGH! Not that they're ugly. Those are going to be some pretty babies. But Psy pregnant? Can't imagine it._

"Didn't seem like nothing important. It _was_ a private talk after all." He looked a little more irritated this time.

"Relax, we weren't alone. Remember the chick with the purple mohawk?"

"Uh…the girl who visited when my car was wrecked? " He remembered. Kagura looked like she wanted to cry. Even though she smiled. Psy had done that to her the last time she visited.

"Yeah. She was there. And two other familiars. I was fine. It was more just news than anything."

"Oh? What kind of news?"

"He's disbanding the Saints."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah. I guess. Not that it matters to me." _I don't want to think about it. I just want to spend my time thinking about you. While I'm still here. Even though I know I'll make you sad when I'm gone. I don't care._ "Guess that makes me selfish."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry."

"Kami forbid _you_ go hungry. I'll stop somewhere when we get out of Tokyo."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You have to speed up. At _least_ 30. You're going too slow grandma."

Himeno's hands gripped the wheel until her knuckles turned white. Hayate had been specific about not harming the car and she was a little nervous about speeding up because of that. "I thought you said-"

"Himeno…we're in an empty parking lot. You're not going to hit anyone. Now speed up a little and make a few turns around these lamp posts."

"But-"

"Stop complaining and do it!"

Himeno glared at him from the corner of her eyes before focussing on the road again. "You didn't have to shout…"

"Stop pouting tulip-head---" Hayate's body was thrust back against his chair when Himeno stepped on the gas. Cutting turns around lamp posts too sharp and nearly swirving into one. "Himeno! Slow down!"

"What? The stupid tulip-head couldn't hear you!"

"I said---" The car came to an immediate halt at the lot entrance. Hayate's seatbelt was the only reason his head wasn't split open on the dashboard. "What the-"

"I'm sorry! It's just that car."

Hayate looked ahead of them and saw a car had moved into the entrance. A man inside, obviously not paying attention, talking on his cell phone while digging into his brief case. The only reason he probably wasn't driving right now. "Oh. It's okay. It's good that you stopped. Good reflexes. Just back up before this asshole---" The car started moving again and stopped when it hit the teens. The car jerked back a bit before the man got out and noticed his car had hit hers. Or at least, the way he saw it, their car hit his.

"What the hell!"

"You alright?" It took a minute for Himeno to notice he was talking to her. Even then, she just nodded. "Alright. Stay in the car." Himeno nodded again and watched Hayate leave. He got out and immediately the man began bickering with him about how _they_ hit _his_ precious new company car. All the girl inside could do was shake her head. It may not have been completely their fault, but Himeno couldn't help but think it was. Especially when she had been speeding while Hayate had told her to slow down. He specifically warned her not to put ANY SCRATCHES on the car…and now they had a scratchy dent. With paint probably chipped off and everything.

"Way to go on my first driving lesson…"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"AH! Kaoru darling! There you are! Where've you been?" He seemed a little disshelved but otherwise, cheery as usual. The novelist placed himself in a quiet room a bit far off from the main rooms of the house. The lights were dim and desks filled with scratchy notes and neatly written papers. The trashcan over flowed with paper balls. "Oh my. That's quite a mess. What is it you're doing?"

"I…kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh…let me see it."

"Not until I'm done," he smiled.

"Awww. Please? At least tell me what you are doing? I won't ask again?"

Kaoru was ready to protest but her pouting changed his mind. "Since you're going to pout-"

She gasped. "Elegant women do not pout---_I_ do not pout."

"_Sure_ sweetie. Whatever you say. Since your going to make that face that isn't a pout but looks so much like one-" She humphed. "-I'm writing you a book." That stopped her sour mood and for now, all she could do was stare at him with wide eyes. He scratched the back of his neck under the stare, nervousness creeping into his tone. "I- I just thought it'd be…nice…you know…since you like them so much and…it makes you happy. Unless you don't---" He didn't have a chance to finish. Natsue nearly barreled him down over the desk, hug like a vice, planting kisses all over his face. Muttering 'thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!' all the while.

"OH! I am happy! Thank you SO much! It'll be my favorite!"

"But I haven't even written it yet."

"But you're writing it for _me_. I love you! How nice of you to do something so kind for me." It was quiet now, and before Natsue knew it, she was blushing like a little school girl at her accidental confession. Kaoru just stared at her before a small grin appeared. Arms wrapping around the woman.

"Thanks…It's nice to hear."

_Thanks? I say I love you and he says thanks?_ She pulled away. "I'm a little fatigued. I'll go rest for a while." Natsue headed for the door, staving back tears long enough to get out of the room. But he called out for her before she could leave. "Y-Yes?"

"I love you too." And before he knew it, she was barreling him down again.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hayate drew on her bottom lip, teeth raking over it, making the girl in his arms shiver in reaction. She pulled away for air only to be attacked again, tongue tapping her own and Himeno was sure ALL the blood in her body had rushed to her face. He groaned and pulled away. They couldn't sit in this car forever. Besides, he wasn't like his brother, that lecher, who just jumped all over _his_ opportunity when he got the chance. But…she just wouldn't stop crying and…he sighed. Nope. He was just a pervert. And she looked too good. "Stop staring at me like that…tulip-head." That seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Wha- You- Stop calling me that!"

He grinned now. That was the short tempered girl he knew and loved…_Loved?…aw damn it…_ "Switch seats with me. I'm going to drive." She complied. But now sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed and staring out the window. He sighed again. "You want to go home?"

She popped out of her state just as quickly as she had gotten into it. "No. It's boring there. Let's do something."

"Like what? You want me to pick up Yayoi or something?"

"Pfft! All she does is talk to Goh now on that new computer camera she bought."

Hayate shuddered. "She could do better. Goh's…he's…"

"You cousin. Of course _you're_ not going to like him. But he's good for Yayoi. She hasn't been on one of those romantic rants as often…and when she does…it's usually about him. But shorter!"

Hayate snorted. "Not surprising. The bastard tends to have that affect on women. Ruining every shred of imagination in them until they're just shells of their former selves."

"Hayate! How could you say something so cruel about your own cousin!"

"Pfft. It's true. Where are we going anyway?"

"Um…the movies?"

"I'm not see some stupid chick flick. If something doesn't explode, burn, or bleed, I'm not watching it."

"Figures…"

The theater was packed full of people there to see that new vampire movie. "Now that's what I want to watch. And I don't care if you say no because we're not watching anything else."

"You're a little demanding aren't you?" They walked inside and stood in a rather long line waiting for tickets. Hayate bought both, even after Himeno had protested. They were currently just sitting in the arcade area, waiting for the showing to start.

"You stay here. I'm going to go get popcorn."

"I want nachos!" She called after him. He snorted and walked away. _He's always so grumpy._ Not that she ever took it personally. It made her laugh, really. The tulip looked up at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. "Um…may I help you?"

"Hey there beautiful…wait…you're that red-headed bitch's sister. Where is the little Knoctern wannabe?" He was gripping her shoulder a little harder now, looking around as if expecting to see her.

"She's not here. And let go. That hurts."

He looked back down at her before grinning a little. "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

"I said let go."

He did let go, but yanked her up out of her seat by the arm. Needless to say that hurt more. "Not Kagura but beating up on the next best thing won't hurt."

Himeno was winding her fist, ready to strike, but there was a loud noise and a low rumbling growl. She looked over and saw Hayate standing a few feet away, popcorn, soda, and nachos with cheese pooled around his feet on the floor. For a moment she swore she saw fangs on him. He looked exactly like the raven haired angry vampire on the billboard of the movie they were going to see in a few minutes. "I suggest you let go of her _now_."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? You're not her boyfriend."

"Who the hell said I'm not?"

He snorted and yanked Himeno toward him, drawing a small silent scream from her. "You don't act like it."

Himeno was just ready to punch him when Hayate did it for her. And he didn't mean to, but him yanked her back away from him. "…ow."

"Uh. Sorry. Adrenaline."

"It's alright." She rubbed her arm and looked at the boy being taken away by a security guard.

"You sure? We should get something for your arm or…" His sentence died off when Himeno slipped her hand into his and tugged him back toward the concession stand.

"I said I'm fine. C'mon, I'm not eating that stuff you dropped on the floor. Now some poor busboy is going to have to clean up your mess."

"A thank you would've been nice," he grumbled.

"I could have taken him myself!"

He snorted. "So? You shouldn't have to if I'm here to do it." She turned to look at him and he smiled down at her. "You wanted food right? And don't even _try_ to pay for it yourself."

She shook her head with a smile and kept walking. "Baka…"

"Tulip-head."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Oh, and you look nice Ayanami. Where ya goin'?" Kagura gave the woman the once over. Nice dress. Slight off white silk, and her hair that was so white, it turned silver, was pressed straight. Because of that, she didn't look as old as usual. Sasame had told her once that early graying hair ran in his family. Or in this case, an eery silver, near white. Sasame followed and whistled at his mother with a little grin on his face.

"Oh you stop it. Sara and I are going out. Some fancy get together. Sara was nominated for an award at work and I intend to be there for her when she wins. Maybe fix her up with a future _husband_." She giggled at the thought. Himeno had said something to Kagura about the two leaving _somewhere_ further south in Japan for the weekend. Did you really expect Kagura to listen. Her sister and Hayate had left yesterday in the middle of the school day for the last kendo match of the year. Himeno had been so adamant about Kagura fighting Hayate before he left and she had been tempted to do so but didn't. She just let him fight Himeno and told he was slower to react with his left than he was with his right, and all that brute force was just compensating for it. He, naturally, got angry, and denied it. Didn't matter either way whether he believed her or not. Of course he already knew what she was talking about. He looked troubled by it and immediately started over-working himself. Fool. Kagura gave Ayanami a blank stare before opening her mouth.

"What does Sanma _do_?"

Sasame and Ayanami gave her odd stares. Was she serious? "You mean you don't know?"

"And how long have you been living with her now?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know."

Ami gave her another odd look, as if trying to make sure she was being serious. "She's a lawyer specializing in defense cases."

"A…what?…Now you're just teasing me. I mean really…Sanma…nervous _stuttering_ Sanma a defense attorney? If you want to joke around, pick something a little more believable."

The two shrugged and made no motion to prove anything. "H-Hel-lo-o." Kagura turned to meet Sanma's gaze to grunt in response and instead stared.

"…S…Sanma?"

"Y-Yes. What's wrong? Is it me! I told Ami I didn't want to wear this!"

_Did she just…not stutter? And she looks so much younger…_ "How…old are you?"

"uh…heh…34."

"What!" Sasame grabbed Kagura by the arm and dragged her off into the living room.

"Enough making the poor woman feel nervous."

"What? You've seen her look like that before? Why doesn't she dress like that all the time?"

"Why don't you?"

Kagura gave him a quick glare. "Because I don't want to."

"Well neither does she."

"But at least I don't look near fifty the way I dress on a daily bases."

"No. But you _act_ like a five-year old." Before Kagura could snap at him, Ayanami popped her head into the living room.

"We're leaving you two? And please, don't spill blood in my living room."

"Bye mother, Sanma." The sound of the door shutting seemed to echo in the silence of BOREDOM! A sickness sweeping the world, killing innocent people of all ages. "So?"

"So…"

"It's a Saturday night."

"I noticed."

"And we're all alone…"

Kagura caught where he was getting at and rolled her eyes. "I noticed that too."

"So…what do you wanna do?"

Now, right now, she was _supposed_ to say _'I don't know. What do you wanna do?'_ That question would be followed by him probably saying something slightly perverted and he'd drag her up to his room to…well…use your imagination. A little teasing him on the way there won't hurt. _He's becoming a little pervert. And I suppose that's my fault?_ She mentally snorted then faked a yawn. "I'm kinda tired really. Long day. I'm going to sleep. You do what you want."

He looked sad but followed her while she flopped down onto the couch. "Sleep? Why?"

"I told you. Long day." Her eyes drifted closed and she rolled over.

Sasame didn't much like talking to her back, so he pulled her shoulder down again. "But I won't have anything to do."

"Whining isn't becoming of you. Besides, _we_ don't have anything to do."

"Ye---"

"That I have the energy for."

He frowned for a moment than grinned. "So sleep in my room. My bed's more comfortable than that couch."

"I actually like it here--- Ah!" He scooped her up and carried her up stairs.

"But I insist."

"You hentai! Put me down!"

"Like you really mean it."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was dark out. Anxiety. Anticipation. Relief. They were finally here. She was here. Most likely sleeping by now. Or maybe not. Maybe she still hasn't gotten accustomed to staying up so late. "You sure you don't want us going in with you?"

"Let Psy drive. You stand at the door just incase I run into any trouble." Maki stuffed his new gun in the holster hanging at his side before walking up to the house with Berserk trailing behind. He used a nail jack to open the front door while B stood at the bottom of the porch, ready to run in incase there was a commotion. The blue-haired man entered, purposely taking his time looking around. The living room was nice. Homey. With a television and a fireplace a little ways off. The kitchen seemed normal as well. Aside from the photo covered fridge. Plastered with pictures of his beloved's childhood, her sister,…and few of that blonde bastard. Even one of her hanging over a disgruntled raven-haired boy. "Damn. How many men has she been sneaking around with since she's been gone?" He snorted at the thought. Giving the kitchen another once over, he couldn't help but make a face. This place looked too warm, too inviting. He couldn't imagine his Kagi living in a place like this. Not cooped up here in this house. The sudden memory of her sitting atop the dome of Tokyo's tallest building flashed into mind. A wide full moon hanging round and low. She sat so high, it almost seemed as though, if she were to reach out in that moment, she could touch it. Hair flapped with every on coming wind. She looked wild, and yet, always like she was searching for something, someone. But beautiful none the less. His rose growing by the light of the moon, high above the unnatural glow coming from Tokyo's street lights. Maki, growing weary of his mini tour, pulled out his gun and headed up stairs. It was quiet. He crept into the first room. The main room he soon found. It was empty, but he knew it wasn't hers. Next, another empty room. It looked like ones left for guests. The next was empty as well. Like someone lived there but hasn't slept there in a while. The last room, surely. Though he was beginning to get the feeling that nobody was home. And with opening the final door, he realized as much. So Kagura slept here? The room smelled like her. With the exception of something else foreign. Like tulips instead of the rose he was used to. In her mirror was a photo of Kagura, B, and Psy. All smiling and happy. _How'd she get this? She left with nothing. And the last person with _this_ picture was…Psy._ His gaze narrowed in suspicion but at the moment, he had other things to worry about. If they weren't home…then where the hell were they? Then, to his surprise, he saw her. Through the window of this house, into the window of the next. Expression contorting into surprise, sadness, anger, rage. _That…BASTARD!_ He was…_touching_ her. His Kagi. Her nails digging into his back while she let that bastard _touch_ her.

"We gotta go. Neighborhood watch is making rounds. They can't see us here or…holy shit." Berserk stopped at the sight he got over his friend's shoulder. He made a mental note to pound the man who dared sleep with his little sister. Well…not really his little sister but close enough.

"I'm going to go over there and kill him. I'll chop _every single_ limb from his body." 

"You won't be able to if we get busted here. We'll be back early tomorrow morning." Maki himself was reluctant to go, but went anyway. Though he knew for sure he wouldn't get any sleep until then.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame felt around the other side of the bed and groaned at the loss of warmth. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around but no Kagura. Instead there was a note on his end table. _'Went to take a shower. I stink.'_ _Gee. She's got a way with words. Well at _least_ she left a note. But did she have to leave so early?_ Sasame pouted. Of course, he wouldn't call it pouting. He wanted to stay in bed but she just up and left. He liked how it was the first time. He'd woken up and she was still asleep, with a smile on her face. The first time he'd seen her sleep and not look dead. Though he had to admit, he did kind of stink. "Guess I should go take a shower too." And get something for the scratches on his back. _Mental note. Either get her to cut her nails or hold her wrists again._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura just finished dressing in her closet after her shower when she heard the sound of the stereo downstairs being blasted. _What the hell?_ She jogged down the stairs. "Sasame? Turn that damn radio…off…"

"Surprised to see me?"

There he was. Sitting on her living room couch, with somewhat of a pained grin on his face. She did truly look surprised at first, but was quick to cover it up, and glanced around. There didn't seem to be anyone else around. He got up, slowly, purposefully strolled over to the stereo to turn it down a little. "You have _great_ timing."

"Really? Was I interrupting something?"

"Besides my life you mean? No, I don't think so." He looked a little irritated at that but smiled anyway. "What? Something wrong? You look a little angry."

"I suppose you could say that." He pulled out his new gun and shot her in the leg.

She made a loud shrieking sound and scurried over to lean on the wall. "You're an…ASSHOLE!" He'd shot a tranquilizer dart in her leg that she more than quickly yanked out.

"What? You didn't think I was _actually_ going to kill you? I'm not that angry…at you anyway." He shot her in the arm now. "You know, the more you take it out, the more I'm just going to put them back." When she reached for the second, he shot in a third. Kagura swore her lip was bleeding. She'd bit down on it to stop the screaming. "Oh, does it hurt? Don't worry. You'll start going numb after a while." She darted back for the stairs, pulling the darts out faster now. And she was already starting to feel it. He walked after her, walking her stumble up the stairs and into her room. "C'mon Kagi. This'll go by a lot faster if you'd just come back down here." Kagura dove down beside her bed and reached for her sword but it wasn't there. Her duffel bag full of swords and her gun was no longer in her closet. "I already raided your room. Now come back down stairs." She turned back toward the door. He was coming up. The only thing left for her to do was trying going out the window. Though she doubted she'd make a safe landing on the drugs he shot her up with. The window option was killed once she tried opening it.

He nailed it shut. _That bastard!_ There was another shot and she screamed again. Pain emanating from the back of her thy made her fall to her knees. She didn't even bother pulling the dart out this time. Instead, she reached for the keyboard on her desk and smacked him with it before he could try shooting her again. With a second smack, the gun fell from his hand. Though this time he hit back. Punching her in the stomach and knocking her off balance.

"The drug must be getting to you by now."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasame was just on his way over when the sound of the loud music inside came to him. The door was cracked open as well. "Kagura?" He went inside, walked into the living room, and turned the radio off. Then more sound came. The sound of loud bangs and a grunting, like a struggle, coming from upstairs. "Kagura?" He was just about to go up, but instead to rolling bodies came down. And before he could even get a chance to help, something hard struck him in the back of the head. He blacked out…

Berserk put down the log of firewood and went over to help Maki with Kagura. Holding her down, tying her up, and shoving her into the back of the car. Maki looked down at the unconscious boy lying on the ground. "Pathetic. I can't believe she'd rather be with _him_ than me. He couldn't even _do_ anything."

Berserk snorted when looked at him, but chuckled none the less. "What do you expect? I snuck up on him as soon as he walked through the door. He didn't really have a chance to do anything. You just going to leave him there?"

"Might as well. He's dead weight. What's he going to do besides call the cops and report her missing." He hefted a now blacked out Kagura over his shoulder. "Let's go before someone complains to the police about the noise."

Preview 

Sasame's search for Kagura begins after she's been kidnapped. She wakes to find herself tied in Maki's basement and for some reason, he's gotten the idea that Psy's been helping her out. This chapter delves more into the past.

**Chapter 16-** Flower Watered in Blood

Everything under preview subject to change.


	16. Flower Watered In Blood

**Field Full Of Daisies-** Flower Watered in Blood

"Sasame!…Sasame wake up!"

He groaned and opened his eyes to extremely blurred vision. Had it all been a dream? The smell of dried blood nearby told him otherwise. The site of it on the shoulders of his shirt, the splitting headache he was suffering from because someone had tried to crack his skull open, Himeno's distant crying. He was lying on Sanma's couch. Someone had tried bandaging him up. Hayate shook him again. That wasn't making him feel any better. Until he realized who was missing and sat up too quick. It made him feel dizzy but he didn't care. "Wh-Where's Kagura?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had to be the third. Yea, the third slap is the one that brought her out of her tranquilizer induced coma. Sight was pretty much rendered useless. All it was were a bunch of blurs. Black, blonde, blue, red…wait…the red was probably her hair. "The bitch's awake Mak!" Though, that didn't stop her from giving Kagura one more hard slap for good measure. Or at least that's the excuse she used when she saw Maki get aggravated.

Kagura winced at the volume of the voice. Apparently her hearing had been enhanced. She groaned. "Could you be any louder?" Her voice was raspy and a bit strained but still heard. She could feel pair of eyes glaring at her but all that really mattered was her burning face and pounding headache. And the sudden realization that she was tied down to something. A chair. And the cold chill let her know she was in Maki's basement. How cliché. Though…for as often as the event occurs, she never taught herself how to get _out_ of the situation. She'd only ever been kidnapped once. And that lasted about an hour. But then again, it wasn't really the kidnapping she recalled about that night the most…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was dark and she was beginning to lag behind Hanai and Koriko's faster running. They were taller and ran faster. It coul;dn't be helped. She was a bit of a pipsqueak at that age. She could hardly see where she was going and the crowd of people kept bumping her around. Slowly but surely separating the three until Kagura was left lost in a stream of lights and people. _Great, I don't even know the way back. I bet those bitches did it on purpose. _Kagura huffed, not moving from her place for a while before wandering off. Her hand tucked into the front pockets of her favorite hoodie, occasionally coming out to play with her short head of hair. _How am I going to get back to the ADOC. If I ask a policeman to take me they'll yell at me, wondering how I got out. Then they'll see that Hanai and Koriko aren't there and those two are going to kill me…or try to._ The thought of admitting to herself that she was intimidated by them because they were bigger was something she was too disgusted to admit to even herself. She'd beat up other kids at the Center that were the age of the two older girls. It was just _those_ two in particular that always seemed to get the upper hand on her. When they had first come when they were eight, she left Himeno alone for two seconds to use the bathroom and came back to see the two tryijng to take Himeno's necklace, or _mom_ as the other twin called it. She even talked to it too. Kagura got it back but not before getting cornered by the two and having her hair chopped off with safety scissors later. Kagura laughed to herself as she kept walking down the sidewalk. Back then it was sad, but now that she looked back on it, the memory of Himeno finding her sitting there with all red hair cluttering the floor around her mad her laugh. The tulip head cried like a baby, scooping up handfuls of hair and shoving it onto Kagura's head in an attempt to make it magically grow back. Kagura bumped into another person and was brought out of her memories. The guy was on his phone and gave her a scornful look as if asking what she was still doing out at this time of night before walking away. The series of multiple colored lights all faded into one. Red. She looked around at the many adults, and a few snickering teenage boys, passing through. This was odd. She'd never been here before. Didn't even know it existed honestly. She walked forward after staring for a while. Soon the line of Full bright red light drifted into that of red with your occasional new color exception, like yellow or blue. Little did she know she completely missed the "RED LIGHT DISTRICT" sign overhead. Not that she'd know what it meant. They don't talk about that kind of thing back where she stayed. A few of the older kids mentioned it every once in a while but not too often. Kagura looked around when she heard what she thought was her name being called but didn't see anyone she recognized.

"I'm hearing things now…eh…Kagura's a common name anyway." She continued on her walk looked at stores with that of childlike curiosity. Sign for bars and other eating establishments. There was this one place with the words 'Six Star Brothel House' over it. Lots of women in their underwear, some with whips, standing in the windows. "A whore house? That's just fucking gross. I thought that kind of thing was illegal now." There were places she recognized as gambling houses and strip joints. Then more Brothel Houses. Stands set-up next to the street selling porn magazines and other useless but still obscene junk. At this point, she may not have known what this place was, but it was evident that she wasn't supposed to be there. It was evident to the police patrolling the area for minors too.

"HEY! You! Get over here kid!" Kagura took off running before they could park the car. One of them jumped out and chased after her on foot while the other turned the car around to follow. "I said stop kid! Don't make me have to keep chasing you!"

Kagura took a quick look back. She was faster than him, true, but she had a feeling it just had to do with the fact that smaller people get through crowd faster. _GREAT! Why couldn't he have been a fat guy!_ Then, someone grabbed her up by the hood. It irritated her since it happened all too often and choked her all too much. But the guy that did it wasn't a cop. Pretty young guy actually. Around Maki's age. Brown hair and gray eyes. The next thing that happened both surprised her and relieved her.

"THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU BRAT!"

The cop came to a slow stop before them. He was pretty young himself. Black hair and brown eyes. Not too badly built either. Two hot guys. One wanted to arrest her and the other…she knew nothing about but it looked like he was getting her out of trouble so she played along. "You know this girl?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the trouble. This is my little sister Kagura." Kagura visibly stiffened. This stranger knew her name and she'd never seen him in her life. "I was supposed to be watching her but she wandered off. The little brat. She doesn't know that she'd not supposed to be here. But I'll be taking her home and gouging her eyes out for all the things she's been looking at. Apologize to the man!" He gave her hood a shake for good measure and she glared at him. The little red head didn't take to kindly to being called a brat.

"If you hadn't been busy having, what was it you called it big brother? _SEX?_ Yeah, if you hadn't been having _SEX_ with that guy in the bathroom this wouldn't have happened."

The man looked a little shocked that she'd said anything before getting slightly angry at what she was suggesting. "Let's go you brat. Have a nice night officer."

"You too."

As soon as they were out of sight from the cop, Kagura wiggled her way out of the man's grasp. "So who the hell are you?"

"That's a pretty foul mouth for an eight year old."

She kicked him again but he kept walking like he didn't feel a thing. "I'M NOT EIGHT!"

"I think thou protest too much." He felt another kick but kept on. "I suggest you not do that again. Now hurry up before you get lost in this crowd brat." Kagura's eyes burned into the back of his head for a while before she stopped walking. He got the picture that she wasn't moving from that spot and turned around._ I had a feeling she was going to be difficult._ "Let's go bitch. I don't have all day."

"I don't even know you, I'm not going anywhere with you. And as if brat wasn't bad enough, you're calling me a bitch now?"

"I call it like I see it. Now don't make me have to pick you up."

The rest had been expected. She tried making a run for it and ended up being tossed over his shoulder. He was faster than the cop. "Put me down!"

"Tantrums get you nowhere little one." She used one of her legs to knee him in the chest. "Neither does attempting to hurt people a lot bigger than you."

"Put me down!"

"Or you'll what, sick Maki on me?" They were headed down an ally now.

"I don't need him to--- is this the ally to that whore house?"

"Brothel. Expand your vocabulary."

"What are we doing here- YOU ARE NOT SELLING ME! PUT ME DOWN YOU SUNNOVA---"

"Shut up before I go def! I couldn't sell you if I wanted to. Unless I found someone with a fetish for little girls." He went in through a side door and locked it behind him before trotting down the stairs. Kagura grunted when he decided to jump the last three.

"Be careful you ass."

"You know you run your mouth a lot for a person who's in no position to talk." And he threw her down on the couch. "Besides, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just saw Maki's brat wondering around and thought I'd scoop you up. He'll be running around looking for you and when he comes to me, his last resort, asking if I've seen you around. And the bastard hates me so I know he's going to hate to find you here."

"So basically you're kidnapping me…"

"Yeah."

"…to irritate Maki?"

"You got it."

"…I guess…I wouldn't mind staying."

"Oh? You not afraid you're going to make him angry?"

"I make him angry all the time. Besides, at least this way he'll find me…eventually."

He slapped her on the back a few hard time, causing her to go into a fit of coughs. "That's the spirit! You hungry munchkin?"

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!"

"But you are small."

"AND YOU'RE AN ASS!"

"Are you always this testy about your height?"

"I'M NOT TESTY! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Are you hungry or not-"

"NO!…wait…yeah, a little."

The door swung open and in walked two other guys. One with dark green hair and the other with black. "What's all the noise?" Then his eyes landed on Kagura in somewhat surprise. "What's Maki's runt doing here?"

"I'm…not…a…_runt_. And stop calling me Maki's. I have a name."

"I know but that still doesn't explain what you're doing in our hang out."

"Your hang out is a room under a whore house."

"It's convenient!" the other with the green hair piped up.

"Relax guys. She's just here for a while. Kagura, that's Hanata. Everybody calls him by his last name since he forgot his first. And the suspicious one over there is Sa-"

"It's X." He scoweled at Kagura's captor in silent warning.

"Whatever you say _Sasha._"

Kagura looked at the two oddly. "But isn't that a girl's name?"

"I'm Russian. Guys there are named Sasha all the time."

"But we're not in Russia."

He looked about ready to retort but instead, turned his attention to her captor. "Rei, is it really worth the trouble? Bringing Maki's brat here's going to bring us more of a headache than she's worth."

"Call me a brat one more time asshole-"

Hanata made his way to a nearby lounge chair to relax…and watch while the two bickered like school children. One of them _was_ still in school. "I'm not going to stoop to your level by arguing with you."

Kagura snorted and turned her back to him, deciding the flat screen television they owned was more entertaining than the argument. But not before trying to get the last word in. "Why stoop to my level when you can get on all fours huh _Sasha_." Hanata choked on his drink and Rei suddenly came down with a coughing fit.

"You little bitch-"

"Being a little bitch is better than being _Rei's_ bitch."

Rei stopped coughing and Hanata started laughing. Seeing as how it was no longer so entertaining for Rei decided to try and end it. "Alright guys. Settle down."

"Tell the bitch you picked up to keep her mouth closed."

"That's right Sasha. Bark for Rei. _Bark bark._" She still hadn't turned away from the television, as if annoying X wasn't worth her undivided attention. She only saved that for Hanai and Koriko. Though, she did find Hanata's hysterics amusing.

"If you don't-"

"Sit. _Stay._ Be a good boy Sasha."

The sound of a gun shot rang out. There was a smoky hole in the carpet mere inches away from the girl. Hanata stopped laughing and stared at X while Rei threw his head in his hands. "I told you to _shut up._" Kagura was a bit slow about turning around to look at him. He was no real threat. Not when Maki was going to be here eventually to yank her up.

She'd been told enough times herself that she was a little creepy. Her brain always a little ahead of her age. The red hair and eyes never helped either. The guys stared at her and tried not to cringe. _I guess he noticed too._ "Bad bitch Sasha. You don't want to be punished _do you?_" Before anyone could say anything there was a pounding on the door. The voice on the other side didn't sound too pleasant.

"**Berserk told me he saw her near _here REI! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU BASTARD OR I'LL SHOOT IT OPEN!_**"

Everyone in the room flinched except Kagura. She had a wicked grin as another door with lots of sound behind it came into her field of view. If Maki knew she was here than he wasn't going to find her here. Leave them to sort out this mess by themselves. Rei sighed, reluctant to open the door. "I didn't think he'd get this angry…possessive isn't he?"

X backed away from the door. "You deal with the bastard. You're the one who kidnapped her."

"I could just mention how you shot at her. Maybe that'll take the heat off me."

The door shook again. "**You don't want me to lose my patience out here. Open the door.**"

Rei snorted. "Doesn't have any damn patience to begin with."

X snapped his fingers. "We'll just throw the girl at him as soon as you open the door. That should calm him down right?" He turned around. "Hey bitch. Get…where is she?" Rei spun around, eyes wide and set on the door left ajar.

"_When did she leave!_"

Hanata chuckled. "'Bout a few seconds ago. She's good. Real quiet about it."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"Cuz it's funnier this way. Maki never hits _me_."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

To sum it all up she ended up getting kidnapped by people who _actually _wanted to hurt her after she ditched Rei and the others. If Maki hadn't come bursting through the guy's basement door when he did, Kagura would have ended up raped and dead. How ironic. The guy who saved her from rape ended up doing it himself. She laughed to herself, forgetting for a moment that there were other people in the room. Kyoko's voice of complaint was like a splash of cold water. "What's so funny bitch?"

She stopped laughing and looked up again. Her vision was getting better do to the cold in the basement. And Kyoko's slaps actually _helped_ the effects ware down. "You. You have got to be…the _dumbest_ person ever…you should just leave now. I heard your mother's worried about you."

"What I do is none of your business!"

She smirked at the enraged look on the girl's face. Her vision was good now. Her hearing getting better. "None of my business? I was abducted and tied to a chair. Sounds like I'm pretty involved to me…in fact…if you really look at it…it's none of _your_ business. All you do is fuck him. Have you actually done any work at all?"

She was getting angrier. "He's taking me on a job when he gets through dealing with you."

"Stop it Kyoko, it's pathetic. I feel sorry for you. Really, I do. You're useless. Maki can pull any bitch he wants off the street to do the same thing you do. He probably just used you to get to me and now you have no purpose anymore-"

"Shut up."

"-and if you're lucky, he'll just dump you out on the street. Since he has me he doesn't need you. He'll probably just kill you. I'd advise you get going."

"_Shut up!_"

"I mean really. To think you belonged at all. It's sad. And the way you're getting so insecure I can only assume that the other guys didn't approve of you to begin with. You should have just stayed in your high school bubble with your lackeys-"

"_**Shut UP!"**_

"-at least you were something in high school. You could have taken that bitchy attitude of yours and become something. Maybe marry some rich guy and suck him dry of his money or sell your body to rich people or something. But your nothing here. Just some useless whore to be discarded later like a whole in the wall or dirty tube sock-"

"I swear I'll-" 

"-and I'm not surprised. You know what he did to his last whore? He shot her. Mimi or Ma-something. Doesn't matter. No body remembers a whore. Especially a whore who doesn't know her place. They're only good for fucking, mocking and killing. Just face it. You're a prop. I had more respect for you when you were beating on dorks in high school hallways but now you're no different than the filth in the alleys. No worse, you're no different from all the nameless faces Maki's been in and out of since the before I've known him. You may not know the man you're fucking but I do." That look Kagura gave her. It was unsettling. It was the first time Kyoko looked into the eyes of the demon before her and felt _burned_. Like there were flames jumping out behind her eyes. She just wanted that look to stop. "But you don't have to worry. I'll remember your name when you die. It's bad enough to realize you're useless but to be useless and forgotten? That would really be sad. What's your last name Kyoko?"

Maki stood off a good ways away. Leaning against the basement wall and watching the two closely, he recognized the shift even if Kagura didn't fully realize it herself. It's that heartless side of her. The side that lived for the fight and the victory of drawing another's blood. The reason people called her _demon_ and the self inside her that comes out and gives you this look that makes you feel like you're burning on the inside. And the side that liked to have _fun_ when killing people. He'd noticed it the more he asked her to do jobs that involved killing people. Her way with coping with it he guessed. _Such a complex girl…that's why I love her so much._ He took out his gun when he noticed how much Kyoko was trembling. _Great. She's going to snap already._ He called Psy a while ago to stop by. He had a bit of business with her as well. His eyes narrowed at the thought. _While she's here, she can clean up the mess I'm about to make._

"Don't freeze up on me now Kyoko. I'm waiting for an answer. Tell me your last name. It shouldn't be that hard. You _do_ remember it don't you? It's not that hard. You figured out how to get my address you useless bag of nothing so tell me…what's your last name?…Still can't talk? Maybe I should ask Maki---Oh, but he wouldn't know, would he? He knows my name, first last and middle. Where I live, how old I am, when my birthday comes up, my favorite place, what annoys me the most,…heh…where my birthmark is. Come to think of it, he went through all this trouble to find me and you never stopped to worry about why. But that doesn't matter anymore. Soon you won't have to think about anything ever again. Just tell me you last name Kyoko. Tell it to me before you die…Kyoko?…Kyoko don't cry. You look so much more pathetic when you cry---"

"**_I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UUUP!"_** She made a reach for her gun but never made it. Searing hot pain shot through her chest and blood splattered on Kagura's face. But she didn't relent that look.

"Too late I guess. Pity."

Kyoko didn't remain standing long. She dropped to a heap on the floor, convulsing before going limp. Maki made his way over and looked down at Kyoko for a while before turning his attention to the woman tied to his chair. She looked pretty normal now. At least she stopped **that** look. "You goaded her on purpose. Why?"

"Might as well get it over with. You were going to shoot her anyway weren't you?"

He shrugged but grinned none the less. "Maybe. You assume too much."

She snorted in response and shifted around, trying to find a comfortable way to sit in the chair while tied to it at the same time. "_Soooo_, to what do I owe this kidnapping?"

Maki rolled his eyes. There were some things that were just never going to change about her. That smart mouth for one. "It's not kidnapping. I'd hardly consider you a _kid_."

"Well if you did then you'd have some serious mental issues to work out with yourself since you raped me-"

"You're just going to keep throwing that back in my face aren't you?"

Kagura pretended to think it over. "Depends…can I have my virginity back?"

"Didn't look like you needed it last night," he muttered to himself. But she heard.

"How did you kno-…_you were watching!_" Maki narrowed his eyes on her. He'd never seen her blush so much.

"Wasn't like I had a choice!" he scoffed. "Not my fault you idiots like to fuck with the window open."

"Like the show, pervert?"

The more he thought about it the angrier he got. "What the hell is wrong with you! I've known you forever! I liked you, you liked me, and yet you told _me_ no. You just met this bastard and you're screwing his brains out." Kagura smiled at him. He looked so angry, it was too hard for her _not_ to laugh. "What's so damn funny!"

"You. It's kind of sad really, that you don't know why. Everybody knows but you because your heads too far up your ass to see anything. You want to know why I had sex with Sasame and not you?…hmm…'cause his dick's bigger I guess."

Maki had to take a few steps away from her. Had he gotten any closer he would have hit her. **"You really enjoy making me angry, don't you?"**

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just leave me the fuck alone. I was happy where I was. I have a family, friends, someone who I know won't get me drugged up so he can fuck me later. I have a life and I was hoping you'd follow my example and get your own."

"**That _life_ you have is just a dream world for isn't it? You somehow seem to forget that I know you. I know everything about you. And I can see through those sarcastic remarks you're always making. That _normal_ life you're trying to have isn't for people like you. You can do as many things as you want and be great at them but you'll always excel at killing people. You'll always feel alive at making other people afraid. You'll always feel that sword or gun in your grip and blood on your hands. And you'll always have that heartless side of you that lives to fight and kill and smiles at people in pain when you know you caused it."** He grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her look at him. **"And for the record. I know you don't hate me. _That's_ why you're angry. Even after what I did to you something, somewhere deep inside you, you still like me like you used to. And you know it. And you hate yourself for it. Now I don't know about your blonde bastard and frankly I don't care about him, but you can't love him the way you _think_ you do and still have feelings for. Stop stringing him around and _grow up_ because you're still acting a bit like that immature brat you were when I firs met you."** He let go when he saw her glaring at him and turned his back. **"You probably never told him you love him anyway. You never could say it before. Not to anyone but your sister to my knowledge. You're just too scared."**

She stared at his back for a while then turned to look at the wall. In all honesty she didn't know if that was true herself. She _did_ know she was stringing Sasame along but not as a distraction. _At least I don't think as a distraction…_She'd never bothered sorting out her feelings in the first place so why start now? _Not like I'll be around much longer. I'm about to graduate. Himeno's going to go off and fawn over the baka and Sasame…_That's right, after she was gone Sasame would be alone. She mentally snorted._ Nah. I don't have to worry about him. The idiot looks to good to stay alone forever. Maybe he and Mawata…_Why did that thought hurt so much. At least with Maki she knew exactly what feelings she had for the bastard and why. "I wouldn't sleep with you because you're a slut."

Maki stiffened and turned around. If he had expected her to say anything, it wasn't that. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're a slut. I guess this was before you bothered _liking_ me. But you would ditch helping me practice to go to parties with Berserk and Psy and I'd end up getting dragged along. You think I liked having to go watch you three idiots make fools out of yourselves in public and _you_ sticking any female within a four-block radius. You were filthy and disgusting and you treated me like you treated the rest of your whores."

"I didn't-"

"Bull shit. You bought me stuff. You bought them stuff. You may have spent more time with me than you did with them but that only had to do with the fact that I was a Saint to so it gives the _illusion_ that you're treating better. You smiled at me the same way you smiled at them. Talked to us the same. Touched us the same. The only difference is I wouldn't fuck you. So you took it because I was no different to you than any other whore. The only difference is now you feel guilty because you _knew_ me at the time. Just because you feel guilty with me doesn't mean you love me. It may mean you care but nothing beyond that. You may have made me laugh and smile but you also made me feel like a filthy whore and your head was too _far up your ASS_ to notice. Berserk noticed. Psy noticed. Hell, even Koriko noticed but you were—are—an idiot. That's why I didn't tell you about my birthday. I didn't want your damn gifts because I already felt bad enough."

"I did not treat you the same Kagura." His tone with her was a bit softer than before. Had he actually made her feel like the rest of the girls he was with. "I actually lo-"

"Don't bother saying it. I've heard you say it before. Didn't mean shit then and it doesn't now. _That's_ why I'm with Sasame. You may have your opinions about it but I don't care because he doesn't make me feel like a whore and he's not disgusted with me. He's to good for me but you…I wouldn't wish you on anybody. I mean really, you're fucking crazy. You say you love me yet you've got me tied up to a chair in your basement. All those drugs have gone and fucked up your brain cells because this is what crazy ax murdering stalkers do in movies. _You_ need medication. Along with a nice padded room and one of those jackets that make you hug yourself."

"Really? _I'm_ crazy? You're crazy to believe that blondie's going to stay with you. You didn't tell him everything did you?"

"I did."

"The drugs?"

"He knows."

"The fights."

"He knows."

"The arrests."

"He _did_ pick me up from jail dumb ass."

"The robbing."

"He knows and if he doesn't he'll get over it-"

"The countless number of people you killed."

"He…"

"Doesn't know? But that's what the Saints were made to do when we started out in the first place. Dirty work. Killing is dirty work, he has to know that…unless you really didn't tell him…then I guess I'll have to. We'll see if he'll want to even look at you again after that."

"Shut the hell up."

"People like him judge us. Look down on us for doing something that someone's going to do anyway. Might as well make money while we're doing it. But they don't understand that and I'm willing to bet that your bastard boyfriend won't either. Pity. Your little dream world is going to have to end."

"I'm going to kill you. I _promise_ I'm going to kill you."

Maki sighed and leaned back against a basement wall a little ways away. "Don't make empty threats Kagi. It's pathetic."

"I'm not."

"Maki! Where the hell are ya? I didn't come out here to be ignored!"

Both looked toward the stairs and Kagura seemed a bit confused. _What's Psy doing here?_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where are we going?"

"If I knew you were going to ask questions then I wouldn't have let you get in the car."

"And let you drive off and do something stupid!"

"You worry about Himeno, not me."

"Did you get hit on the head too hard or were you always this stupid?"

A little irritated, Sasame sped the car up. Hayate's incessant yammering wasn't helping but at least Tokyo traffic was easy to get around today. That almost never happened. Must have been because it was a Sunday. _Now was that a left or a second left._

"Sasame!"

"What? What is it now?"

"I asked earlier, where are we going?"

"To visit someone. A friend of Kagura's." _I think._ "He should know where Maki took Kagura."

"Maki…who's he?"

"The guy that took-"

"Not that idiot."

Sasame sighed. "An old…_friend_ of hers."

Hayate snorted and put his face in his hands. "Kagura's _friends_ don't sound very _friendly_ so explain to me why we're going to _visit_ one of them?"

"Once again Hayate, you didn't have to come."

Hayate sighed again for seemed like the millionth time that day. When they'd come back from their trip he heard his mother scream. He came in and saw Sasame laying on the floor bleeding from some cut on the back of his head. It turned out to be shallow when Sanma's usual hospital showees bandaged him up. But they told his mother to make him rest in bed for a good while. He'd been hit pretty hard, despite the mild cut. Then Himeno showed up after a while asking for Kagura. She thought the girl and Sasame wanted _alone time_. When he told her she wasn't there, on top of seeing the state Sasame was in, she panicked. The police were called, a cop that apparently knew the girl in question but that was no surprise. Then Kaoru, their father was notified that Kagura was missing and _he_ panicked. Got a little angry at Sanma too. His rich _now girlfriend_ from what Himeno told him, Natsue, had sent out a search party. Hayate, personally, doubted the woman even gave a fuck about Kagura. Probably just doing it to make Kaoru happy. And as soon as Sasame woke up, he was dead set on finding her himself. Even though their mother had shouted at him to lie down. So Hayate told her he'd make sure Sasame was alright and jumped in the car before his brother could speed off. And now here they were. "I did have to come. You're my brother. I can't you going off to do something that'll probably get you hurt worse than you already are without back up."

Sasame stared at him for a while. "…thanks."

"You're already acting like an idiot! You can't drive the way you are and _not_ keep your eyes on the road. And Kagura calls me the baka…and your not welcome. This ain't somethin' you're going to keep doing, thinking I'm going to jump out and off the cliff with you. Let's keep this to a minimum alright?"

Sasame chuckled, with a halfhearted smile on his face. The first smile all day. "That's right…you have Himeno now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"I wish you'd stop assuming stuff! It's not like me and Himeno are going out or anything!"

"Whatever you say dear brother."

"Why would I go out with a stupid tulip headed valley girl like her!"

Sasame sighed. "Long live the king of the bakas. Just do us both a favor. We're almost at that Ryu guy's house. Let me talk. You just stand there and don't speak. I don't know this guy. He's creepy. Kagura told me once that he had the type of personality that would invite you out to dinner one minute and slit your throat the next."

"Really? Hell, then what's _she_ doing by keeping him as a friend."

"As long as we stay on his good side, we're okay. And I think he's more keeping _her_ as a friend. She's told me about her friends. Psy, Berserk, and she mentioned a Kor…some other girl once. But she never said anything about him so they must not have been the _closest_."

The car ride was fairly quiet after that, until they pulled up to a large gate. Hayate seemed confused, staring at that big mansion on the hill. "_This_ is his house?" There were guys in suits standing on the roof and some with dogs walking around the area with trees. The monitor by the gate flickered on and that same security bastard from before was there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't blondie. Back with the red head again? Ryu isn't expecting any visitors today but you tell your girl to flash me something nice-"

"Just open the damn gate."

"No can do sorry-"

"Who are you talking to?" The guy looked away, seemingly talking to someone else.

"It's that guy from before. Came with the redhead last time."

"OOOoooo! Kagura's here! Send them up! Send them up! **What are you waiting for! Hurry up and open the gate!**"

"Y-Yes sir." There was a loud buzzing before the gates opened.

Sasame recognized the voice from he and Ryu's earlier encounter. _I wonder If he'll be mad that that's Hayate in the Passenger seat and not Kagura._ The hood to the car was down so he didn't doubt that they couldn't see that Kagura wasn't here. The thought of her made him frown and remember most importantly why he came here. _I'm coming for you Kagura…_They got out of the car. "Remember, only speak when spoken to aside from a _hello_."

Hayate folded his arms and frowned. "Yes _mom_."

"I'm serious." The door swung open and out came a smiling Ryu. Blue hair bouncing and hazel eyes bright. Arms open wide for what can only be assumed a welcoming hug.

"KAGURRrrrr…………where is she?"

Sasame's frown deepened. "She's not here."

"Oh…okay…then what are _you_ doing here? Did Kagura send you? OH, you BOUGHT me something didn't you! She sent a birthday present to me didn't she!"

"It's your birthday?"

"No but she knows I don't like to wait. My birthday's a week after hers. That's why she always remembers. And she _always_ comes to my birthday party with a gift…so you're not here with a gift."

"No."

"A message from her."

"No."

"**Then what the hell are you doing here wasting my time?"**

Sasame noticed the shift in his mood and decided to get to the point. "The bastard that looks like _you_ took Kagura."

"…and you did **nothing? What's the point in Kagura keeping such a weak toy? **(dramatic sigh) And you have come to me in hopes that I would know of her whereabouts. Well come in. Introduce your friend."

They walked in but not anymore then they had to. They weren't there to stay, even if Hayate kept looking around. _This place looks like a Yakuza movie set…wait…he isn't…Nah. Kagura was bad but dealing with Yakuza. Not even she would be that stupid. Maybe the guy's just rich and likes movies. Understandable._

"I just want to know where Maki lives."

"Ah, yes where indeed. It is to my understanding that he moved into a house. Where that house is…however…I do not know. But he still owns his condo. And I know where that is. You could stop by there. I don't know what good that would do but-"

"What's the address?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Psy came trotting down the stairs. "He—oh! Kagura? Uh, Maki, you know there's a dead girl on your basement floor right?"

"I noticed." Her tone was dry with her. Neutral. He was pissed about something. "Do me a favor and take it up stairs for me. Set it on the _back_ porch. I'll come up and get rid of it later."

"O-Okay…you alright?"

"**Just carry it up stairs already. I'll be up there in a minute."**

She was a little confused by his attitude. Yesterday Maki and herself had been joking around like usual. He seemed a little extra happy about something and she couldn't find him or Berserk at all that night. They'd been gone this morning too and now she saw why. She tried her best not to look at Kagura much. She just grabbed Kyoko by the arms and dragged her up the stairs. Maki cringed at the amount of blood smearing his basement floor. Kagura waited until she heard the basement door slam closed before she turned a curious eye on Maki. He had his gun out, staring at it for a while. "You didn't tell Psy you were out getting me? That's not like you."

"No. I guess not."

"So what's she doing here now?"

"What's with all the questions all of a sudden?"

"I think I should be entitled to a few. I _am_ tied to a chair in your basement after all."

"Really? I think you're just scared. You know, this is your fault."

She stared at him for a while, trying to see if he was really talking to her or himself. "What are you talking about?"

"You. It's your fault. I was kind of surprised at first. Psy may be friendly but in the end she usually only looks out for her own ass."

"I know this. What's your point-"

"I was in your room last night. When I looked around to see if you had and weapons lying around. I saw that picture sticking out of the side of your mirror. I remembered it because it was mine. I liked that one. Psy asked for it and you know her, she was going to take it anyway. So I told her to go ahead and keep it. Never saw it again until I found it in your room. She's been helping you hasn't she. She helped you _play dead_ in the first place didn't she?" Kagura froze, eyes widening just a little, stomach wrenching in this oddly sick feeling. "Oh? Deciding to be quiet now? Doesn't matter. I already know everything about it. I'll deal with her then come back and put you to sleep alright? You look tired."

"D-Don't."

Maki frowned. "Don't what?"

"Don't touch her."

He grinned. "I won't have to-"

"Don't kill her…please. I-I'll stay this time just…don't-"

"Sshhh." He knelt down in front of her and smiled. "It's okay. I know you're staying. Psy knew what she was doing and she knew what I'd do if I found out. And you shouldn't beg. It's unbecoming of you."

"**You're a bastard."**

"But I'm your bastard." He walked up stairs and left her alone in the basement.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"This it?"

Sasame looked down at the paper Ryu had thrown at them in his irritation. They couldn't remember the address. He'd called them simpletons and written it down on paper. _"You think there'd be at least HALF a brain between the two of you. Don't come here without Kagura anymore."_ He sounded like a sulking child for a minute but soon left, saying he was going to go visit someone to make the throbbing in his brain stop. Sasame shoved the paper into his back pocket. "Yea. I don't think just knocking on the door's would help-"

Hayate was already knocking. Pounding was more like it. He didn't look like he was up for spending his entire day running all over Tokyo.There was a muffled shout 'I'm coming' before the door swung open to reveal a boy in his boxers. "What!" He looked at the two standing in the door. That's when surprised eyes settled on Sasame. "YOU!"

They just barged in past him and ignored the underdressed girl on the couch. "Is she here?"

He looked outraged for a moment before taking in the question. "I don't know what you're talking about. Unless you mean her," he said, pointing at the girl on the couch, "because we're the only people in here. Now get the hell out before I decide to kick your ass for what you did to my arm blondie."

Hayate raised a brow at the boxer clad boy before turning to Sasame. "You know him?"

"Huh?…oh. You're that guy from the movie theater. Do me a favor and tell me where Maki lives."

"The hell. GET OUT!" The girl on the couch scrambled for her clothes and left. "Aw c'mon Mami. Don't go…_damn_. Now look what you—EGK!"

Sasame had him by the throat as soon as he turned back around. "I don't have time to stand around here and chat with you. The bastard who owns this condo took _my_ girlfriend and you're going to tell me where he lives." To say the least, Hayate was a little surprised at Sasame's sudden change in demeanor.

"F-Fuck you."

"You remember what I did to your arm? Well there are five pressure points just like it on your neck and I have my hands on them. I could stop the blood flow to your brain right now if I wanted. And I don't care if you're spitting blood when you do it. You're going to give me that address."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura waited downstairs in the basement. Not that she had a choice. As soon as she heard the basement door slam closed she tried her best at get her hands untied but all she ever succeeded in doing was further bruising her wrists and knocking her chair over. This was just like everything. It was always her fault. _Everything_ was _always_ her fault. The sound of Maki's gun ringing in her ears along with the heavy thud on the basement roof. He was probably dragging her out into the backyard right now. His foot steps were gone for a while before he came down into the basement. When he saw the predicament she'd gotten herself into he sighed. "You should get some sleep." He lifted her chair upright and took out a needle that he probably got from upstairs.

"More tranqs?"

"You're not sleeping down here. I'm taking you up stairs."

"Drugging me up before you toss me in your bed. **This seems familiar.**"

"The last thing I need right now is your attitude." He tried his best not to shove the needle in her leg. He'd have to wait for it to take effect before he untied her. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to shoot Psy. He cared about her. But things happened to people he cared about all the time. That was why he kept denying his little brother in his attempts to join. "Just do us both a favor and shut up."

Her grin was lazy and didn't reach her eyes. She looked sad and tired but at least he knew the drugs were working now. "You're…in _sooo…oo_ much trouble."

"If this is another one of your threats on my life…" He started to untie her and noticed the bruises on her wrists. "You shouldn't have moved around so much-"

"She was Ryu's girl."

Maki froze before untying her legs. "What?" She didn't respond to him. He figured she had passed out by now but…Ryu and Psy? That was impossible. Ryu hadn't had a real girlfriend in…well…he couldn't remember the last time but it didn't end well. Besides, Ryu was a maniac. No one knew that better than him. But then again…Psy was a bit…_psychotic_ herself. The more he thought about it the more he entertained the thought that maybe they actually _were_ dating. But when Kagura went limp and slump over his shoulder he decided to forget about it. He made sure Kagura was comfortable…or as comfortable as you can get when tied to a bed, the went to the back yard to clean up his _mess_. There was a shovel out back. Once he got there he found Kyoko lying a little too close to his favorite outdoor chair and Psy was over…his eyes widened. She wasn't where he left her. _Oh Shit. I knew I should have shot her in the head…if she hadn't looked at me._ The number one rule to being a Saint. If you're going to die, take your killer with you. It was their first rule. Their favorite rule. Psy came up with it. And if he was lucky he'd find her before she got too far with that injury.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The entire time they'd been in the car, Hayate kept casting Sasame side glances. They had sped off onto some dirt road that was supposed to lead to this Maki's house. It was a little ways away from development, surrounded by a nice amount of trees. Sasame sighed, growing irritated by the way Hayate kept looking at him. "Is there something on your mind?"

"There…aren't really five points on your neck that can stop the blood flow to your brain…are there?"

"Probably. I wouldn't know. Kagura might. Ask her when we find her."

"But you said before-"

"I lied."

"…you've been spending too much time with Kagura."

"Well we're all entitled to our own opinions. Too bad yours don't matter."

"See! That's something she would say right there!"

He chose not to reply to that. Instead, he brought the car screeching to a stop. "We're here." They got out of the car and instead of going through the front, they walked around to the back. They hadn't seen any other cars around and for a brief panicky moment, Sasame wondered if Kagura was even there. She had to be. This was all he had left. Then they smelled something. "Oh…_Kami._"

Apparently he wasn't the only one that smelled it. Hayate pulled his collar over his nose. "What the _hell_ is that smell!"

Sasame signaled for him to keep his voice down as they rounded the corner into the backyard. As soon as they got there Sasame turned right back around and threw up. Hayate came around to look and cringed. Kyoko was just lying there in a pool of her own blood. And people loose control of their bowels when they die so she must have _'went'_ on herself. A soon as Sasame was sure he'd emptied all the contents of his stomach and then some they proceeded to the back door. It was left wide open, though they did have to maneuvered around the body lying on the padio. Sasame with the backyard shovel gripped firmly in his hand. Hayate grabbed for the closest thing to him…it was an umbrella…but it was better than the lamp on the table. "You check the basement. I'll go upstairs."

"Why do I have to go in the basement. Everyone always dies in the basement-"

"Just go," Sasame whispered before walking upstairs.

Hayate grumbled but went anyway. The upstairs wasn't much. A mirror in the hall, a table with a plant and a phone. A framed picture of that bastard and a younger Kagura. She had two frayed ponytails on each side of her head and she looked a little annoyed for some reason. There were only three rooms upstairs. A bathroom, a bedroom, which he soon found empty, and the last room. Kagura was tucked in with her wrists tied to a bedpost above her head. "O god." He dropped his shovel. _H-h-he didn't touch her again…the BASTARD!_ He rushed over to untie her. She groaned and jerked away from him. "It's okay Kagura. It's me."

"Sa…" She groaned again. "My head."

Once he finally got that knot untied, he lifted her up and made his way back to the car. Hayate came racing up from the basement and sighed with relief when he saw Sasame with Kagura. "I take it the basement was empty."

"Just a chair and a lot of blood. Kagura's…not bleeding is she."

Sasame lead them out the front door to the car, not wanting to take a second chance looking at that body. _Kyoko…I never completely believed Kagura when she said Kyoko was going to die._ He accidentally bumped her wrist and she whimpered. It was only the first time she cried that he ever heard her make a sound so pathetic. Hayate opened the car's back door for the two. "I'll drive. You stay back there with her." He put the top down to the car and started the long drive home.

But Hayate had to be glad for one thing. The crazy guy wasn't home. _What the hell were we thinking, walking up to some guy's house who probably has a gun and a DEAD BODY in his back yard._

**(Lidia- AGH! So I'm back…yeah…I had a LOT going on. Visiting relatives, school finals, more relatives, give my friends some attention, birthdays, chores, more relatives, then computer problems. I've re-written this chapter 5 TIMES! Each time it just kept getting shorter. First my floppy broke than this that and the other happened and the third floppy said something stupid like 'needs to be formatted' or 'can't read' blah. Fourth time my laptop just froze on me. It was frustrating. What I didn't work into this chapter I'll just put in another one…and my little cousin Nya, dutifully nicknamed 'Demonseed' colored and licked and tossed around my outline for this story. My grandma, liking to keep the living room clean, threw the ripped up paper away, then here comes my dumb ass down the stairs picking up my stuff to go home, not noticing something was MISSING until three days later when I tried to use it. Sigh…I swear that little girl needs a good spanking. I can't do it cuz I'll get yelled at. She isn't 'my child' and the only person she's afraid of is my mother. Oooo, I went to see Monster House and Clerks II. Both funny. (Clerks two was funnier) Though, if you can't stomach a little racism, lord of the rings bashing, or sex talk…then you shouldn't watch. They do an awful thing to a donkey. But Jay and Silent Bob are still funny! And I saw Stay Alive earlier…I LOVE that movie. Lol! So, as an apology for my ever so lateness in updating, I'm putting in a bonus story. My version of the Field Full of Daisies cast in Lord of the Flies. Never mind the fact that it'll just prolong the update. You're reading right now anyway so eh. And if you've never read Lord Of The Flies by way of choice or force…you are a sadly deprived person…**

**Reviews:**

**KeraJeir- Ah, Maki isn't in the story to please anyone but himself. Glad you liked it.**

**Animangel- HEY! Glad you thought it was funny. Tell your brothers I said hi (if they care) and tell Sue I said hi (if it helps). **

**Sailormoonhannah- Wow, it ended in a kidnapping and you still think it's awesome. And ofcourse I like LP better! Rap music (which I love) mixed with rock music (which I love) wrapped up in one band! They deserve for me to like them better so nya:P lol.**

**Silentxangel- I had a lot more of the Saint past written out in this chapter (originally) but at about the fifth time of me re-writing this damn thing, I narrowed it down for my own sanity's sake. Lol. And I like Ryu! Just imagine if you had an uncle like that. Unlce Ryu and Aunt Psy…**

**bb- O I hate that too. That's why I try not to. Writers' block's a bitch. But anyway. The fic was by this person named Sueric. I never thought I'd read an InuYasha fic because everyone watches it so it's kinda loaded down with a LOT of crap but I found this thing accident and it was great. The series is called Purity. If I ever take painstakingly long to update again, you should read that while you wait.**

**Himenokagome- Thankyou! Don't worry, I keep things from my dad all the time. If you don't want to lie then don't say anything. They can't fault you for that right?)**

**Bonus Story :Lord of The Flies ch1**

Himeno loaded her bag in the over carriage with Kagura following suit. "Stop shaking. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I'm just a little nervous is all." Himeno sat in her seat by the window and stared out at the air strip they would soon take off on. "I mean, what if we end up crashing and burning to death!"

Kagura sighed and sat beside her. Making sure Himeno put on her seatbelt before putting on her own, she sighed, wracking her brain with a way to comfort her sister's irrational fears. "Look, we'll be flying over water most of the time. At the most, we'll probably just drown if we crashed." That wasn't very comforting and she noticed how the tulip beside her visibly paled.

"D-D-_DROWN!_"

"Better than fire in my opinion. I'd rather die fighting for that last breath than scream with my flesh melting off. But that's beside the point. You need to relax, nothing's going to happen. Plane crashes only happen on the news."

"What if _we_ end up on the news?"

Kagura let loose a frustrated sigh. _I think I made it worse._ "Fine Himeno. Panic. Panic all the way there so when we land in Hawaii, I can say I told you so." Kogo's Saint Mary Academy along with their brother school _Saint Jonathan's_ were taking a field trip, along with a bunch of other schools from different countries. It was some type of thing America usually did with foreign countries to strengthen relationships between governments. Who cared? They were going to HAWAII! Beautiful, island resort HAWAII! And they'd actually get to _interact_ with the boys from Jonathan's. Hell, and boys from some other country too. Didn't matter. It was a nice and much needed change from the normal all girls boarding school. A petite blonde with green eyes and a vision problem leaned over the back of their chairs chat with them. Her name was Yayoi Takato (anyone besides me ever notice she's one letter away from yaoi?). She and the twins had been good friends since the third grade when they first enrolled. They'd made it a point the share a room with her every grade since. There were three to a room and a lot of the girls didn't get along too well with Kagura.

"You know it's a fact that their _tons_ more car crashes and wrecks than airplane crashes."

Himeno shuddered. "But there is a _much_ higher chance that I'll walk away from a car crash."

Kagura huffed before turning to their friend. "Just give up, she's set in her fear of heights for life."

Himeno grumbled at her sister before looking back out the window. They should be taking off soon. The faint sounds of trip plans, stewardess requests, and pilot complaints about a busted radio were nothing but background noise as her anxiety of getting into the air took center stage. "It isn't so much of a fear of heights as it is a fear of death traps." It didn't take much longer than that to get the plane moving and soon they were taking off, within visible sight of the boy's plane up ahead.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They'd been flying for hours now and the students were getting restless. "What do you think it'll be like once we get there?"

Goh laughed. "That's easy. The Island will be _covered_ in foreign babes and _St Mary's _girls in bikinis."

Hayate brought his fist down onto his cousin's head. "I swear that's all you think about. Such a pervert."

"And you're a tight ass. You gotta learn how to loosen up Haya-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You two always argue." Sasame shook his head at them before looking out the window again. If you stared hard enough, you could see the plane full of _St. Mary's_ girls flying behind them. But they were lagging. Probably to get some distance between the two for a safer landing later.

"I don't suppose you'll be going with me to meet a couple local girls? Maybe check out a few in coming girls from Brazil? Eh Sasame? You lady's man you!"

"Shut up already!…I'm not going."

"Why not! Haya's coming!"

That earned him a snort from the boy. "Don't go making plans for me! Ask Kei to go with you."

Goh grumbled something under his breath about him scaring all the hot girls away with his computer talk. Fortunately for him, Kei was seated a good enough distance away, out of earshot, with Shin and Hajime. That's when Mannen decided to pop in. Leaning in as far as his seatbelt would let him. "Sasame's not going because he's depressed."

The blonde froze while the other two boys turned their attentions on the younger of the four. "What do you mean depressed?" Hayate asked, curious as to _what_ would have his brother the EVER HAPPY SASAME in a rut. His smiles were a little less than normal but not enough to say _depression_.

"Sasame's never depressed. The guy's on happy pills twenty-four/ seven," Goh grunted out that last sentence in his obvious disbelief.

"Let's just drop this you gu—"

"It's true-"

"Mannen-"

"I saw him with that chick from St. M's. The one with the _mad red_ hair and eyes. The one that punched Goh for hitting on her sister."

"_The HELL!_"

"The ANGRY Sanma? Kami, I had that bruise for two weeks."

Sasame blushed and decided it best to stare out the window. Better than the odd looks they were giving him. He didn't have to turn to see the grin on Mannen's face. "So we talked. Big deal."

"Nu-uh. I was there, I heard. Sasame asked her out and ignored him. Than when he tried talking to her again she threatened bodily harm. It was hilarious."

"You asked out _Angry Sanma!_ Are you off your meds!"

"You can't just ask a girl like that out. All she understands is violence, pain, and fear. Unless you're her sister, it's _IMPOSSIBLE_ to hold a civilized conversation with that girl."

That did it. "Her name isn't _'angry sanma'_ or _'that girl'_, it's _Kagura_. Maybe she'd be a little less hostile if you'd use her actual _name_ and you Goh, deserved that hit to the face. You tried to cop a feel of her sister by making it look like you accidentally brushed up against her."

"I did NOT!"

Mannen nodded. "He's got a point. You do that a lot, pervert."

"What don't you see you nosey little ass?"

He seemed to think that over for a moment while Hayate laughed. "Oh! Hayate ran his motorcycle into that mail box because Himeno _looked_ at him."

Now it was Sasame's turn to be surprised. "I thought it was because you got a flat?"

"Hah! He did, after he hit the mailbox!"

Their laughter at Hayate's expense was cut short when the plane made sudden jerk. Sasame's head smacked into the window pretty hard and everything that wasn't nailed down jostled to the left. But the worst was that god-awful ringing in their ears. It made the sound of shattering glass, crumpling metal and frightened shouts all the more intolerable.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"O God!"

"I told you it was a death trap!"

"Just keep your head down and shut the hell up!"

Various mixtures of _what's happening_ and _we're going to die_ along with a current high count of expletives rang out in the girls plane. It wasn't hard to miss the huge plane in flames going down over the islands they were passing. It had happened to quickly for anyone without a window seat to see it. Himeno, who had been pointing out how small the weird islands below them were from this height. It'd be a good few more hours before they reached Hawaii. The she pointed out what she thought was a bird, until it got bigger and smashed right into the boy's plane. The poor thing spun around, due to impact with the tail end, and dived off to crash who knew where. By what the pilots were screaming, it was an attack by American missiles due to the foreign aircraft. We couldn't give our verification with those busted radios. "Who the hell drives a plane with a busted radio—"

Then it happened to them. Himeno's window shattered, whipping their hair out toward the open area. Himeno was clutching her seatbelt for dear life but soon she and it were sucked right out of the window. "HIMENO!" It all happened to fast I guess. You can protect your siblings for boys and bullies and maybe even themselves sometimes but how do you stop your sister from getting sucked out of a window? The plane hit the water just as sudden as the crash started. Kagura's chest burned for air. She unbuckled her own seatbelt and and swam out of the same window Himeno had been ripped from. Her hands bled from all the glass but that didn't matter right now and until she found her sister, no one else did. _I guess she was right about planes this time…_

To Be Continued… 


	17. Rumors Spread Fast

(Lidia- Just a little announcement people…I'm NOT dead. Oh, and I'll continue that bonus story in the next chapter. That's all, Carry on.)   
Field Full of Daisies- Rumors Spread Fast

"I told you people I'm fine now stop being such a pain in my ass!"

One of the cops snorted and muttered something to his partner. "_We're_ being a pain in _her_ ass?"

Kagura shot a glare in his direction, indicating that she heard the remark but decided not to comment on it…decided not to comment on a lot of things. She hadn't said a word to any officer or doctor that asked about the kidnapping. In fact she'd been shouting that she wanted to go home since the moment she woke up. Right now they were just trying to get the IV she ripped out, put back in. "Now Kagura, these people are just doing their job and-"

"-and they're doing a poor one. I DO have the right to deny treatment you know!" Hayate held her down again when she tried getting up. She was trying to hide being frantic by looking angry but he noticed. He'd been there when she first woke up, watching over her while Sasame was forced into another room for a nap and a look at his head injury to make sure it wouldn't get infected. She groaned first, shielding her eyes from the bright light while they adjusted to the room. As soon as she noticed where she was, the impeccably white walls accented in off white or this sick looking pale green. Metal push bars outlining the bed she slept in. The low hum of a news channel coming from the small hanging television in the top corner of the room. Linoleum tiled floors and that annoying smell like rubber gloves, sterile tools, meds and a hint of old people. Her eyes had widened and the first thing she'd tried to do, despite her obviously dizzy state at how fast she got up, was try leaving. Hayate had thought it was just a surprised reaction and found it amusing when she was stopped by the tube sticking into the inside of her elbow. Instead of wincing and getting back into bed she ripped it out. That's when his smirk dropped and the problem started. Now here they were.

Himeno rushed in when she heard the commotion. She knew this was going to happen. Kagura didn't like hospitals too much. It was understandable. No trip to the hospital is ever for a particularly good reason unless there's a baby being born but Kagura had been forced to come here a severely higher number of times more than herself. First there was her abnormal sleeping patterns when she was 2. They made her stay over night to examine exactly what was wrong with her and why she wouldn't sleep at night but spontaneously during the day or in the middle of dinner. Then there was the rabbit incident when she was 4. They went to the zoo with their parents and Kagura wandered off to the petting zoo. It would have been alright but she figured out how to unlatch the gate. The goats and other various baby animals ran free, chased by zoo keepers while Kagura went inside and picked up one of the smaller rabbits. It bit her hand and wouldn't let go no matter how much she tried shaking it off. Then another came up and bit down on her ankle. And another. In short…there were a lot of rabbits. They found her buried and screaming. The poor little animals were just teething. She's hated rabbits ever since. The most traumatic had to have been when they were 5. It was when they first found out about the above average use of part of both Kagura and Himeno's brains. Himeno had been spared with a few shots but Kagura had been signed over by her own father to be studied and kept in the psyche ward where they stuck crazy people behind the hospital. There was that run in with their grandfather from their mother's side that near beat Kagura to death when they were 6. Mass amounts of times after being jumped by the older kids at ADOC. The time they found her on the stoop in front of the center orphan girl's dorm. She suffered from multiple bruises, a stab wound, and a few areas where she'd been burned but would heal eventually. Not to mention their continuous shot visits or their situation with their father when he was still in his coma. "Kagura…Just try and calm down. You're making a scene and half the hospital can hear you." She glared at Himeno, having obviously thought that her sister would understand her nerved state while inside this place and try to get the others to let her leave.

Apparently not.

"I don't give a FUCK!" Ami flinched, whether at the language or the volume of her shout in the generally quiet hospital was uncertain.

"Well you need to!" Himeno argued back in a much more civil voice. "There are other people here who are sick and trying to rest. You're not the only one who doesn't like it here but you're staying anyway to get better."

"The hell I am." Hayate forced her back down by the shoulder. "And if you manhandle me one more time Princess, I'll knee you in the sac."

Hayate snorted. "Then I guess it's too bad you're too weak to do anything."

"Try me."

Himeno let out an exasperated sigh. It was only getting worse. "Please, just let the nurse put the IV back in and go to sleep!"

"If all I gotta do is sleep then why can't I do it in my own, more comfortable bed in pajamas instead of a paper bag?" She was referring to the patient garb they placed her in. She noticed the nurse trying to make another attempt at approaching her with the IV needle. She needed it to get the tranquilizers out of the girl's system at a healthy pace. Kagura turned a deadly glare toward the nurse, daring her to get any closer. She'd already been freaked by the girl's unusual appearance so the glare was enough to keep her at bay until she was sure the redhead wouldn't lash out at her in misdirected rage.

"That's enough." Sasame strolled in and settled down in the single bed beside her. "We can do this another time. Everyone just leave." Kagura blushed but calmed down long enough to have her IV put back in. Himeno and the rest promised to stop by again to take her home and the two officers informed her that they would be coming back later tomorrow.

"How's you head?"

"It's fine. Your shouting could be heard from down the hall and it didn't do much for my headache."

It was quiet and just a little awkward for a while. She kept squirming around, trying to get comfortable on the small bed since it obviously wasn't fit for two people. Sasame didn't even bothering opening his eyes. Just readjust himself so she was half lying on top of him. "So…You're staying."

"Yep," he yawned.

She frowned. "I still don't see why I can't just go home."

"Nothing's going to happen to you here. Sleep."

"I didn't say something was gonna-"

"Sleep."

"But-"

"We'll leave in the morning." She frowned at his constantly interrupting her before closing her eyes too. "Now that wasn't so hard."

"Kiss my ass."

"And everything else after you get better."

Her face went red again. _Pervert._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Now the idea of coming home had originally been a relaxing thought. A great thought. Something to get her mind off of her current stress with long overdue hours of non-drug induced sleep. Her wrists were bandaged and her head ached. She hadn't even noticed the extra car in the drive way. Her only thought was falling face first into her bed and thinking about everything else later. Too bad that later was twenty seconds after she walked into the door. Kagura swayed a few times, still half asleep, with Sasame supporting her on her way. But when a loud, "Thank God," burst through their ears from the living room, they were wide awake. Sasame immediately went on the defensive. That sounded like a man's voice. He was quickly becoming wary of strange men showing up. Kagura on the other hand, looked pissed. Very pissed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Well look who was wide awake now? Sasame followed her into the living room only to see her father, and the Kogo family seated across from Sanma. So that's why she hadn't come to get Kagura.

Natsue gasped along with the startled choking sound from Mayune and her father's sigh. Mawata rolled her eyes, expecting this kind of behavior. Natsue on the other hand didn't take to kindly to it. How could a daughter speak so vulgar when addressing her own father? Especially one who had woken up after so many years not knowing a thing and wanting nothing to do but see his only two children, his only _family_, and this one did nothing but treat him like garbage. Not like the man that raised her. Kaoru put his head into his hands, not wanting to respond to that. So Natsue did instead. "I don't think you should be too hard on him. He's been worried sick every minute you've been missing. We had a search party sent out looking for you."

"It isn't your place to lecture me on how I speak to Kaoru. Now be the respectful woman you want me to think you are and stay out of it."

"Don't you speak to my mother that way you ungrateful ruffian!" Mayune was standing with a faint reddening in her cheeks from her irritation. It was enough that her mother was infatuated with this man she just met but now his peasant demon spawn was speaking down on _her_ mother as if _she_ were the unworthy one. _She should be lucky my mother would find any interest at all in marrying the washed up novelist._

"And _you_ are?"

This meeting was quickly escalating into something none to pleasant and the last thing Kagura needed to be doing right now was arguing. She may have looked steady but that was just the adrenaline keeping her up and aware for the time being. He laid a hand on her shoulder and looked on to the Sanma household guests. "As I am sure you are aware, we've had a long couple of days. It would be to our best interests if you would hurry along to the point of your visit." His gaze settled on Mawata and he tried to hold back his wince. Kagura had done a number on the girl. Her face was still black and blue with patches of red from irritated skin. It was still covered in bruises but the swelling had gone down a great deal. It was a wonder Natsue hadn't pressed charges. Probably strictly for Kaoru's sake. When her gaze met his it immediately darted over toward the living room window. She was probably embarrassed.

Natsue smiled at the topic of their visit being brought to the foreground. She smiled excitedly and even Kaoru smirked and lifted his gaze to his somewhat skeptical daughter. Mawata and Mayune's frowns just deepened. "Kagura…Natsue makes me happy."

"…Okay. Then go be happy somewhere el—"

"And we decided to get married!"

There was a flash of surprised rage on her face but she was quick about schooling into nonchalance. He was getting married. So what's the big deal. _Fuck if it has anything to do with me._ "So what did you expect me to say to that?"

Natsue frowned at Kagura's cynical approach to things. This was big news for the girl and she let it roll of her shoulder with a blink and a shrug. Kaoru just looked a little more pleading. "We- All of us. We can be a family again. You and Himeno can have a home again. And it's safer in Natsue's home. Something like this wouldn't happen."

Sanma looked to the ground with a wince at the comment made in regards to her ability to care for the twins but maybe it was true. After all, look what happened to Kagura not too long ago. Maybe it was for the best. Kagura caught the look Sanma gave and glared at her father and his soon to be wife. That wiped the happy looks off their faces. "Who the hell gave you the RIGHT to enter another person's home and disrespect them? Especially verbally to their FACE?!"

"K-Kagura-"

"And why aren't _you_ standing up for yourself? Don't you like having me and Himeno here?"

"Of course I do." It was one of Sanma's rare none stuttering moments but Kagura had no time to be amazed, once again, by it. "But-"

"There's no buts about it. I can't make any decisions for Himeno but I can assure you I'm not going anywhere with you or your new bitch."

Sasame cringed at her mention of Natsue and tried to lead her up stairs but the girl wouldn't budge and didn't even flinch when Natsue stormed in their direction. "Kagura. All of this so soon isn't good for you."

"You act like _I_ invited them."

"I have HAD IT with you and your blatant disrespect! I understand your resentment toward me and how you may think I'm trying to replace your mother but your father deserves none of it!"

"You couldn't replace my mother if you tried you fucking whore!"

The next known sound was the resounding smack of Natsue's hand striking Kagura across the face. Her head turned with it with a swoosh of red hair and a matching hand print on her cheek. "Apologoze," she'd barely whispered.

Mayune and even Mawata were stunned to silence before a small smirk spread across the eldest's face. _Nice way of putting that tramp in her place mom!_

"Apologize for what? I meant it. My mother was too good for the _living_ and she'll always be better than you. Even while dead. And you'll always be the whore who scrounged for her leftovers. Though I doubt the man's worth scrounging for. Look at him. He's pathetic. A mosquito that just doesn't know when to die."

"That _man_ doesn't deserve to have such an _evil_ child."

"Than you don't know him very well. I'm just making sure the bastard suffers for what he did."

"Good lord! The man got into an accident and ended up in a coma for _years_—"

"And killed three other people because the drunk bastard decided to drive into ON COMING TRAFFIC!"

Kaoru's head sprang from where they rested in his hands and it looked like his pupils had dilated for a moment. Everyone was shocked. Even Sasame. She'd never mentioned anything like that before. Natsue raised a hand to strike her again. "You filthy _liar_!"

But another snaked out to stop her. Kagura was more than a little stunned to find Sanma with Natsue's wrist in her grip. "I think everyone's said enough. It would be in the general best interest if you and your company took leave of my home for the time being."

Natsue blushed, ashamed at her behavior but the brazen girl had gotten under her skin. She removed her hand from Sanma's grasp and the group left. Sasame followed Kagura up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She hadn't said a word. Hadn't even looked at him. She she was angry but was that embarrassment as well? Since when had Kagura started feeling anything like humility after an argument. She was changing. He could tell. Smiling more and embarrassing much easier than before. She'd even apologized to him on occasion without having to be badgered into it. Had the two of them having sex really changed that much? He hadn't had any of those dreams. Just regular ones or ones that seemed to be of her anyway or regular ones with him in that field alone. But without the glassy dream look. More crisp and bright and…lonely. "Are you alright?"

Kagura sighed and climbed to bed. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"You sure? You look pale."

"Probably from all the yelling."

"Oh…You want me to stay?"

By now she was already lying down, tucked in with her back to him. "If you want," she shrugged. He knew well enough that if she wanted him to leave, she would have said as much, so he his shirt overhead and tossed it off somewhere before climbing in next to her. It was quiet for a long time after that, but he could tell she wasn't sleeping. She was moving around too much. "You…didn't see Psy lying around anywhere did you? W-When you came in?" She'd still hoped the girl wasn't dead even though her mind kept shouting at her to stop being so stupid. Psy may have been stubborn but there was no way she was going to survive getting her brains blown out by Maki and he rarely EVER missed.

Sasame noticed the way her voice cracked and winced. "Psy?"

"Purple mohawk."

"Oh. You're friend. No, just…Kyoko…"

Kagura's eyes bulged for a second before she calmed down. _He probably just buried her first. Bastard never could look someone in the eyes when he was screwing them over._

"Just get some sleep Kagura." He laid an arm over her so he could get closer. "Don't think about anything else right now."

Not having to think about anything. _I'd like that._ What she needed was a vacation from her own life for a while. But as soon as the thought of that college in America popped into her head she stopped herself. No point in thinking that far ahead in the future when she didn't have one.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sanma brought the boy down some clean sheets and an extra bed pillow from Himeno's room. She had told Hayate he could go home, sleep in his own bed, that nothing would happen, but he just gave her that stubborn stare that she'd gotten all too much from his father when he was alive. They both shared that same form of pouting but he looked more like his mother. "Are you sure you're alright on the couch? We have a spare bedroom up stairs." He unloaded the sheets from her small arms and dismissed her concern. "I'll be fine right here." The television was on and despite the drowsy look on his face, she had a feeling he wasn't going to sleep.

"Good night then." He hummed a response while she made her way up the stairs to her own room but she wouldn't be sleeping. Kagura may not have wanted to go with her father but that didn't change the fact that they'd be appearing in court for custody of the twins soon. And if they could convince a judge that the girls really weren't safe in her home, it wouldn't matter what Kagura wanted. They'd be packed off and gone and Kagura would likely do something incredibly stupid that could get her killed without the Sasame around all the time. The point was, all of this was supposed to be simple. Very simple. That's the way she liked her life outside her work. After all, she was a simple kind of woman. Back all those months ago, before the girls got there, when she won the Tokyo Powerball, she hadn't known what to do with all that money. First she paid off all the debt on the house her father had accumulated over the years before his death. She'd even had a few things around the house fixed up and she furnished the other three rooms in the house. She hadn't known anything about computer buying though. Kei took care of that since he'd been visiting the family next door at the time. But in the end it had been Ami's idea to adopt children. She practically picked the girls out too. Sanma sighed and got into bed, thinking it better to think about the future and what she could do about that. _To hell if they're leaving now…not if they don't want to._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ryu walked into the special room they'd placed Psy in so she could be alone while she got better. The man who treated her said it could have been much worse. They had to remove one of her kidneys because it bled out but it would have eventually failed on her anyway. All that drinking and partying had practically rotted the thing. But she was stable and getting better. There were flowers in the room and Psy's favorite. Or at least he was pretty sure they were. She still hadn't woken up. And his mind, all he do was be angry at Kagura. _'I'll kill him after graduation.' If Psy ends up handicapped after this I'll kill Maki and the bitch myself._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You should probably get to sleep." Hayate jumped out of his skin. He hadn't seen her come, or heard her. Kagura stood behind the sofa, having just come out from the kitchen with a glass of water. She didn't seem to notice him jump. "I don't think you'll want to be watching tv after a while anyway."

Hayate snorted at her remark and turned back to the futbol game with Brazil and Portugal. "You thinking for me now?"

Kagura just raised a brow and sat down with him, having left Sasame asleep upstairs. "You mean Himeno didn't tell you? Everynight around this time the Porn channel gets stuck on our television."

He looked surprised at that. "Why don't you just call the cable company."

"We did. Someone's stealing cable from us and watching a hell of a lot of Porn at night. Our signal gets stuck because someone's stealing our cable and it can't be fixed until we find out who."

Like clockwork, the image of a woman in her underwear and an apron showed up. Hayate blushed, more from the fact that this had just turned into an awkward situation of him watching PORN with his brother's girlfriend. He tried pressing down on the remote but that wouldn't work. "What the hell?"

"I JUST told you. The signal's stuck. Besides, you're acting like you've never seen a porno before."

"I don't make it a regular habit."

"Whatever you say Princess. Eh, it's a re-run anyway. That whole plumber thing is overused. The guy handles shit pipes for a living and he looks like THAT? Yeah right. I'll believe she was actually cooking something in that get up before I believe that."

"People don't watch porn for the _stunning likeness to reality_."

She sared at him for a moment before getting up. "Well I can't argue with an expert. Have a nice night. Don't soil the living room." She went back too bed, completely missing Hayate's angry twitch.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Get out." Everyone scrambled out of the room, intent on leaving their tempermental boss alone with his girlfriend. Ryu waited for the front door to slam shut before approaching Psy's bedside and pulling up a seat. She'd just woken up not too long ago and seemed to be stable enough. She'd live. _She damn well better._ "You feeling better?"

"Dunno…painkillers make everything numb." She took a moment to glance at him. He had that calculating look on his face he usually got when he was angry. "Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"You touch Kagura and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass…"

"Threatening me on your sick bed, are you?"

"I'm serious. I didn't lie and get shot just so _you_ could kill her."

"You're not feeling well. We'll talk about this later."

"No we won't because there won't be anything to talk about. It's not her fault."

The man's fist came down on the chair's armrest in frustration. "If she would have just fucking did what I told her when I told her to do it, this would have never happened."

Psy did her best attempt at a chuckle she could in this situation. "Will you stop with the temper tantrum and listen to yourself. You want to know why Kagura gets along with me, Berserk, and those Redlight District bastards so much? Because we still remember that the girl is _seventeen years old_. We don't really expect anything from her. Not like the rest of you do. And she never really got to be a kid. So leave the girl alone. If she says she's going to do it after graduation then that's when it gets done. It's not like you're going to do it."

"That's because anybody who kills Maki will probably end up dead themselves. I've got too much too live for."

"But Kagi's got a boyfriend now."

"They're in high school. And he's too naïve for her. They'll probably break up anyway."

"That's not very nice. I think she's rather attached to him."

Ryu snorted at that remark but didn't respond to it. "I guess…if she lives after the fight with Maki…I can pay for her way through college if she wants to go…I guess."

"She might like that."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura had been in a foul mood for the past few days for very obvious reasons. Add to the fact that she found out her father and that Kogo woman were fighting for custody of she and her sister made her even more angry. Now she was expected to go to school like this? _All this stress is going to gray my hair. If it doesn't fall out first._ She sighed and got out of the car, trying to ignore the stares from other students. One she recognized as a good friend of Mawata's glared in her direction but Kagura brushed that off as well. Before she would have probably raised an intimidating brow at that look and made a snide comment with that usual indifferent look but now wasn't the time. _And what's weird is…I just ain't in the mood._ Her emotions usually never ran this rampant. She had a list of drama so long she had caught her brain shutting down a few times when she tried to think about it all. Instead, she'd find herself staring at a wall or window or something until Sasame mentioned something. She had to leave the other three behind for a brief meeting with the principal. She sat across from him, though didn't understand why the other three bastards had to be there. One was the vice principal, she remembered that. What did the other two do again? _With all the other things going on it doesn't really matter._

"Again, we're really sorry about what happened. It's just such a joy that you've returned to us safely." _And I thought I'd lost my star student. She's going to put this school on the map, I swear it. _

The vice principal gave an odd smile derived from a sneer and a grimace. "Yes. It comes to us as such a relief." But his thoughts were no different then that of the other two men in the room.

_Damn you!!!_

Kagura's lip switched but that was the only indication that she found amusement at their expense. _None of these bastards give a damn about anyone but themselves. _"Thanks for the concern but really. I was _fine_. _Perfectly fine_. Is there anything else you called me to talk about besides my well-being?"

"I just wanted to say that the nasty rumor regarding your past affiliation with…less than reportable characters has gotten into circulation around the school and we wanted to let you know that, should you encounter any trouble, to come inform one of us about it and we will help you to the best of our ability."

_I have a feeling that isn't much._ "Sure. That all?"

"Yes, you may return to class."

Kagura got up and walked out, stopping at the bathroom on the way only to find '_Sanma Kagura's a SLUT_' written inside the stall. She glared at it for a moment before deciding it wouldn't be for the best if she got too worked up about it. After she finished doing what she had to she walked back to class. The moment they noticed it was her sliding open the door they hushed and stared. "If you're going to show up this late disrupting my class you can just walk back ou-"

Kagura slapped a late pass on her desk before walking back to her own. _Finding reasons to jump down my throat already. Bitch._ Sasame noticed her frown and _accidentally_ let his hand brush up against her leg when she walked past. The point being to let her embarrassment distract her. And by the blush on her face, it must have worked. She shot him a glare but the look in her eyes told him his attempt to help was appreciated.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagura jogged out of the building to the four waiting for her before they walked to the school gate together. Yayoi beamed brightly at Kagura and asked her if she hadread that book yet. She just brushed it off with some half assed answer like before. But school was finally over, at least for today. They hadn't gotten far before someone shouted out Kagura's name to get her attention. Her _other_ name. She glanced at the three punks waiting for her who had the nerve to call her by her gang name out in public. _Didn't even bother to use a damn honorific. Has my reputation really sunk so low?_

"Hey Knoctern! We mean you _red_!" One was a loud mouth girl with two overly pierced punks flanking her sides. Low ranked bastards not worth her time. She planned to keep walking when one sniggered at her.

"Yeah right. I mean she acts all bad ass but _her_, _Knoctern_? That's a crock of bullshit. Probably told Mawata that story just to get the rumor around and get herself some street cred. Told you we were wasting out time."

Kagura frowned. This coming from a group stupid enough to drop out just because they joined a gang. She'd seen ones like them before. Thought they were the hot shit until they ran their mouths off to the wrong person and ended up dead. Kind of like they were doing right now. "I'll do it. You go to the car."

Now that was a surprise. "Himeno? Really?"

She just shrugged. "You're tired and you'd probably take long anyway. You tend to _over beat_ people."

Kagura shrugged and looked the three over to make sure they weren't carrying anything that could become troublesome and walked away. "Suit yourself."

Hayate frowned. "But-"

"Just stay behind and wait if you're worried."

By the time they reached the car the pleasant sounds of shrieks and cracking bones reached her ears. Sasame had a look of surprised fright on his face, having only been a spectator to Himeno's powerful punches when she let them loosen his ever deserving brother. But the girl was an Amazon! Twisting arms, kicking legs, and overall breaking bones. Kagura sighed. "And she says _I_ was going to over do it."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was disgustingly easy to knock the female unconscious. The three males had taken a bit of work. Yeah, now she _knew_ she was going soft. And strangely enough, she hadn't gotten that sick enjoyment that coursed through her veins at the thought of being able to kill someone. The idea of leaving the bastards dead in this alley beside the school walk way was all together leaving a bad taste in her mouth. The loud pops and cracks of necks being snapped just short of spinal disability and other various joints being popped out of place rang loud in her ears when they had been dull and boring in comparison to screams in the past. But still, after it was over and done with, she had been glad she snuck out early to deal with the bastards who had been waiting around to catch a fight with the legend rumored to be degrading her status with a private school education and otherwise _normal_ lifestyle. _These bastards are starting to annoy me._ But still, she had to come out early. Himeno had gotten too adamant about taking care of Kagura's recent visitors than the rose would have liked. It had been okay the first couple of times but now the unwelcome parties were getting less and less easy to deal with. At least without killing them. _The person I SHOULD have killed is Mawata for causing me all this extra trouble._ After the girl was sure they weren't getting back up, she straightened herself out, fixing her sweater, her skirt, coming her fingers through her hair a couple of times before catching herself. She couldn't straighten herself out _too_ much. Then she'd definitely look guilty of something. Being that everday she always had that slightly messy, _I just rolled out of bed_, look. If she came out to meet them looking like a spring fucking chicken they'd look at her funny. So after shaking up her hair a little and twisting her sweater a little out of place, she walked out to the car and waited for school to finally let out.

Once it did, it didn't take long to notice a familiar blob of pink hair skipping along. Followed by a much taller do of blonde and black. It wasn't until the crowd thinned that she noticed Yayoi with them. But kami cursed her with a short stature and she didn't seem to mind it at all. By the time they reached the car, Sasame had been giving her a weird look and Himeno looked downright confused. And it all made her just a little self-conscious. "Hey Kags, how come there isn't anyone waiting outside for you today?"

She just snorted to hide the fact that she was nervous. _Calm the fuck down! Since when do I get nervous?! It's not like I did anything wrong! I didn't kill them dammit!_ But she still didn't think any of them would approve of the way she handled them. A few probably wouldn't have use of their arms or legs in a long time, if ever. But what else was she supposed to do? They wouldn't stay still long enough for her to put them down in a more humane manner. But look on the bright side. They were criminals anyway.

"Kagura?"

"They probably just got tired of showing up okay. What the fuck would I know?"

Sasame narrowed his eyes on her but she refused to look at him. She had to go and get involved with one of those _observant_ types. He didn't say anything though, just unlocked the doors and got in. The ride home had been quiet. Well, not really. Sasame had been quiet. The idiots in the back were fussing about that weird animal rights girl who hid all the dead baby pigs from the 2nd year biology class. The moment the two had been left alone, after getting home, Sasame spoke with a lot more nonchalance than she would have expected. Then again, maybe she was just being paranoid. "What happened to you before we got outside?"

She tried her best at an innocent look. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed, and kneeled down to pull her left sock down for her. "You get lazy when you get dressed and you _never_ pull up your left sock. Now again. _What happened_?"

"Damn Sherlock, what else did you remember?"

"You've got a bunch a flat moles, two on your back you probably never noticed and a birthmark under you left breast but that's not the point. Answer my question."

Kagura's face was flaming red now. "You don't just SAY shit like that out in public! What if someone heard you?!" She made an attempt to storm off, half in embarrassment and half satisfaction at changing the subject. Sasame grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her back. She'd been rather surprised by it and more than caught off guard when the rest of her slapped up against his chest.

"Do I look that stupid?"

A grin spread across her face at his irritated expression. "Honestly? I was thinking hot. Look at you, all _angry_-" The corner of his lip twitched but that was the only indication that he'd found what she said the least bit amusing. "Fine, if you're going to be so damn stubborn. I just went ahead and took care of the idiots at the front gate. I just didn't want Himeno to try it. The people showing up have been fighting for a while now."

Sasame just sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "You just got kidnapped not long ago and know you're doing things like this? Don't do it again. I'll take care of it but I'm not letting anything happen to you again."

She kept the sad smile from her lips, knowing that was a promise he just wasn't going to be able to keep, before letting him drag her along to her home. "What are you doing? Everyone's at your house."

"I know."

"You dog."

"Bark."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"If it isn't too much to ask…what the _hell_ are you doing on my back?"

"Pipe down, I got tired." Himeno giggled when she heard him snort but instead of tossing her off, he supported her by the thighs and hoisted her up higher so she wouldn't slip off. "Hey, I think that kid's lost."

School had just let out and like Sasame had asked, Kagura hadn't snuck out early like she had before. Instead of the usual goons at the gate, there sat a boy, pre-teen maybe a bit older than Mannen, with lavender hair. When he heard students flooding out of the doors he stood and turned around, scanning the crowd. Large wide eyes full of hope. Yayoi gasped. "He's so adorable. I wonder who he is."

Kagura looked over and immediately every muscle in her body tensed. She stared wide eyed before darting behind Sasame. "Fuck!"

"Kagura? What is it? Do you know him?" Sasame asked, more curiosity than worry in his tone.

She was panting and nervous. "Did he see me?"

The loud shout of her name answered her question. "KAGURAAAAA!" She peeked out from behind Sasame and saw him waving in their direction.

_Dammit!!!!_ There was only thing left to do. Run. Run and hope somehow the boy had gotten slow in the time she hadn't seen him. She slowly reached into Sasame's pocket, as to not alert the boy with any sudden movements, then bolted for the car. And the hell if she had the luxury of looking back. The others would get home if they couldn't jump in the car while it was moving.

"KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Fuck, he's catching up!_ She could tell by the volume of his voice that he was catching up. _I'll kill Mawata! I swear I'll kill her as soon as I get away from this brat!_

"KAGURA!!! MEGAMI! MIGOTO! **DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!**"

Himeno held a hand over her mouth in surprise and Sasame had been too stunned to move for a moment before he ran off after the two. Kagura's hand was unsteady while trying to unlock the door. Damn Sasame for not having a button to do that. The keys fumbled from her hand and fell to the ground. This was getting more and more like a cheesy horror flick. Kagura leaned over, and grabbed the keys up again but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Almost afraid to confirm who she knew had a firm grip on her. The only word passing through her mind was- _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"Hana? Why are you running from me? I came from so far away to see you. To see if you were alive and it's true! I'm so happy-"

"Get the hell off of me you damn brat!" She snatched her wrist away but he just hugged her.

"It's okay Koi. I love you enough for the both of us."

"I said get off!" He didn't look the least bit disturbed at her hand attempting to push his head off her chest. "You damn pervert!" He was blushing with a look a pure bliss on his face.

Kagura was just about to pound her fist into his head again when he was snatched up by the collar by the blonde bombshell himself. Sasame frowned at the boy who seemed pretty angry himself. "You know this kid?"

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm a man! A **man** you sissy bastard! Let me go!"

Kagura sighed and pulled the boy away from the songbird, in which he took the opportunity to leech himself onto Kagura's side. "You're getting to old for this brat. You guys, this is Ten. He's an old friend's little brother."

Sasame frowned at the way the boy clang to his girlfriend. "He looks familiar."

"Hm…yeah, you met her before. This is Psy's little brother. What he's _doing_ here is beyond me."

"I'm here to see you megami-sama. You didn't think I'd jump at the chance to see if you were still alive?"

If Sasame didn't seem bothered before, he sure looked it now. "Did he just call you _goddess_?"

"It's one of my many pet names for my koi-"

"Shut-up-"

"Doesn't she look like one?"

Hayate snickered. "More like a banshee."

"**What was that tranny**?" Hayate's teeth ground together. "Where do _you_ get off calling _my girl_ a banshee? You look like a human wagon. I'd _never_ let someone climb on me like that. Cuz _I'm_ a man." He stuck out his tongue. "Pussy!"

Hayate dropped Himeno on her butt in embarrassment and pulled up his sleeve. "That's a foul mouth you got there kid. Try calling me a pussy again!"

"These are my friends Ten. Shut it."

"_That_ guy is _your_ friend?"

"Well…estranged friend."

Ten gave him the look over before noticing the girl on the ground. He detached himself from Kagura long enough to help the girl up. "Are you okay?"

Himeno stood, stunned by how polite the boy was. "Um, yes. I'm fine. Thank you." She rubbed her sore bottom and glared at Hayate.

"See what I mean? A _real man_ wouldn't hurt a woman. Especially one as cute as this. Even if she isn't as beautiful as my koi. You let a _kid_ embarrass you enough to go against what your better judgment. _Pussy_."

Kagura unlocked the car and held the back door open. "You might as well get in. I'll take you home tomorrow."

He jumped in, despite the shouts of protest coming from Hayate. The car ride was a little uncomfortable for everyone in the back seat. Hayate made no moves to hurt the boy considering he was squeezed between Himeno and Yayoi and he had no desire to accidentally hit either of them. Even though Yayoi seemed like the timid wallflower, he'd seen her when she was angry. That glint in her eye. The white glare in her glasses. Kyoko had pissed her off once by talking about her divorced parents on time. He'd seen her in the library, practically cackling over a computer muttering something over and over and the next thing he knew, Kyoko was crying about how it had to be impossible. Her marks were the lowest in all the school. And no one believed her when she said Yayoi did it. Granted, Yayoi got a beating after that, she smiled the whole time though. Kagura heated up a microwave pizza for Ten when they got back to her place. The boy scarfed it down like he hadn't eaten in days. And he probably hadn't. "As always, you cook like an angel koi."

Kagura just snorted. "And you could too with 5.99 and a microwave. By the way, pinky over there, that's my sister. Yayoi's the one with the four eyes, a friend. And these two guys are my neighbors."

Sasame smiled at him but inside he was irritated. _I will NOT allow myself to become jealous of a boy who probably hasn't even hit puberty yet!_ "So? How old are you?"

"I have no age-"

"He's twelve."

"HONEY!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE PET NAMES!"

Hayate frowned. "Well I'm out of here. I'm starting to feel sick."

_Great. One more problem to add to my shit list. But still. I can't kick him out. His sister…she's probably dead. And it's my fault._ After you finish eating Ten, we'll go upstairs so I can show you where you're sleeping."

"I'll just follow you to your room later tonight-"

"The hell you will. If you don't want to be out on your ass you'll _stay_ in the guest room."

Sasame nearly choked on the soda he'd been drinking. _That's it! I'm spending the night! That _thing_ humping at _my girlfriend_'s leg is not staying here so he can try peeking on her while she's showering or…or…stealing her underwear!_

(Lidia- I know, it's different from the preview but this chapter would have gone on FOREVER had I done what I wanted to this time, so it gets put in the next. Partly so I get this thing up faster. And I know I take forever to update but school comes first and I'm failing Physics. So unless one of you is a really good online tutor…I'm gonna take a while between typing studying, and just a lot of crap I'm too tired to mention right now. Lol But I did go see Stomp The Yard not long ago. I LOVED that movie.

**Reviews:**

**Lovely Himeno- Short, simple, and flattering. I haven't had a review like that in a while.**

**Animangel- Yeah, every time I go to Physics class I FEEL dead. When it comes to a difficult subject like that, it's best when your teacher speaks GOOD DAMN ENLISH. I don't mean to be mean but it's hard to be chipper when you're failing. Lol And about Steve Irwin…not to sound insensitive but the guy had it coming. I used to make fun of him ALL the time. Lol. I just always thought some crocodile or komodo dragon would kill him. Not a _sting ray_. That's just disappointing. --'**

**Natsuke- lmao damn, what kind of story would it be if I killed the villain already?…Wait…don't answer that. And I LIKE Ryu! And I didn't think so many people would like Psy so much…**

**Silentxangel- There really wasn't a need for Kyoko anymore. She's more like my sacrificial lamb. After she bored me, I killed her. It feels good knowing you can do something like that an people will thank you for it. Lol**

**KeraJeir- Yeah, in the anime and the book, Sasame was such a sweet talking lady-killer. Scary Sasame is kinda hot. Lol**

**MizUnapprochable- Yeah, I had to change up the chapter. Hope you still like it anyway. **

**AnimeLover3103- The best? Lol, great, now I'm gonna feel nervous every time I think the chapter isn't good enough. Lol I'm just joking…kinda. Thanks!**

**Amanda- lmao, wow. I already have everything I plan on writing planned out so I know if anyone's going to die or not. **

**Aoi Nariko- Yeah I know about the grammar but I'm always in a rush to post because I rarely ever get time too between other crap I gotta do. Thanks for reviewing!)**


	18. Author's note

The last time I updated this story was a _long_ time ago. I don't want to abandon it because I myself hate abandoned stories. But I've got serious writer's block ever since I lost that plan I had written out for where I was going with this story in the first place. So I have to write a new plan before I try writing another chapter. It shouldn't take long since my finals are over with.

Until then,

**Lidia**


End file.
